


Already Yours

by opie1205, StarFromPhoenix



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, High School Teacher Elio, High School Teacher Oliver, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Burn But So Worth It, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 153,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opie1205/pseuds/opie1205, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: The last thing on the mind of English High School teacher Oliver Andrews as the new school year begins is romance. That is until he meets the new Computer Science teacher Elio Perlman. Nature though, has cunning ways of finding our weakest spots and before they know it they’re dealing with feelings neither can control.Please do not repost our work without our permission :)We don’t own these characters, they own us! :)





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school year, new co workers...  
> Elio and Oliver meet for the first time.

As far as days go, today was a beautiful one. The sky was blue and clear, the sun was shining. Oliver glanced at the dash. 8:47 am. He would be arriving at John’s Creek High School a few minutes early, good. Oliver was punctual. Always. He sighed and turned on the radio. The traffic on States Bridge Road was no joke. He hit the button on his steering wheel until he heard Lynyrd Skynyrd come on. 

“And be simple kind of man... be something you’ll love and understand...” he sang along. He loved 70s rock. The traffic finally moved forward and he drove ahead. A few minutes later and he was pulling into the familiar school parking lot. This was his seventh year teaching here. His first two had been in Franklin, Tennessee before he had made the move to the suburbs of Atlanta.

He parked his Nissan Rogue and shut the engine. Its the beginning of a new school year. A new beginning, a fresh start. Today, Wednesday, would be faculty meetings and then they would have a week and a half before classes started. “It’s going to be a great year,” Oliver whispered to himself as he looked into the rear view mirror. “A great, great year,” he said nodding and trying to convince himself it would be. He took off his seatbelt and grabbed the brown leather messenger bag from the passenger’s seat. He opened his door and stepped out, slinging the messenger bag over his head and across his body. He fixed his navy blue tie over his baby blue button up shirt. He had finished the look with navy blue slacks and brown dress shoes. His hair perfectly combed. 

Oliver took pride in looking professional. At 6’5, with blond hair, baby blue sparkling eyes and a smile that would make anyone melt, the way Oliver Andrews dressed was noticed. He was a favorite with the students and faculty, Mr. A, the students called him and he liked it. Oliver placed his travel mug on the hood of his car as he shut his door and opened the back door to take a crate full of books, folders and papers out. He shut the back door with his hip and pressed his remote to lock his car. The sound of a motorcycle engine was suddenly loud behind him. He turned to look as someone rode past him and he watched them ride by and park two spots away. He furrowed his brown. Who could this be? 

He watched as the rider parked his motorcycle and shut his engine off. He undid the chin strap and pushed it up and off. Oliver couldn’t help but stare as a cascade of dark brown waves and curls fell from the helmet and landed perfectly around the handsome face of the mystery motorcycle rider who was now looking at Oliver. He had sage green eyes, a perfect straight nose and rosy full lips that were turning up at the corners in to a cute smile. Oliver wished he wouldn’t smile at him like that. “Hey,” he said. Oliver should have said hey back, but he was too busy looking at the natural honey colored highlights the sun made across the waves and curls on top of the motorcycle rider’s hair. Oliver nodded his way. 

He grabbed his travel mug and started making his way to the school, walking behind the rider. He was all in black. Oliver eyed his black leather back pack and black leather jacket. He wasn’t wearingjeans but they were slacks either. Were those Dickies? He had Doc Martens. Oliver let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure if Dickies were appropriate to wear, students wore them for fuck’s sakes. As faculty, you should avoid whatever fashion trend the student were wearing. Was he even faculty? He looked so young. Handsome, but young. By the time they reached the back doors, Oliver is only a few steps behind. The mystery rider pulls the door open and without glancing back just holds it open for Oliver. 

“Thank you,” Oliver says, finally finding his voice, giving him a nod. They both walk inside. This is a good time as any for an introduction, Oliver thinks. He clears his throat and stretched out his hand. “Mr. Andrews. English.”

The door closes with a loud metal thud and a click. The mystery rider raises his eyebrows and nods slowly. He slides his slender hand into Oliver’s outstretched one and Oliver is surprised by the younger man’s strong grip. “Mr. Perlman. Computer Science.” Of course. Mr. Corbin had retired last year.

“Oh you’re faculty,” Oliver says. “I couldn’t tell by the way you’re dressed.” Fuck. Was that rude? He didn’t mean to be rude, Oliver just had a habit of speaking his mind first and rethinking if it was rude or not later. That’s just the way he was. He wasn’t one to sugarcoat things.

Mr. Perlman looks down at his ensemble, opening up his leather jacket. Underneath, Oliver sees a black shirt with a red rectangle that says SUPREME in white letters. Oliver frowns. That doesn’t look professional at all and he knows the disapproval is showing in his face. He wonders if he should try to fix his face out of politeness before Mr. Perlman catches sight of it but he isn’t quick enough.

“Well, it’s my first day,” Mr. Perlman says. He has a nice soft voice. Oliver makes a face at the fact that he likes it. Mr. Perlman isn’t quite sure what to make of Mr. Andrews facial expression so he just continues talking. “When I looked at the dress code it just said no jeans or halters or spaghetti straps, etc so, this worked fine at my last school,” he shrugs. They stay there staring at each other for a moment.

Elio Perlman isn’t sure what to make of this man in front of him. He looked like he should be a big Hollywood action movie star instead of teaching English in the suburbs of Atlanta. Ok, it was getting weird now, them just standing there, staring at each other. “Where’s the teacher’s lounge?” Elio asks looking around and not meeting Oliver’s eyes.

“This way,” Oliver says and walks forward. His last school? Oliver wonders. He doesn’t look older than 23. Well, he arrived the same time as I did so at least he’s punctual which shows some responsibility even if his wardrobe doesn’t, Oliver thinks. He hates how hard his heart is pounding right now. The hallways is silent except for the sound of their footsteps, the clack clack of Oliver’s dress shoes and the thud thud of a Elio’s Doc Martens. They’re almost at the lounge when Oliver hears the doors open again and the sound of voices drifting down the hallway. This time Oliver holds the door open for Elio Perlman, who walks in, turns and says a curt “Thank you,” again not meeting Oliver’s eyes. Oliver is slightly bothered by this.

There’s several people in the lounge, one of them being the principle, Chris Shaffer. “Elio!” He calls out when he spots Mr. Perlman.

Elio. What an interesting name, Oliver thinks. He suddenly realized he introduced himself as Mr. Andrews instead of Oliver, not knowing he was faculty. He must have sounded like a pompous ass. Oliver is annoyed by how much this annoys him. He walks over to one of the tables and greets Nina who teaches Biology.

“Hey!” She says. Oliver notices she can’t tear her eyes away from Elio either. Great. “God he’s cute isn’t he?” She whispers. Oliver only raises his eye brows. His colleagues all know his sexual orientation, he’s been here seven years and it’s a safe and welcoming work place. He looks around the room but doesn’t see his friend Simone, one of the PE teachers. She’s the only person Oliver is truly friends with, everyone else he has a polite and professional relationship with.

He gently sets his crate on the floor and takes off his messenger bag, setting it on top of the crate. He smooths his perfectly combed hair. He glances up as Elio has a very friendly conversation with Chris. He looks him up and down again. He suddenly catches Elio looking his way and he looks away. To Oliver’s relief Simone walks in with some more staff. She sees Oliver, smiles and walks over. She’s dressed in a navy blue Adidas track suit, with white stripes and a white crew neck underneath. Her hair pulled back into a pony tail, her pretty face in a friendly smile. “Hey buddy! How’s it going?” She asks. She gives Oliver a soft punch on the bicep. 

Simone is tall, almost 6 feet, African American and in great shape. Oliver and her hit it off right off the bat. Oliver enjoyed playing all types of sports and Simone, being the youngest and the only girl in her family grew up playing anything her brothers were playing. She ran track in high school and college. Plenty of weekends were spent by Oliver and Simone playing one on one basketball games, tennis matches or simply going to the gym and working out together. Oliver and her had bonded over their enjoyment of physical activity and had become good friends and confidants. 

“Hey Simone,” he said grinning at her. “I’m great thank you, no complaints,” Oliver said. “How are you?”

Before Simone could answer, there was a sudden thud, it was Elio’s bike helmet hitting the table. Oliver caught a glimpse of Nina’s eyes widening as she was finally seeing him up close. The lounged was filling up fast as most faculty members had already came in, chatting and taking seats.

“Mind if I sit here?” Elio asked, not quite looking at anyone.

“Sure, why not?” Simone said. She extended her hand. “Simone. PE.”

Elio took her hand and shook it, gorgeous smile on his face. “Elio. Computer Science.” He also extended his hand to Nina.

“Nina. Biology,” she said quickly.

Elio locks eyes with Oliver. “And Mr. Andrews. English,” he says with a half smile on his pretty lips and perfect face. Oliver wished he didn’t smile at him like that.

Simone laughed. “Yeah, it’s Oliver. He’s only Mr. Andrews if you’re 18 and under.”

“Guess Mr. Andrews thought I was,” Elio said as he slid off his leather jacket. Oliver watches him as the creamy white skin of his slender arms is exposed. The contrast of the black tee shirt making him look more pale... although he was pretty pale. Now that his jacket was off you could see his physique better. He was slender but looked buffed, muscles define. He had such pretty skin, Oliver thought. Stop thinking that! He scolded himself and furrowed his brow. He kept looking at Elio’s arms. He had a thick brown leather band watch. It said Diesel. Oliver let out a breath. “Mr. Andrews also didn’t approve of how I dressed. Did you sir?” Elio asked, again not meeting Oliver’s eyes. Oliver couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

Oliver breathed out through his nose and bit the inside of his lip. Simone gave Oliver an inquisitive look. Oliver hated being put on the spot like this. He looked at Elio who had a hint of a smile on his lips. The little shit was enjoying this, humiliating him, putting him on the spot. Although Oliver had a sudden urge to put him in his place, he was speechless. You would think with him being an English teacher he would have full command over the English language and would have a witty comeback for Elio. This though, was not the case today. It seemed Elio had rendered him speechless.

“All right! Everyone!” Chris called out before Oliver could think of something to say. The chatter stopped and everyone paid attention to the principal. “We have a new faculty member. Elio Perlman!” There was a chorus of ‘Hi Elio’ around the room. “Stand up and tell us a little about yourself please!” 

Elio stood up. Oliver looked up at him. “Hello, everyone!” He said raising up his hands. Oliver saw he had no wedding ring in his left hand. Not that Oliver cared. Oliver notices the thin silver bracelet with little spikes dangling from his other wrist. “My name is Elio Perlman. I teach Computer Science. I’m happy and excited to be here. I just moved here from New York where I taught at a private prep school for three years so I’m excited to be part of the public school system. Any advice you can offer me, like proper faculty dress attire as the wonderful Mr. Andrews did earlier,” Elio said. Oliver froze and he felt every single pair of eyes in the room turn and stare in his direction. He felt his heart pounding. Oliver gave Elio a steely stare. Elio chuckled, as he thought if looks could kill, I’d be so DEAD right now and suddenly regretted calling Oliver out, but his inner brat couldn’t help it. He was able to stay looking unfazed outwardly though and even seemed to enjoy the embarrassment he was putting Oliver though, which was internally not the case. “I welcome it all, all of your advice. I’m excited to be at John’s Creek with you all this year. It’s gonna be a great year!” Elio said.

A great year. A great fucking year indeed, Oliver thought.


	2. Chapter Two

The meeting continued and there’s a bit of a break where pizza is delivered for lunch. Elio feels he and Oliver got off on the wrong foot, maybe. He grabs a couple of slices of pizza and sits back down. Chris comes over and pats him on the shoulder.  

“Hey you don’t have interest in Debate Club do you?” Chris asked Elio, who was trying not to pay attention to the fact that Oliver had sat back down with a plate of pizza of his own as Chris was asking him about Debate Club and is now staring so hard at Elio he may burn a hole through his skull. 

Elio chuckled. “I was in Debate Club during all of high school. I was actually Debate Team Captain during my senior year.” 

“Awesome! We need another teacher to do Debate Club! You interested?” 

“Yeah!” Elio said, nodding and smiling. That could be fun, he thought.

Chris turned to Oliver. “There you go, Oliver. You got yourself a partner!” Elio and Oliver stare at each other. Oliver flashes them both a perfect smile.

“Great,” he says. Elio wonders if he really means it. 

“Oh! Also, Oliver, I’m gonna move you to the third floor this year. You’re actually gonna be right beside Elio here, so maybe when you’re done eating you can show his classroom and if you don’t mind, give him a little tour of the school before you both leave. What do you say?”

“I’d be more than happy to,” Oliver replied with another handsome smile. Elio looks at him. He should have been a GQ model, he thinks, instead of teaching English in the suburbs of Atlanta. Elio nods and smiles his way. He watches as Oliver reaches for his messenger bag and takes out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. He offers Elio some.

“I’m good,” Elio says with a smile. He actually finds this... adorable. But he’s not surprised as he glances over Oliver’s perfect exterior. His perfectly combed hair and perfectly tied tie. He remembers the perfect crease down the front of his pants leg. Oliver now has his sleeves folded up to his elbows, showing of sculpted forearms. He even folds his shirts up perfectly, Elio thinks.

Oliver picks up his pizza and takes a bite. He eats the pizza but leaves the crust. Elio finds this funny, the crust is the best part. Having grown up in New York, he enjoys a good pizza. He looks away and picks up his own slice and takes a bite. Oliver glances up at Elio as he chews. His lips are shiny with pizza grease. Oliver half wishes he could take his napkin and wipe his mouth. Half wishes. Because the grease makes his perfect lips look fuller and redder. He’s not sure how long he’s been sitting and watching Elio eat but Elio suddenly looks up, wipes his mouth with a napkin and throws the napkin on his plate. Oliver looks away and notices Simone talking to some other teachers and Nina is chatting with the librarian. It’s just Elio and him at the table. “So,” Elio says, bringing him back to the present, “Debate Club.”

Oliver looks at Elio and nods, waiting for more but realizes there won’t be more when Elio opens a water bottle and drinks it all at once. He tosses the empty water bottle on his paper plate.

“Yeah. Debate Club. Every Tuesday and Thursday in your class room or the library,” Oliver replies.

Elio nods. “Well, ready when you are,” he says leaning forward. He puts his right elbows on the table and leans his cheek on his hand. His bracelet falling down his slender wrist. Oliver likes his little spike bracelet. It suits him, like his whole outfit suits him, even if it’s not quite up to the dress code.

“I’m ready now,” Oliver says. They get up, Oliver puts his messenger bag on and picks up his plastic crate. Elio puts his leather back pack on and gathers his jacket and bike helmet. They make their way out into the hallways. It’s pretty silent. “So,” Oliver says as the go through some doors and up the stairs. “Uh, your motorcycle. It’s... nice.”

Elio lets out a laugh. A genuine, hearty laugh and runs his left hand through his hair. Oliver wished he wouldn’t do that. He looks away and focuses on climbing the stairs. “In New York you can walk everywhere and take the subway, you know?” Elio says. Oliver nods as if he does know though he’s never lived in New York. “Anyway, the bike, I’ve always wanted one and my parents gave it to me when I finished school and started teaching. I have a car too. A Honda Civic Hybrid. We gotta be good to Mother Nature.” 

“Right,” Oliver says thinking of his gas guzzling SUV and his pick up truck at home. 

They reach the third floor and walk down the hallway. They reach the computer lab first, Elio opens the door. Oliver walks in and flips on the lights hitting the switch with his elbow. “Alright!” Elio says. He looks around the classroom, big grin on his face. Oliver walks forward to another door at the end of the classroom, it’s slightly open. Elio follows him. Oliver bumps open the door with his crate. It’s a small room. “Storage closet?” Elio asks.

“Of sorts. Yeah. I’ll be moving my books here. We get to share this space for whatever extra books or whatever we need,” Oliver said. Elio nods. Oliver points to the door across from them. “That’s me, so anything you need, I’ll be right here,” he says. 

Elio laughs through his nose. “You mean, Mr. Andrews is going to take time out of his busy day for me?” He smirked at Oliver.

He saw Oliver’s demeanor change. “I apologize for introducing myself that way. I just honestly didn’t know you were faculty,” Oliver mumbled looking uncomfortable. 

“It’s fine,” Elio shrugged. The storage room was suddenly feeling a little claustrophobic. “So, school tour?” Elio says. 

“Right,” Oliver says. “Uh let me uh,” he had his crate with his books and was trying to open the door to his classroom. 

“Here, I’ll get it,” Elio says, walking over quickly and opening the door. There’s not much space for Oliver to step back into so they’re chest to chest as Elio reaches the door knob and swings the door open. Oliver can smell him. He smelled flowery but not in a feminine way. Oliver quickly walked through the door and drops his crate by the desk. He sees Elio walk into his classroom, looking around. He looks at Oliver and gives him an effortless smile. “Ok, let’s go.” Oliver says.

They walk to the door that leads to the hallway and Oliver holds it open for Elio. He catches his scent again as he walked by and Oliver really wishes he didn’t like it so much.

 

* * *

 

“So, big move, New York to Atlanta. What made you do it?” Oliver asks as they jog down the stairs.

“Family,” Elio says with a shrug and doesn’t offer much else. 

Oliver nods. “Second floor isn’t too exciting. Just more classrooms. All the labs are on the 3rd floor so this is all the math classes and language etc.” They jog down the stairs to the first floor. They’ve taken the stairwell at the end of the hallway. Oliver points to their left, “Music room, art room,” he points across the hallway. They walk all the way to the opposite end of the hallway, “Library,” he says. He points down. “Gym slash auditorium and cafeteria across. Outside we have a small building with twelve extra classrooms and the football field and that’s it. To the right is the other entrance and the teacher’s lounge,” Oliver says. 

Elio nods and walks into the library. He turns as he hears Oliver walk in after him. The library is nice and bright. There is a whole wall that is all big windows and glass doors. There’s a huge oak tree outside. “Nice,” Elio says. “My favorite place in any school is the library,” Elio turns back to Oliver with a sweet half smile. “If the library is nice then I feel comfortable and this library is nice.” 

Oliver chuckles. That’s... adorable. Oliver clears his throat. “Well that concludes the tour.”

Elio nods. “We should do Debate Club here always.”

“Well, sometimes there are study groups and so we use the computer lab because the middle is so open,” Oliver says.

“No we should use the auditorium then. Being a good public speaker is key skill to have and the stage helps.”

Oliver gives Elio a smile but he can tell it isn’t genuine. It’s the type of smile you give a student when they’re not quite gettingwhat you’re saying. “I think the computer lab is fine.”

“Well I don’t and we’re in this together so we should just compromise and go with the auditorium,” Elio says.

“But going with the auditorium wouldn’t be a compromise at all, Elio,” Oliver says, liking the way his name rolls of his tongue. Elio. Elio. Elio. 

Elio turns and looks at him, hint of a smile on his pretty lips. “Well it feels like a compromise to me because I’d want to be in the library all the time, Oliver,” he says putting an emphasis on his name. “Who organizes the study groups anyway?” Elio asks.

“Teachers,” Oliver answers.

“Alright well I’ll just email the faculty and let them know we need the library every Tuesday and Thursday from what time to what time?” Elio asks.

“Three to four thirty, but you’re not going to email them, we don’t do that. Emailing is so formal and it’ll go to the principal and vice principal. If you want to tell them, speak to them in person,” Oliver says with a shrug. 

“Seriously?” Elio asks. Oliver nods. “Ok so you’ll help me spread the word? I want the library every Tuesday and Thursday, no exceptions,” Elio says in a serious business tone. Oliver likes this side of Elio. Assertive.

“Yeah. Sure,” Oliver says with a slight smile, turning away so Elio won’t see it.

“Alright, I’m counting on you Andrews,” Elio says walking past him and giving him a hard slap on the chest as he walks by. Oliver is shocked and his skin tingles where Elio just slapped him. He looks up as Elio looks back, silly little half smile on his face. Oliver’s heart starts thumping and he walks out of the library behind Elio. They make their way silently to the back doors that lead to the parking lot.

“So, you coming in tomorrow?” Elio asks breaking the silence as they reach Elio’s bike.

“Maybe. Are you?” Oliver asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be in every day till school starts at 9 am. I’ll see how long I’ll stay each day. I have a lot of planning to do.”

Oliver nods and watches as Elio zips up his jacket and puts on his helmet. He takes his back pack and slings it on. Elio turns to Oliver and lifts his hands in rock on signs and Oliver seriously dislikes how good Elio looks right now. He watches as Elio slings his left leg gracefully over the motorcycle. Oliver starts walking to his car. He hears the motorcycle engine turn. He hits his remote and unlocks his SUV, his hand on the door handle as Elio rides by giving him a peace sign this time. Oliver laughs and climbs into his car. He can still recall the flowery smell. Is it soap? It must be. He hates how much he fucking likes it. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio and Oliver start preparing for the new school year...

Oliver stopped at the drive through Starbucks on the way to school. He left an extra 15 minutes early because traffic on States Bridge Road was always a bitch during rush hour. “Two Pike Roasts, two almond croissants and two regular croissants, warmed up please,” He tells the barista through the speaker. Soon he’s back on the road. He tries not to smile as he parks to the right of the motorcycle. There’s only about three more cars so, there’s not many people here today.  

He smooths his hair and soft gray polo after he’s slung his messenger bag over his head and picks up the tray with the coffees and the bag of pastries. He takes the steps two at a time. Oliver is in great shape and he hardly breaks a sweat as he climbs to the third floor. He has to walk past Elio’s classroom to get to his. When he does he notices the lights are on but he purposely doesn’t look in as he walks by. 

Oliver walks into his classroom. The moment he walks in he hears the soft rhythmic thumping of music. He places the coffee and bag of pastries on his desk and takes off his messenger bag. He picks the food and looks down at his outfit. Black slacks and gray polo with a white trim around the collar. He’s sure his hair looks ok. He walks to the door and opens it. The music gets louder. The door leading to Elio’s classroom is half open. The storage room is dark. He catches a glimpse of Elio and can hear him. Rapping.

Oliver stops and listens. Oliver doesn’t hate rap but it’s not his first choice of music. But... as he pays more attention he realizes it’s French. Elio is rapping in French. He speaks FRENCH?! Oliver walks through the door and takes the scene in. Elio is putting up a poster on the wall. He’s got a pink hoodie on and jeans and white leather sneakers. Oliver blinks. He’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’s rapping in fluent French. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, but it just sounds so good. 

“Ce soir, on ira faire un tour chez l'épicier ouvert en bas, et on parlera d'amour, entassés sur une véranda,” Elio turns and sees him. He smiles. “Hey!” He jogs over to his desk and shuts the Bluetooth speaker off.

“That was French,” Oliver states.

“It was,” Elio says with a slow nod. He looks at the coffee. He takes his right hand and rubs the back of his neck. “Coffee would sure hit the spot right now,” he says sounding grateful, cute half smile on his face.

Oliver smiles as well and places it down. “I wasn’t sure what you drank so I just played it safe and went for Pike Roast,” he said.

“Ah, all American coffee tastes the same,” Elio said chuckling as he reaches for a cup. Does it? Oliver thinks. “If we were in France maybe it would matter a bit more.” Elio laughs, pulling off the little topper that kept the coffee from spilling. Oliver almost feels like snatching the coffee back. He watches Elio take a sip. His lips circling the little opening of the lid. “Mmm so good. Thank you SO much,” he says with a wide smile. Ok... maybe it all tastes the same but he obviously likes it.

Oliver smirks back. “I got croissants too. Regular and almond. You look like an almond croissant kind of guy,” Oliver says.

Elio laughs. “Was it the motorcycle or the pink hoodie that gave me away?” He asks as he reaches in and grabs one of the almond croissants. He lifts his right leg and half sits on his desk. 

“I say both now that I’ve seen the pink hoodie,” Oliver says looking it over. “A skull?” He asks.

“Yeah with a crown,” Elio points out.

“Huh,” Oliver says taking a sip of his own coffee and smoothing out his gray polo. He reaches in and grabs the other almond croissant. He chews and drinks and looks but tries not to look at the pink hoodie and its owner.

“It’s Alexander McQueen,” Elio says looking at him and breaking the comfortable silence. Oliver nods. He knows the designer. Spencer was really into fashion but his wardrobe was all suits and polos and the occasional designer jean.

“It’s nice,” Oliver said with a tone and a smile that told Elio that he didn’t really think it was. Elio just raised his eyebrows and tried to remember he brought him coffee and croissants so he can’t be THAT stuck up. “So, you’re French?” Oliver asks. They both reach for their second croissant at the same time. They laugh and tell each other “you first,” a couple of times. Eventually Elio takes a croissant first.

“My mother is French, my father is American. My mother spoke it to me growing up and we visited France every summer,” Elio tells him, taking a bite.

“Hmm, nice,” Oliver said. He meant it. Elio could tell. Another silence as they eat. It feels ok though. He looks over at Oliver. Elio could get used to this, enjoying his company over coffee and idle chit chat.

“I speak Italian too,” Elio says offhandedly. He’s not sure if he said it to show off since he has noticed the French impressed Oliver. It usually impressed just about anyone. He glanced at Oliver again. 

“Impressive,” Oliver said. His eyes wondered down to Elio’s hoodie. “Well, I guess if you’re gonna wear a pink hoodie, might as well go all out and have it be an Alexander McQueen one,” he said with an amused look on his face. He stood up and started walking out of the classroom. “Just, don’t wear it around the students, hoodies, although not specifically stated, just are not up to par with how a teacher should dress.” He picks up the Starbucks pastry bag and throws it in the garbage.

Elio breathes out. “Sure,” he says. “Thanks for the coffee.” Elio says. Oliver nods and sees Elio turned his speaker back on, Nekfeu blasting through it again. Elio turns the volume up louder.

Oliver finds his taste in clothes and music slightly juvenile, but he is younger. He shakes his head as he walks through the small storage room back to his own classroom and shuts his door to keep the noise out. 

Elio watches Oliver go and then looks down at his hoodie. Not up to par? Of course, he wasn’t an idiot! This was weekend wear! He paired it up with jeans for fucks sakes. But why did he need to be all stuffy on the days before school even started? “What a douche,” Elio said under his breath. He got up and continued getting his classroom ready.

 

The rhythmic thumping hadn’t eased up. It didn’t bother Oliver as much as he had thought it would, he was still able to get quite a bit done. His door swung open and the music flowed in. He looked up to see Elio. The hoodie was gone and instead he had a light pink deep plunge V neck. Oliver’s eyes were drawn to the long slender neck and pale chest skin showing. 

“Hey, uh. I ran out of staples,” Elio said.

Oliver reaches and pulls open the top drawer on his desk. Elio sees everything is perfectly laid out. Stapler, staples, paper clips. Extra pens, separated into black and blue, of course, and some thin red markers. Must be for marking. Elio never used red. It seemed... too stuffy. He had silver and gold pens he liked to use.

Guy probably folds his boxers, Elio thinks as he looks over Oliver’s perfectly combed hair and the perfect crease on his polo sleeve and pants. Unless he wears boxer briefs, he has a quick mental image... ok. But if he does he probably folds those too. He looks up Oliver’s golden sculpted arms. The polo shirt sleeve pulls up to reveal a muscular bicep as he holds the box of staples out to Elio. Must work out, Elio thinks. “Thanks I’ll be quick,” Elio says.

Oliver shrugs. “Take your time. I have more.” Elio nods and goes back into his classroom.

 

A couple of hours later as Oliver is in the small storage room, checking the state of his copies of Hamlet he realizes the music has stopped. His curiosity gets the better of him and he glances into the classroom. Elio is on a computer. Oliver watches as his thin fingers fly across the keyboard typing. They’re so graceful, Oliver thinks. Elio then reaches up and wraps his long thin fingers around his slender necks and rubs it gently. Oliver doesn’t breathe for a moment. Oliver can’t tear his eyes away and he wishes Elio would just stop doing that. Elio suddenly looks his way.

“Hey. What you doing?” Elio asks, as if it’s not creepy that he just found Oliver staring at him from inside the storage closet. Maybe he’s used to being stared at, I mean, when you look like that... Oliver thinks. 

He clears his throat. He walks through the door so he doesn’t look like any more of a creep. “Checking the state of my Hamlets,” Oliver says. 

“Ah, to thine own self be true,” Elio says, leaning back on his chair and looking up at Oliver smiling. He stretches his arms up, bends them at the elbows and crosses them behind his head.

Oliver gives him a smirk. “Everyone knows that line,” he says pulling a chair and sitting in front of Elio. 

Elio laughs through his nose. “I beg to differ,” he says. Oliver looks him in the eye. “To be or not to be is probably better known,” Elio says with a shrug. 

Smart ass, Oliver thinks as he grins. Cultured smart ass though. He raps in French and quotes Hamlet. But, as he had stated, those were famous quotes. “Know any quotes that actually shows you read it and remember it?” Oliver asks.

Elio looks at him and furrows his brow slightly. Challenge accepted, Elio thinks. He actually likes how much Oliver is underestimating him. It’ll make impressing him A LOT easier. Not that he wants to impress him, of course. “Sure,” Elio says. 

“Let’s hear it!” Oliver says. He wonders how many one liners Elio knows. Spencer was good with one liners. Enough to make people think he knew a lot more than he actually did. This should be good, Oliver thinks.

“What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty! In form, in moving,” Elio says in sing song voice, as if he was performing for an audience. Oliver freezes. “How express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god!” He takes in a breath and looks right into Oliver’s eyes. “The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me,” he points a slender finger to his chest, “What is this quintessence of dust?”

Well... Oliver wasn’t expecting THAT. “Oh,” is all Oliver says. He almost feels star struck.

“Indeed,” Elio replies. He turns back to his computer screen, hint of a smile on his face. Oliver snaps out of his daze after a second or two. 

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks. His heart is still beating hard from the little performance Elio has given. He doesn’t want to leave just yet.

Elio looks at him again, brow slightly furrowed in the same way he had before he had his little Shakespearean moment. “Typing up a little class for the kids on why they should use Python,” Elio answers.

“Python?” Oliver asks. 

“Python is one of the most popular programming languages. You can use it for developing desktop GUI applications, websites and web applications. Also as a high level programming language, it allows you to focus on core functionality of the application by taking care of common programming tasks,” Elio says. Oliver nods, pursing his lips slightly. “You have no idea -“

“Nope!” Oliver said getting up and laughing. “But hey, whatever you said sounded very convincing! Had me convinced to use Python!” He said glancing back at Elio as he walked away.

Elio shook his head and watched him go. Asshole, he thought. Least he has a nice ass though. Elio keeps watching. A really nice ass.


	4. Chapter Four

“So, you’ll be here tomorrow at 9?” Elio had asked handing Oliver the box of staples. Their fingers tips had brushed slightly, not that Elio paid attention. 

“Yes,” Oliver has said nodding and placing the staples back exactly where he had had them. Controlling much? Elio thought. He wondered how his home was. Elio was sure he was totally anal about where everything went and everything was spotless. Probably made his bed every morning too, Elio thought. He suddenly thought of him in his bed. Abort, Elio! Abort!

“Yeah, well I’d like to bring the coffee tomorrow,” Elio said.

Oliver glances up at him with his sparkling blue eyes, then looks back down at the papers on his desk. He was rubbing his chin, folded index finger rubbing back and forth along his bottom lip. “Kinda hard to get Starbucks on a motorcycle,” Oliver said with a bit of amusement.

“Well tomorrow I was going to drive my Honda to work anyway since...” Elio trails off. Oliver looks up at him and raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner. “I have plans after work,” Elio says with a shrug. 

Oliver furrowed his brow. Elio had slid his hands in his back pockets, his left leg slightly bent and to the side, suddenly looking very European. His eyes were scanning the classroom. Oliver couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder to his neck, long and slender but masculine. The hollows at the base of it. His collar bone. His skin looked so smooth.

“Plans?” Oliver asked. He was just making conversation. He didn’t care about Elio’s Friday evening or night plans. Probably had a date. Maybe even two. Whatever. 

“Yeah. So? You’ll be here at 9 am?”

“Yeah. You leaving?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, just uh wrapping up. You?”

“Yeah, just need to wrap up too,” Oliver answered.

Elio nods and walks back into his classroom. Oliver gathered up all his paperwork and put it in a folder labeled “Class Plans.” He straightened everything up and then gets up. He’s putting his messenger bag on when Elio walks back in. He’s put his hoodie back on as well as his black leather back pack. He has his bike helmet in his hands. They exit Oliver’s classroom together and walked down the hallways.

“So, you got plans this weekend?” Elio asks as they start going down the stairs.

“Saturday yes, and Sunday I plan to relax,” Oliver said.

“Sounds good,” Elio says as they step outside. He looks and sees Oliver has parked beside him. He glances at Oliver. They reach their parking spots. “So, shall I get the same? Pike Roast, croissants?” Elio asks as he leans down and tucks the bottom of his jeans into his socks. Oliver is fascinated by this.

“Yeah,” He says as he stares. Elio stands up. “Unless you drink another type.”

“Nah it all tastes the same. Whatever,” Elio shrugs. They look at each other a moment. “Ok then,” Elio says and puts his helmet on. Oliver unlocks his car and walks to the driver side door. He gets in and as he’s pulling his door closed, watches as Elio gracefully throws his right leg over the bike and turns it on. He flashes Oliver a rock on sign. Oliver smiles and shakes his head but gives him a wave. He watches as Elio backs out and drives away. Oliver sighs.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Oliver pulls into the parking lot and sees two Hondas but only one has the Hybrid symbol. Oliver parks beside it. He quickly makes his way upstairs. He again, doesn’t look into Elio’s classroom and walks into his own and is surprised to find Elio at his desk. He’s reading. “Hey,” Elio says looking up. He puts the book down beside the tray with two coffee cups.

“Hey,” Oliver says softly. He walks forward and takes off his messenger bag. He looks down at the book Elio was reading. The Divine Comedy. His long graceful finger slides down the cover. “I’ve read this four times,” he says softly.

Oliver likes hearing this. “So you read more than Wired?” Oliver asks with a smile. Elio looks at him. That’s probably the very first genuine smile he has seen on Oliver since he met him.

“Don’t knock Wired, I do subscribe, but yes, I read more than Wired. Sucks when I don’t have as much time as I’d like but there really is nothing like a good book,” Elio says. “And I like to buy the book and have it in my hands and put creases on the spine. You can look at my book collection and you know which ones I love the most by how worn they are. I call those signs of love,” Elio says smiling widely and Oliver doesn’t quite know how to handle this confession. Spencer had had lots of books and none of them had ‘signs of love.’

“Guess you had those nights were you couldn’t sleep because you couldn’t put the book down?” Oliver asks.

“Ha ha, more times than I could count,” he says standing up and pushing Oliver’s chair back into his desk. “Coffee, croissants,” Elio says. Oliver looks him over. He has a white tee shirt that says ‘HEAVEN’ on it and some light gray joggers that said NICCE. Not appropriate for work at all, Oliver thought. 

“Thank you,” Oliver replies, clearing his throat and making himself look at everything but Elio. They stand and eat their croissants and sip coffee and chat a bit and then Elio goes into his classroom. Oliver sits back down on his desk. There’s no music coming from Elio’s classroom today, but Oliver finds it hard to concentrate. He keeps imagining Elio staying up all night reading. He suddenly wants to know which books in his collection have the most ‘signs of love’. He’s never heard anyone describe books that way. He sighs, with a smile and wills himself to do some work.

 

* * *

 

Saturday is Oliver’s busiest days. He has to do laundry and iron all his work clothes. He prepares his outfits for the week. He also needs to go grocery shopping, he has a menu for the week and has a list made. Once home he takes his dog to Pet Smart.

“You want a new toy?” He asks his Welsh terrier, Archie, as they walk through the store. “Pick one out. You can have anything you want. We’ve had a rough summer and you’ve been awesome,” Oliver tells him.

A little girl walks by and asks to pet him and Oliver says yes and smiles as she pets Archie. He’s always been wonderful with children. They pick out a toy and go to the park. Archie walks around showing off his toy and then they played fetch for a while.

Sunday Oliver relaxes all day, reading and taking Archie out for a couple of long walks. There’s several phone calls and text messages but he ignores them all except the one text from Simone asking him if he’s up for a tennis match: “Sorry, just gonna chill today. Maybe next weekend.” And the one from his mom, which turned into a phone call because she had bought a new tablet and she didn’t remember how to hook it up to her WiFi. That took a while.

Finally Oliver relaxed with The Divine Comedy in his hands. Four times, he said. Four times. So had Oliver. Oliver had read it four times. He sighed. He still wished he would just dress like a damn adult.

 

* * *

 

The following week Oliver and Elio took turns bringing in the coffee and croissants. There were good moments, like when Elio broke down his top five dystopian novels, which were actually four of Oliver’s top choices too. They disagreed on the fifth.

“I’m just saying you already picked 1984 so why would you also pick Animal Farm?” Oliver asked as he helped Elio staple some papers together for his class. 

“So I should punish Orwell because he’s such a good writer?” Elio asked him shaking his head. “Anyway, so what’s your fifth?”

“The Iron Heel by Jack London,” Oliver said with a soft smile.

“Call of the Wild, London?” Elio asks.

“Same one. It was published in 1908 and it’s considered the first dystopian novel ever published,” Oliver replies. He liked the look on Elio’s face. He looked impressed. Not that he cared about impressing him of course. Oliver smiled. This was a good moment.

Then there were the not so good moments, likethe one on the Friday, the last day of preparation before school started. The day had started out normally, shared coffee and croissants and then they went into their respective classrooms. A few hours later Elio had been helping Oliver put some papers together. Then they talked about, of all things, laundry.

“So, any plans on your last weekend of freedom?” Oliver asked.

“Ha, yeah, like a month’s worth of laundry. Gotta have some clean clothes to come to work with,” he said chuckling. 

“Why do you wait so long to do laundry?” Oliver asked. “It would be so much easier to just do it once a week,” Oliver said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah, but sometimes I don’t have that free time on the weekend. Sometimes I have more important things to do,” Elio said quietly. He wasn’t rude and Oliver should have probably left things alone, but, he wasn’t really thinking that talking about laundry was that big of a deal. It was just laundry, after all.

“Huh. Too busy playing your PlayStation or XBox?” Oliver said absentmindedly, chuckling. He had a mental image of Elio being really into his games. Maybe he placed in his PC. “Or too busy going out on Friday and Saturday nights?” He remembered last week and he was sure Elio had gone on some date. Young and good looking, what else would he be doing on a Friday or Saturday night?

“Neither, actually, but it’s nice to know how irresponsible you think I am,” Elio answered. The anger in his tone was surprising and not at all what Oliver expected.

Oliver looked up quickly, slightly alarmed. “Elio,” Oliver said, wanting to explain. He had just been joking, poking fun.

“No it’s fine. I mean we can’t all be as perfect as you, Oliver. I’m sure you have a schedule for the weekend and follow it to the letter and I’m sure you give yourself time for laundry. Do you ever put it on your list to...” Elio stopped. He swallowed. He stopped himself before he said something extremely petty and hurtful.

“To?” Oliver asked angrily.

“As if you care about anything I have to say anyway,” Elio said putting the papers in his hands down and walked out of Oliver’s classroom. Oliver wanted to get up and grab him and stop him from walking out. But he didn’t. He sat there and watched him go. He wondered what it would have been like though, to have his fingers around his slender wrists. He brushed the thought aside. He just sat there.

Oliver heard as Elio walked around and then heard his door close and he was sure Elio had left. The last day before school and it was the only day they hadn’t walked out together.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday, Elio did all the laundry that had piled up and did as much cleaning as humanly possible. By the end of the day he was so tired he passed out on his couch waiting for his last load to be done. Sunday he woke up all stiff but nothing a hot shower couldn’t fix. He went out and bought last minute supplies he needed for school and finally, when he was caught up on chores and had everything ready for school 100%, he decided to see what was on Netflix to relax.

As he was browsing he couldn’t get Friday out of his head. Whatever. He didn’t give two fucks what Oliver thought about him. He should have said what he had wanted to say. To put some time on his schedule to pull that stick out of his ass. Elio bites his bottom lip and smiles. It was still a nice ass. “Asshole,” he whispered to himself as he clicked play on the fourth episode of Seven Deadly Sins. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school...

Elio had butterflies Monday morning when he woke up. First day. He was ready though. He always made sure he was on time at school. He was giving himself an extra half hour because he had noticed the traffic on States Bridge Road was insane during rush hour. He’d rather get there way early than get there late. He had decided on an outfit last night before going to bed. He would wear gray slacks, a black button up and a black skinny tie. He would finish the look with his favorite black leather Bertuli slip on boots. He liked how his slacks came to right above his ankles. This look worked for him. 

He styled his hair, maybe it was time to cut it? He’d had it past his ears for a couple of years now. He styled it back. There. Oliver couldn’t complain about him wearing this. Not that he cared to impress him. “Asshole,” Elio muttered under his breath again as he grabbed his black leather bag full of all he needed and left.

 

He was waiting to turn left into John’s Creek High School when he noticed Oliver was just turning in. In spite of himself he smiled. He went in behind him and watched him park. Elio parked, two spots over, grabbed his bag and walked into the school quickly. He looked at his watch. He had 25 minutes before school started. He took the stairs two at a time as he made his way to the third floor. His first two classes were AP Computer Science. The first would be a bit tougher. The morning classes were always a bit slower, kids were half awake so he had to push them a little more.

Elio got to his classroom. He was happy with the posters he ended up going with. He was happy with the AP class he had prepared. He was ready. He had his hands in his pockets and was thinking of what he wanted to say to his AP students when there was a soft knock at his door. “Yes?” He called out.

He couldn’t help but smile when Oliver walked in. Coffee and croissants in hand. “Peace offering?” He asked tentatively. Elio nodded and grinned. Oliver stepped inside and Elio took him in. He had ababy blue button up shirt with white vertical pin stripes. A navy blue tie and slacks and brown dress shoes. He put the coffee and pastries down and turned to look at Elio. Oliver liked what he saw. A lot. He couldn’t help but smile. He felt a bit bold.

“Elio?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry my judgement of your laundry habits came across as me being an asshole,” he said looking right into Elio’s eyes. His voice was low and soft, his eyes very tender. For a moment Elio couldn’t breathe. “I’m actually NOT an asshole. I’m pretty great once you get to know me,” he continued. He took off his messenger bag and grabbed a coffee. “Please take this coffee as a token of my apology,” he said handing Elio a cup. Elio laughed. “Also, if I may, I will offer my services with your laundry so you never have a month’s worth of laundry ever again!”

Elio sipped the coffee and nodded. He walked closer to Oliver and lifted his right leg, half sitting on his desk. He looked up at him. He was so handsome. “Your services?” Elio asked.

“Yeah,” Oliver said with a grin. He sipped his coffee again.

“I don’t... ah I mean. What’s that mean? Like you wanna have a laundry play date with me?” Elio asked, gorgeous smile spreading across his lips. Oliver liked the mustache and chin stubble. It was hot.

“I’ve never been to a laundry play date,” Oliver says smiling. Elio loves how he looks right now. Clean shaven and smiling, he looks so young. “Might be fun,” he said with a shrug.

Elio nodded. He took another sip of coffee. “You trying to romance me over fabric softener?” Elio asked feeling a little bold himself. Oliver’s eyes shifted to look right into his. His smile was incredible. He looked down at his hands, blushing slightly and suddenly looking shy. Fuck me, Elio thought. Oliver? Playing it SHY? Could he be any sexier?

“Morning Mr. Perlman!” A teenage girl’s voice called out. Elio and Oliver both jumped. There was a chorus of “Morning Mr. Perlman,” as three other students walked into the class.

“Morning!” Elio said raising his hand.

“Morning, Mr. A!” They say when they saw Oliver.

“Morning Marjorie, Erica, Tina,” Oliver says. The boy in the group came over and gave Oliver a fist bump. “Hey Anthony,” Oliver said grinning. Oliver looked up as he became aware of chatter coming from his classroom. “Catch you later,” he says to Elio softly. He grabbed his messenger bag and the small pastry bag.

“You sure will,” Elio whispered back. “Alright guys! Take a seat. Sit anywhere you want!” Elio called out. He glanced back at the door Oliver had gone through. Elio knew of Oliver’s sexual orientation, this school was open and welcoming. He let out a deep breath. He had never gotten involved with a colleague though, so these were unknown waters. 

 

* * *

 

 

Elio and Oliver walked out together at the end of the day. Oliver didn’t really have to wait but when he asked Elio if he was ready he had said he needed about 30 more minutes so Oliver found something to do.

In the mornings that followed, they each arrived about 20 to 25 minutes earlier than necessary and had started having their coffee, which they took turns bringing, in the little storage room where no student could barge in and disturb them. Oliver couldn’t believe how handsome Elio looked in a tie. There was little chit chat of, “So what did you do last night?” and “So you know what I just read?” and little whispers about colleagues and rumors they had heard. “I told you she had the hots for Larry!” Oliver told Elio, who could hardly breathe while laughing.

“It was a bit creepy though, because she says she makes her own soaps and told Larry she had made some just for him,” Elio said.

Oliver loved the way Elio laughed. He let go and was uninhibited. Oliver loved how carefree he was and really seemed to open up to him completely when they were sharing these few moments before school started.

 

* * *

 

On Friday Elio showed up with an orange red V neck knit top, fitted pants and his black Doc Martens. Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off his neck and he really liked how Elio would stand with his left leg bent slightly at the knee and to the side. They had a couple of minutes before class started.

“So, uh,” Oliver said fidgeting with a pen in his right hand. “Uh Simone was gonna try that new Japanese place down the street. Did you want me to get you something?” Oliver asked.

“You know, I’m meeting one of my students at lunch. They need a little extra help. Not sure if I’ll have time to eat. But thank you, Oliver,” Elio said giving him a sweet smile. “I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Oliver said, smiling back. They nodded at each other and walked into their respective classrooms.

 

* * *

 

“So, you and Perlman huh?” Simone asked Oliver

“What?” He asked as they got out of her car.

“It’s kinda obvious you guys are always together,” Simone said rolling her eyes.

Oliver shook his head as he opened the door to the restaurant for her. “I don’t even know if he’s -“

“Oh he is!” Simone said. Oliver looked at her. “He’s bi.”

“Bi? He told you?” Oliver felt his heart beat faster.

“Yeah, Monday, he approached me when he found out I was a sponsor to the GSA and he came and told me he was bi and said he knows sometimes there’s stigma around it and he’s available at any time to any student if he can help,” Simone said.

Oliver was trying not to smile too widely. He had been thinking about the whole “romancing him over fabric softener comment” but Oliver didn’t want to read too much into it and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to romance him over fabric softener anyway. Right now he was just happy in getting to know him and spending those moments alone with him before the day started.

 

Once school was over, Oliver walked to Elio’s classroom. “Hey! You almost ready to walk out?”

“Give me about 15 more minutes,” Elio said looking up and smiling at him. Oliver nodded and went back to his classroom and finished gathering up what he needed for the weekend. He walked back into Elio’s classroom and sat down on one of the chairs and pulled out his phone. He was scrolling through and happen to glance up at Elio who had a lovely smile on his face. Oliver wanted to think it may have been because of him. You never know.

They finally left the building and were walking outside towards their cars. Oliver had his phone in his hand, tapping it with his index finger, the things Simone said earlier in the day on his mind. They reached their cars.

“So! We start to prepare for Debate Club next week, I’m excited,” Elio said.

“Me too,” Oliver said nodding and smiling.

“Maybe we should exchange numbers -“

“I think if we had each other’s number -“

They both laughed. Elio took his phone and handed it to Oliver and Oliver gave his to Elio. They saved their numbers and were smiling as they handed their phones back to each other.

“So, have a good weekend, see you Monday,” Oliver said.

“Yeah, you too. See you Monday,” Elio said. “Text me, you know, whenever,” he said with a shrug.

“Yeah. Yeah I will. You too. You too.”

“Ok,” Elio said with a cute open mouth smile. They got into their cars and Oliver waited until Elio backed out and took off. His heart was pounding. This was ok. This was really ok. He suddenly grabbed his phone and scrolled down. He saw Elio’s name and smiled. He scrolled further down and to the S. He tapped Spencer. Edit. Scrolled down. Delete contact, he hit delete contact again and let out a deep breath as he set his phone down beside him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA: from this chapter on, the _italic_ represents a text from Elio and the **bold** a text from Oliver.  
>  Enjoy!  
> <3

_So, what’s your favorite book ever?_

Oliver looked down at the text and couldn’t help but grin. It was noon. He was at the grocery story, list in hand. It had been about 10 am that morning when he had stood in his bedroom, phone in hand and had just hit send on a good morning how are you text when he had received a hey how’s it going text from Elio. Oliver was, obviously, beyond ecstatic.

**Do we know each other well enough to be asking such personal questions?**

Oliver grinned like a high school boy as he hit send. Of course, being an English teacher he had been asked plenty of times about his favorite book ever and to be honest he didn’t have one, he had about four and that was a malleable list that would change as time went on.

_Oh come on, Mr. Andrews, I think you and I both know we’ve shared plenty a coffee for you to tell me this. Plus, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours..._

“Fucking tease,” Oliver whispered under his breath as he grabbed some eggs. He bit his lip as he thought of which of his favorite books he wanted to share with him first. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He looked down.

_Alright, I’m sensing a little apprehension. That’s ok. It’s ok to be nervous. Just trust me ok?_

**Ok**

_Ok. Good. So of course there can’t be just one. We’re human. Complex. Multi layered. Different versions of ourselves on different days and around different people. So with all that being said: I’ll tell you one of mine and you can tell me one of yours_

**Yes. Ok**

Oliver actually felt his heart pound as he looked at the little bubble awaiting Elio’s text. Who would it be? Byron? Homer? Tolstoy? His heart beat in anticipation.

“Excuse me,” He said with a smile as he walked around a lady and got himself a gallon of organic milk. He felt the phone vibrate.

 _War and Peace_

Oliver almost laughed out loud.

 **That’s one of my ultimate favorites too**

_Is it really? You’re not just saying that?_

Oliver rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stop smiling.

**Do I seem the type to just say things?**

_No Mr. Andrews you don’t (winky face emoji)_

Oliver literally felt himself blush. “Oh, fuck me,” Oliver said with a sigh.

 

And so the weekend continued. Every now and then a text here and there. Quotes from War and Peace shared as well as some in depth talk and analysis. Elio had read it three times and skimmed it every now and then. Oliver had read it three times as well.

**So it has significant signs of love?**

Oliver couldn’t help but ask on Sunday evening as he walked Archie. He bit his lip as he imagine Elio lounging in bed, graceful fingers flipping the pages of the novel.

_But of course. A bit of a bend on the cover from that one time I fell asleep on top of it_

Oliver laughed softly. Only Elio could make reading a novel sound like soft core porn. Signs of love, falling sleep on it. He loved that about him. He felt the passion for what he loved. The sun was setting as he and Archie walked up the drive way.

**So tomorrow. Starbucks won’t have the almond croissants anymore. They’re seasonal. What should I get you instead?**

_Anything you want. I trust your judgement_

“Fucking stop,” Oliver whispered under his breath, shaking his head as he and Archie entered the kitchen. He fed his dog and got him fresh water and started getting ready to cook dinner. He looked out the window above his sink. The blue sky was a pretty mix of pink and purple. He felt light. He felt stress free. Happy. He felt happy. 

 

* * *

 

“So, remember she gave Larry the handmade soap right? So I literally had just started to make copies for my two AP classes so I’m gonna be a moment, and she asks, oh which did you prefer? The pumpkin or the lemon?” Elio burst out laughing.

Oliver laughed too. Everything was so much funnier when he talked about it with Elio. The more time he spent with him the more he felt himself open up. This was not something he easily did. “Pumpkin or lemon?” Oliver asks.Elio bends forward nodding and laughing as he holds his stomach. “I mean she must be into pies if that’s what she wants her man to smell like, don’t you think?” Oliver asks.

Elio bites his lip and nods. He watches Oliver pop the last bite of his blueberry muffin in his mouth. He has a bit of stubble today. To say that Elio finds it incredibly sexy is a fucking understatement. He suddenly wonders what Oliver would look like in jeans and tee shirt. A dirty tee shirt. Like he just got done doing some yard work. Sweaty. Dirty. Hair tousled. Fuck.

Elio clears his throat. “So, kids are gonna sign up for Debate Club this week. I want it in the library. Always,” he said raising his eye brows. “I recall you telling me you would help me talk to the other teachers and remind them to graciously not have study groups on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

Oliver crosses his arms and looks at Elio. “I do remember that. I’m a man of my word and I took care of it,” he said in soft voice.

Elio stared at him. “You did?”

“I did,” Oliver said with a nod and a smug look on his face. “Well, it was fine with everyone expect for one person who needed it every other Thursday but I figured we could come to a compromise and use the auditorium every other Thursday instead,” he said with a shrug. 

“Ha ha! Ok! Awesome! Yes!” Elio says. Oliver grins. He loves how Elio just wears his heart on his sleeve. It’s beautiful. It’s almost time for class to start. Elio walks over and puts his hand on the doorknob of the door that leads to his classroom. “Keep this up and I’m gonna be making you some key lime soap,” Elio says with a gorgeous grin.

Oliver laughs. “Promise?” 

“Cross my heart!” He says and quickly opens the door and walks through it, shutting it quietly behind him.

 

* * *

 

“So, when are you and Elio going on your first date?” Simone asks Oliver, panting. They’re at the park they normally meet at. It’s early Saturday morning and they’ve decided to go out for a jog together.

“We’re getting to know each other. Talk about our classes. I talk books. He talks Python,” Oliver says and can’t help but smile. 

“Oh he wants to get familiar with your Python alright,” she says laughing. She actually has to stop jogging because she starts laughing hard. Oliver stops and shakes his head walking back to her.

“What are you fucking twelve?” He asks grinning. “It’s a.. a thing that’s used to make other shit work and that makes programs and apps work.”

“Oh, yeah! Shut the fuck up! You’re imagining him naked while the boy is actually thinking you’re paying attention to everything he’s saying!” She says as they continue walking. Oliver chuckles. “Well, I say boy but he’s 27. He’s a grown ass man.” They’re not panting too hard but the morning is humid and they’re both sweating. Oliver lifts up his tank top and wipes the sweat off his forehead. 27. He looks so much younger. Oliver is 34.

“No, I usually picture him in bed reading as we discuss books,” he says glancing over at her.

“Ah! Now we’re getting somewhere!” Simone said. “Ever call him late at night to ask him what he’s reading and what he’s wearing?” She asked pushing Oliver. Oliver laughs. “Elio, send me a selfie. I wanna see what you’re wearing,” Simone says in what Oliver guesses is supposed to be an imitation of him. “But I’m not wearing anything Mr. Andrews!” She says and what Oliver supposes is an imitation of Elio.

“Don’t quit your day job to do impressions!” Oliver says as he starts jogging again. “Come on slow poke!” He calls out and soon enough Simone is at his side and then passing him. She smiles as she looks back and takes off ahead. Oliver picks up his speed. “Last to the water fountain is buying brunch!” He calls out as they race ahead.

 

* * *

 

The following Tuesday is the first night of Debate Club. Oliver glances over at Elio. He’s wearing an amazing light red button up shirt that has ruffles along the collar and that come down the front of the shirt. The sleeves are pulled up to his elbows. They have ruffles too. Oliver could never wear a shirt like that. It’s borderline feminine but Elio looks so good and masculine in it. He can pull anything off. He’s paired it with a pair of fitted black pants and leather slip on boots. Oliver can hardly keep his eyes off him as he sees him take names down and chat with students. Every once in a while Elio glances up and locks eyes with Oliver, smiling.

Finally everyone is sitting and paying attention and it’s time to start. Oliver walks to his messenger bag and takes out a stack of papers. There’s two chairs side by side for Elio and Oliver and the students are in a couple of rows in a semi circle in front of them. Oliver hands the stack of papers to one of the students at the end, keeping a couple of copies himself. “Take one and pass it down,” Oliver says. He goes and sits beside Elio handing him a paper.

“What’s this?” He asks softly so the students won’t hear.

“Rules of Debate Club,” Oliver says taking a seat.

Elio stares at him. “Uh, we never discussed this,” he whispers to Oliver.

“It’s the same rules every year,” Oliver says shrugging. Elio keeps staring and Oliver comes to the realization that Elio is mad. Really mad. He breathed out hard through his nose, he’s clenching his jaw and looks away. He folds the sheet in half and places it on his lap. He crosses his arms and leans back on his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. “Elio, they’re just basic -“

“Don’t.”

Oliver blinks. He turns to look at the students. They all have a paper in hand and are all looking at both of them. “Good afternoon everyone,” Oliver says loudly.

“Good afternoon Mr. A,” they all reply.

“Alright, hi, everyone. I think I know just about all of you. I do see a few new faces,” he says with a smile in the warm and friendly tone he uses on his students. “I’m Mr. Andrews and I think by now most of you know Mr. Perlman,” he says motioning to Elio.

“Hey everybody,” Elio says, uncrossing his arms and legs, going into teacher mode and smiling at the faces in front of him.

“Hi Mr. Perlman,” the students answer back.

Oliver is happy to see Elio smiling. Maybe he’s not mad anymore. “Ok! So first and foremost, before we begin let’s go over a few quick rules. So you should each have a handout,” Oliver says. He notices the page he gave Elio remains folded and on Elio’s lap. He glances up at Elio’s face. He seems to be looking at the carpet, elbows on his knees. His hair is falling forward so Oliver can’t quite see his face. “Ok,” Oliver says. “So, rule number one -“

“The first rule of Debate Club,” Elio says in a loud, booming voice. Everyone is completely silent and looking at him. Oliver included. “The first rule of Debate Club is, you do not talk about Debate Club.” This elicits laughs and snickers from the students. “The second rule about Debate Club is?” Elio asks and points at the students.

“You do not talk about Debate Club!” A student yells out.

“Ding, ding, ding!” Elio calls out. “Shame you’re not in any of my classes or I’d give you an A in your next quiz!” Elio says. The students laugh louder and start chatting amongst themselves. Elio glances at Oliver who’s looking annoyed. He leans towards him. “First rule about being my partner in anything is you include me in everything. Even if it’s typing up some basic rules. That’s how partnerships work.”

Oliver looks away. He can feel the heat on his neck as his anger rises.

“Alright. Alright. Jokes aside. Settle down. Mr. Andrews will cover the rules with you!” Elio says again in his booming voice. “Go ahead, sir,” Elio says to Oliver, motioning to the students. 

“Thank you, Mr. Perlman,” Oliver says.

 

* * *

 

The kids have all left the library and Elio and Oliver are putting the chairs back in silence. Oliver is annoyed that Elio still seems annoyed about the rules thing. There are rules to everything. He doesn’t see the big deal.

“For the record I didn’t come up with those rules, they existed before I started doing Debate Club three years ago. So, I don’t know why you’re being so immature about this,” Oliver says. 

“Hmm. I just thought I was the other teacher helping to run Debate Club so I was under the deluded idea I’d find stuff out before the students did, not with them. But then again, I’m so immature you question whether I’m really faculty. So I’m sure you see no problem in not running anything by me first.” 

Oliver clenched his jaw. They had finished with the chairs and they went for their bags. They walk out of the library and down the hallway in silence. “It’s not that big of a deal,” Oliver says as they exit the school.

“Well it is to ME!” Elio says in a stern voice. He’s not loud but Oliver can’t miss the anger in his voice. “And that should be enough for it to be a big deal to you. We’re doing this together, Oliver. Now I may not be the control freak you are and maybe you mistake that for caring less or being irresponsible and immature but that is NOT the case. Ok? So this will be the first AND last time anything happens without both of us being on board about it. Got that?” 

They’ve now reached their cars. “I’m not a control freak,” Oliver says. Elio scoffs and doesn’t say anything. “I just like to make sure everything gets done properly. It’s not a bad thing.” Elio rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Whatever,” Oliver says as he unlocks his car. He walks forward and climbs inside. He glances over and sees Elio is looking in his direction, standing beside his Honda. Oliver usually lets Elio back up first but he just wants to leave and forget this afternoon ever happened. He forces himself not to look at Elio as he backs up and pulls out of the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

Elio is laying on his bed. He picks up his phone. 10:22 pm. He’s read over the paper with the Debate Club rules. Oliver was right, the rules weren’t that big of a deal. Elio let his emotions get the best of him, but it really did hurt his feelings when he noticed Oliver did something without consulting him. Elio was aware that for whatever reason Oliver saw him as an irresponsible teenager. Elio shook his head and scoffed. If he only knew. Elio sat up, grabbing his phone. If he only knew. He sighed. Soon he would have to tell him anyway.

Elio bit the inside of his lip. He knew if it had been any other teacher the little rules thing wouldn’t have mattered. He felt a heaviness on his chest. He had sworn to himself to never get involved with a colleague. There was so much that could go wrong. And if shit hit the fan with Oliver, Elio was not in a position where he could just pick up and go as he pleased. 10:27 pm. Elio let out a breath. He types quickly before he changes his mind.

 _I’m sorry. You were right and I did act immature earlier. It won’t happen again. Just please, let’s always do things together. Thank you. PS: I know you said you didn’t come up with the rules but they were good. Let’s just put this behind us. See you tomorrow. It’s my turn to bring the coffee_

He hits send and tosses his phone aside. He’s afraid Oliver won’t answer so he just decides to ignore his phone for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

Oliver felt like a total asshole the whole drive home. Elio was right. They were partners. He got home and went about his business, the whole time feeling like complete crap.

“Control freak,” he whispered to himself. That had stung. But he had called him immature. That hadn’t been necessary. Also, Oliver didn’t really mean that, Elio was far from immature. He was just angry at himself and didn’t know how to fix what had happened.

Finally it was late and Oliver had gone into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror. “Elio, I’m sorry I said you were immature. I was...” he trailed off. He suddenly remembered the laundry apology. Jeez. He was fucking up. He shook his head and walked to his bedroom. He picked up his phone. 10:25 pm. “The best way out is always thought,” Oliver said to himself. He started typing. He deleted and typed a few times. Finally he was happy with what he had typed.

 **Elio I apologize. You are not immature and you’re right, sometimes I am a bit of a control freak and sometimes it affects things negatively. Like today. But I am because I care. I know it’s no excuse and I will do better and I promise this will never happen again. PS: I know it’s your turn for coffee so let me buy you lunch. Please. See you tomorrow**

He hit sent and turned off his light. His stomach had butterflies. He could truly no longer deny the feelings he had inside.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Oliver buys Elio lunch  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

Elio sat up and rubbed his eyes as his alarm went off. He yawned and grabbed his phone to turn off his alarm and suddenly remembered last night and quickly checked his texts. He smiled as he read Oliver’s reply. He chuckled softly as he realized that they had texted each other at the exact same time. He got up and went to shower. 

Once he was out, he walked to his closet, wondering what he would wear today. He decide he’d wear a tie today. Oliver liked those... Elio smiled to himself as he started to get dressed. Ok, he thought to himself, maybe, MAYBE he was trying to impress Oliver just a tiny, little bit.

 

* * *

 

Oliver woke up with Archie standing on his chest, breathing on his face.

“Well, good morning to you too,” he said as he petted his dog. Archie jumped to his side as Oliver reached for his phone. His alarm was programmed to go off in a few minutes. He turned it off. He opened up his texts and smiled as he read Elio’s message. He noticed they had texted each other at the same time.

“You hungry buddy?” Oliver asked. Archie barked in reply. “Yeah, come on,” Oliver said. He got up and walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen. He couldn’t help but grin as he thought of having lunch with Elio. That was certainly something to look forward to.

 

* * *

 

Elio took the stairs two at a time as he quickly went up to the third floor. He entered his classroom and placed the coffee and pastry bag on his desk. He took off his back pack. He picked up the food and went into the small storage room, placing them on top of a filing cabinet Oliver had brought in last week.

“Knock, knock,” Elio said as he opened the door leading into Oliver’s classroom and walked in.

“Hey,” Oliver said.

“Hey yourself,” Elio replied. 

They stood there looking at each other a moment. Oliver took in Elio’s baby blue, paisley print button up shirt, sleeves folded to the elbows, he had a gray tie, vest and pants. His hair swept back. He had never seen him look more handsome, Oliver thought. Meanwhile, Elio looked at Oliver who surprisingly had no tie today. He had a white crew neck and a fitted black knit sweater that showed off his broad chest and muscular biceps. Yeah, he works out, Elio thought. He suddenly thought of Oliver sweaty after a workout.

“Elio,” Oliver said walking towards him.

“Oliver,” Elio replied.

Oliver chuckled. “Listen,” he said placing his hand at Elio’s elbow.

“Yeah, no, it’s ok,” Elio said shaking his head. “You’re buying me lunch so, it’s water under the bridge.” He shrugged and was still aware of Oliver’s hand at his elbow.

“Right,” Oliver said smiling. He stepped back and put his hands in his pants pockets.

“Come on,” Elio said as he smiled and walked back to where he had left the coffee. They each grabbed a cup and began chatting, the slight bump on the road from yesterday afternoon the furthest thing from their minds. At least for right now. 

“Yeah, my dog woke me up this morning,” Oliver said. “He has this habit of standing on my chest until I open my eyes and acknowledge his presence!” He said laughing.

“You have a dog!” Elio said, wide smile on his face.

“Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?” Oliver asked chuckling.

Elio shrugged and took a bite of his muffin, chewing it as if deep in thought. “What would you do if he ever ate your student’s homework?” Elio asked.

“Archie is a very good boy. He’s a very well behaved little Welsh terrier who never chews on anything he isn’t supposed to,” Oliver says. 

Elio spluttered his coffee. Oliver laughed. He grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped his face and made sure no coffee got on him. He looked up at Oliver. “Your dog is named Archie?”

“Yeah,” Oliver says with a gorgeous half smile.

“Archie Andrews?” Elio says with a laugh.

“Yup,” Oliver said grinning.

“Oh, that’s awesome,” Elio says letting out a carefree laugh. Oliver loved being the one that made him laugh like that. He wanted to do it more. 

They chat some more and finished up their coffees. They can hear the chatter coming from their classrooms. Elio gathers the trash, stepping close to Oliver as he throws it away. 

“So, lunch then?” Elio asks, he gently places his palm on Oliver’s right bicep as he asks. 

“Yeah,” Oliver says, acutely aware of Elio’s lingering hand.

“Thought you and Simone always had lunch together though?” Elio asked, his hand slowly sliding off Oliver’s arm and then rubbing the back of his neck with it. His other hand in his pocket.

“We do, but it would be _really_ nice if you joined us,” Oliver said staring into his eyes. 

“Of course,” Elio said looking away for a moment, sweet smile on his face and then looking back at Oliver’s sparkling blue eyes. “I’ll come over at lunch,” Elio said.

“Sounds good,” Oliver said.

Elio nodded as he opened the door to his classroom and walked through the door.

 

* * *

 

After first period Oliver ran down to the teacher’s lounge. He knew Simone didn’t have a class second period this semester. “Hey!” He said when he saw her. “Elio is joining us for lunch today.”

“What?! Why? Why don’t you and him just go alone?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

“Uh, no. Not.. not yet. Ok. He’s joining us. It’ll be fun. Us three.” 

“I’ll feel like a goddamn third wheel! I’m bringing someone else then!”

“Yeah, ok whatever, I’ll see you at lunch!” Oliver said as he quickly turned and ran back up to his classroom.

 

* * *

 

Elio had walked into Oliver’s classroom at lunch and they had headed downstairs together. Simone was waiting for them outside the teacher’s lounge.

“Hey!” Oliver said. “Ready?”

“Almost. Someone else is coming. How are you Elio?” She asked giving Elio a wonderful smile. 

“I’m wonderful Simone, thank you. And yourself?”

“Good thanks. Oh! There he is. Hey Larry!”

Elio and Oliver turned to see Larry walking up towards them. Oliver hears Elio laugh softly. “Awesome!” Elio says under his breath to Oliver. “We can ask him about the soap.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Oliver says trying very hard not to laugh.

“What you two whispering about?” Simone asked in her teacher voice. Oliver just shook his head.

“Hey! Simone. Elio. Oliver.”

“Hey Larry,” they all said.

“Alright let’s go. We’ll all fit in my car if everyone’s ok with that?” Oliver asked. Everyone was fine with that. 

“So, Elio. How you are liking Atlanta?” Larry asked. 

“I like it. Lots of nice people,” Elio said with a smile.

“Southern hospitality,” Larry replied.

“Indeed,” Elio said glancing at Oliver as they reached his car. Elio, without hesitation, walked to the passenger door and climbed inside. After a couple of minutes of talking it was decided they would go to Chipotle. The drive was a quick one as there was one down the street.

Once they had their food, they walked to a table for four with Oliver leading the way and Larry behind him. Oliver sat down and Larry sat in front of him and Elio could have sworn he felt Simone literally push him from behind so she could take the seat beside Larry which left Elio with no choice but to sit beside Oliver. Which was more than fine with him. Elio noticed Oliver rolling his eyes when he saw Simone and her less than subtle way of making sure Elio sat beside her friend, which made him laugh because he rolled his eyes in the exact way Elio thought he would: overly dramatic. It was cute though.

They started eating. “By the way, Larry, I was awesome at History in school. Totally enjoyed it.” Elio said with his charming smile. 

Now, sitting right beside him, Oliver was a little awed at how when Elio seemed to talk to someone, the way he smiled and looked at them made them feel like the only person in the room. It was such a charming quality. Oliver really liked it. He glanced at Larry.

“Oh, well that’s wonderful to hear,” Larry said with a smile.

“What about PE?” Simone asked.

“Sadly, I mean I wasn’t horrible, but I was in the band,” Elio said with a smile. “That’s sorta all I have to say about PE.”

“Oh? What instrument?” Oliver asked. He liked hearing this.

“Trumpet. But I actually have played the piano since I was like... born,” Elio said laughing his open mouth laugh. “I always remember playing it.”

“Oh! Wow! Why didn’t you pursue that as a career?” Simone asked.

Elio shrugged. “Ah, well, sometimes life happens and it leads you in different directions,” he said. “But I’m very happy being a teacher. I think we all know why we do it,” he said. Oliver grinned and nodded along with Larry and Simone.

“Well, Oliver here is good at any sport. He played football and basketball in high school. Did you do baseball for a year?” Simone asked.

“Two actually. Then I had to give up baseball and basketball and I focused on football,” Oliver said.

“Hmm, jock huh? I mean, I’m not surprised because, you know, you’re physique is...” Elio took a deep breath in and out. Simone giggled like a fifth grader. “But now you’re teaching English,” Elio said.

“Indeed I am,” Oliver said looking at Elio and enjoying the way Elio was looking at him. They turned back to their food. Simone looked at both of them and shook her head.

“Brains and brawn!” Simone says with a huge smile on her face. 

“Ha ha. So true, Simone,” Elio says glancing at Oliver and seeing him roll his eyes again. He likes it. A lot. It’s even better when Oliver does it with a smile on his face like he does now. Elio wants more of that. They all eat and chit chat for a while. Once they finish, they make their way to Oliver’s car and Elio sits in the passenger’s side again. He likes being this close to Oliver.

 

* * *

 

 _Why didn’t you ask him about his soaps? I was waiting for that_

**You are so damn juvenile**

Oliver has the biggest grin on his face as he typed and sent that text.

_Did you roll your eyes at the phone before you typed that text? I didn’t know your eye roll game was so strong till I saw you rolling them at Simone when she literally pushed me to make sure I sat beside you_

**Referring you back to the text I sent before this one... and I’m so sorry about that**

_No need to apologize I would have sat beside you anyway (winky face emoji)_

Oliver had no idea that a winky face emoji could make him blush until he received them from Elio. It was a surprising revelation to him. He bit his lip as he typed quickly. His heart was beating a little faster.

**That’s good because I wanted you to sit beside me as well. Although if one of us would have sat beside Larry it would have been for research purposes only to see if he smelled like pumpkin or lemon**

Elio literally laughed out loud as he read the second part of that text. He went back and re read the beginning. Good.

_Lol! Indeed! ...So, tomorrow, Debate Club_

**Yes. In the auditorium. Did you have something in mind?**

_Yes. Impromptu speeches. We’ll begin easy and give them a topic, quite a bit of info. I just want to see who’s where in public speaking._

**Sounds wonderful. So what are you doing for the rest of the night?**

Elio ran his tongue along his bottom lip and laid the phone on his chest for a moment. He was on his bed, several books around him. He thought for a moment then started typing again. 

_Well that depends_

**On?**

_You. Trying to decide which book to fall sleep to..._

“Fuck me, I swear,” Oliver said with a smile as he shook his head and looked up at his ceiling. Archie was snoring peacefully beside him. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t help but picture him now, or tried to. Oliver wondered what his room looked like, his bed... what he wore to bed. “Soft core porn indeed,” Oliver whispered as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and picked up his phone.

**Oh... what are your choices?**

Elio looked at the books around him. He started typing and his smile spread wider as he got to the end of his text. He hit send. He put his phone down and patiently waited for a reply.

_Ah, they are: Don Quixote, King Lear and Picture of Dorian Gray was sorta looking at me like he wants us to spend the night together..._

“Fucking stop,” Oliver said grinning. He started typing.

**Ah... well I’m sure Dorian Gray is indeed very persuasive (winky face emoji) ... I’m actually reading The Book of Disquiet tonight**

_I have that. I really like it. Anyway I’ll leave you to read and relax. Pet Archie for me. Good night Oliver_

**Good night Elio**


	8. Chapter Eight

Oliver handed Elio the ideas he had about speech topics for Debate Club. He had typed and had them in the order of the topics he found more interesting. 

Elio took the page and started reading it. Oliver noticed that Elio’s lips moved as he read and he watched as his tongue ran over his bottom lip and moistened it. He has really, _really_ nice lips, Oliver thought. He maybe should have looked away but he didn’t want to and frankly didn’t have to so, he didn’t.

“These are good,” Elio says, smiling as he finishes reading. “I actually used a couple of the same topics. These are mine,” he said handing Oliver his page. It was typed as well.

Elio watched as Oliver read his topics. Elio liked how Oliver furrowed his brow as he read. He also nodded and his brow relaxed a few times as he made his way down the page. He nodded when he was done and smiled.

“These are also good and yes, we have some of the same topics,” Oliver said smiling. He watched Elio as he drank some coffee. Last night’s texts came flooding back. Oliver felt his heart thump a bit harder. “So... did you end up reading Dorian Gray?” Oliver asks with a bit of a soft voice.

Elio looks up. There was something about the way Oliver’s voice sounded that made him look up. They locked gazes and for a moment Elio felt his hands sweat a bit. “Ha ha,” Elio said, with an open mouth smile. “Yeah, yeah, I read till I fell asleep.” He said with a slight shrug of the shoulder that Oliver found endearing. He noticed a slight blush on Elio’s face.

“Till you fell asleep. On the book?” Oliver asked. 

Elio chuckled. “Well, it ended up somewhere under me this morning,” he said with a gorgeous smile. 

They were both very aware that the atmosphere in their small storage room had changed. Suddenly Chris came over the intercom and their spell was broken. They grinned at each other and walked into their classrooms to start their day.

 

* * *

 

“Good job, Katie. Try to make more eye contact. Making eye contact makes you look more confident and of course the more confident you are the more likely you are to make others agree with you as you Debate,” Elio said.

“Katie also try to project your voice a bit more,” Oliver said. Elio gave him a look. Oliver noticed. “What?” He asked.

“Well, they’ll all have microphones,” Elio said quietly so that only he and Oliver could hear.

“Well, it’s better to be safe than to not have something they haven’t worked on,” Oliver said. 

Elio and Oliver looked at each other for a moment and then nodded and agreed with the other. They chuckled. The rest of Debate Club was like this. Suggestions and discussions and Elio and Oliver doing their outmost to be completely understanding of each other.

Once it was over, they exited the auditorium and started walking towards the parking lot.

Oliver had been thinking... a lot. He thought about their texts. He thought about their lunch. He thought about Elio. Reading. In his room. On his bed. He felt... he really wanted to get to know Elio more. Outside of school. He wanted to know Elio the person, not Elio the teacher or colleague. He had been feeling this for a while and thought he would do something about it later. Later. 

Oliver caught sight of Elio’s bike. He glanced down and saw Elio was getting ready to put his bike helmet on. Later... but when? Now. Why not now.

“Hey!” Oliver said.

Elio stopped and turned to look at him. “Yeah?” He asked.

“So, uh, what are you doing this weekend?” Oliver asked. 

Elio licked his bottom lip and bit it a little. Oliver loved how he did that. He looked at his handsome face, his eyes were squinting a little because of the afternoon sun and it was shining perfectly on his brown curls. Elio in turn looked up at Oliver. Perfect golden hair. The way the sun hit it, it made it look like he had this golden glow about him. What was he doing this weekend? This felt a bit different than the last time Oliver had asked. Last time it had been small talk. Last time they hadn’t been texting or flirting.

“Ah, nothing. I’m not doing anything,” Elio said with a smile as he squinted his eyes in the sun. This wasn’t true. Elio had quite a bit to do this weekend. He had made promises, but it was ok. Oliver could be included in them. Maybe this was the perfect weekend. Oliver could truly get to know him. 

“Ok, well, how about you and I do something? Together.”His heart was beating really fast. It had been years since he had asked anyone out. 

Elio grinned. “Yeah, that sounds really good actually.”

Oliver grinned back. “Yes, it does. Uh, anything in particular you wanna do?”

“As a matter of fact there is, but, what if I tell you about it tomorrow? After school is over?”

Oliver furrowed his brow. “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow after school,” Elio said in his soft voice. Oliver suddenly remembered the laundry incident, his voice had been soft just like this. Oliver wasn’t going to mess up this time. When he made mistakes he only made them once.

“Sure,” he said. He nodded and looked around the deserted parking lot. “Ok, well, you take care and have a good afternoon and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Elio said. Oliver watched him put his helmet on. He got in his car and watched Elio as he climbed on his bike. Elio flashed him his rock on sign and backed out. He then took off. Oliver couldn’t be happier.

 

* * *

 

 “What?! You asked him touchdown!” Simone said at lunch the following day. 

Oliver couldn’t stop smiling. He thought back to this morning. Elio had brought the coffee and before they had gone into their classrooms he had told Oliver his tie was a little crooked. 

“I know you always want to look perfect and you, you know, always do,” he had said. “I can fix it if you’d like...” 

“Yes, please,” Oliver has said. And he had looked at Elio’s gorgeous face as he had stepped forward. It was the closest they had ever been. He has freckles on his nose. Little gorgeous perfect freckles on this perfect nose. He had hardly felt the slender fingers adjust his tie.

“There you go big guy,” he had said with a pat to his chest. Big guy. He had liked that. Big guy.

“Earth to Oliver!” Simone said.

“Oh! Sorry,” Oliver said.

“I asked so where are you taking him?” She repeated.

“Oh! Uh, actually he said he had an idea of what he wanted to do and said we would talk about it today after school,” Oliver said.

“Oh! Ok! Any idea what?”

“No,” Oliver said shaking his head and chuckling. “No idea.” But it didn’t really matter, and Oliver knew. He just wanted to get to know him more. He wanted to see him in his environment doing what he liked to do. He wanted to be an expert on all things Elio.

“Aw well, if you look at him with the puppy dog eyes that you’re looking off into space with right now, I think you’ll win him over in no time!” Simone said giggling.

Oliver rolled his eyes and finally started eating his lunch.

 

* * *

 

Elio had felt butterflies in his stomach from the moment he had woken up Friday morning. But he liked the feeling. He had noticed Oliver’s tie had gotten a little crooked when he had taken off his messenger bag and when Oliver hadn’t fixed it, Elio offered to. He had loved being that close to him.

“There you go big guy,” Elio had said without thinking and he had patted Oliver in the chest. It had been so effortless and easy.

The whole day he had been pushing down the little voice in him that kept telling him how dating colleagues was such a bad idea. He hadn’t necessarily always thought that way, he hadn’t given it too much thought actually until he had seen the drama in his last school play out and it had resulted in the termination of one of the teachers. Yeah, no Elio needed his job and he had decided then and there to never date a colleague. He was more than fine in learning from the mistakes of others, thank you very much.

He thought about the conversation he and Oliver were also going to have after school so, it all might end then and there so, for all he knew he was just doing all this worrying for nothing. 

There was something about Oliver though. He came across as so snobby, and it honestly would have normally been such a turn off for Elio. He hates snobs. But, well, first of all he was so easy on the eyes, it was unreal. Even thought Elio was all about substance and nothing was sexier than a smart conversation he wasn’t blind and the man was fucking hot. But, the thing was, he knew he could have those intellectual conversations with him. Oliver was so much more below the surface. If he would just relax a little... Elio thought. A smile spread across his lips as he thought of various ways he could help Oliver loosen up.

There was just something about him. Elio wanted to talk to him more and get to know him better. He wouldn’t be wearing ties on the weekend so he wanted to see the man outside of work, the real him. He wanted to peel all his perfect layers back and get to the imperfect center. The real him. Elio smiled at this. Elio hadn’t dated in a while. He was nervous. So nervous. And life was complicated.. but if this could be something then, Elio would give it a try. Don’t know till you try, Elio thought to himself and Elio was always willing to try everything once.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Oliver said walking into Elio’s classroom. 

“Hey,” Elio replied. They smiled at one another a moment. It felt good.

“Were you ready to go?” Oliver asked softly.

“Yeah, I am,” Elio replied. He picked up the last of the papers he needed for the weekend and put them in his bag. “Alright,” Elio said and they walked out of his classroom together. 

“So did you have a good day today?” Oliver asked Elio. Elio smiled thinking it was really cute how Oliver was trying to make small talk.

“Yeah, I did actually. No complaints. You?”

“It was good too,” Oliver said nodding as they walked outside. “I’m really looking forward towards the weekend.”

Elio’s stomach did a little flip at his words. Was he? This made Elio super happy. They reached their cars.

“As am I, Oliver,” Elio said. He looked at his watch. Ok.

“Good.” He said.

Elio nodded. “So, when you asked me if I had something to do this weekend and I said no, well, that wasn’t entirely true,” Elio said.

“Oh?” Oliver said, furrowing his brow.

“I actually have plans,” Elio said. “I mean, it’s something you could join me in doing, if you’d like to, that is. I actually would really like if you did join me with the plans I have made this weekend. I think it would be relaxing and fun and we could get to know each other more and I really want to get to know you,” Elio said in his calm and soft voice. Oliver really liked it when he spoke like this.

“Oh ok,” Oliver said nodding his head and smiling. “I really want to get to know you too,” he said. At this point Oliver didn’t really care what they did.

Elio looked up as he saw the familiar SUV turn into the parking lot. It normally happened Saturday mornings but Marzia had something to do that was an overnight job and Elio had told her it would be more than ok for them to meet at his school’s parking lot once he was out of work. 

“Ok. Good. Only thing is, we’re gonna have some company,” Elio said. He watched as the SUV parked across from their cars. Oliver followed his gaze, puzzled. Company? Who?

Oliver watched as the drivers side door opened and a young woman stepped out. She was slim with thick brown curly hair. Oliver felt a slight panic. Elio surely realized he asked him out on a _date_... right? Who is she and what is she doing here? 

She walked to the door behind hers and opened it. She reached inside and a girl jumped out. The young woman reached in and got a pink back pack. What’s this? Was Elio baby sitting? The girl looked to be about 7 or 8 years old. She had jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt with some design on it. Brown curls pulled back in a pony tail. Oliver was throughly confused.

Oliver was going to ask Elio was what going on, but Elio had started walking forward, towards them and the moment the little girl caught sight of him she screamed “DADDY!” And ran towards Elio, arms wide open. Oliver felt his mouth drop. Daddy? Elio is a _father_?

Elio caught her and stood up and twirled her around a couple of times. Oliver watched as Elio talked to the young woman. Oliver’s heart was beating a millions miles an hour. He would have never, in a million years, expected this.

The young woman, who now Oliver was guessing was the mother, handed Elio the pink back pack and they leaned in and they touched cheeks and kissed in European fashion. She then hugged and kissed the little girl. She looked towards Oliver and waved and Oliver just waved back. He was still in shock.

Elio put the girl down, taking her hand and they started walking towards Oliver. As she came closer Oliver saw the design on her shirt was a flying unicorn. He looked at her bouncing curly brown hair and when she looked up to make eye contact, Oliver saw Elio’s pretty green eyes. Oliver’s heart melted, all confusion gone. She looked so much like him. He looked at Elio.

“Oliver,” he said. “This is my daughter, Margaux.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets to know Elio a bit more...

Oliver didn’t know if it was the teacher training  in him, but there was something that switched on when it came to kids. 

Oliver knelt down so he could be face to face with her with Elio’s little girl. “Hi, Margaux, I’m Oliver, nice to meet you,” he said in his teacher friendly voice.

“Nice to meet you too,” she said in a sing song voice and a sweet smile.

Oliver stood up. He glanced at Elio and he was surprised to see him blush and maybe looking slightly nervous. He gave Elio a reassuring smile. If Elio was worried that Oliver would run for the hills simply because he had a child, then he truly knew nothing about Oliver. “She’s absolutely beautiful,” Oliver told him smiling.

“Thank you,” Elio said softly.

“She looks just like you, it’s unreal,” Oliver said chuckling.

“I know poor kid!” Elio said tickling Margaux.

“Are you kidding me. She’s an angel,” Oliver said softly and Elio looked up and caught his eye and Elio felt his face grow warm.

 

Elio didn’t date much because between a full time job and co parenting with Marzia to raise Margaux, he didn’t have the patience, energy or time, truly. When he had been on the occasional date, he would tell him or her about Margaux right off the bat and although he was always told how cute she was, when he couldn’t go out clubbing all the time, being a single dad didn’t seem so glamorous. He didn’t care though. No one was more important to him than his little girl.

“Daddy, Mrs. Eason gave me two gold stars today. One for being a great helper because I pushed the reading cart around class for everyone to get a book and then she gave me another one when I gave Barbara my red crayon during science. We’re learning about bugs and Barbara had to color a ladybug but I had a caterpillar so I only needed green and brown. I got my red crayon back though.” 

“Where are your stars?” Elio asked.

She proudly pointed to two starts on her unicorn.

“You are so amazing,” Elio said.

“So that means two scoops ice cream right?” She asked.

“It sure does!” Elio said. He looked at Oliver. “Wanna go to Baskin Robbins?” Elio asked. Oliver nodded.

 

* * *

 

“So the same water gets recycled. It rains, it dries up forms clouds and rains again,” Margaux told Oliver.

“So true,” he said. Oliver had learned that Margaux was 8. Elio was 27. It must have not had been easy, Oliver thought. But he held back his questions. They would have more time tomorrow. 

“You are so tall. You must have drank lots of milk when you were a kid!” Margaux told Oliver.

“I drank too much, yes,” Oliver said smiling.

“Sorry,” Elio said giving his daughter a reprimanding look.

“No, it’s fine!” Oliver said chuckling and taking another spoonful of his ice cream. Oliver was having a lot of fun.

“Well, can I please ask exactly how much milk you drank because I don’t want to drink that much because I don’t want to be as tall as you, I want to be as tall as my mom,” she said.

“Margaux! That was not polite!” Elio said but Oliver let out a hearty laugh. Elio looked at Oliver, a bit surprised and smiled. That was probably the best, most genuine laugh Elio has heard from Oliver since they had met.

 

* * *

 

“So there’s the fall festival in the town beside. On the green. It’s the last weekend of September. I was gonna take Margaux and maybe get a funnel cake. They have books for sale and face painting. Would you care to join us?” Elio asked. 

“I would love to,” Oliver said. Elio nodded and grinned. 

“Yay! Funnel cake!” Margaux said.

“So, your Honda is just a bit small so how about I pick you both up?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, that works. I’ll text you my address tonight and just give me a call or send me a text when you’re leaving your place,” Elio said.

“Yes. Good. But I’ll aim to be at your place at about 3. How bout that?”

“Perfect,” Elio said with a smile. They waved and Elio helped Margaux into the car. He was excited, maybe a little nervous but most of all happy. He was happy.

 

* * *

 

Margaux and Elio had done all of Margaux’s homework, which wasn’t much. Elio always told her it was best to do it Friday so she could have all weekend to have fun. They then had dinner, which was mac and cheese and baby carrots on the side with ranch dressing. They had played the Wii and then it was time for a bath. Once Margaux was in her pjs they crawled into her bed and they read three books because it was Friday. She had three on Friday and Saturday nights. 

“So I put three frozen peas under my mattress at mommy’s home but I didn’t feel them...” Margaux told Elio, shrugging.

“Well sweetie you have to take fairy tales with a grain of salt. They’re in the fiction section for a reason,” he said. Margaux nodded. Elio hugged her and kissed her and went and finished cleaning up. He wondered if he should wash now and stay up to put the stuff in the dryer or if he’d rather get up earlier tomorrow

He quickly shook his head and went and got the laundry and quickly put the load in the washer. He grabbed his phone and was about to text Oliver his address when he just dialed his number instead.

“Hello?” Elio’s heart skipped a beat. God his voice was sexy.

“Hey,” Elio said with a smile.

“Hey. How are you? How’s Margaux.”

“She’s good. In bed,” he said softly. “I’m ok, I just threw a load of clothes in the washer and I was going to text you but um... thought it’d be nicer to hear your voice instead,” Elio said. He couldn’t help but grin.

Oliver laughed and felt his neck grow warm. Archie was curled up beside him. He was in his lounge pants relaxing in bed. “Well, I’m glad you decided to call. I can keep you company till your washer is done. Consider this our first laundry play date, just over the phone,” he said. God it felt amazing to be openly flirting with him.

“Hard to romance me over fabric softener when you’re not here in person though,” he hears Elio say. His voice was so suave, especially when he was flirting.

“That’s alright,” Oliver said. “I’ll just have to romance you over funnel cake instead,” Oliver said.

They talked for 51 minutes and said their goodbyes as Elio put everything in the dryer. Once they had hung up, Elio texted Oliver his address and Oliver had texted back with a thank you and see you tomorrow. Elio had texted back with a can’t wait.

Elio had slipped on some shorts and got in bed. He grabbed Dorian Gray and settled in bed. His phone buzzed and he saw Oliver had sent him a picture. He opened it quickly and saw it was Archie laying in bed beside him. “My night time companion snores like a freight train.” Oliver had captioned it. Elio smiled at the dark green comforter. There was blue fabric on the side which Elio assumed where the sleep pants Oliver had on.

Elio opened up his camera and tapped it so it would turn to face him, in selfie mode. He put his copy of Dorian Gray on top of his face, so that only one eye and his chin and a corner of his lips were showing. He snapped the selfie. He looked at it. Grey pillow. Black comforter and good, his neck. He saw how Oliver’s eyes would scan his neck and he quite liked it. “My night time companion is quite silent.” He typed and smiled as he hit send.

Oliver had been waiting for what seemed like eternity. His phone finally buzzed and he opened it quickly. The first thing he noticed was Elio’s neck. So much skin. Oliver bit his lip. How he wished to mark that perfect pale skin. “Fucking tease,” Oliver thought. He looked at the picture more times than he could count that night.

 

* * *

 

Margaux was riding the merry go round for the third time. Oliver glanced at Elio. He has a sage green plaid shirt, opened revealing a gray shirt underneath and jeans that were a little baggy but not too baggy. White Gucci sneakers. His gorgeous brown hair going a little wild in the breeze. He was perfection, Oliver thought.

Elio glances at Oliver. JEANS. He had never ever seen him in jeans and man, was he happy to see him in jeans now. His ass looked so good in jeans. He had a navy v neck knit top and it was the first time that he has seen Oliver’s chest hair. It was so sexy. Elio bit his lip as he imagined running his hand over his chest and chest hair.

They smiled at each other. “When’s her birthday?” Oliver asked. 

“She turned 8 in June,” Elio said. “I’ll be 28 in a few months,” he added.

“It must have been hard,” Oliver said. Elio shrugged. “So.. you and her mom seem the get along well though,” Oliver said.

“Marzia and I have know each other since middle school. Since we were 11. By the time we were 15 we were best friends. That’s all we ever were. Suddenly the summer before college, she had been through a break up and so had I and we were there for each other. Except one thing led to another. We started college and we never really labeled ourselves. Suddenly in October she calls me and tells me she’s had 2 positive pregnancy tests. We went to the doctor. She was due in June.”

Oliver nodded. The ride was over. “I think I need to ride it two more times!” Margaux said. Her pretty curls were in Dutch braids today and she has purple jeans and a yellow top.

“Ok!” Elio says and walks over and gives the operator tickets. He walked back to Oliver.

“So, Marzia and I couldn’t have done it alone. My parents and her parents are like a god send. They all helped us. Margaux is loved beyond anything,” Elio said with a huge smile on his face.

“But there are sacrifices,” Oliver said softly. He wanted Elio to know this was something he could discuss freely with him.

Elio nodded. “I wanted to do music, something with music. But first year I still wasn’t decided if composing or Computer Science. I’m just glad we found out so early in the school year about the pregnancy. I realized a needed a job the moment I graduated. But I don’t regret it. Just music went in the back burner.”

Oliver nodded thinking of himself at 19 and 20. He had so much respect for Elio. “So, if the grandparents are great why move?” Oliver asked.

“Marzia was going to school for fashion. Then somehow along the way she started making costumes and one thing led to another and then she’s doing costume design by the time she was with finished school. Now don’t get me wrong, New York is awesome. Lots of theater. Lots of everything but it’s also super competitive. Marzia was getting jobs but not to the frequency she wanted or needed. We were also living with my parents because rent is insanely ridiculous there,” Elio said.

“Yeah! I bet!” Oliver said. They watched as Margaux started on her last ride on the merry to round. 

“So, it just so happened a good friend of Marzia’s landed a job here in Georgia with The Walking Dead,” Elio said. Oliver nodded. “Turns out Georgia is actually huge in film making. They also film so many shows here,” Elio said. 

“Oh, yeah I know. You see signs downtown and in olde towns all the time,” Oliver said.

“So, this friend got Marzia in touch with some people and she made a few calls and sent them her resume and some pictures and they called her for an interview. She told me about it and we discussed it to a great deal. She came and went back to New York and told me she liked it. She then got contacted by some other people. A really great job with a company actually where they make costumes for shows and theater as well. I came with Marzia for that one. We drove around. They hired her on the spot. And I went looking for work and John’s Creek high school happen to need a Computer Science teacher. I came and talked to Chris and Marzia and I got the ball rolling. And the rest as they say is history,” Elio said.

“You weren’t together with Marzia but you came?” Oliver asked.

Elio looked at him for a second. He wasn’t sure what to make of this question. Was he really asking Elio why he moved to stay by his child?“Marzia had an amazing opportunity. The cost of living is less here. We can do more for Margaux here. I can teach anywhere,” Elio said. “This wasn’t about me or Marzia. This was about my daughter. I wasn’t going to not be with my daughter. My daughter is home. Georgia, New York, Alaska. Wherever,” Elio says. 

He glances at Oliver and sees he’s smiling. “You’re an amazing man, Elio,” is all he says and Elio feels warm all over.

“Ok! Now the slide. I need to ride the huge slide three times!” Margaux says.

“Let’s go then!” Elio says as he walks forward. Oliver smiles as Elio looks back at him.

 

“So, I mean, you haven’t talked about her at work,” Oliver says.

Elio furrows his brow. “Ah, yeah I have. Simone knows I have a daughter.” Elio says.

Oliver feels his eyes widen. “She never told me!” Oliver says suddenly a little angry at Simone.

Elio shrugged. “I mean, it’s not her business to tell, like how much do you guys even talk about me?” Elio says raising his eyebrows. Oliver stayed quiet. Elio clears this throat. “Well, guys don’t really talk to other guys about their kid unless they know the guy is a parent as well,” Elio says looking towards Margaux. “Females though are always up for kid talk, kids or not. So I guess I got used to that,” Elio said shrugging. 

“It’s ok,” Oliver said. He remembered the laundry comment and suddenly thought yeah a single dad can get behind on laundry. Oliver suddenly realizes he’s having a real ‘you can’t judge a book by its cover’ moment. “I’m sure you get judged for being a young father,” Oliver says empathetically.

Elio looks at him and shrugs. “Let’s just say I’m always mistaken for her older brother and not her dad,” he says. “But yeah, sometimes people look at me and just imagine my life must be falling apart and I must be so irresponsible...” he said trailing off.

Oliver feels a twinge of guilt. “Yeah,” he says softly.

“But my life is ok and I’m not irresponsible,” Elio says softly. “I’m a teacher. I’m a father. I make and remember appointments and dentists visits and I haven’t ever once missed thanksgiving in school or a Christmas play,” he says softly. “Marzia knows she can call me to buy medicine at 2 am like she did last April because she had an ear infection and I still made it to school on time,” Elio continues. “I know exactly which stuffed animal she has with me and with Marzia and if she loves something a lot I buy two so that she has one at each place. And Marzia and I may not be together but Margaux has never once questioned whether we love her or each other. So, I think I’m doing the best job that I can.” Elio says.

“A much better job than I would have done at your age,” Oliver tells him. And Elio looks at him surprised. “I’m not just saying that,” Oliver says softly. Elio smiles. He feels great.

 

They all get funnel cakes to go because Margaux really wanted to eat hers with hot chocolate and the fair doesn’t have any. Elio quietly asks Oliver if he’d like to come over for hot chocolate and Oliver readily agrees. He pays for the funnel cakes. “I asked you out remember?” Oliver asks. Elio just blushes.

They make it back to Elio’s apartment and Oliver takes it all in. There’s art in the fridge and toys in random places. He sees the hamper of laundry beside the couch and remembers Elio calling him last night while the load was being washed. Oliver is just over come by warm fuzzy feelings. He sees Elio about to pick up the hamper. “Don’t,” Oliver tells him. “That’s not hurting anyone there and we got to eat these funnel cakes before they get soggy! That’s the most important thing right now!”

Elio laughs and Oliver helps him get some cups and they pop some Swiss Miss cups in the Keurig. Maybe he’s not as uptight as Elio thought he was. Or maybe now that he knew Margaux... maybe he’s finally seeing Elio as an adult. Whatever Elio doesn’t care.

“I’m learning to play chess!” Margaux tells Oliver. Elio watches on.

“What? I love chess!” Oliver says. Elio smiled. Of course he does.

“Daddy doesn’t like it,” Margaux says giggling. “Grandpa Samuel loves it and he taught me!”

“Well, I know grandpa Samuel is in New York so you and I can play chess any time you want! Ok?” Oliver asks. 

“Let’s play now!” She says.

“Alright!” Oliver agrees.

 

* * *

 

Elio had let Margaux stay up 30 minutes past her bedtime but she soon falls asleep on the couch on Elio’s lap. Oliver smiles at the scene. Elio goes and puts her in bed.As Elio is gone Oliver wonders if he should go... but doesn’t want to. When Elio returns he places his hand on Oliver’s shoulder and asks him to stay. They talk softly and Oliver asks about his book collection and is a little taken a back when Elio gets up and they walk past Margaux’s room and a bathroom and into Elio’s room. Oliver loves the blacks and grays and reds against the white walls and wood floor. He sees the large white bookcase and all the books. It feels intimate. They return to the living room and Oliver sees Elio yawn and he knows it’s time to go.

Elio walks him to the door. They’re standing in the small entrance hall way.

“I had an amazing time,” Oliver says softly.

“So did I,” Elio says. He runs his hand through his hair and slides his hands in his back pockets. He looks so beautiful, Oliver thinks. Oliver has gotten to see so much of him. He saw what Elio’s life is all about and he’s impressed and in awe and a little intimidated by him and how in charge of his life he is. If Oliver liked him before... seeing him for who he was: a single father who was willing to relocate to stay close to his child and build a better life for her where he had no one, he much more than liked him now.

Oliver’s heart pounded. He felt so nervous. So, so nervous. Elio looked up at Oliver. He felt the day had been magical. Better than he expected. Elio felt that they could do this. He imagined weekends like this, where Oliver could spend the day with him and Margaux. Then he thought about the weekends where it could just be them. The adult only weekends. Elio liked him. A lot. _A lot._ He felt his heart beat as they stood by the door. Elio licked his lips and looked up at Oliver. They were standing so close. Elio looked up, eyes half closed, pretty long eyelashes almost touching his cheeks.

Oliver looked at his rosy lips as he licked them and left them open slightly. Elio seemed to be giving them willingly. All Oliver had to do was to reach out and touch. He wanted to. Badly. What’s the worse that could happen? He asked himself. Just lean in and kiss those perfect lips. What’s the worse that could happen if you open yourself up and take a chance?

Elio tilted his head up and leaned in. Oliver leaned in as well. Elio couldn’t wait to feel Oliver’s lips on his. He’d been wanting to for days now. Today had been so perfect and this was the perfect ending. This could be the beginning of something really substantial. Oliver looked down as Elio leaned in slightly. His heart pounded and his palms felt clammy and sweaty and he suddenly felt like a cornered animal. He couldn’t. He wasn’t ready. He leaned in and kissed Elio on the forehead.

“Night,” he said. He opened the door hastily and practically ran outside.

Elio stood stunned. After a moment he hears the distant car door slam and engine turn which had to be no other than Oliver as he drove away. Elio looked at his front door which was still open. He shut it and locked it.What the fuck had just happened?

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the road to love is a bumpy one...

“He kissed my forehead,” Elio told Marzia. Margaux was singing in the living room with the Frozen karaoke machine. Marzia furrowed her brow.  

“I mean did you make it obvious you wanted to kiss him?” She asked.

Elio blinked. “I licked my lips, tilted my head up, because as you saw he’s half giant! And leaned in. Like if that doesn’t say ‘come hither and take me’ I don’t know what does!”

Marzia reached over and rubbed Elio’s back. Marzia and Elio had known each other for 16 years and have been best friends for 12 of those years. Elio had been there for Marzia through some relationships and one bad breakup since Margaux had been born and Marzia had been equally supportive. They were best friends no matter what. Marzia knew how much Elio liked Oliver.

“Well, Elio, every one is different. You really don’t know much about him still. It seems you sorta spilled your heart out but he didn’t do much talking about himself,” Marzia said in an attempt to try to figure out what had happened.

“Oh god!” Elio said suddenly feeling horrified. “Do you think he thought I was being selfish? Maybe he thought I just hijacked the whole date and now he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me!”

Marzia shook her head. “That’s a bit extreme. I think you should just talk to him.”

“And say what? Oliver why didn’t you kiss my lips? Why kiss my forehead? Do I remind you of your grandmother?”

Marzia smiled. “I’m sure you can think of a more constructive way to start the conversation,” she said. 

Elio shook his head. “Marzia I don’t think I need to do the talking. He’s the one that kissed me on the forehead. He can...” Elio trailed off. He was about to say Oliver can do the explaining. But what if there was no explaining to do? Maybe that was Oliver’s way of letting him know he didn’t like Elio that way. He felt foolish. So foolish.

“Just don’t jump to conclusions, Elio. You kinda always do that. Don’t decide anything is or isn’t until you talk to him,” Marzia said. She saw Elio nod and say yeah but she knew him and she knew he probably wasn’t going to take her advice at the moment.

 

* * *

 

“I fucking FROZE, Simone!” Oliver said as he punched the punching bag. Simone was panting beside him. She stopped punching hers and turned to him and watched as he punched the bag hard.

“Hey!” She said. Oliver didn’t stop. “Hey! Calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” she said gently.  

He finally stopped and stepped back. “And why didn’t you tell me he had a child?” Oliver asked, angry. He was angry at everything right now, especially at himself.

Simone furrowed her brow. “I didn’t know you didn’t know! It’s not like he hides it!” She watched Oliver as he shook his head. She walked to him and gave him a hug. He stopped and hugged her back. She knew the last nine months had been hard for Oliver. “Ollie,” she said softly.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Is... is it Spencer? Are you still in love with him?”

“No, Simone,” he said. She looked up and they looked at each other. “No I’m over that piece of shit. He means nothing to me,” he said.

Simone looked him in the eye and she knew that he meant it. Especially now, Oliver thought. Especially after meeting a perfect being like Elio. No it wasn’t Spencer. It was... trusting again. Flirting and texting had been one thing. Even spending the whole day together had been ok. But when the moment had come and it had been time to really go there, to really dive in and open his heart up again... he had frozen. Flight or fight had kicked in and he had ran. 

“I’m sorry,” Simone said.

“It’s ok,” Oliver said automatically.

“But it’s not,” Simone said. “Talk to him Ollie! Tell him you need to take it slow! Tell him -“

 “Elio is a single father Simone, he seriously does not need someone who doesn’t have their shit together. That’s like taking on another kid. He needs that like he needs another hole in the head,” he shook his head. “Plus, I’m sure he thinks I’m extremely pathetic right now,” Oliver said.

“The only person who knows what Elio is thinking is Elio. I don’t think you should assume you know what he’s thinking or feeling right now.” Simone said. She watched Oliver shrug. “Oliver just don’t jump to conclusions. Ok? Talk to him.” 

“Yeah, ok,” he said as he took a stance ready to start punching again. Simone rolled her eyes. She had a feeling Oliver wasn’t really going to take her advice.

 

* * *

 

Elio always had to get up an extra 40 minutes earlier whenever he had Margaux. They always chose an outfit the night before and had her back pack ready to save time. Regardless it was always a bit tough sometimes and Mondays were the worst. He finally had Margaux dressed though. 

“How do you wanna do your hair?” Elio asked his daughter.

“Dutch braids please. I like them so much but mommy does it too tight. You do them good daddy,” she said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

He had just finished her hair and had sat her down with her cereal when his phone rang. It was Marzia. 

“Hello?”

“Elio! My tire! It’s flat and I don’t have a spare!” She sounded a bit panicked. “I have to get to work! I’m off tomorrow but today I can’t miss work today!”

“Ok! Hey! Uh give us a few. Margaux is eating. I’ll come get you. Do you have time to drop her off? Drop me back off at my place and I’ll take my bike and you keep my car.”

“Yes! Yes! Ok thank you!”

Elio sighed. He looked at his watch. He hated rushing Margaux when she ate. He went and got dressed. She was finished soon after and they drove to Marzia’s townhome. She lived pretty close by. She dropped Elio back off and he kissed Margaux good bye.

“I’ll pick her up and bring her later tonight,” Marzia said.

“Yeah ok,” Elio said with a smile. He waved as they drove off.

He ran back upstairs and got his bike helmet and his back pack. Traffic was horrible of course, because he had left his apartment so much later than usual. He got to work with 5 minutes to spare. When he walked into his classroom, there were already students there, they greeted him as he walked in. He found a coffee and a small bag of pastries on his desk. He sighed. He had mixed feelings about missing his morning time with Oliver. He had actually wondered what he would say or do. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. 

 

* * *

 

It was Oliver’s turn to bring the coffee. He got there even earlier than usual. What would he say? He didn’t know. He would wait to see Elio and go off how he was acting to see how he should go about this. Yes. That’s was the safest bet.

He waited. And waited. And waited. Once it was 20 to he wondered what was going on. He got a bit worried and thought maybe he should call? Text? Unless... Oliver sighed. Unless it was a sign. He had fucked up yet AGAIN. But what could he do?

He remembered Simone telling him to explain that he needed to take it slow. Oliver became angry. He should have never asked him out. He had this perfect chance and he screwed it up royally. Now, Elio didn’t even want to talk to him anymore. Could he blame him though? 15 to. Oliver felt knots in his stomach. At 10 to he walked into Elio’s classroom and left the coffee and pastries on his desk, before any student could see him. He went into his own classroom. At 5 to, he couldn’t help it and went into the storage room. “Good morning Mr. Perlman,” he heard several students say.

Ok. It was obvious things had changed, Oliver thought. He exited the storage room and went into his classroom to start the day.

 

* * *

 

“Things have changed,” Oliver said softly to Simone as they sat and ate lunch.

“How?” She asked.

“He didn’t show up early for our coffee,” Oliver said. He knew it had upset him but he didn’t realize how much it upset him till he was telling Simone. It made him sad. “We’ve been doing it since we met. Today was the first day he missed. It’s obvious why.”

Simone took a deep breath in and out. “But you don’t know for sure until you ask, Oliver,” she said in her most gentle voice.

“Hey Elio! I know we were flirting non stop and I’m head over heels for you and I asked you out and I didn’t have the balls to kiss you, but why didn’t you come 20 mins earlier so we could chat before our day begins? OH! Because you’re angry and don’t want to talk to me! Got it!” He glared at Simone. He was so angry. She didn’t deserve his anger, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. “Because I’m not looking pathetic enough, Simone? You really want me to say all that?”

“No, I’m sure there are different ways to approach it,” Simone said. Oliver didn’t answer. “Are you going to come early tomorrow?” Simone asked.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“You can’t ignore him at Debate Club,” Simone said.

“I can do anything I put my mind to,” Oliver said. Simone rolled her eyes and would have laughed except... she knew it was true.

 

* * *

 

Elio figured he would explain his absence to Oliver after school. He would thank him for the coffee and explain why he wasn’t early this morning. He tapped his foot and bounced his knee till the last bell rang. He took a deep breath after the last student left the class. He got up and slowly walked into the storage room. His heart was beating fast. He walked to the door leading to Oliver’sclassroom. He placed his hand on the door knob. He took another deep breath. Ok. He was ready to face Oliver. He went to turn the door knob and found the door was locked. Locked. Oliver had locked him out. Ok. Elio didn’t have to be shown twice.

He returned back to his classroom and gathered all he had to. He was quick. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding. Maybe it was ok this was happening now. Before they had shared more or gotten closer or had even kissed. It made it less heartbreaking... right? Whatever. Fuck this, Elio thought as he quickly walked out his classroom door.

 

* * *

 

It was last period and Oliver was handing back a quiz on Hamlet he had given Friday. For the second time though, one of his best students had done horribly. Once the last bell rang Oliver called for her.

“Tamara,” Oliver called. She stopped to look at Oliver. 

“Yes, Mr. A?” 

“A word please,” he said. Once all the other students have left Tamara made her way to Oliver’s desk. She wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Tamara this is the third time you’ve been my student. I taught you freshman year, last year and now.” She nodded. “You are one of the smartest kids I’ve ever taught,” he told her gently.

She looked up at him. He saw her chin tremble. “Thank you, Mr. A,” she said softly.

Oliver furrowed his brow. He reached for a box of Kleenex. He locked the door to the storage room. Not that Elio would come in but he didn’t want to be interrupted if he did. He handed Tamara the Kleenex. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“My parents are getting a divorce,” she said as she started to sob. Oliver sat at the corner of his desk and talked to his student for the next hour. Finally, after many tears and some advice she was ready to go. “Thank you so much sir. You’re the best,” she said with a smile. She gave him a fist bump and he watched as he exited his classroom. He sighed. He went to his bag. He should explain to Elio. Maybe Elio had texted him. He looked at his phone. No. No new texts or missed calls from Elio.

Oliver shook his head and rubbed his face. Well, guess no explanation needed then. He didn’t care to show up early and he hadn’t cared to tried to ask why he was late after school. It was obvious Elio just wanted to forget him and put the memory of last Saturday behind him and move on with his life.

 

* * *

 

Marzia was off the next day and was able to take care of her car. Elio stopped at Starbucks and got Margaux a cake pop and the usual for Oliver and himself. Yesterday had just been a clusterfuck and Elio was more than happy to just start anew. The kiss on the forehead incident, although still a sting, was a little less of a sting and Elio didn’t know if he was ready to talk about it but he had had no contact with Oliver yesterday. He wanted contact today. He dropped Margaux off and wished her a wonderful day. The elementary school and high school were right beside each other. 

He arrived at work 20 mins earlier and had parked beside Oliver’s Nissan. Ok. Good. He took the stairs two at a time and didn’t bother to take his back pack off. He couldn’t wait. He walked into the storage room and walked right into Oliver’s classroom.

“Hey!” Elio said. Oliver was there, as was Chris the principle.

“Elio! Morning! Oh! Starbucks” Chris said as he reached for a cup. “Oh how rude. May I?” He asked.

“Of course,” Elio said. Oliver met his gaze. “Sorry to interrupt,” Elio said and went back to his classroom. Well, least Oliver knew he had tried today.

 

* * *

 

“Chris cornered me this morning. Apparently Tamara Scott has been having a tough time since the beginning of the year. I talked to her yesterday and her parents are getting a divorce and it’s affecting her very negatively,” Oliver said. He and Simone were sitting in the teacher lounge. She had brought Oliver lunch.

“Oh no! Poor thing,” Simone said. “She’s missed almost all her basketball practices.”

“She failed her last two quizzes with me. Chris was worried. She’s a senior, this is an important year. So he came and talked to me and I told him what she had said and he wants to talk to her and the parents. He wants me there for it all. Apparently Tamara told Chris I’m the teacher she trusts the most in a conversation he had with her last week,” Oliver said. He smiled slightly. It didn’t make him happy to see any of his students struggling but it made him feel good they knew they could trust him to be on their side. 

“Well, I know how much you care, Ollie,” Simone said smiling. Oliver nodded. “Debate Club tonight,” Simone said quietly.

“Yeah. Keep your fingers crossed,” he said.

“Hey, you’ll be ok. Just communicate.”

“Right,” Oliver said. He was nervous to say the least.

 

* * *

 

After the last bell Oliver got up and walked to the storage room. Elio was walking in at the same time. “Hey,” Oliver said. 

“Hey,” Elio replied.

“So, uh, Debate Club,” Oliver said, sliding his hands in his pants pockets.

“Yeah, I have something planned,” Elio said. “We’ll pair them up and have them debate against us. Then we’ll give them pointers.”

Oliver blinked. “We never talked about this.”

“We’re talking about it now,” Elio said. Oliver felt a surge of anger. Elio noticed and narrowed his eyes at him. “Fine we don’t have to do that. Have you prepared something?”

“No,” Oliver replied furrowing his brow at Elio. “I was told I wasn’t allowed to prepare anything on my own, remember?”

“Well you didn’t have to. You could have texted me any time Sunday, Monday or earlier today. So since you didn’t reach out I thought I’d take the initiative and make sure we had something ready today.”

“That’s such bullshit!” Oliver said. It came out louder than he meant it to.

Elio seemed unfazed. “Yeah well if you don’t like my bullshit go ahead and think of something better between the moment you leave your classroom and the moment you make it down to the library,” Elio said. And with that he turned and walked back into his classroom.

Oliver couldn’t believe it. Elio had been the one that had berated him about team work and doing things together and now here he was, not only going back on his word but making Oliver look like the bad guy.

Elio was fuming as he jogged down the stairs. Bullshit. BULLSHIT? Least he had something ready. Oliver had been so busy ignoring him that he had ignored his responsibilities to the kids at Debate Club. If this didn’t show Elio that dating a colleague was not something he should do, then he didn’t know what would.

 

* * *

 

Debate Club went as well as it could have. Elio and Oliver kept their bickering to a minimum for the sake of the kids. Once everyone was gone and they were putting away the chairs Oliver couldn’t keep it in any more. “So you paint me as a bad guy for not being a team player and today I’m a bad guy for not doing something on my own? How is that fair Elio?”

“Like I said, you could have reached out,” he said. He wasn’t meeting Oliver’s gaze.

“You could have too,” Oliver said.

“I didn’t have a problem coming up with something,” Elio said. “Plus, didn’t seem as if you wanted to talk to me anyway,” Elio said. He bit his lip. Fuck. He didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t want to seem emotional.

“What?!” Oliver exclaimed. Elio looked up quickly, then looked away as he walked to his back pack.“May I remind you, you’re the one that left me hanging Monday morning?!” Oliver said, his anger hard to miss. His voice boomed inside the library. Elio could explain. Right now. No, Oliver I didn’t leave you hanging, I never would. Life happened. But anger over took him, but he wasn’t going to let Oliver know.

“Yeah well you have absolutely no idea what happened. You didn’t even care to text or ask. At least I’ve never locked you out like you did Monday after school.” Elio’s voice was calm and collected. As a teacher and father Elio knows the last thing you do with someone who’s already angry and yelling is be angry and yell back.

Oliver felt sudden embarrassment for yelling. “Well, you also have no idea what happened after school and you also didn’t inquire as to what was happening. I’m sure you saw my car in the parking lot so you too could have texted or asked what was going on. 

They both walked out. Elio didn’t know what to think or feel and neither did Oliver. They were each too solemn to speak. Elio couldn’t believe that they had gone from the happiness of Saturday to barely three days later and everything was just falling apart.

Elio glanced up as he opened his driver’s side door. He and Oliver lock gazes for a moment. Elio could have said so many things, as could have Oliver. Instead they just say bye and Oliver watches as Elio backs out and drives off.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn: _adjective_ having or showing dogged determination not to change one’s attitude or position on something, especially in spite of good arguments or reasons to do so.

It didn’t get any better. Wednesday Elio made it in 20 mins earlier but found his coffee on his desk again. He had never wished to punch something as much as he had wished to punch something in his life right then and there. He walked into the storage room and was about to kick Oliver’s door but thought better of it. His heart was pounding. The fucking idiot really thought Elio had stood him up. As if he ever would. 

“As if I ever would,” Elio said softly. He turned back around and walked into his classroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Two can play this game, he thought.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday morning Oliver had his first meeting with Tamara. Chris was there as well as the guidance counselor Mrs. D’Onofrio. 

Tamara talked and cried and explained how she was feeling that it was all her fault what was going on at home. “And I heard my mom say that they were only staying together for me but that she couldn’t take it anymore. That she was so unhappy. My dad even has a girlfriend!” She said sobbing.

Oliver looked at the clock and felt a little guilty that Elio was in the back of his mind but he couldn’t help it. He would explain it later. He’d go in quickly between first and second period and he would let him know. He turned back to Tamara and handed her the tissue box. “Don’t worry Tamara. We’re all on your side and we’ll help you talk to your parents,” he said in a soothing voice.

“Thank you, Mr. A,” she said sniffling. “You’ve always been so nice. You’ve always been someone anyone can come to.”

Oliver feels Chris’s hand on his shoulder as he squeezed it and he knows his principal appreciates him.

 

* * *

 

Right before second period, Oliver quickly walks through the storage room and grabs the doorknob to go into Elio’s classroom and finds it locked. Oliver is so angry he could have punched the damn door. Fucking juvenile behavior, Oliver thinks. You’d think that someone with a kid would be a bit more grown up. Apparently not! Oliver shakes his head and turns and walks back to his classroom.

 

* * *

 

Thursday morning Oliver walks into his classroom and finds his coffee and pastries on his desk. He walks into the storage room and sees Elio’s door is open. He quickly walks through and finds an empty classroom. He lets out an exasperated sigh. He walks back to his classroom. Elio’s classroom stays silent until he hears students chatting and laughing as they start entering Elio’s classroom. A few minutes before class is set to start, Oliver gets up to shut his door to the storage room he hears the kids greet Elio. He quickly closes his door before he can hear Elio’s voice.

 

* * *

 

Elio has made it 25 minutes earlier on Thursday morning. He goes to the storage room and places the coffee and pastries on top of the filing cabinet. His phone starts ringing. States Bridge Elementary. Margaux’s school.

“Hello?”

“Hi, may I please talk to Mr. Perlman?”

“Speaking,” he said. 

“Hi Mr. Perlman. This is Mrs. Eason, Margaux’s second grade teacher.”

“Yes. Hi. How are you? Is everything ok?”

“Well Margaux is feeling a little warm and she told me she’s feeling a little dizzy. I was going to have her see the school nurse but if she has a high enough fever she will have to be sent home. I wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Ok,” Elio says. He walks to Oliver’s classroom and drops off his coffee and pastries. “Let me call her mom, I teach at the high school and it’s not so easy for me to leave. But let me call her mom. Would I be able to contact you right back?”

“Well, lets do this. I’m taking her to the nurse now. I’ll call you back in 10 mins and let you know what’s going on.”

“Yeah and I’ll contact her mom now.”

Elio hung up and walked to his classroom and put his coffee and pastries on his desk. He dialed Marzia. He wondered what if Marzia couldn’t go? He would go ask Chris what his options were just in case. He exits his classroom and starts making his way down to the office.

“Hello?”

“Marzia. Mrs. Eason just called me. She said Margaux seemed to have a bit of a fever and was feeling nauseous. She’s taking her to the school nurse. She was fine this morning and ate normally. I’m not sure what happened,” he said as he jogged down the stairs.

“Oh no! I hope it’s not another ear infection. It’s ok. I’ll call the school. I’m working from home till 1 pm so if I need to get her I can and I’ll figure something out til you’re off.”

Elio heard a beep on his phone and he pulled the phone back to look at the screen. “Oh that’s Mrs. Eason. I’ll call you right back.”

“Ok!” Marzia said.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Perlman, she does have a little fever but it’s not high enough to send her home. Only thing though, if she’s in an after school program we can’t send her with a fever at all so she will have to be picked up by you or her mother at the end of the school day.”

“That’s fine,” Elio said. The elementary school was right beside them. He breathed a sigh of relief. He called Marzia and told her the news and looked at his watch. He had five minutes till class began. He started making his way back to his classroom.

 

* * *

 

Oliver is packing his bag. He has something prepared for Debate Club tonight and he’ll be damned if Elio makes him feel guilty in any way about it. His door to the storage room suddenly opens and Elio walks in. Oliver’s heart skips a beat. Elio’s cheeks are flushed and his lips look a bit more pink than usual. His lips are so perfect, Oliver thinks. He finds Elio so damn attractive.

“Uh, Margaux has a slight fever so I have to pick her up at the elementary school,” Elio says a bit rushed in a breathless voice.

“Oh! Yes, ok, that’s fine. The one right beside?” Oliver asks. He’s concerned, of course.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll be back as soon as possible but I’ll have to bring her back with me. She can’t go to her after school program with a fever,” Elio said. He bites his lip and looks at Oliver. He hopes this won’t be an issue.

“Well, you can take her home if you want to,” Oliver says in a tender voice. Elio loves his voice so much and it sounds extra deep and soft right now. Elio just bites his bottom lip harder. “I mean, I can handle Debate Club,” Oliver says. He wants to help. He wants to make it all better for Elio.

“I’ll ask her. I’ll ask her if she’s up to staying,” Elio says. He appreciates Oliver being so understanding. They gaze into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds. Elio looks at his watch. “I’ll be back ASAP,” he says softly.

Oliver nods and watches Elio disappear through the door.

 

* * *

 

They were into the first 30 minutes of Debate Club when the door opens and Elio walked in with Margaux on one hand and her pink back pack on the other. A couple of the junior girls aw when they ask who she is and Elio says it’s his daughter. Oliver watches as he sets Margaux up on one of the tables. 

Debate club goes smoothly. At the end, Elio and Oliver put the chairs away in perfect silence as Margaux fills the silence with her stories of school and Disney’sDescendants. As all three exit the library Margaux turns to Oliver.

“Are you coming to daddy’s house tonight? Wanna play chess?”

“I’m sorry baby, it’s a school night and Oliver has lots of work today when he gets home,” Elio says without missing a beat in a soft voice. 

Oliver smiles at Margaux. “But hey hopefully you and I will get to play soon, ok?”

“Ok,” she says smiling. Elio picks her up as they get closer to the car. Hopefully, Oliver has said. What was that supposed to mean? As if it was because of Elio that Margaux couldn’t play chess with him. Elio got mad. Whatever. Fuck him. Fuck this. He helps Margaux into the backseat. He looked up at Oliver and saw Oliver caught the look of anger in his face. 

He sees Oliver rolls his eyes. He shoots Elio an annoyed look. “I can’t win, can I?” Oliver says in an exasperated tone. 

Elio shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t win if you’re not even trying!” Elio says. He opens his door and climbs in his car.

Oliver is left there feeling stunned. Not even trying. Not even TRYING. Oh give me a fucking BREAK! He thinks. He feels so damn angry. He climbs into his car and it takes everything in him to not punch the steering wheel. Not fucking trying my ass, he thinks. He has been trying way more than he has to. “Fuck him, I swear!” Oliver murmurs under his breath as he takes off for home.

 

* * *

 

Friday morning it’s Oliver’s morning to bring the coffee. He could stop. He could not do it. But it would be another thing for Elio to throw in his face. No he would get the mother fucking coffee. Maybe he can squash the mother fucking blueberry muffin in Elio’s perfect angelic face and rub it on those lips he wished he had kissed when he had the chance. 

He sees Elio’s Honda and parks right beside it. They always park beside each other. He takes the stairs two at a time and walks into the storage room. Elio walks in at almost the same time. They say nothing as Oliver puts the coffee and muffins down.

“Excuse me,” Elio says in an icy tone as he tries to get by Oliver.

“Well, you could have waited like two seconds for me to put everything down so I could get out of way,” Oliver says.

“Yeah you’re like half giant and this room is small, you’re sorta always in the way,” Elio says.

“Half giant? Nice. Is that where you’re at right right? Making juvenile comments about my appearance?”

Elio squinted his eyes at him. “Where _I am_ right now? What is that even supposed to _mean_ Oliver? What do you think I’m somehow going through like the five stages of grief because you wouldn’t...” He trialed off. But they both knew what he meant. Kiss him. Because Oliver wouldn’t kiss him. 

This could be it. Oliver could tell him: I wanted to kiss you, but starting a new relationship is so scary for me right now and you’re so perfect in every way and that adds an extra level of anxiety. Oliver could have said that. But he didn’t. Instead he got angry. Elio was mocking what he said. He obviously meant Oliver was stupid to believe he was going through the five stages of grief which meant he didn’t really care. 

“Well it seemed you were going through some sort of juvenile phase when you didn’t show up Monday,” Oliver said angrily.

“ _Dude_!” Elio said staring right into his eyes. Dude. _DUDE_. Oliver hated that word so fucking much. “I already _told_ you. Something happened. Ok! Wanna know? Ask me!” Elio stared right into Oliver’s beautiful blue eyes. Come on you fucking idiot. Ask me! Show me you care! Elio thought. Oliver just shook his head. “Yeah. What I thought. You don’t CARE,” Elio said.

Oliver looked right into his eyes. Elio’s cheeks were flushed with anger. “I. Fucking. Care.” Oliver all but growled at him.

Elio laughed through his nose and gave him an icy look. “You have a funny way of showing it,” he said with a sarcastic tone. Oliver literally felt his heart break. Asshole! He thought. Fucking asshole. Before he realized what he was doing, Oliver threw the muffin in his hand right at Elio. Oliver had played baseball and he could throw. Hard. The muffin landed right in the middle of Elio’s chest. It crumbled on contact but it left grease stains on the black knit sweater Elio had on.

“What the fuck!” Elio said looking at him. Oliver wanted to laugh but he kept his poker face. “This is Calvin Klein!” Elio exclaimed pulling on the sweater and trying to assess the damage.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Yeah who gives a shit!” Oliver said angrily. He remembered Spencer and all his materialistic tendencies. “Like that makes you a better person because you can afford designer shit! How materialistic of you!” Oliver said angrily.

Elio’s anger was evident and he reached behind him and pulled the sweater off. “You got grease on it! And it’s dry clean only!”

Oliver’s heart almost stopped. He was too mesmerized by all the pale skin showing to truly pay attention to what Elio was saying right at that moment. Elio had a deep plunge V neck white top, a silver necklace with a small silver tag hanging on the side. All the milky white skin on his neck and arms was exposed. Oliver wasn’t even breathing. The shirt went to his hips and was very thin, he could see his figure perfectly through it. He was heavenly, Oliver thought.

Elio angrily walked towards him and shoved the sweater in his chest. “You’re fucking taking that to the cleaners! Today! You better pray those grease stains come off!” Elio says. He was so angry. Oliver has never seen him lose control. He’s breathing hard. “And I’m not materialistic! YOU of all people calling me materialistic! Looking down at me because I wasn’t in a tie the first day we met. If I’m materialistic then you’re the most judgmental moron I’ve ever met!” Elio spat out. He turned and Oliver sees him run his hands through his hair. His back to Oliver.

Oliver smiles but quickly regains his composure before Elio sees him. “You can’t walk around all day in just a tee shirt,” Oliver says.

Elio spins around. “Are you. Fucking. KIDDING ME right now?” He says incredulously, accentuating every word spoken.

Oliver is wearing a shirt and tie with a snug navy blue sweater on top. He takes his sweater off and throws it at Elio. “You can wear that. Your shirt is almost see through. You can’t be walking around in just that tee shirt all day,” Oliver says. Elio hesitates a second but pulls the sweater on. It’s a little baggy but he, of course, looks amazing in it. “I’ll get this back to you Monday,” Oliver says and walks into his classroom. He takes the sweater and places it to his nose and lips. It’s soft and smells just like Elio. Heavenly.

 Elio is left standing in the storage room. Heart pounding. Breath ragged, hands shaking. He looks down at the sweater. He can smell Oliver’s cologne on it. It smells so good. It feels so warm still. He runs his hands over the top of the sweater then through his hair. “Asshole,” Elio whispers under his breath. He looks down at Oliver’s sweater and can’t help but love the fact that he’s wearing it. Elio bites his lip to keep the smile from spreading too widely across his lips.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in life you need a few bad days in order to keep the good days in perspective.
> 
> Maybe Someday  
> Colleen Hoover

“You threw a muffin at him?” Simone asked Oliver, eyes wide. They’re both just as juvenile then, she thought to herself. 

“Yeah and it was worth it. I’d definitely do it again,” Oliver said with a smirk as they walked out to the tennis court they were playing at Saturday morning.

“I could give you my sound advice but I have a feeling you’re just gonna do what you want so I’m saving my breath,” Simone said shaking her head.

“Good of you to notice!” Oliver said grinning.

He of course didn’t tell Simone the best part, which was seeing Elio in his sweater afterwards for the rest of the day. It had been more than worth it. As they had walked out of school on Friday, Oliver had seen how Elio had played with the sleeves which were too long for him. They had settled on talking Sunday about Debate Club.

 

* * *

 

Sunday afternoon Elio has been lounging in bed and reading and was sort of dozing on and off when his phone rings.

Oliver. Debate Club. Right. “Hello?” He answers in a husky, sleepy voice.

A pause. “Were you sleeping?” Oliver asks. 

“No, just resting my eyes,” Elio says lazily. He stretches and moans a bit and Oliver rolls his eyes and wishes he wouldn’t moan like that.

“I called to talk about Debate Club,” Oliver says in a soft voice. Elio likes his voice. It’s smooth and rough around the edges. Like how he imagines being kissed by him when he has stubble would be like. His lips would be soft on his neck but the stubble would scratch. Why the fuck am I thinking about this? Elio asks himself.

“Right,” Elio says as he listens to Oliver’s hypnotic voice. Elio is sounding sleepy and Oliver wishes he didn’t sound like that as much as he wishes he didn’t find it as adorable as he did. He knows what his room looks like now and he can imagine him with no shirt on in his bed. With books all around him. Fuck.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Elio says. Oliver’s voice is so soothing. He can imagine being on the phone with him each night. Whispering. He would lull him right to sleep. Or maybe even laying right here, beside him, in his bed... abort! Elio. Abort! He swallows. He closes his eyes and just listens to Oliver speak. They talk for a long while and Elio lets Oliver do most of the talking. When they finally hang up Elio bites his lip and thinks of him. He’s still an asshole. An asshole with a nice ass and a sexy, sexy voice.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning it’s Elio’s turn to bring the coffee. He finds his sweater hanging in the storage closet.

Oliver is already here, obviously. Elio opens his classroom door but it’s empty. His brown messenger bag on his desk. Elio decides to leave his coffee and muffin here. He sighs and returns to his own classroom and wonders where Oliver is. He doesn’t show up and instead hears Miss Stephens teach his class.

He walks over before second period and knocks on the door and opens it and peeps in. “Hey Lori,” He said when she looks up surprised.

“Hi, Elio,” she says with a pleasant smile. Elio is about to ask about Oliver when the classroom door opens and he steps in.

“Hey, Lori, thank you,” Oliver says. Elio turns around and goes back to his classroom. He was ready to ask Lori about Oliver but he doesn’t want to ask Oliver about Oliver. He wants Oliver to just TELL HIM.

Oliver walks into Elio’s classroom. “Did you need something?” He asks. Elio looks up from his desk and takes him in. Long sleeved polo today and slacks. Perfect hair. Medium stubble. Fuck. That stubble. Elio rubs his neck absentmindedly. He’s not sure about Oliver’s tone. He can’t tell if it’s friendly or not. He decided it quite isn’t. 

“NEED anything? Nope. I don’t need anything. I was just chatting with Lori,” Elio says.

“I brought your sweater,” Oliver says.

“I saw, thanks,” he said in an aloof tone. He thought of Oliver’s sweater. It was beside his pillow, on his bed. It hadn’t been washed. Elio wanted to keep it. If Oliver wanted it back, he would have to ask for it. Was this childish? You bet. Elio didn’t care though.

“I had brought you coffee but it’s cold now,” Elio says.

Oliver sighs which makes Elio look up again. “Yeah. I know. Thank you,” he says in a tone equally aloof. He gives Elio a quick glance and walks back to his classroom. Elio hadn’t brought his sweater back. This meant one of two things. One: he would get it in a month when Elio caught up with his laundry, or two: Elio was keeping it. As in really not planning to bring it back and Oliver REALLY hoped it was number two and Oliver really hoped Elio either slept with it on or had it somewhere on his bed. 

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of fourth period and Oliver had to grab something from the filing cabinet. Elio’s door to the storage room was slightly ajar. He heard the voices. 

“Jack! I will not remind you again. Take your baseball cap off and put your phone away NOW!” The authority in Elio’s voice was undeniable. Oliver really liked it. It was sexy.

“Dude! Master P why are you trippin! I’m not hurting anyone with my hat and I’m just chatting with my homies. Like I’m getting the work DONE bruh! Why is this an issue?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. He had taught Jack last year and the kid was a royal pain. Oliver always believed that each child deserved a million chances because they were kids and were still learning, but Jack was a tough one. He always wanted to show off and he didn’t really want much help. He just wanted to do what he wanted to do.

“Jack, outside, now!” He heard Elio say. Oliver heard a chair scraping and heard some complaints about this being bullshit. Oliver got what he needed and went back to his classroom. His kids were quietly reading. He really shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help it and went outside.

“Now, Jack, I am reasonable. Ok. And I’ve given you plenty of chances. More than enough. Give me one good reason for me to not send you to Mr. Schaffer’s office right now.” Elio was saying. His back was to Oliver as he walked out into the hallway.

“Bruh. This is bullshit. You give me one good reason on why I need to take my hat off! A real one apart from it not being part of the dress code!” Jack said, ignoring the fact that Oliver was approaching them.

“Watch your language!” Oliver said. Elio turned to look behind him and he could not believe Oliver was there. “Apologize to Mr. Perlman for your language and go down to Mr. Schaffer’s. Now.” Oliver said angrily. He hardly lost his temper but he couldn’t believe how disrespectful Jack was being with Elio right now.

“Nice. Tag team on a kid. And I’m not apologizing to anyone,” Jack said as he turned around and walked down the hall. He opened the doors and started going down the stairs. Once the doors had closed Elio turned to Oliver.

“Are you out of your ever loving mind, Oliver?” He whispered. Oliver’s eyes widened. “How could you do that?”

“He was being disrespectful towards you!” Oliver said.

“And I’m a teacher here, just like you! And I’ve handled worse! What did you think? That I needed some kind of rescuing? What is WRONG with you?”

Elio stares at him. Of course, Elio was right. What was wrong with him? He didn’t know. He just had a sudden urge to... yes, protect Elio. Oliver blinked, feeling extremely embarrassed. He really did need to get his shit together.

Elio shook his head in disbelief. Did that just happen right now? What the fuck was Oliver doing? Another reason to never, ever date a colleague! Elio thought.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday morning Oliver was already there when Elio walks into the storage room.

“No muffins today,” Oliver says. He’s about to continue, probably to tell him why there are no muffins today, but Elio interrupts him. 

“Oh good, I don’t feel like being assaulted with one today,” Elio said. Oliver rolled his eyes. Dramatic much? He thought. “So what you get?” Elio asks trying his hardest not to smile at the dramatic Oliver eye roll.

“Croissant and cheese danish,” Oliver answers. He narrows his eyes. “I can still throw a cheese danish at your face,” Oliver said grabbing his coffee.

“I can still throw a cheese danish in your face,” Elio says mocking Oliver as he reaches for a cheese danish. He takes a big bite out of it.

“How grown up of you,” Oliver said sounding annoyed. He must dislike being mocked, Elio thinks.

“Says the man that threw a fucking muffin at me,” Elio says. “The irony of the situation is astounding.”

“Irony is one of my favorite aspects of life,” Oliver said sounding smug.

“Sounds like you’ve googled quotes about irony in your spare time. Nice,” Elio said and he watched as Oliver narrows his eyes and stares at him. “Did you steal that quote from Goodreads?”

Oliver was truly annoyed now and Elio was happy with himself for annoying him. He wanted to get under his skin. He was still angry about the student incident yesterday, even though it was sweet in a stupid way that Oliver got upset because someone had been disrespectful to Elio. Still, it was stupid and Oliver shouldn’t have done it. Oliver hated how easy it was for Elio to get under his skin and would have given anything in the world to throw a cheese danish at his angelic face.

 

* * *

 

Debate Club had been more of a challenge. They couldn’t make their snide remarks in front of the kids.

“I think what Mr. Andrews meant to say Joanne, is that your rebuttal was great,” Elio said with a smile.

“No, Mr. Perlman, that’s not what I meant to say,” Oliver said looking at Elio. Oliver turned back to Joanne and she shifted her gaze from Elio to Oliver. “Joanne, your rebuttal is an answer to what the other person or team has made so you need to address their points head on.”

“And she did that, Mr. Andrews,” Elio said. He turned to Joanne. She turned her gaze from Oliver back to Elio. “You did that sweetie. Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you Joanne,” Oliver said.

Joanne looked back and forth between them one last time. “Thank you Mr. Perlman. Thanks Mr. A,” she said going back to her seat.

Elio and Oliver looked at each other. “Quit confusing the kids!” Elio hissed quietly at Oliver.

“I’m not confusing the kids I’m trying to help them! Unlike you who isn’t even giving them sound advice!” Oliver hissed back.

They both looked at the next two pairs of kids waiting to debate. “Go ahead,” Elio said with a warm smile.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Oliver said at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday morning Elio had to come to work even earlier as his laptop had crashed the night before and the quiz he had ready for his AP classes had been erased. He had been working at his desk for almost half an hour when Oliver walked into his classroom.

“Hey,” Oliver said.

“Hey,” Elio said. He didn’t glance up at Oliver. He just saw out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed his coffee and walked back through the storage room.

Elio had finished his quiz soon after and he stood up and went to the storage room to gather the quiz he had printed. He then ran down to the 2nd floor where the copy room was. He opened the door and walked right into Oliver, his face smashing right into Oliver’s broad chest.

“Fuck sakes!” Elio said stepping back and rubbing his nose.

“Jesus watch where you’re going,” Oliver said.

“You watch it!” Elio said annoyed. They stared at each other and Oliver shook his head and walked out. He came back in as Elio was making copies of his quiz still and got something and walked back out.

“Asshole,” Elio said as he rubbed his nose again.

 

* * *

 

Thursday morning, Oliver walked into the storage room and found Elio going through the filing cabinet. “Morning,” He said.

“Morning,” Elio replied. Oliver sat the coffee down. “Thank you,” he said softly as he took a cup.

“So, we’ll finish with what we started in Debate Club on Tuesday?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, that’s the plan,” Elio said.

 

“Maria, what Mr. Perlman was trying to say is that you did an amazing job,” Oliver said smiling at the student. She nodded and looked at Oliver. Elio was looking at Oliver too.

“Of course you did a good job, Maria” Elio said turning to look at the student and giving her a smile. “But there is always, of course, room for improvement. Your points are wonderful and you’re so smart but when you rush and don’t make eye contact we truly lose sight of that. So you can do it, I’ve seen moments where you do that and it’s great,” Elio said. Maria smiled and nodded. “That’s what I was trying to say, Mr. Andrews,” Elio said. Maria looked at Oliver.

“That’s exactly what I said, Mr. Perlman,” Oliver said with a smile. Maria looked back to Elio. “Thank you, Maria,” Oliver said. She looked back at Oliver.

“Thank you, Mr. A. Thank you Mr. Perlman.”

“Thank you, Maria,” Elio said. When she walked off Elio threw his pencil at Oliver. 

“So mature, Perlman,” Oliver hissed.

“Yeah. Sorry Andrews, just fresh out of muffins,” Elio hissed back.

 

* * *

 

Friday morning Elio had been in the storage room for a good five minutes, when a lady he recognized as a substitute walked in. “Oh, good morning. I was looking for the projector,” she said.

“Oh, I have it in my classroom, I’ll get it,” Elio said with a smile.

As he was pushing the projector into Oliver’s classroom Elio casually asked, “So no Mr. Andrews today?”

“Apparently not,” she said with a smile.

“Hmm... wonder what happened,” Elio said trying to not seem creepy by asking.

“I’m not sure what happened,” she said. Of course she didn’t, Elio thought to himself. Ok, time to make sure she didn’t think he was being nosy.

“Oh well,” Elio responded. “Would you like a cheese danish?” He asked her with a smile. She readily agreed.

 

* * *

 

Friday morning there had been an absolutely horrible thunderstorm in the early hours and a tree had come down at the end of Oliver’s driveway and apart from blocking him in, it had crushed his mailbox. He ended up having to call in to work and it took him almost all day to find a tree removal place to come out and remove the tree. But finally by 5:15 pm the pesky tree was gone.

He would have been lying to himself if he hadn’t hoped to have heard from Elio. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. At 7:25 pm though, as he had just finished feeding Archie his phone chimed and lit up. Oliver’s heart skipped at beat.

_Is everything ok?_

Oliver smiled. Ok. This was progress. This was good.

**It is now. Thank you.**

Elio read the text a couple of times. It is now. It is now. Was if ok now because Elio had texted him? He felt butterflies in his stomach. “Don’t,” he said to himself. Don’t get your hopes up, he thought. Shit was still confusing and he didn’t need his heart broken any more than it had been. He shook his head and typed quickly.

_Ok. See you Monday?_

Oliver sighed. Archie brought him his toy and Oliver threw it across the living room for him to fetch it again. 

**Yes. See you Monday. Night Elio.**

_Night Oliver._

Elio hit send. He took a deep breath in and out. He grabbed his copy of Dorian Gray. Hopefully he would call Sunday. He had truly missed seeing him today.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war_  
>     
> Euphues: The Anatomy Of Wit  
> John Lyly

“Are you both twelve? It’s been two weeks! And you’re still bringing each other coffee in the morning?” Marzia asked. The extent of how childish these two grown men were being was astounding to her.

“He’s acting twelve, I’m at _least_ acting sixteen!” Elio said.

Marzia laughed and rolled her eyes. “Anyway! I got you some really nice Nikes and a really nice Gucci sweater. It’s beige with a lamb on it. It’ll look great on you!” Marzia said.

“Awesome thank you so much,” Elio said smiling. Working in costume design and wardrobe was amazing. Marzia was always going to the best places to shop and she sometimes got lucky and was able to buy or just get stuff from sets. With Elio’s slim build she was always getting him designer clothing at the best price and sometimes even free.

They were all having brunch together as Marzia had an unusual Saturday off. She normally did something for work every day really, even if it was from home, so when she had the random weekend day off they ALWAYS did something together with Margaux. After brunch they were going downtown and taking Margaux to a children’s museum.

They enjoyed their food and had just exited the restaurant when Elio caught sight of an undeniable 6’5 blond figure coming towards him. His heart skipped a beat. There was Oliver. In jeans, a v neck white tee shirt with a chunky caramel cardigan. He was also wearing silver sunglasses, the type that reflected everything off them like a mirror. His hair was perfect as always. Elio literally couldn’t breath for a few seconds. He had never seen him in sunglasses and he had never seen so much chest hair. Fuck.

Oliver removed his sunglasses. Elio. He and Simone had had a wonderful morning work out and had showered and changed and decided to get something to eat. Elio was holding the door and he saw Marzia step out, Margaux in hand. Elio looked beautiful of course. He had a gray hoodie and slim khakis and tan Doc Martens. He was perfection. He shook his head back to get the hair out of his eyes and it was as if Oliver watched it happen in slow motion, curls falling back and framing his perfect face.

“Elio!” Simone called out first, taking Oliver out of his spell.

“Hey!” Elio said and introductions were made. Simone was introduced to Marzia and Margaux and Marzia and Oliver finally shook hands.

Marzia and Simone started chatting and Margaux was being her darling little self. Elio and Oliver were left to face each other.

“So, everything was ok Friday?” Elio asked, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to not be a creep and stare at Oliver’s collar bone and all that sexy chest fair.

“Yeah. A tree came down and blocked my driveway. It also crushed my mailbox,” Oliver said. 

“Oh shit!” Elio said looking into Oliver’s eyes. They held each other’s gaze for a couple of seconds.

“Well it was super nice meeting you!” Marzia said as her and Simone smiled at one another and Simone gave Margaux a high five. Elio and Oliver nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

Although they hadn’t discussed it, Oliver decided to call Elio at the same time he had last Sunday. Elio had just finished washing dishes and was about to put a load of clothes to wash when Oliver called. Elio put the clothes in the washer and settled down to talk to Oliver. He let him do most of the talking again. He actually liked what Oliver had in mind. After almost an hour on the phone they hung up. 

Oliver hadn’t asked for his sweater back. He could have but didn’t. Elio liked that.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning Elio had found his coffee on his desk. When he wandered to Oliver’s classroom he had heard voices and realized Oliver was in there with Chris. Elio turned around and went back to his classroom.

Elio had brought his Bluetooth speaker to work with him. Both of his AP classes had been doing very well and so he told them during down time while they worked he would put music on for them. He had asked for song suggestions and had made a playlist himself on his Spotify to ensure every song he played was the clean version.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday morning Elio brought the coffee and he and Oliver walked into the storage room at the same time. There were tentative smiles. It was thundering outside. The small room had a window in it and they both looked out at the grayness and rain.

“I like thunder,” Oliver said.

“So do I,” Elio said. “Especially with a good book and some nice hot chocolate.” They both chuckled. 

“Bed or couch?” Oliver asked.

“What?” Elio asked softly.

“The book and hot chocolate, throw in a nice comfy blanket,” Oliver said and Elio laughed his cute open mouth laugh. “Would you rather be on your bed or couch?” Oliver repeated.

“Oh, well that depends,” Elio said in his suave voice.

“On?” Oliver asked quietly. That’s the voice Elio used when he was flirting.

“On if I had company or not,” Elio said with a shrug. “Because nothing is sexier than sharing a book with someone on a rainy afternoon in bed. Taking turns reading to each other. You can learn a lot from someone by the way they read to you. The voice they use, the way they say things. It can be quite intimate.”

Elio looked up and met gazes with Oliver. In all his years on this earth Oliver had never met anyone who made reading sound so sexy. Oliver found it sexy but he had never met anyone that felt it could be as well. Are you real? Oliver asked himself. He took a deep breath in and out. He couldn’t give up. He had to try again. Elio was too special to let go. 

They chatted a bit more and felt at peace for the first time since that disastrous forehead kiss over two weeks ago. Maybe things were finally getting back on track, Elio thought.

 

* * *

 

Elio kept that hope alive until debate club. Elio and Oliver were finally having the kids do real debates. They had crafted each pair carefully making sure each person complimented the other best. Now it was show time. Each would debate another and Elio and Oliver would listen and take notes and would sit them all down and work on what needed to be improved.

From the first debate, Elio and Oliver were butting heads. Where Elio saw strength Oliver saw weakness and when Oliver felt a debate had gone well, Elio thought it was only mediocre. It was slightly insane and incredibly annoying and by the end of it, Elio and Oliver were quite heated.

They were putting the chairs back and Elio looked up at Oliver. “I can’t believe you told Katie she didn’t have a strong rebuttal. Her rebuttal was perfect.” Elio said.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “It was not! She literally told her opponent she was correct!” 

“Correct in some facts yes! And then she said BUT and destroyed the other half of her argument!” Elio furrowed his brow and shook his head. “Oh fuck I left my umbrella upstairs,” Elio said.

“Oh. So did I,” Oliver said. They looked out the large library windows. The rain half calmed down during lunch but it was back with a vengeance. They walked out the library and started going upstairs. 

“Now Billy had a wonderful rebuttal and you didn’t appreciate it,” Oliver said.

Elio gave him a look. “Oliver, a rebuttal is you responding to the points your opponent is making! He literally just repeated the points he had made earlier! He didn’t address anything his opponent said!”

“But his points were still valid. I don’t know why he would have changed anything as his points were pretty much disproving what his opponent said anyway!” Oliver said shooting Elio an annoyed look. 

They reached Oliver’s classroom first and they walked through and made their way into the storage room where their umbrellas were. Elio walked in and saw his umbrella. He turned around. Oliver found his as well. This was a good time as any to figure out what to do about Debate Club. 

“Have you ever debated?” Elio asked him.

“No but I learned a lot from Mr. Corbin the three years we did it together. We made it to State’s last year,” Oliver said.

“Well when I was captain of my Debate Team we went to States and WON,” Elio said. “So maybe you should take my lead a bit,” Elio said with a shrug.

“You mean just blindly agree with you because a decade ago you won States when we made it to States last year? How does that make ANY sense Elio? You may have competed but you’ve never actually help run the whole thing. You didn’t get there and win on your own and without guidance. So maybe you should take MY lead as it’s my fourth year running this!” 

They both glared at each other. Elio took off his back pack. He was sick and tired of this. At the sight of Elio taking off his back pack, Oliver removed his messenger bag. He was ready for whatever Elio had for him. Bring it, Oliver thought. 

“You have had a major stick up your ass since the day I met you, Andrews! And I’m seriously getting sick and tired of it!” Elio said angrily pointing his finger at Oliver.

Oliver felt his face flush with anger. “A stick up my ASS! Screw you! I have no idea what your problem is with just trying to act and be a responsible adult! You’re a father! You know what being a responsible adult means!”

“Don’t bring my kid into this!” Elio hissed at him.

“I am NOT bringing her into this! I’m saying you should know better than anyone about being and acting professional!” Oliver said, his voice booming.

“When have I ever not BEEN professional, Oliver! Fuck! You fucking look down on me dude! Look what you did with Jack! Fucking disrespectful! I would have never, EVER have told you how to take care of a situation with one of your students!” 

Oliver felt so angry. Angry because Elio was right, it had been wrong of him to act how he acted with the Jack situation, but angry because Elio didn’t just see he did it because he cared for him and couldn’t quite control himself. Oliver realized how little he could control his feelings around Elio. From his anger to trying to protect him, even from disrespectful students, his perfectly calm demeanor just fell apart when it came to Elio. “I just did as I thought was best. He was disrespecting you at the moment!” 

“And you thought I was just too immature or not adult enough to handle the situation properly?” Elio asked getting more angry. He felt himself clench his fists. “If I handle things differently from you, I’m somehow wrong?! You are so judgmental,” Elio said in a low voice. 

Oliver’s anger surged in him. Elio had it all wrong. He swallowed. He squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. How little Elio knew him. There was a reason students seeked him out for advice and trusted him and that was because Oliver did not judge. He just felt that adults should act like adults. “I am not. What I dislike is immature bullshit! When I see it I call it out!” He said staring Elio in the eyes. 

“Well that sounds like bullshit to me!” Elio said. 

“Oh ok. So in your head your opinion is just much better than mine, is that what you’re saying?” Oliver asked. Elio rolled his eyes. “Hey, Elio have you thought about the fact that you seriously DO NOT KNOW ME!” Oliver said pointing at his own chest. Elio froze and stared at him. “I mean you know general things but a couple of Saturdays ago all we did was talk about you ok, and -“

“Is this what all of this is about?” Elio asked, his eyes wide. “We only talked about me and I didn’t ask enough about you? Is that where all this hostility is coming from?”

Oliver furrowed his brow. “Hostility? I have NOT been hostile towards you!”

“Yeah right! You’ve been nothing but sunshine and rainbows!” Elio said in a sarcastic tone.

“You wanna talk hostility? How about you standing me up the Monday after? Huh? That was the Monday AFTER and you stood me up. You left me hanging. You didn’t bother to text or call or anything! So who the fuck is the hostile one!” Oliver said sounding much more emotional than he wished he had.

“I told you, something HAPPENED!” Elio said yelling the last word loudly. “But fuck it! What does it matter because you didn’t even try to text or call me Sunday! You just ran out of my place Saturday night dude! You fucking RAN! And I heard nothing from you Sunday!” Elio’s hands were shaking. Now was the the time, Elio thought. Now is the moment. If he cares, he needs to tell me.

Elio stared at Oliver a good five seconds but Oliver could not meet his gaze. Oliver was paralyzed in the same fear he had felt that Saturday night. Disappointed, hurt and angry, Elio shook his head and put his backpack back on. He grabbed his umbrella, he needed to get out of there. Seeing Elio about to go, Oliver thought he couldn’t screw this up again. He couldn’t let him go again. He had to try to fix this. His heart was thumping in his chest. He couldn’t let fear paralyze him any further. He stepped in front of the door and stopped Elio from stepping out.

“Elio,” Oliver said. He opened his mouth to talk, to finally explain, but Elio interrupted him.

“No. Dude get the fuck out my way,” Elio said, his voice shaking with hurt and anger. He wasn’t in the mood to play games anymore. He was done.

“We’re not done talking,” Oliver said, not budging, determined to fix this.

“I’m done talking. Now get the fuck out of my way,” Elio said looking up into Oliver’s eyes. He was so angry he could feel his cheeks burning.

“No! Elio! We are not -“

“YES. WE. ARE!” Elio yelled and tried to to push Oliver out of the way. Elio couldn’t believe it when Oliver placed his hand on his chest and tried to push him back, keeping him in the storage room. Anger overtook him and he shoved Oliver’s hand off his chest and shoved Oliver’s shoulders.

Oliver furrowed his brow and grabbed Elio’s wrists. Elio pulled his wrists out of Oliver’s hands with a quick twisting motion. He had never been angrier. He placed his palms on Oliver’s broad chest and pushed him. Hard. As hard as he could. Oliver wasn’t expecting to be pushed with such force and he fell back against the door that led to Elio’s classroom. Elio pinned him against the door with his forearm. 

“I said I’m DONE talking!” Elio said in a deep, angry voice. They were both panting, faces mere inches apart. They had never been this close. Not even in Elio’s entrance hallway. Oliver realized he was done talking as well. They both leaned forward and kissed. Lips, smashing together with force. Oliver pushed the straps of Elio’s back pack off his shoulders and Elio slid the back pack down and threw it on the floor.

Elio felt Oliver’s arms around his waist and back as Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck and slid a hand up the back of Oliver’s head. Oliver straightened and in a couple of steps they were at the other side of the small room, this time Oliver pinning Elio to the door that led to Oliver’s classroom.

Elio moaned as he opened his mouth. He wanted to taste Oliver. Their teeth met, he slid his tongue into Oliver’s mouth as Oliver’s tongue explored his. They had yet to come up for air and Elio was on his tip toes, his whole body pressed up against Oliver’s.

Oliver pushed him against the door harder. Elio lifted his left leg, hitching it on Oliver’s hip, eliciting a moan from Oliver. Oliver pushed his hips into Elio, so he could pin his slender frame in place, grabbing his left thigh and lifting Elio up, and wrapping his legs around him. Oliver finally went for Elio’s neck. It was heavenly. It was soft and beautiful and the moans Elio was making were out of this world and vibrating underneath Oliver’s lips as he explored every inch of the beautiful soft skin. Oliver wanted to bite and suck and mark this beautiful clean canvas. He gently nipped the base of it and Elio’s gorgeous soft laughter filled the room.

Oliver leaned back, putting Elio down, His heart racing, and looked down as Elio quickly undid Oliver’s tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. He watched, both still panting, as Elio pushed his shirt open and ran his hands over Oliver’s chest. Oliver moaned in satisfaction,  his hands felt so good. He watched as Elio leaned forward, opening his mouth and placed open mouth kisses across his chest. Oliver groaned and then gasped softly in surprise as Elio bit him on the chest. He looked down and cupped his chin as Elio laughed. He was so beautiful. Elio looked up at Oliver’s perfect face and wrapped his arms around his neck again so he could kiss him more. He felt Oliver’s hand slide down and grab his ass as he lifted him and pinned him more comfortably against the door. They kissed more. Hungry kisses and soft and feathery ones. Oliver explored Elio’s neck again and again and Elio ran his hands and lips and tongue across the expanse of Oliver’s broad chest as much as he wanted to. Until they were both satisfied.

They had lost track of time. It was still raining outside but not as heavy as it had been when they had come upstairs. Elio put on his backpack and after buttoning up his shirt, Oliver had stuffed his tie in his messenger bag and they had made their way out of Elio’s classroom. They couldn’t stop smiling as they jogged down the stairs.

Once they exited the building they saw their cars were the only two cars left in the parking lot. They looked at one another and smiled once again. Oliver had a huge umbrella, he opened it up and pulled Elio right up against him as they walked slowly to their cars. The rain wasn’t that heavy now. Elio felt himself sigh. 

“My lips are gonna be swollen for months,” Elio said.

Oliver chuckled. “I have some lip balm in my bag,” he said softly. 

“I have some in my car,” Elio said as they reached his Honda. Elio turned and pressed his body against Oliver’s again. The soft sound of the rain falling around them was calm background music. Elio’s hand gently grabbed Oliver’s shirt collar as he pulled him down and they gently kissed again. 

They pulled apart. Elio’s smile was beyond beautiful. “Please drive safe,” Oliver said softly. Elio nodded. “Text me when you get home?” He asked. 

“Ok,” Elio replied. “Be safe driving home too,” Elio said. Oliver nodded and he stepped back as Elio opened his driver’s side door and got inside. Elio reached up and touched his lips lightly. He could still feel Oliver’s lips on them. He watched as Oliver walked to his car and climbed inside. The rain was almost gone now. Elio smiled and cranked up his car. Oliver watched as Elio backed out. He raised his hand in a wave, as did Elio and then he watched as Elio drove away. The rain had all but stopped now. Oliver looked at himself in the rear view mirror. He could still feel Elio’s body. His bites on his chest. His lips on his lips. He could still feel the softness of his neck as he had nuzzled it.

Oliver couldn’t help but grin at himself. He could do this. Slowly. One day at a time and with Elio’s help, he could do this. His heart could learn to trust again.

 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> <3

It had stopped raining by the time Oliver got home. His heart was still racing and his hands were slightly shaking. He was on cloud nine. He walked in to Archie jumping and barking and spinning in circles. 

“You and I feel exactly the same today,” he said chuckling. He pet Archie and let him out. Oliver had to pick him up before he came back inside and rinsed off his little paws. The Georgia clay was not something Oliver wanted dragged across his kitchen tile. He dried off his paws and gave him a treat and Archie followed him to the bedroom where he was going to change into something more comfortable.

Oliver had just slipped on his lounge pants when his phone chimed and lit up

_Hey_

Oliver couldn’t help but grin. He absentmindedly ran his hand across the spots on his chest Elio had bit. He had bit him three times to be exact and his kisses had been many. 

**Hey. You’re home?**

_Sure am. You? What are you doing?_

Elio smiled as he sent the last text. He had just changed and he threw himself on the bed. He could still feel Oliver on his neck. He slid his hand up to the spots Oliver had sucked and bit. He hadn’t been too forceful and had been too brief to leave a mark but Elio could tell how badly he wanted to and that had been such a turn on. 

**Just got home and changed into something more comfortable**

Oliver hit send and grinned. It was the truth after all and he wanted to give Elio something to think about. The reply came quick and Oliver’s stomach flipped when he read it

 _Me too. You should call me_  

Oliver called Elio. His heart was racing. 

“Hey,” his suave voice came through the phone. 

“Hey,” Oliver replied smiling. He went and sat at the edge of the bed. 

“I know we were texting but I just wanted to hear your voice,” Elio said. It was such simple and honest sentence and it did things to Oliver hearing it that he couldn’t quite explain. He loved the way Elio said things.

“I’m glad. I wanted to hear your voice too,” Oliver replied and he was sure Elio could hear the smile in his tone.

Elio bit his bottom lip. His hand still at his neck. “So what are you gonna do now?” He asked quietly.

“Probably go make some dinner,” Oliver replied softly.

“What’s for dinner?” Elio asked.

“I’m really craving some Philly cheese steak but I don’t have all the ingredients,” Oliver said. Elio chuckled. Oliver grinned. “I’ll find something,” he said looking up at his ceiling. He just wanted to stay in this moment with Elio. 

Elio looked out his window. The sky was still overcast. “If you like Philly cheese steak I know an awesome place,” he said. “How about we go for dinner tomorrow?”

Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes. That sounds great,” Oliver replied.

“Great,” Elio replies. “Ok, I’ll let you go so you can make dinner. I have to find something to eat myself,” he said.

“Ok,” Oliver said softly. He didn’t want to hang up. Elio would have to hang up first. They finally did and Oliver went and got busy cooking.

Elio got up and eventually made himself dinner. He cleaned up and did laundry and washed Margaux’s bedsheets as well.

Once the night had winded down he was in bed. He was about to pick Dorian Gray back up when his phone chimed and lit up. A huge smile across his face.

It was a photo. Oliver had captioned it “bedtime” it was Archie laying on his stomach. Elio couldn’t see Oliver’s face it went up to his neck but his chest was in full display. Elio loved it. He remembered the pic he had sent of his neck. This is how Oliver must have felt getting it. Elio’s heart beat a bit faster. He couldn’t tear his eye away. “Sexy as fuck,” Elio whispered to himself. He bit his lip as he typed back.

_What a lucky little pooch (winky face emoji) I’m in bed as well. Dorian wants to spend another night with me. Last night he ended up tucked under my chin. He must have liked it!_

Oliver read the reply and rolled his eyes as he grinned. Tucked under his chin? Close to that gorgeous neck. “Fucking tease,” he said grinning as he wrote back.

**Well I don’t blame Dorian. If I were him I’d want another night like that (winky face emoji)**

Elio laughed through his nose and smiled as he read the reply. He started typing.

_Well I’ll give Dorian as many nights as he wants. I’m a pleaser. I’ll make sure he’s happy_

Oliver read the text and felt his neck grow hot. “A pleaser? What the... fucking stop!” Oliver put the phone face down. He didn’t even know how to respond to that. He felt like a high school boy with the hottest guy at school texting him and he somehow couldn’t believe it. Gladly he got another text. He looked. A picture. He opened it. He gasped a bit. King Lear was on Elio’s chest. He was laying in bed. The picture stopped at his chin. Long, lovely neck in full display, his lovely white creamy chest, chin and some hair. It was gorgeous to say the least. “King Lear is about to take his spot though!” He had captioned it. Oliver grinned as he typed back. 

**He better enjoy his nights left with you then (winky face emoji)**

_It was never meant to last! Dorian must have known! (tongue sticking out emoji)_

Oliver let out a hearty laugh. Elio was too adorable. He shook his head.

**Well happy reading. I’ll leave you be. Still trying to decide what to wear tomorrow...**

Oliver hit send and couldn’t wait for the response. The moment it came in he quickly read it and felt himself blush.

_Hmm... well it goes without saying you look incredibly handsome in all your shirts and ties, so really, anything you wear will look amazing. If you want to give me a treat though (no pressure) I’d really love to see you in a knit sweater with a shirt underneath. When your chest hair peeks out... it’s sexy_

Oliver felt like he was melting. “Are you for real?” He whispered. He reread the text about five times before replying.

**Knit sweater it is! Night Elio**

_Night Oliver_

Elio hit send and grinned. His heart was pounding. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What is this precious love and laughter budding in our hearts? It is the glorious sound of a soul waking up!_  
>  -Hafez

Wednesday morning was Oliver’s turn to bring the coffee. He got there about 30 minutes early. He couldn’t help it. He had tossed and turned the night before and had woken up early and couldn’t go back to sleep. He didn’t feel tired. He was anxious. He was happy. He was excited. “I can do this,” he said to himself as he parked. He got out and had put the coffee on top of his car when he heard Elio’s motorcycle. He grinned. 

He watched as Elio pulled up and parked beside him. He shut the bike off, got off with a graceful swing of his right leg and took off his helmet. He shook his curls out. Perfection, Oliver thought. He could see Elio’s shirt and tie under his leather jacket. He had fitted slacks and his Doc Martens. Oliver had worn his knit sweater as promised. 

“Morning Mr. Andrews,” Elio said. He licked his bottom lip and looked around. Other faculty was coming in. He glanced at Oliver and saw the knit sweater under the light jacket he had on. He looked amazing. 

“Morning, Mr. Perlman,” he replied and looked around the activity in the parking lot. Elio helped Oliver with the bag of pastries and they walked into the school. They glanced at one another as the other wasn’t looking. They finally made it to the third floor and Elio held the door open for Oliver. They reached Elio’s classroom first and they walked in, walking right to the storage room. Once in, Elio placed the bag down and dropped his back pack. Oliver hurriedly set the coffee down, took off his messenger bag and shut the door behind him.

The rushed to each other and kissed. Oliver held Elio’s face and Elio slid his hands under Oliver’s clothing, caressing his chest. Oliver couldn’t help it and kissed Elio’s neck right above his shirt collar. He kissed along his jaw and found his lips again. Elio let out a soft moan. After a moment they pulled apart, both breathing a bit heavy and feeling giddy with excitement.

“Good morning indeed,” Oliver said and they laughed together. Elio still couldn’t believe this was happening.

  

“I forgot to tell you,” Elio said as he watched Oliver take a bite of his cheese danish, “Larry now also has bath bombs. Home made of course,” Elio said with a grin.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. “I’m afraid to ask what uh... flavors?” 

Elio laughed. Oliver loves his laugh, especially when he’s the one behind it. “Apple and cherry!” Elio says shaking his head.

“Oh she needs to stop!” Oliver said rolling his eyes and smiling widely. Elio thought that his dramatic eye roll was the cutest thing ever. They laughed and chatted and finally made their way to their classrooms.

 

* * *

 

Elio looked at all his clothes. Nothing felt right. He had half his wardrobe on his bed. “Ok,” he said to himself as he ran his hands through his hair and focused. Dinner date with Oliver. Jeans? He sighed. No. Not jeans. Ok. He went for his favorite dark green corduroys. “Green looks good with red,” he said to himself and reached for a red tee shirt. He tucked the shirt in. He needed something on top but he didn’t want a cardigan. He caught sight of his J Crew denim shirt. He smiled as he put it on, buttoning it half way up. He tucked the front in. He put on his white low profile Converse.

His phone chimed and lit up beside him. “On my way” Oliver had just texted. Elio grinned. This was it. It was happening.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had put on a denim shirt, white tank top underneath, blue Docker’s pants and white sneakers. He had grabbed a black cardigan in case it got cooler later. He had picked this outfit out this morning. He nodded as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had shaved and his hair was perfectly combed. He felt confident. He texted Elio. He patted Archie. “Nap. I’ll be home soon... but not too soon!” He said. He walked out his front door.

 

He got to Elio’s apartment building soon enough and he felt his stomach flip when he saw him standing outside. “I can do this,” Oliver whispered to himself again. He liked Elio. A lot. So much. He didn’t want to screw things up again. Elio watched as Oliver pulled into a parking spot in front of him. His nervousness was gone. He felt calm and collected. This felt right.

He walked over to Oliver’s car. He got there quick in a few long strides. Oliver lowered the window on the driver’s side door. “Let me drive,” Elio said. Oliver smiled and nodded. Elio stepped aside as he got out. He then climbed in and watched as Oliver climbed into the passenger’s side. “Ready?” Elio asked.

No, Oliver thought, heart pounding, but he pushed the pesky voice aside. “Yup,” he said and smiled. 

Oliver didn’t quite know what to do with his hands as Elio drove out of John’s Creek and into the next town over. It wasn’t a long drive. Elio then turned down a residential street.

“We going downtown?” He asked. Elio nodded.

“There’s a place there that has amazing Philly cheese steak,” he said. Oliver nodded. He looked out the window as the quaint little shops came into view. Elio pulled into one of the parking spots and they got out. Elio looked and took Oliver in. Denim shirt, sleeves up to his elbows, Dockers, sneakers. Their gazes met and they smiled, each liking what they saw as they looked at each other. They walked into the restaurant and were seated outside. Their beers came soon enough.

They sat in a comfortable silence looking up and down the quaint street for a moment. Someone had to address the elephant in the room and Elio thought he would start. “The Monday after, Marzia had a flat tire and she called me in a bit of a panic,” he said. Oliver looked up at him with a concerned look on his face. He nodded. “I just hate rushing Margaux when she’s eating. It’s a pet peeve of mine,” Elio said in a quiet voice. Oliver now knew this voice meant what he was saying meant a lot to him. “So as soon as I could I put her in my car and drove toMarzia’s. She dropped me back off at my place and I took my bike to work.”

Elio looked into Oliver’s blue eyes. The sun hasn’t quite set yet but it would soon. His eyes looked so blue. “I’m sorry,” Oliver said.

“No, its ok. I want to move past these last two weeks but I just wanted you to know that I didn’t stand you up,” Elio said. “I never would.”

Oliver nodded. “That afternoon I had a student that hadn’t been doing well which was very surprising,” Oliver said. He was fidgeting with the beer bottle cap. Elio had never seen him fidget. This was new. He liked learning new things about Oliver no matter how small. “Turns out her parents are divorcing and it was affecting her very negatively.”

“That’s too bad,” Elio said leaning forward, elbows in the table.

Oliver looked up at Elio’s face. He was doing that thing were he focused everything on Oliver and Oliver felt like the most important person in the universe. “So I just locked my door to not be interrupted. It’s a habit. I’m sorry,” he said. Elio reached over and placed his hand on Oliver’s left wrist. Oliver liked how soft and tender his touch was. He suddenly remembered those soft hands on his chest.

“I’m sorry too,” Elio said. “Let’s just not do that again,” he said in his soft voice.

Their food came. Oliver’s heart was beating so fast. This felt so good. Oliver wished he wasn’t so nervous. He knew though, he was nervous because he cared so much. This was a really good thing.

  

“So, I think I pretty much gave you my life’s story last time,” Elio said with a gorgeous laugh. “I’d really like to know about you,” he said. 

Oliver nodded, smiling, as he finished chewing the food in his mouth. He wipes his lips with his napkin. “I’m from North Carolina. I was twelve when my parents divorced. It was amicable, but my mother picked up and came to Atlanta. Her family is from Athens,” Oliver said. “Went to University of Tennessee. Taught there a couple of years. My father passed and my mother took it hard even though they hadn’t been together for years, so I came back and... that’s it,” Oliver said looking down at his plate as he picked up his sandwich and took another bite. 

Elio nodded as he took a bite out of his sandwich as well. He pondered to himself as he chewed his food slowly. He didn’t think that was quite IT, he was sure Oliver had been up to more than just teaching all these years, but he didn’t want to push the envelope right now. He just wanted Oliver to relax, unwind and have a good time. They each got a second beer. 

“So how did you decide to become an English teacher?” Elio asked.

Oliver smiled and looked into his eyes. “I love to read. I love how books and poetry make me feel.”

“Poetry. We haven’t talked poetry,” Elio said.

“We have not,” Oliver replied.

“There’s a poet I found on Instagram RM Drake,” Elio said.

Oliver nodded and listened. When Elio didn’t continue he said, “Ok? I’m sure you’ve read some of his things and they have touched you?”

“They have,” Elio said nodding. “Just didn’t know if...” he trailed off. He looked at Oliver and looked away quickly.

“If I would appreciate his work because you found him on Instagram? If I’d feel he had a real talent because I don’t teach about him? If it was worth quoting something of his that touched you because you worry I’d find it silly or insignificant?” Oliver asks and stares right into Elio’s eyes. “You really that afraid of what I think?” Elio felt himself blush. Oliver picked up his beer and leaned back in his chair. Elio watched him and wondered if he had offended him. “Well, go on, you won’t know what I think until you quote me some of his work,” Oliver said with a sexy half smile and taking a swig of his beer. 

Elio smiled and looked away. He glanced back at Oliver and quoted something he liked. “The best kind of humans are the ones who fill the voids with laughter. The ones who make you feel something familiar and the ones who always leave your heart reaching for a little more.” 

Oliver listened and nodded. “Well, Elio, you’re the best kind of human,” Oliver said looking Elio in the eye. Elio wasn’t expecting that and felt himself blush, again. The sun was setting now and the outdoor lamps had just come on. He doubted Oliver had seen him blushing. “And you really need to stop assuming about me,” Oliver said. Elio nodded and gave Oliver a shy smile.

After dinner they had decided to take a walk in the park near by. It was dark now, the tall black street lights lighting the way. They walked down the brick pathway towards the fountain in the middle of the park. It was deserted except for a couple on a bench. Elio was thinking back to their dinner. “You’re right, I don’t really know you,” Elio said.

Oliver smiled. “Well, I have a hard time opening up. Maybe that’s why I like literature so much. I don’t have to think of the words to say all I want to say. If I read enough I’ll find someone writing the way I feel and I don’t have to worry about figuring out how to articulate it.”

Elio glanced at Oliver. They stopped in front of the fountain. The soft sound of the bubbling water was calming. Oliver was slightly surprised by all he had said, but Elio made him feel... good. He finally glanced at Elio who had a calm smile on his face. “That makes a lot of sense,” Elio said. They continued walking, they got off the brick path and walked on the grass. They reached a tree and Elio leaned against it looking up at Oliver. “You should read me some poetry sometime,” Elio said said quietly. The stillness and quiet of the night felt magical around them.

Oliver looked at his handsome face. He stepped closer to him, reaching up and caressing his right cheek with his left hand. “And who’s poetry would you like me to read to you?” Oliver asked softly.

Elio let out a breath, lips parted. “Surprise me,” he said. Oliver chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Elio against the tree.

 

* * *

 

Elio pulled into a parking spot in front of his building. “Mind if I used your bathroom?” Oliver asked. 

“Of course not, come on,” he said. They got out and walked towards Elio’s apartment, climbing the set of stairs. Once inside Elio walked to his kitchen and took a couple of water bottles out of the fridge. Oliver came back and gladly took a water bottle. Elio watched as he downed it quickly. 

“My mother was a teacher,” Oliver said.

“My father is a professor,” Elio replied.

They smiled at one another. Oliver glanced at his watch. It was almost eleven. “I should go. We both have to be up in like six, seven hours,” Oliver said. Elio nodded. He walked him to his door.

There they were again, in Elio’s entrance hallway. They both chuckled. “I had a wonderful time, Elio,” Oliver said. 

“So did I,” Elio said. He wasn’t sure if he should step closer to Oliver, if he should try to make a move or let Oliver decide what to do. Maybe Oliver would just kiss him? He didn’t want this to be a weird back and forth... He was debating all this when Oliver placed his hands on Elio’s waist and pulled him forward. Elio closed his eyes as Oliver’s lips meet his.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Elio’s waist as Elio slid his palms up Oliver’s chest and grabbed his shirt. The kiss is slow and deep. When they finally pulled back they were both grinning and laughing softly. 

“See you tomorrow,” Oliver says. Elio nods and leans forward and Oliver kisses him again. This is good. Eventually Elio reaches for the door and opens it. “Good night Elio,” Oliver says with a caress of his cheek. 

“Good night Oliver,” Elio whispers. He watches as Oliver steps outside and gives him a smile as he turns and walks down the stairs. Elio shuts the door and leans against it, huge grin on his face. It was all even better than he could have ever thought.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Our eyes are the dialogue between two dreams._  
>  Jaindré M. van Breda

Elio brought the coffee Thursday morning and his stomach did a flip when Oliver walked into the storage room. He was in a baby blue shirt that was snug around his chest and biceps, with a gray tie and gray slacks. Elio bit his bottom lip as he walked to Oliver and kissed him. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around Elio’s waist. He slid them underneath Elio’s red velvet jacket so he could press his body against him. It felt good having him this close. They pulled apart, panting.

“Believe me when I tell you that the prospect of kissing you every morning before I start my work day is...” Oliver trailed off.

“Amazing? Exciting? Exhilarating?” Elio asked as he kissed all over Oliver’s jaw. Oliver laughed. “Astonishing? Astounding? Phenomenal?” Oliver laughed some more. “You’re an English teacher, Oliver I’m sure you can come up with a few more words,” Elio said.

“If I could get my brain to work I would. But somehow when I’m around you it just... freezes,” Oliver says. 

Elio stares into Oliver’s blue eyes. He really likes him. More than he has ever liked anyone. I just need to keep my cool, Elio tells himself. “You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet, Mr. Andrews,” Elio says looking down at Oliver’s lips. Oliver couldn’t put into words how sexy it was to have Elio call him Mr. Andrews while looking at him like that. 

“So the whole forehead kiss and disastrous two weeks later have been forgiven, Mr. Perlman?” Oliver asks in a deep but soft voice. His voice does things to Elio.

“Ask me after you’ve taken me on three more dates,” Elio answers with a smile.

“Will lunch today count as one?” Oliver asks.

Elio grins. “Maybe,” he says and kisses him again.

 

* * *

 

Oliver runs down before second period and finds Simone. “Hey! Elio is joining us at lunch,” he whispers to her.

“Why are we whispering?” Simone asks.

“Just,” Oliver says looking around. “You know how people talk, so if you wanna bring Larry again that’s cool or you can just be the third wheel,” Oliver says with a huge grin. Simone stares at him. He and Elio have obviously made up.

“Oh my god! Details! Now!” She whispers and grabs Oliver by the arm.

“Uh, ok, Tuesday after Debate Club we made up and then last night he took me out to eat and at the end of the night I gave him a proper kiss,” Oliver whispered, grinning.

“Shut the front door!” Simone hisses punching him playfully on the chest. “I am SO not going to lunch with you two! Ollie! Carpe Diem!” She whispers back.

“Simone! I don’t want people whispering about us!” Oliver whispers furrowing his brow.

“Like we are right now?” She whispers. Oliver rolls his eyes. “Oh they already do! Some staff members wouldn’t mind being in the middle of an Elio and Oliver sandwich either,” Simone says quietly, grinning. Oliver felt his face grow warm. “Have you exchanged naked selfies yet?”

“I’m so done with you!” Oliver said rolling his eyes yet again. “Come to lunch!” He said in an exasperated whisper.

“No! I’m taking Larry to the Juicy Crab. You’re allergic to crabs so you can’t come! Bye!” Simone said and stuck her tongue out at Oliver and walked into the teacher’s lounge. Sometimes he wonders how he and Simone came to be best friends.

 

* * *

 

Oliver was really glad Panera was a short drive away. It was hard wanting to stare at Elio and drive at the same time. Elio was driving back, he decided. He could then stare all he wanted.

“I asked Simone to come but she didn’t want to. Pain in the ass. She took Larry to the Juicy Crab,” Oliver said.

Elio laughed. He had a black v neck underneath his red velvet jacket. Oliver had spied that same silver necklace with the little rectangular tag on it. He glanced at Elio’s skinny stretch pants and black lace up boots. They had a slight heel but it worked so well on him. He could easily be a runway model, Oliver thought. “Why didn’t you just take me to the Juicy Crab then? I’ve been wanting to try it,” Elio said glancing at Oliver’s profile.

He loved how manly Oliver always looked. Clean shaven or stubble, shirt and tie or tee shirt and jeans, Oliver just oozed confident manliness and Elio loved it. It was beyond sexy. He even loved how he sometimes came across as arrogant and smug in the comments that he made and when he did his eye rolls. Elio couldn’t believe he liked that. Elio was beginning to see, though, that exterior was sometimes a bit of a facade. He always portrayed himself as perfect and slightly arrogant on the outside but Elio sensed there was nothing but softness on the inside. He just had to peel back the layers, he said to himself.

“I’m allergic to crab and lobster and shrimp,” Oliver said with an apologetic smile.

“Ah, no Juicy Crab for us then,” Elio said. “I’m not allergic to anything.”

Oliver nodded. “My mom found out when I was pretty young.”

They pulled into the Panera parking lot and got out. Oliver had the sudden urge to grab Elio’s hand but he felt they weren’t quite there yet. Plus, he really wasn’t sure how Elio felt about PDA. This was just something else they had to learn about each other.

Once they had gotten their food they sat down across from each other. “So Debate Club tonight,” Elio said with a smile.

“Yes. We have to finish having the second half of the kids debate,” Oliver said. He stared at Elio as Elio poured his salad dressing over his salad and mixed it up. “Why do you think we have such differences of opinion when it comes to Debate Club?” Oliver asked in his most gentle tone.

Elio looked up. Oliver had sounded so lovely. He could tell he was trying to make sure he didn’t come across as wanting to start a fight. Elio had to hold himself back from grabbing his face and kissing him. “I’m not sure,” Elio responds with a shake of his head. “I mean, sometimes people are just different,” Elio said in a soft voice. “Like I love to cuddle and maybe you’re not a cuddler,” Elio says looking down at his salad.

“Horrible example because I love to cuddle as well,” Oliver replied in the same soft voice he used before. Elio grinned and looked up at him. They both laugh gently. “Hmm maybe you won’t find it amusing that I’m an early riser, even on the weekends,” Oliver said with a shrug as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich. 

“Ha ha,” Elio laughed his cute open mouth laugh. “You would be amazed at how quickly you become an early morning riser when you have a kid! I am up no later than 7:30 every single day,” Elio says. Elio takes a bite of his food too and leans back on his chair and gives Oliver a thoughtful look as he chews. He swallows. “I imagine you’re a bit of a neat freak,” Elio says softly.

Oliver feels his cheeks grow warm. “There is nothing wrong with that though,” Oliver says.

“No there isn’t,” Elio says shaking his head.

“I imagine you blast rap music when you’re driving by yourself in the car,” Oliver says. “Like obnoxiously so, where the seats vibrate.”

Elio is laughing and leans his head back, his cheeks slightly flushed. He looks into Oliver’s eyes again. “But I keep my windows up and I only do it when I’m alone! I swear!” Elio says. They continue eating in a blissful and content silence. Differences are ok, Oliver thinks. Everything that made Elio himself was perfect and beautiful. “What’s your biggest pet peeve?” Elio asked him.

“Easy. When someone doesn’t give a child a chance. Especially the kids we deal with, teenagers. Now, sometimes they do reach the end of the line, to a sense,” Oliver says as Elio looks at him, completely mesmerized and taken aback by his answer. “But sometimes they act out for attention and sometimes they truly don’t know any better. People are so quick to label and judge when we as adults should BE the adults and offer guidance and compassion instead of judgement and criticism.”

Elio nods. “Right,” he says quietly.

“Maybe that’s why I’m so harsh on adults,” Oliver says almost apologetically. “I just feel adults should always be the example and the guiding light,” he says. Elio nods again. “But you,” he says softly, his heart pounding. “You’re doing an amazing job and I’m just in awe of what you do and have done with Margaux.”

Elio felt himself melt. “Thank you,” was all he could say. He watched Oliver as he ate and felt he understood him a little better. It made sense. Everyone should just act their part, he got it. He felt he was seeing a bit deeper into Oliver and he couldn’t wait to see more of him like this.

“So how about you?” Oliver asked. “Biggest pet peeve?”

Elio nodded. “Someone who uses the same knife on the peanut butter and jelly, or cream cheese and jelly or butter and jelly,” Elio said and loved how Oliver laughed at that in such a carefree way. “Like were you raised by animals! Just use two knives man! Use two knives!” Elio says.

 

* * *

 

“We didn’t agree on Roger,” Oliver tells Elio.

“Roger’s rebuttal was weak!” Elio said.

“But it really wasn’t, he literally went back and destroyed the points from the other team,” Oliver said.

Elio pursed his lips together and let out a breath through his nose. “Not really... like he went back and tried but he didn’t convince me,” Elio said.

“He convinced me,” Oliver told him. Oliver looked down at his notes. “We also didn’t agree on Marjorie,” Oliver said.

“You thought she didn’t discredit the other team enough and I thought she had done a good job,” Elio says.

“She felt weak to me,” Oliver replied. “She didn’t provide enough facts to support her statements. She repeated the same reasoning twice.”

“But it was correct. I would have done the same,” Elio said. He looked up at the ceiling of the library. “Did we agree on anything?”

“We agreed on two kids. Two out of ten,” Oliver said.

Elio chuckled and looked at Oliver. “Two out of ten is horrible,” he said.

“It’s shit. We need to figure shit out,” he said gently.

Elio reached up and caressed Oliver’s chest through his snug baby blue button up. He had been wanting to touch his chest all day. Oliver loves this. He gave Elio a sexy half smile and leaned in and kissed him. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment.

They stood up and put all their chairs away and exited the library and then the school together. Elio looked at Oliver and looked around the parking lot. They sort of both understood there was no PDA at work except in their storage room and of course the library when everyone was gone. 

“I need to run to the grocery store and do some things but, I’ll text you as soon as I can,” Elio said.

“Sounds good,” Oliver replies and Elio loves the way he looks at his lips. They say goodbye and drive off.

 

* * *

 

_Last movie that made you cry?_

Oliver reads the text and rolls his eyes. He can’t help but grin. Elio had texted him about an hour and a half ago and said they should play twenty questions and Oliver had agreed. He had lost count of the questions. It was fine though. He wanted to know everything about Elio and they had agreed they would also answer the question they had asked.

**I Am Legend. I found it on tv like 2 weeks ago and wondered why I had never watched it since I love Will Smith. I’m a dog lover, obviously. I couldn’t help it**

“Could you be any more mother fucking cuter?!” Elio said to himself. He sighed as he typed his answer.

 _Coco. Like 3 weeks ago. I held it together for Moana, Margaux loves it and I normally am doing things around the house but I sat down and watched it. It was touching. Then we watched Coco right after. I couldn’t hold it back. When they sing Remember Me at the end together, I cried._

Oliver laughed softly and put his phone on his chest and made a mental note to watch both movies. They’re both on Netflix he was sure. He started typing his question.

**Most cringeworthy way you’ve got hit on or asked out**

_I rarely go out to clubs because I’m taking care of Margaux or had school, now work, but finally it was a good friend’s 25th bday and it worked out. I went. A girl kept trying to dance with me and I finally dance a couple of songs with her. We all left soon after and we were waiting for our Uber when said girl came out and walked right up to me told me I was hot and asked for my number and then proceeded to puke all over bday boy’s shoes. Just glad she didn’t puke on mine!_

**Wow! I didn’t have anything that dramatic but there was this one lady that used to groom Archie and I tried to ignore her advances. Finally one day I was picking him up and I guess I was her last customer and she ran to the door and tried to keep me in, telling me her psychic had told her her true love was waiting for her to make a move! I literally had to push her away from the door and ran out. Needless to say I never went back!**

Elio laughed. He tried to imagine Oliver in that situation. He felt his phone vibrate again.

**I’m going to let you sleep...**

Elio smiled and saw it was almost 11:30. He sighed.

_Sweet dreams Mr. Andrews. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow_

Oliver found it such a turn on when he called him that. He could hear the flirty tone he said it in too. “Fucking tease,” Oliver said.

**Can’t wait to see you tomorrow Mr. Perlman. Maybe wear my sweater. I’ve been dying to see it on you again (winky face emoji)**

Elio’s eyes widened and he felt himself blush as he read this. He shook his head as he typed the reply.

_But then what would I tuck under my chin at night?_

Elio grinned and hit send. If he got no reply soon he would just send a good night text and leave it at that. Oliver read the reply and instantly felt aroused. The thought of his sweater tucked under Elio’s chin and close to that gorgeous neck was beyond sexy. He didn’t even know what to say. He had been daydreaming about the whole thing when his phone buzzed in his hand again.

_Good night Mr. Andrews_

**Good night Mr. Perlman**

Oliver closed his eyes and tried his best to go to sleep and not picture Elio in his room right now with nothing on and his sweater tucked under his chin and wrapped around his lovely neck.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nonsense. I wanted you from day one. I just hid it better._  
>  Call Me By Your Name  
> André Aciman

Elio pulled in on his bike Friday morning to find Oliver getting out of his car. He got off his bike and took off his helmet. They smiled at one another. “Need help?” Elio asked and grabbed the tray with the coffees before Oliver could answer. Elio glanced back at Oliver and smiled as they made their way to the school. Elio waits for Oliver to open the front door with his free hand, since Elio has his bike helmet on one hand and the coffees on the other. Oliver pulls the door open and feels his heart skip a beat as Elio gives him a wink while walking in. Oliver follows. 

Larry was there, by the front stairs, with the librarian, Edna. She was handing him a white paper bag. “They’re pumpkin spice bath bombs. It’s that time of year.”

“Oh! Wow! It really is isn’t it?” He said.

Oliver and Elio glanced at one another and grin.

“Morning Elio, Oliver,” Larry said.

“Morning Larry. Edna,” Elio and Oliver say in unison. They continued up the stairs and once they reached the second floor, Nina in Biology steps out of the doors right in front of them. Her eyes widened a little as she looks back and forth between Elio and Oliver.

“Hi!” She said.

“Hello!” Elio and Oliver replied in unison.

“So,” she said as she climbs the stairs between the two of them. “Any plans this weekend?”

“It’s a daddy daughter weekend for me so I’ll just be doing stuff with Margaux,” Elio said. Oliver’s heart warmed when he heard that. He smiled at Elio over Nina’s head.

“Aw, that’s precious,” she answered. They reached the third floor and Oliver holds the door open for everyone. Nina waves as she walks to the left to her classroom. Oliver and Elio continue down the hall and enter Elio’s computer lab. They walk right to the storage room. Oliver puts the bag of pastries down.

“Hey,” he says.

“Yeah?” Elio replies, putting the coffees and his bike helmet down and taking off his black leather back pack.

Oliver’s heart thumped in his chest. I can do this, he tells himself. This is ok. I can do this. “So, what if maybe, if you want to and you can say no if it’s too soon,” he said. It’s too soon, he thinks and panics a little. He looks into Elio’s eyes. Elio looks at Oliver and it’s obvious to him how nervous he is.

He notices that Oliver is tapping the sides of his legs nervously and isn’t really moving. Elio steps forward and places his left palm on his chest. He’s surprised by how hard Oliver’s heart is beating. “Hey,” Elio says softly. “What is it?” He gives Oliver a gentle smile.

Oliver seemed to relax a bit. He swallows. “Maybe you and Margaux can come over tomorrow?” He asks softly. “Lunch or dinner or whatever.” Oliver searches Elio’s face, anxious for a reaction. He feels a weight lift off his chest when he sees Elio give him a friendly smile as he nods yes. Oliver grins. “Archie loves kids and he’s so good with them. He’ll love Margaux so much and I have a huge back yard,” Oliver says.

“That sounds wonderful,” Elio says stepping back.

Oliver nods again. Ok, I did that and it was ok. This is ok, Oliver says. He watches as Elio turns his back to him and unzips his leather jacket. This is a huge deal for Oliver. Maybe it wouldn’t be for most but it is for him. He’s opening up and letting Elio in. Elio and Margaux in. It’s ok, he thinks to himself. It’s ok.

His eyes widen slightly as Elio turns to face him again, now that his black leather jacket is off. He’s wearing Oliver’s sweater. It’s baggy on him but hangs off him in such a sexy way. He has a white v neck underneath. Today Elio has another silver chain on, a shorter one, along with the one with the little silver tag. He watches as Elio rolls the sleeves a couple of times and pulls them up to his elbows, revealing beautiful milky white forearms. Lean and fit. He has a thick leather watch in one wrist, three thin silver bracelets on the other.

“I washed it last night,” Elio says with a sigh, bringing Oliver out of his hypnotic state. Oliver meets his gaze. “Maybe tomorrow when I go over you can wear it and put some more of your cologne on it and I can take it back home with me,” Elio says with a little bite of his lower lip. Fuck me sideways, Oliver thinks to himself. Oliver feels his neck grow warm as he sees the smile spreading across Elio’s face and he knows Elio is fully aware of what he’s doing to Oliver. 

Oliver shakes his head and grabs Elio and pulls him into his arms. Oliver kisses him. Hard. “Fucking tease,” he tells him breathlessly as he nips his neck playfully.

Elio giggles and squirms a little at how ticklish Oliver’s stubble feels on his neck. “Yeah, but you like it,” he whispers into Oliver’s ear. 

Oliver shakes his head and leans in for a deeper kiss.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning Elio was up by 8 am. Marzia has to be at work by 10:30 am, so Elio had asked her to come for breakfast at his place. This is what they did, he and Marzia. They wanted to give Margaux a sense of togetherness and family. They did their best to find moments where they could come together and be mom, dad and Margaux.

He heard the knock at his door and Elio jogged over and opened it. “DADDY!” Margaux called out as she jumped into Elio’s arms.

“Hey! Princess! Good morning!” He squeezed and kissed her. He leaned in and pressed his cheek to Marzia’s. “Bonjour,” He says.

“Ça va?” Marzia asks stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She had Margaux’s pink back pack in her hand.

“Bien. Et toi?” Elio asks. Marzia was born in Paris and had moved with her parents to the US when she was 10 years old. It had been fun when she had discovered Elio was fluent in French as his mother was French. They could always have little conversations no one else could understand. That had brought them slightly closer and Marzia had also felt comfortable quite quickly around him.

“Bien, merci,” she replied. Elio was going to make pancakes. He had chocolate chips ready for Margaux and blueberries for him and Marzia.

They watch as Margaux skips into the living room. He looked at Marzia as she follows him into the kitchen and smiled. “So, um, just wanted to tell you, I was going to take Margaux over to Oliver’s for lunch,” he said softly. Marzia looked at him, her eyebrows raise.

“Oh, really?” She says and Elio doesn’t miss the amusement in her voice. “This means you’re both acting your age now?” She asks with a slight smirk.

“Ha ha,” Elio laughs as he pours chocolate chips over the batter of a couple of pancakes on the griddle. “Yeah, yeah we’re in a good place,” he said.

“Hmm, how good?” Marzia asks.

“We’re, you know, talking,” he says with a slight shrug.

“Oh I bet those lips are doing more than talking,” Marzia says and by the way Elio blushes she knows it’s true. She laughs. This is ok with her. Elio and her truly care for one another and she wishes nothing but happiness for Elio. She had remember how nervous she had been about wanting to move to Georgia.

When she told Elio, she truly didn’t know what to expect. She could have cried when Elio had told her he wanted to come. Margaux is home, he had said. He had said he could teach anywhere and he wanted her to have an amazing career. She knew Elio didn’t have to do this and he could have made things difficult for her. But Elio was a wonderful human being. She wished nothing but happiness for him now.

“So, are you two officially dating?” She asks.

“Ah... we haven’t had that talk,” Elio says as he puts Margaux’spancakes on a plate and hands it to Marzia.

“I see,” she says. “Margaux! Viens manger!” She calls out. Margaux gets up from the coffee table where she was coloring as Marzia sets her up at the small dining room table giving her some orange juice. She returns to the kitchen. “So how did it happen that you two saw the light?” 

Elio smiled and bit his lip. “Well, Tuesday after Debate Club we... we just saw how silly we were being,” he said.

“Mmhmm,” Marzia said as he handed her a plate with some blueberry pancakes.

“We went out for dinner Wednesday and it was nice,” Elio said.

“Must have been because I haven’t heard any complaints of a kiss to the forehead,” Marzia said with a smile.

Elio felt himself blush again, which was slightly embarrassing because he didn’t want it to be so obvious how crazy he really was about Oliver, yet his own body betrayed him. His cheeks were noticeably pink. Marzia noticed and grinned. “It wasn’t a forehead kiss this time,” Elio says grinning. “It was a good one.”

“Well I’m glad!” She said.

Me too, Elio thought to himself.

He and Marzia join Margaux at the dining room table and eat. Margaux is quick to start talking about Halloween which is in a couple of weeks. Marzia, of course, is making her a costume, one of the perks of having a mom who makes costumes in real life. “And mommy is getting her friend to make me a wig,” Margaux told Elio. She’ll be Mal from Disney’s Descendants and it’s all she’s been talking about for a while now. 

“Wow! Tu est une fille très chanceuse!” Elio tells Margaux.

“Oui, je sais. Merci maman,” Margaux tells Marzia smiling.

“You’re so welcome, ma chérie,” Marzia says cupping her little chin.

 

* * *

 

“Im so excited to meet Archie!” Margaux says from her booster in the backseat as they make their way to Oliver’s home. Elio smiles. Margaux has brought her tablet and favorite stuffed animal along for the trip.

Oliver had texted at about quarter to eleven earlier that morning, asking what he should cook for lunch. Elio told him Margaux was thankfully not a picky eater and Oliver had asked if she would like some spaghetti and meatballs and Elio had told him that almost nothing compared to her love of spaghetti and meatballs, except mac and cheese and chocolate cake.

“In a hundred meters turn right,” Elio’s GPS told him. He was close. He was nervous and excited. He couldn’t wait to see Oliver’s home. He saw the mailboxes and their numbers. He turned his GPS off. He found the number and raised his eyebrows at the shiny black mailbox. It looked very new and he remembered how Oliver had just replaced it a week or so ago. He pulls into the long driveway and looks at the lush green lawn and the small quaint home. It’s a white ranch with a dark gray roof and red shutters. A decent sized front porch. It’s perfect, Elio thinks. He parks in front of the garage and turns off the engine, steps out and walks to the back seat. He’s leaning in, helping Margaux out when he hears barking coming their way.

Margaux jumps out and laughs in delight as Archie comes to greet them. The sweet dog barks and wags his tail playfully, focusing on Margaux of course. “Archie! Hi!” She says excitedly as she giggles. 

“Welcome,” Oliver says. Elio looks up and sees him. He’s in a gray tee shirt and faded black jeans. His hair a bit tussled. Elio loves it.

“Hey,” he says softly.

“Can I pet him?” Margaux asks as Oliver reaches them.

“Of course,” Oliver replied smiling.

Margaux leans in and Archie lets her pet him before he’s bouncing around playfully wagging his tail. Margaux laughs in delight.

“Want to play fetch with him?” Oliver asks.

“Yes!” She says. Elio laughs. Oliver leads them past the garage and around the back of the house. It’s just as lush and green as the front. It’s a nice wide open space with trees further up ahead.

“Nice and open,” Elio says. 

“One of the nice things about small town living,” Oliver says. “The long drive ways and you can fit another house between you and your neighbor.” Elio chuckles and watches as Oliver shows Margaux the container he has with some tennis balls for Archie. Margaux grabs one and throws and Archie excitedly goes running after it. Soon enough Margaux and Archie are running around and playing.

Oliver has an outdoor table with chairs and Elio and him sit down, placing the tablet and stuffed kitten on it. “This is really nice,” Elio says. “With me in an apartment and Marzia in a town home she doesn’t really have a backyard to play in. The closest park is always crowded on the weekends,” Elio tells Oliver.

“Well, any weekend you have her, you can bring her over. Archie adores children. He’s so gentle. There is also a park I like to take Archie to, it has a fenced in doggy area. I’ve walked it, it has several playgrounds and it’s never busy,” Oliver says. 

Elio nods. “Maybe we can go someday soon,” he says. He loves this. Oliver is so effortlessly including Margaux in everything. Maybe it was because he was a teacher and had a soft spot for children. Or maybe it was just because Oliver was perfect in every way. Elio smiles. They let Margaux play as long as she wanted and it was maybe an hour later that she slowed down and sat on the grass a moment petting Archie. She would pat the ground with the tennis ball and Archie would playfully try to get the ball out of her hand but was extremely gentle.

“Look at them playing like they’ve known each other for years,” Oliver says. Elio grins and nods. He’s so happy.

“Ready to go inside princess?” Elio calls out and Margaux nods and stands up and walks towards them. They all get up and go in through the back door which leads into the kitchen. “Wipe your feet Margaux,” Elio reminds her before going in. She does as she’s told. She slides off her running shoes when she goes in and sees some of Oliver’s shoes on a mat by the entrance. She skips inside.

“You don’t have to take your shoes off if you don’t want to,” Oliver tells Elio. Elio though, is pretty sure Oliver wouldn’t want him tracking dirt in from outside.

“It’s ok, if that’s what you do,” Elio says. Oliver nods. He watches as Elio unlaces his Doc Martens and smiles at the yellow socks Elio is wearing. He has his jeans tucked in and leaves them tucked in his socks as he walks into the kitchen. He has a long sleeved black crew neck shirt on.

“Oh I’m SO thirsty!” Margaux says grabbing her throat.

“Ok! I have some Capri Sun and some orange juice or water or milk?” Oliver says.

“I’ll take a capri sun please,” she says.

Oliver walks to the fridge and takes a pouch out for Margaux. “So I thought we would eat spaghetti and meatballs. Are you hungry?” Oliver asks her.

“Oh I love spaghetti and meatballs. It’s my favorite, as well as mac and cheese,” Margaux says.

“Good,” Oliver says smiling. “We’ll be eating soon.”

“Can I watch my tablet while I wait?” Margaux asks.

“Oh, she can hook up to my WiFi,” Oliver tells Elio. They walk into the dining area connected to the kitchen and then turn right into the living room and Elio looks around. Dark wood floors, a pretty light green on the walls with white trimming. It goes well with the brown leather living room set. There’s a fireplace with a flatscreen mounted on top. Elio smiles as he sees an upright piano on the wall leading to the kitchen and dining area. Oliver connects Margaux’s tablet to his WiFi and she settles on the couch, Archie jumping up and laying his chin on her lap.

“I’m gonna finish cooking then,” Oliver says.

“I’ll help,” Elio says knowing Margaux is nice and settled.

They walk back into the dining area and turn into the kitchen. Once they’re out of sight of Margaux, Elio wraps his arms around Oliver’s neck as their lips meet. Oliver wraps his arms around Elio’s waist and Elio giggles softly as Oliver pushes him up against his kitchen counter. Elio slides his hands under Oliver’s tee shirt. Oliver nuzzles Elio’s neck. He’s in heaven. After a moment they pull apart slightly. Elio still has his hands under Oliver’s shirt, at his waist. 

“The meatballs are cooked. I’m just going to warm them back up in tomato sauce and cook the spaghetti then we can eat. I’ll throw some garlic bread in the oven,” Oliver says. 

Elio nods and looks into Oliver’s blue eyes. His voice is so sexy, even when just talking about spaghetti. “Ok,” he says. “Can I help? If not I’ll just stand here and watch. You look really sexy in jeans by the way,” he says with a cute smile on his lips. He slides his hands from Oliver’s waist down into his back pockets and squeezes slightly. He’s had so many fantasies about Oliver’s ass. 

Oliver laughs and blushes a bit. “What am I gonna do with you?” Oliver asks in a low soft voice that gives Elio goosebumps.He gently kisses him along his jaw.

“Oh I’m sure you have a few ideas by now,” Elio answers without skipping a beat. As they kiss again and again and again.

Oliver is so happy he’s letting Elio in. Slowly, but still, it’s a big step forward and he’s proud of himself for it. He gives Elio another quick kiss and Elio watches as Oliver gets to work on finishing lunch. He’s so incredibly happy this is happening.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**And I was never sure whether you were the lighthouse or the storm.**_  
>  _Highway Heart_  
>  David Jones

Lunch is a success and Elio piles up the plates and takes them to the sink. 

“Oliver lets play chess!” Margaux says.

Oliver looks at Elio cleaning. “Go, go, go!” Elio tells him. He laughs and nods and goes to get his chess set.

“So, this set is perfect,” Elio hears Oliver tell Margaux. “My father got it for me when I was a boy.”

Elio continues to gather dishes and once he’s done he goes and wipes down the table. Archie saunters over to the kitchen and barks at the back door. “I’m letting Archie out!” Elio calls.

“Ok, just keep an eye on him please!” Oliver calls back.

Elio steps out with Archie and looks at the lush green lawn. Soon enough, the little dog is climbing up the steps. Elio instinctively picks him up. They go back in and Elio is pretty sure Archie gets his paws wiped off because doesn’t even seem to notice as Elio wets a paper towels and wipes his little paws with it.

Elio and Archie go into the living room. Once the game of chess is won by Margaux, Oliver asks if anyone wants some chocolate cake. Once three pieces of those are devoured every one settles down for Coco, at Margaux’s request. She’s in the lazy boy and Archie jumps up on her lap.

“You’re not gonna cry on me are you?” Oliver whispers to Elio with a mischievous grin.

“No! I’m not gonna cry on you,” Elio says pushing his shoulder. Oliver chuckles.

They’re about halfway through when Oliver nudges Elio and shows him Margaux passed out with Archie also passed out on her lap.

“Wanna put her in one of the guest bedrooms?” Oliver asks in a soft whisper. Elio nods.

Oliver picks up Archie as Elio gently picks up Margaux. They walk past the fireplace down a small hallway. On the left is a small bedroom. It has a daybed with a white metal bed frame. A pretty floral comforter and white and pink throw pillows.

“This is where my mom stays when she visits,” Oliver explains. Elio grins. Archie scampers in after them and when he sees Margaux is laid on the bed, he jumps to the foot of the bed and curls up into a little ball. He’s snoring instantly. “Oh to be you Archibald!” Oliver says softly.

They walk out of the room and Elio half closes the door. “So which is your room?” Elio asks.

Oliver feels his face grow warm as he walks down the hall to the very end. He gestures for Elio to step inside and stands by the doorway and watches Elio’s face as he steps in. Same dark wood floors. Walls here are a pleasant golden beige with white trimming. It’s pretty spacious. Oliver seems to have a king size bed. There is a flat screen mounted on the wall across the bed. A small bookcase underneath. There are several framed photographs. One isOliver graduating from University. His parents on each side. Elio smiles. The other, much more recent is Oliver and his mom, looks like a Christmas time. Elio looks at the older lady’s kind blue eye. The last picture is Archie as a puppy and Oliver looking over the moon as he holds him up. He puts it down. There is a desk to the left, underneath a nice size window.

Elio nods, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Oliver is leaning against the door frame. He hasn’t come in but Elio can’t go out. He’s not sure what he should do. Oliver’s heart is thumping. Not only is Elio the first ever love interest he’s had over, but now he’s in his room. Oliver leans on the door frame and watches Elio smile sweetly at the framed pictures Oliver has. Once he’s done he glances at Oliver and gives him a shy smile. He’s rubbing the back of his neck and looking quite young suddenly. Oliver decides to walk into the room. He slides his hand in his pockets. He kisses Elio sweetly on the cheek as he reaches him.

This seems to break the ice and Elio leans on him slightly. “I brought your sweater by the way,” Elio says.

“I’ll wear it tomorrow and bring it Monday then,” Oliver says in a low soft voice. Elio grins.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He asks.

“Going to see my mom. I try to go spend a weekend day with her whenever I can,” he said. Elio nods in understanding. “I’m an only child and with my dad gone...” he trails off. He goes and sits at the edge of his bed.

“Right, no I get it,” Elio replies. He goes and sits beside him. “I’m an only child as well,” he says. “My parents are still together and very much in love,” he tells Oliver. Oliver smiled as he notices the warm smile spreading across Elio’s face. “They’re relationship goals. Parenting goals. Life goals. My parents rock,” Elio says with a beautiful smile.

Oliver chuckles. “That’s wonderful,” he says.

Elio and Oliver sit and talk quietly about everything and nothing. They laugh at funny stories and share family stories as well. Oliver tells Elio how his father had read him The Little Prince as a child, only to re read it as an adult and be blown away by it. “A great teacher I had in Tennessee said: go back and read a book, a real book you loved as a child and think you knew. Read it now. Read it fifteen years from now, and you’ll be so amazed at how different of a book it will be. I picked it up and read it...” Oliver shook his head. 

“Mind blown?” Elio asked laughing.

“Indeed,” Oliver said. He loved this. No small silly detail seemed boring. I hope this lasts, Oliver thinks. I hope the little details never get boring.

“Daddy?” Margaux’s voice comes from the hallway. They get up and walk over to the door quickly.

“Hey! Princess. Did you have a nice nap?”

“Yeah. I just need to use the bathroom,” she said rubbing her eyes. Oliver points to the door. Archie tries to follow her.

“Archie, you’re a boy! Sorry!” Margaux says. The little dog barks and scratches and looks confused at being left out. Once Margaux is finished and has washed her hands they all walk to the living room.

“Maybe it’s time to go,” Elio says. He figures he’s taken up enough of Oliver’s time and doesn’t want to outstay their welcome.

“Can I have some more chocolate cake before we go?” Margaux asks sweetly. Oliver looks at her pretty green eyes. Elio’s eyes.

“Yes!” Oliver says before Elio can say anything. They all enjoy more and there are two pieces left which Oliver puts into a container and tells Elio he has to take home.

“Daddy, you have to fix my braids before we go,” Margaux tells Elio. “They got messed up while I napped.

Oliver watches as Elio sits Margaux on a dining room chair and lovingly takes out the first braid and does it again. Oliver wouldn’t call himself emotional. He’s not one to cry at movies or weddings or anything like that. He’s always been quite reserved, great at small talk but not one to open up. Watching Elio braid Margaux’s hair though... he’s not even sure exactly what all the emotions he’s feeling are all about. But he’s feeling all kinds of warm, fuzzy feelings and he likes it.

Elio gathers up her tablet and kitty. Margaux skips to the kitchen and puts on her shoes and instantly runs out with Archie. “Guess we’regoing out the backdoor,” Elio says. It takes about fifteen minutes for them to make their way to Elio’s car. Once Margaux is securely in, Elio goes to the trunk and takes out a white plastic bag and hands it to Oliver.

“I’ll bring it Monday,” Oliver says. “Let me know when you get home please,” he says. Elio yearns to kiss him, but holds back. They’re not quite there yet and Margaux is present and all she knows is Oliver is daddy’s friend.

“Will do. Thank you. This was great,” Elio says, rubbing the back of his neck. The sun is golden again and Oliver loves how the rays catch Elio’s hair and make his sage eyes look amber gold.

“Can’t wait for you guys to come over again,” he said.

They say bye and Oliver picks Archie up and he waves as Elio backs out and takes off down the road. Oliver stays and watches until Elio turns left and drives out of sight.

 

* * *

 

Elio connects his phone via Bluetooth to his car stereo. His playlists has several of Margaux’s favorites songs. She’s requested the Troll’s soundtrack for the ride home. Elio and her sing along and he smiles at her through the rear view mirror. He feels amazing.

Once back at the apartments, Elio let’s Margaux out and she skips ahead as he gets the container with the chocolate cake as well as gathers her tablet and kitty. “Margaux! Wait up!” He calls out and sees her stop by the entrance of the apartment. He’s walking towards her as a small black chihuahua comes out, without a leash.

“Hi little doggy!” Margaux says. Elio jogs over. He sees an elderly woman walking with a cane towards them. “Can I pet him?” Margaux asks her. Margaux knows she can’t touch dogs without permission and Elio is proud of her asking.

“No! Get your child away from my dog!” The lady yells.

What the fuck! Elio thinks. He picks up Margaux instinctively. “Ma’am, calm down,” Elio says in a calm voice.

“Don’t tell me to calm down. I don’t need your brat trying to pet my dog and then go complain to the leasing office about him trying to bite her!” She yelled again.

Elio is a very patient person. Especially when it comes to children and the elderly. “Well, with all due respect ma’am, he should be on a leash,” Elio says.

“Oh! So you’re the asshole that complained about him not being on a leash, aren’t you?” She yells.

Elio’s had enough. “Watch your language in front of my child!” He says, angrily.

“Keep your insolent pest away from my DOG!” She yells. She points her cane at Margaux and Margaux squeezes Elio’s neck and buries her face in it.

“Is that how you would talk to your children when they were little?” Elio asks her, trying to maintain his composure.

“I never had any! Thank heavens! I have dogs. They’re a million times better! Children are nothing but a nuisance!” She says and huffs off.

Elio runs up the stairs to his second floor apartment. He’s livid. He puts Margaux down on the kitchen counter once they’re inside and sees she’s crying. Elio can take just about anything. Anything. The one thing he can’t take is anyone hurting his child and seeing Margaux cry over the old lady’s comments fills him with rage. Of course he can’t show this to his little girl. He’s calm and soothing and soon enough he’s calmed her down and wiped her face with some cold water and offers her chocolate cake. She sitting on the floor, eating from the coffee table watching Descendant’s reruns.

He texts Marzia and lets her know they’re home. He won’t tell her in a text what’s happened. She’ll come up here and try to tell the old lady off probably in the middle of the night and that’s the last thing anyone needs. He then texts Oliver. He can tell Oliver. He can tell Oliver anything. His rage comes back.

_Hey home! You won’t believe what happened to us!_

He hits send and before he gets a reply he starts recounting the ordeal.

_There’s a new neighbor. A bitter old lady! She has a chihuahua and Margaux politely asked to pet it. Old lady flips her lid! Yells at Margaux! I try to reason with her and remind her that she shouldn’t even be out with the the thing without its leash, you know?_

Elio hits send again. His hands are shaking he’s so angry. He wishes he could punch something. Margaux looks up and he gives her a smile. He doesn’t want her to think daddy is upset. She looks back at the tv and continues eating cake.

_So she’s acting insane and yelling, pointing her cane at me. Accusing me of being the one that complained that she walks the overgrown rat without a leash. I hadn’t, but glad someone did. Then she’s yelling at Margaux again and I ask her if that’s how she would talk to her own children. And you know what she says to me??_

Oliver had gone to get the mail and had left his phone on the kitchen counter. He hears it chiming as he’s walking in and smiles knowing it must be Elio. Another chime. Oliver jogs over and picks up the phone reading everything Elio has typed. A third message comes in. Oliver reads it.

**What she say?**

Oliver hits send quickly. He can’t believe it. Margaux is such a sweet girl and Elio always tries to keep his cool. He goes back and rereads the first messages to make sure he hasn’t missed anything. Elio needs someone to vent to and Oliver will, of course, be there for him in any way he can. 

 _The old hag says she’s never had kids! That she has her dogs instead!_

Elio hits send. He starts typing again. He’s still so angry. 

 _FIRST OFF: if you don’t have kids, don’t discipline anyone else’s kids! Ok! You’re fucking worthless. But it always happens. The most opinionated assholes, the ones who always want to tell me what to do with my child are always the assholes without kids! Never fails!_

Elio hits sends. He puts phone down. He wishes he could call Oliver, it would be much easier than texting and it would calm him to hear his voice. He closes his eyes and imagines Oliver saying, “I’m sorry, it’s ok.” He would LOVE to hear that, but Elio doesn’t want Margaux to hear him angry and wants her to forget about this whole ordeal. Elio picks up the phone again.

_So pissed. I swear the next time some jackass with no kids thinks they can tell me what to do with my kid I’ll shove my boot up their ass!_

Oliver reads the second message that’s just come in and isn’t sure what to think. He has no kids... of course he would never be rude but.. but.. Oliver puts the phone down. He doesn’t know what to think. Elio isn’t just complaining about the lady. Elio is generally speaking about anyone who doesn’t have children trying to.. to discipline or give advise to someone with a child. His phone chimed again. Oliver is almost afraid to read it. But he does. 

 _And then to say that her stupid idiot dog is more important than a child! Bitch please! I’ve heard stupid dog owners say having a dog is like having a child. It isn’t ok! It isn’t!! I’ve had both. A kid is more fucking important!_

Well that had stung. Oliver glances at Archie who’s sitting quietly waiting for his night time treat. Oliver thinks of himself as Archie’s dad. Oliver doesn’t know what to say. Or think. Or feel. He takes a deep breath in. He’s hurt. All those messages. They’ve hurt. He takes a treat and gives it to Archie. He needs to answer Elio but doesn’t know what to say. He’s mad. Obviously. He doesn’t mean Oliver. Right? He just means the old lady. He’s just mad. 

**Wow! That sucks! Sorry!**

Oliver stares at it. Reads it once. Twice. Three times. Hits send. What else is he supposed to say? He’s literally one of the people that Elio was referring to. No kids and thinks of his dog as his child. Elio and him had only been on three dates but after having Margaux here today, Oliver was feeling really good about it all. Now... how is he supposed to feel? He imagined if it got deeper and they lived together... would Elio ever listen to his input? Would Margaux be a subject that would be off limits? Could Oliver live like that?

“Get a fucking hold of yourself!” Oliver says. He walks to his room and starts undressing. They’re nowhere near being ready to live together. Jesus. And if these texts are any indication of how Elio feels about people with dogs and no children... Oliver shook his head, pushing the ugly thought out of his head.

Oliver’s phone chimes. He’s afraid to look. But it’s his mom asking him to call her. Thank God! He does just that, grateful for the distraction of his hurtful train of thoughts.

“Wow. That sucks. Sorry.” Elio has read the text about five times. He’s... confused. He’s just written all that and that’s ALL Oliver can come up with? Can he not see how angry Elio is? Can he not see Elio needs some... comforting?? Elio puts the phone down. He must be texting more. That can’t be it. He’s just been through a horrible experience with his child. There is NO WAY Oliver can be that dismissive about it!

Elio recounts how he had jumped down Jack’s throat in school. He had been livid over a stupid teenager being rude to him, this lady has gone after his CHILD! Where was that fiercely protective Oliver now? Elio was.. confused. He looked at the time. It was late he had to make dinner. He went and got busy and tried to put the horrible end to a wonderful day behind him. He left his phone where he could see it. Elio was sure Oliver had more to say than that.

 They ate dinner. Margaux not much as she had had 2 pieces of chocolate cake between lunch and now, but hey, every once in a while it was ok. He washed dishes as she sang on her karaoke machine. He kept glancing at his phone. He tapped it. He opened this texts. Wow. That sucks. Sorry. 

It was time for Margaux to have her bath. He took his phone and put it to charge on his bedside table. He had to bathe Margaux. Put her pjs on and read her three nighttime stories. By then, Elio was pretty sure, Oliver would say something else back. He at least had to text him good night. Right? They always said good night.

Elio did all he had to do. He returned to his room and picked up his phone. Nothing. “What the fuck?” Elio said. Ok. What could it be? Elio wasn’t angry about the grumpy old woman anymore. He was more concerned about Oliver acting... weird. Should he call him? He could whisper. He could step out on the balcony. No. Elio would just try again.

_Sorry about the rant earlier. Was mad. How rude of me, I never thanked you for the wonderful time. Margaux had the best of times and that means more to me than anything. Thank you Oliver. It was wonderful. I can’t wait to do it again (red heart emoji)_

Elio reads it. Ok. It’s sweet. It’s good. It’s heartfelt. He hits send. He gets up and is changing when a reply comes. Ok good.

 **Good. I’m glad.**

Oliver stares at his reply. Margaux had a wonderful time yes. She is THE most important thing in Elio’s life AS SHE SHOULD BE. Oliver swallows. But what are they doing? The fact that Elio is a parent is a huge deal and the fact that he feels someone with no children should have no say or input.. Oliver shakes his head. He feels dizzy and sick of thinking about this and is done with it tonight. He doesn’t want to think about Elio right now. It’s too much. It’s too, too much. Did he mean it? Did he not? Maybe he doesn’t mean it when he’s ok but he means it when he’s angry. Oliver doesn’t know. And right now... he can’t deal with it.

This is what happens when you open up, the nagging voice inside Oliver’s head says. You just open yourself up to hurt. Oliver knocks his phone off his bed. He hears it clatter on the floor. Takes his pillow and puts it over his head. He’s just done with the world for the day. He doesn’t even hear when his phone chimes and lights up with the last text.

_Have a good night. I know you’re seeing your mom tomorrow but do you think I could call you before you take off? Let me know. Night (smiley face emoji)_

Over an hour had passed and Oliver had never texted back. Elio is in bed trying to read, but obviously can’t. The date was good. Everything had been good until Elio’s angry rant. Was Elio not allowed to be angry? Was Oliver put off by his lack of self control?

It was strange to Elio. They had just spent two weeks arguing, really, and he knew when Oliver was mad he was very vocal about it. Oliver spoke his mind. Elio didn’t get it. He got up to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. He returned to bed. He re read Oliver’s replies. No Oliver wasn’t mad. Oliver was shutting him out. But why?

The first thing Elio wanted to do was assume Oliver had decided he didn’t want to date someone with kids, but Elio remembered how nervous Oliver had been to ask him and Margaux over to his place. No. Oliver CARED. something had happened. Elio was not going to assume. Tomorrow he would talk to Oliver. They would talk and everything would be ok. Satisfied with that though, Elio turned off his bedside lamp and and went to bed.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”And I urge you, when you see my mess, don’t clean it up. Step lightly through it, find a place to sit, and love me in the chaos.”_  
>  \- Leilah Ali

Oliver wakes up to warm panting on his face. Archie. “Hey buddy,” he says. He pets his dog and starts to sit up. He instinctively reaches for his phone on his bedside table but it isn’t there. The texting from last night comes back. Oh. Right. He gets up and walks around the bed. There is a good night text from Elio. 

“Fuck,” Oliver says. Should he answer it now? He doesn’t even know what to say. Sorry? He looks at the time. He needs to get ready. He goes and showers and quickly dresses, reaching for the bag Elio gave him yesterday. He pulls the sweater on and can smell Elio on it. He loves that. He pulls some jeans on and walks out of his bedroom.

He lets Archie out and feeds him then picks him up and puts him in his crate. The family loves him so he’s taking Archie with him. His phone is almost dead. He’ll charge it in the car. He swallows his coffee and takes off for Athens. He’s meeting his mom at his aunt’s home. He’s helping her bring some antique pieces of furniture home. He puts the radio on his favorite classic rock station. It’s Sunday morning and the drive is a pleasant one. 

He thinks back on last night. He feels a pang of hurt still. But Elio was mad. He had the right to be. Oliver should have acted better. If he didn’t care so much it would be easier to just act fucking normal, but... Oliver cares a lot and it scares him. He cares so much and Elio’s words have such weight behind them. He’s sure he should text Elio back, but he’s so bad at these things. It’s better to do this face to face. He’ll see Elio Monday. Yes. By then it shouldn’t hurt anymore. Maybe they can even just act like nothing happened and they can just kiss and forget about it. He can’t help but smile as he feels butterflies in his stomach at the thought of the few kisses he’s shared with Elio.

Yeah. Tomorrow. If Elio brings it up, Oliver can say “I’m sorry,” and kiss him and Elio will know everything is ok. As for what Elio said in the text... well... Oliver swallows. Well he will just totally avoid giving Elio any advice on anything to do with Margaux and he will just agree with anything Elio says. It’s still early. They’re figuring things out. Yeah, I’ll just act like last night never happened, Oliver thought. He turned the music up and sang along to Pink Floyd as he drove.

 

* * *

 

Elio wakes up and hears the tv on. He grabs his phone. 8:45 am. Fuck! He gets up and goes out to the living room to find Margaux eating the last piece of chocolate cake and watching Teen Titans Go.

“Hey Princess, you could have woken me up,” he said. 

“That’s ok daddy! I knew we had cake,” she said giggling. He laughed. He got up and got clothes out of the dryer and starts folding and setting aside what needed to be ironed. Oliver hasn’t texted him back. I’m not jumping to conclusions though, Elio thinks to himself. He’ll just give Oliver a call. What time?

Elio’s phone suddenly rings. It’s Marzia. They chat a moment and he hands his phone to Margaux so they can chat. Once Margaux hangs up Elio decides he’ll call Oliver at 10. He said he was an early riser and he knows he’s doing something with his mom. Hopefully he’ll catch him in his car and they can talk a bit. Ok. Good. Elio showers and dresses then changes Margaux. He’s promised to take her to Barnes and Nobles and he says to let daddy make a phone call and they can go. She skips to her room where she has her karaoke machine. It’s 9:58 am. Close enough.

“Hello?” Oliver answers. Elio lets out a sigh of relief. His voice. Yes.

“Hey,” Elio says. He can’t keep the smile off his face. “How are you. I never got a text back so I didn’t know what time to call,” he said softly.

Oliver smiles. It’s that soft voice and he’s using it while he’s talking about him. Ok. Maybe they CAN just forget about last night.

“I’m soooo sorry, Elio,” Oliver says. He turns into his aunt’s street. “I passed out and I woke up a bit late today so I had to rush. I’m in Athens,” Oliver explains. Just be normal, he tells himself. Just be normal. 

“Oh! Ok. Well, um, listen just quickly, about last night -“ 

“Hey! It’s whatever,” Oliver says. He wishes Elio would just forget about it. “There’s really nothing to discuss. I’m sorry but I do have to go,” Oliver says as he parks his Nissan. He steps out. Elio hears a lot of commotion in the background. It’s obvious Oliver is busy.

“Yeah, of course, of course,” Elio says.

“But hey, I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” Oliver says.

Tomorrow? Why couldn’t they call or text tonight, when Oliver got home? Elio shakes his head. He’s being stupid. “Yeah. My turn to bring the coffee. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Elio says. 

“Ok, bye!” Oliver replies. 

“Bye,” Elio answers. 

“Daddy, ready to go?” Margaux asks.

“Of course, Princess,” Elio says. He grabs his keys and wallet and he and Margaux step outside.

 

Oliver hangs up and almost calls him right back. Was he too dismissive? Was he rude? Fuck, I’m so bad at these things! Oliver thinks. And he’s over thinking everything but he can’t help it because he really likes Elio. So much. 

“Well, Ollie darling, don’t just stand there! Come on in!” Oliver looks up and sees his aunt from her front porch and smiles at her. He grabs Archie and walks inside the home.

He hugs and kisses his aunt and hugs his uncle. “Hello darling,” his mom says. They stay and chat a while and Oliver’s mind wanders to Elio more than once. He hadn’t even asked Elio what he and Margaux were doing today. He’s such an idiot. He looks at the clock. Finally his mom is ready to go. Oliver loads the two end tables into the back of his Nissan. Goodbyes are said and Oliver takes off, following his mom towards her home.

They reach her home soon enough and Oliver takes the tables in. He then moves them around four different times until his mom is happy with where they end up. They walk to the kitchen and he sits at her kitchen island while she cooks. Many conversations had been had in a setting like this. Oliver’s mom is warm and wonderful and easy to talk to.

“So hows Debate Club going? I know Mr. Corbin retired last year,” his mom says smiling at Oliver. The last time she had brought up Debate Club Oliver had mumbled something about a new teacher helping him with it and she had given Oliver a funny look. It was the day after the disastrous forehead kiss and Oliver hadn’t been able to talk about Elio then.

Oliver took a deep breath in and out. “So, the new teacher, his name is Elio Perlman and he’s from New York. He’s great. He and his daughter actually came over and had lunch with me and Archie yesterday,” he says casually.

His mom looks up and it’s easy to see the pleased look on her face. “Elio! What a lovely name. Italian?” Oliver nods. “Well that’s nice of you to invite him over,” she says. “A daughter you say? Is he divorced?” 

“No, he, well they had her quite young and it didn’t work out. She’s a lovely child,” Oliver says.

“So have you and Elio been seeing each other?” His mother asks cheerfully. She doesn’t miss the way Oliver smiles as she asks this.

“Yeah we went out for dinner on Wednesday,” Oliver says. Oliver’s mom was always understanding about Oliver and his sexuality. It had been a bit more difficult for his dad but he told his mom when he was seventeen and they had told his father together. She was proud of Oliver and would shut down anyone in a heartbeat that would dare say anything derogatory about same sex couples. His mom was his biggest supporter and he couldn’t have asked for more. 

“I’m really glad you’re moving on sweetheart,” she said. She glances at him and gives him a warm smile. “You know I truly never was a fan of Spencer. He wasn’t a right fit.” Oliver nods. He knew this. His mom was someone Oliver always went to for advice and when he had spoken to her about Spencer she had said she didn’t think Spencer was a good match for Oliver, but said she would support him with whatever Oliver did. When it had ended though, she hadn’t thrown it in his face nor has said she told him so. No. She had been caring and compassionate and understanding. 

“I know. It’s over now,” Oliver told her with a smile.

“Well, tell me more about Elio. Have you got him on Facebook so I can see a picture of him?” 

Oliver shakes his head. He takes his phone out and goes to his Instagram. Now that he has Elio’s number, maybe he’ll come up as a suggestion and he does. His profile isn’t private. Oliver smiles and shows his mom. There’s one picture of him and Margaux. He’s holding her up and you can see the Statue of Liberty in the distance. There are plenty of him. Sunglasses. No sunglasses. Selfies. Longer hair. Shorter hair. Posing. With friends. He’s extremely photogenic and has no bad angles.

“Oh, my he’s handsome!” His mom says. “How old is he?”

Oliver chuckles knowing he looks pretty young in his photographs. “He’s 27, he’ll be 28 in December,” Oliver says.

“Oh he’s absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart,” she said.

He smiles as his mom gives him his phone back. She starts chatting about how some ladies at church have formed a book club she’s joined. Oliver scrolls Elio’s photos and hits the follow button. He turns his attention back to his mom as she talks about her book club.

 

* * *

 

After Barnes and Nobles, Elio takes Margaux to Golden Corral. It’s her favorite restaurant. “Where else can I have pizza and a doughnut at the same time?” She says, as if it should be so clear to anyone that that’s all one needs from a restaurant.

As they’re walking around the buffet tables, Elio does a double take as he spots Larry and Edna. He can’t help but smile. He can’t wait to tell Oliver. He takes a deep breath. Oliver. He shakes his head and decides he’ll think about what to do about his distance later.

Margaux and he have a great lunch and he then drives her to the crowded playground closest to his apartment. Margaux has fun and that’s all that counts. He needs to ask Oliver about the playground he was talking about. He’s there watching Margaux when he hears his phone chime with some sort of notification. He grins as he sees Oliver is now following him on Instagram. Oliver’s profile is private and Elio sends a follow request. Guess they’re making it Instagram official. That was a start.

 

* * *

 

Elio is reading King Lear in bed. He’s yawned a few times and his eyelids are feeling heavy. His phone starts buzzing. He reaches for it. Oliver. 

“Hello?” Elio answers.

“Hey,” Oliver says.

“Hey,” Elio answers softly.

“Sorry, I know it’s late,” Oliver says. “But I know I cut you off earlier. I didn’t mean to, I was just with family,” he explains. Oliver had been thinking things over and thought if he wanted things to just go back to normal, he should just act as if they were. He was going to text him goodnight but decided to call Elio instead.

“No it’s ok,” Elio says softly. “I knew you were busy. I’m glad you called.”

Oliver smiles. “Me too,” he says. “You reading?”

“Yeah,” Elio answers. “King Lear.”

“Oh,” Oliver says with a smile as he lays back on his bed. “Dorian must be sad.”

Elio shakes his head. “Dorian knew the end was near. I know he saw it coming.” Oliver laughs. “Oh! Guess what? Margaux and I went to Golden Corral for lunch and guess who was there?” 

“Who?” Oliver asks.

“Larry and Edna! I guess those soaps and bath bombs are the way to Larry’s heart!” Elio says with a grin.

“It was the pumpkin spice. She knew what she was doing!” Oliver says and they laugh softly. Oliver feels good. Yesterday night is truly almost just a bad memory that he’s sure just never happened.

“How was your day?” Elio asks.

“Good. Saw my aunt and uncle and then spent the afternoon with my mom,” Oliver said. “I found you on Instagram,” he says as casually as he could. 

“Yeah, I saw,” Elio says with a smile. “I sent you a follow request since yours is private.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s only for the privileged few,” Oliver says with a grin. “I accepted your request right before I called you, by the way,” he says in a low voice Elio finds very sexy. 

“Well I’m honored. I’m part of the privileged few now,” Elio says grinning. Oliver laughs softly. 

“How about you? What were you and Margaux up to?” Oliver asks.

“Oh we went to Barnes and Nobles. Then Golden Corral. Afterwards we went to the playground,” Elio recounted and talked a bit more about his day. He liked this. He liked ending his day talking to Oliver.

Oliver is so glad he called. Hearing Elio’s voice is truly calming. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath and says it before he looses his nerve. “It’s so good to hear your voice. This is the best way to end the day.” 

Elio feels his cheeks warm a bit. Oliver’s voice is for sure the sexiest voice he has ever heard. With him on the phone now, Elio can close his eyes and imagine he’s whispering right into his ear. His voice is so, so sexy. “Yes. I’m so very happy you called,” Elio whispers to him. Neither wanted the moment to end, they talked for a while more.

“Well, I’ll let you go so you can spend some time with Lear,” Oliver says.

“Ok,” Elio says. “Good night, Mr. Andrews.”

Oliver fucking loves that. “Good night Mr. Perlman. See you tomorrow.”

“Indeed you will. Night.”

“Night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know usually Oliver’s parents suck so it was time he had an awesome mom!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __**When life leaves us blind,**  
>  _ **Love keeps us kind.**_  
>  _The Messenger_  
>  \- Linkin Park

Monday morning, after driving through Starbucks and getting Margaux a cake pop, Elio parked his Civic beside Oliver’s Nissan. The phone call last night had been wonderful, but Elio was going to double check and make sure nothing had been wrong Saturday night. If something had been wrong Elio had to know about it.

Oliver had arrived earlier than usual. Hamlet was almost over and he had some ideas for their last assignment but wasn’t sure what to do yet. He wanted to make it fun. The door opened to the storage room and Elio walked in. 

“Good morning Mr. Andrews,” Elio said in his soft voice, giving him a sweet smile.

“Top of the morning, Mr. Perlman,” Oliver said getting up from where he had been looking at paper work and reaching his arm over Elio’s head to close door. He had Elio blocked in, which was his plan. He took the coffee and bag of pastries from him, setting them down. He then slid the straps of his leather back pack off his shoulders and pushed Elio back against the door.

Oliver loved the color that came to Elio’s cheeks. He caressed his face. He leaned in and kissed him. Elio tilted his head back, the back of his head pressed against the door. The intensity in Oliver’s eyes had left him speechless. He felt he could melt. Fuck me, Elio thought. He literally felt like a teenage boy getting to make out with his crush and he couldn’t believe how much it affected him. Every cell in his body was freaking out right now. When Oliver finally pulled back he looked down at him and licked his lips and gave him another small kiss.

“I couldn’t wait to see you again,” Oliver said. “I felt like it’s been way too long since I’ve kissed you,” He said in his sexiest voice yet. It was low and husky. Part growl, part purr and all Oliver. Elio had momentarily forgotten how to speak.

“Yeah,” Elio responded quietly.

Oliver stepped back and took off his sweater. He had a white long sleeve button up and red tie underneath. He held it out for Elio.

Elio slid his jacket off. He had a long sleeved crew neck tee shirt on. He pulled the sweater on and could smell Oliver on it. He pulled the sleeves up and looked up at Oliver through this long dark lashes. Get a fucking grip Perlman, he told himself as his heart pounded on his chest. He bit the inside of his lip. He was really fucking happy right now.

 

* * *

 

“So, Hamlet is almost over and I want to give the kids one last assignment,” Oliver told Elio as they ate their lunch. “But...”

“But you’re drawing a blank?” Elio asked. Oliver nodded as he chewed.

He and Elio were at Panda Express. He had asked Simone to join them but she had said her and Nina had plans. “She’s one of the ones that wouldn’t mind being the meat in an Elio and Oliver sandwich,” Simone had told Oliver. He had rolled his eyes at the comment and had gone back to his class.

“I want to make it fun and different,” he said.

Elio nodded. “Ask them to make you a soundtrack or playlist for Hamlet,” Elio told him with a smile. Oliver looked at him surprised. “Tell them to hand in the lyrics of each song and to write a paragraph about what connects this song to Hamlet. It’ll be fun for them and you!” Elio said with a cute laugh.

Oliver grinned. “Elio Perlman, you are a genius!” He said.

“Takes one to know one,” Elio said with a wink.

 

Elio and Oliver were making their way back to the Nissan. Oliver had asked Elio to drive back. They still had some time to kill, but had decided to leave the restaurant as it had become really crowded and noisy with the lunch rush. Elio glanced over and took a deep breath in and decided to go ahead and tackle the subject of Saturday night. It had been there, nagging him in the back of his mind and he needed it taken care of so he could move on happily with his life.

“So,” Elio said. “Was I imagining things or were you kinda distant Saturday night?”

Damn it, Oliver thought. He could lie. He could shake his head and say he was imagining it. They were in a good place right now and Elio would believe him. But Oliver wouldn’t and really couldn’t lie to Elio. Not now. Not ever. He was too important to him. They reached the car and climbed inside. He took hold of Elio’s hand and looked him in the eye. “I’m sorry. It was nothing. And it’s fine now.”

Elio was stunned. So he HAD been distant. Although Elio had suspected it, hearing it now was still shocking. “What? Why? I mean...” Elio stuttered. He shook his head. “What happened? Did I... was it me?” He asked.

Oliver gave him a smile. “No. It was me and it’s fine now. Really.”

“Can you tell me? Can we talk about it?” Elio asked. 

“No, I don’t want to,” Oliver said.

Silence.

Elio looked at him. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? He looked at the steering wheel.

Oh, fuck me no, no, no, Oliver thought. He needed to fix this. Oliver was horrible at these things. But... was he doing the right thing? Oliver was frustrated. He knew the more he cared the harder it was to open up. Spencer never reacted to Oliver’s discomfort, unhappiness or distance when he had said or done something that made Oliver unhappy. Here though, Elio was asking if they could talk. What would he say? I don’t have kids and it hurts my feelings that you won’t take advice from me about Margaux? That sounded ridiculous. No. This was fine. Next time, well, hopefully there would never BE a next time, but next time Oliver would talk. This subject was too sensitive a matter though.

He took a deep breath it. “Elio,” he said gently. Elio looked up at him. His soulful green eyes were wide and sad. Even looking sad he looked beautiful, Oliver thought. He was amazed at all the emotion Elio showed with those eyes. With that mouth. “You’re so beautiful,” Oliver told him without thinking.

Elio’s face softened a bit. “Thank you,” He said in a whisper. Oliver felt a little stupid now. He was sure Elio had been called more than beautiful more than once. “Listen,” he said, getting back on track. “You know how sometimes people say, it’s not you, it’s me?” 

“Like right before they’re about to break up with someone?” Elio asked. He knew he sounded emotional, but Jesus H. Christ, was Oliver trying to break up with him!?

“No! I mean yes, but I mean no that’s not.. I’m not breaking up with...” Oliver trailed off. He laughed a nervous laugh. Fuck he was so bad at this. “Ok. Plain and simple. It wasn’t you. It was me. I...” Oliver shook his head. “I overreacted but, I saw and recognized I overreacted so it’s all good.” 

“Yeah. Ok fine. But you should tell me exactly what it was you overreacted about so I know and so this never happens again,” Elio said.

“It never will because I’ll never overreact again,” Oliver said. 

“If I hurt your feelings, Oliver, I wanna know. I need to know,” Elio said looking him straight in the eye. It was true. Elio needed to know. To hear it. For his own peace of mind.

“Not if it was over something stupid, Elio. Because then it’ll just snowball ok. Just. Let’s just drop it,” Oliver said nodding. When he saw Elio didn’t look convinced, he said, “Now!” Oliver said that last word a little angry. He swallowed and looked straight ahead. 

Elio nodded. “Ok,” he said. And he meant it. Ok. He would drop it. For now. But this wasn’t over. Not by a long shot. He knew, Oliver had told him, it was hard for him to open up. So Elio would be patient. Elio would be kind. But Elio would get to the bottom of this. He would peel back the layers and eventually, Oliver would learn to trust him and tell him. He would. Elio leaned in quickly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He took off towards the school.

 

* * *

 

Margaux and Elio were having dinner when the phone rang. It was Marzia.

“Hey! You alright?”

“No! God I’m sorry you’re eating!”

“No, it’s alright what’s up?”

“My car! I swear if it isn’t one thing it’s another. The transmission went out Elio. I’m finally home but I had it towed and the closest place said I’d get it by Friday. I will get a rental Wednesday since I’m home but tomorrow I need to be on set at seven in the morning!”

Elio nodded. He had a sudden, brilliant idea. “Hey, give me a second, let me make a phone call and I’ll call you right back!”

“Ok!” Marzia said and they hung up. Elio smiled at Margaux as he got up from the table and took his plate to the sink. He called Oliver.

“Hey handsome,” Oliver answered.

Elio blushed. “Hey,” he said quietly as he leaned against his kitchen counter. “How are you?”

“Incredible now. Just surprised you called this early. Thought I’d be in bed when you called,” he said.

Oliver. Bed. Elio felt goosebumps all over. “Ah, and that’s still gonna happen,” he said. “But I was actually calling to see if maybe you could do me a favor?” 

“Yeah! What’s up?”

“Marzia’s transmission went out and she has to be on set at seven tomorrow morning. If I give her my car I only have my bike and I have Margaux and -“

“Say no more. I’ll gladly pick you both up and take you both home. No problem at all.”

Elio grinned. “Thank you,” he said breathlessly.

“No problem,” said Oliver. And it wasn’t. Oliver loved that Elio had called him and he loved the thought of picking them up and dropping them home after Debate Club. 

Elio and Oliver hung up after a few minutes and Elio called Marzia back. She told Elio she would take a Lyft to his place and leave the booster seat by the front door. He told her he would leave the car keys on the kitchen counter. She had keys to his apartment just as he had keys to her townhome. It made sense as they were raising a child together.

“I’ll be there like 5 am, I’m going all the way to Ringold and we have to have things set up on time.”

“Sure, whatever works for you,” Elio said.

“I’ll be home to kiss Margaux good night and you can drop me off. Again, thank you Elio!”

Elio said good night to Marzia and smiled. He had helped Marzia and was going to get more time with Oliver. Nothing wrong with that.

 

* * *

 

Elio laid in bed looking up at his ceiling. His nighttime duties were done. They had done the little homework Margaux had and her backpack was ready for the morning. They had picked out an outfit. She had had a bath and two bedtime stories. She was tucked into bed.

He had texted Oliver and he had told him he had to finish up a few things and he would call him ASAP. Elio pondered about earlier. How was he going to get him to open up? He had to. Elio wanted a healthy relationship. He also knew Oliver wasn’t the opening up type. He understood. But he also knew Oliver was an adult and if he could just reason with him.... his phone started to vibrate. Oliver.

“Mr. Andrews,” Elio said quietly as he answered his phone.

“Hello Mr. Perlman,” Oliver said as he laid down on his bed. He loved this. He loved talking to Elio right before bed and knowing he would see him early tomorrow morning. “How are you?” He asked. 

“Great. You?” 

“Amazing,” Oliver answers. “Are you in bed?” He asked softly.

“Indeed I am, you?” Elio asked with a half smile. He remembered Oliver’s room. That bed. He wondered what Oliver was wearing. He could ask him...

“Yeah. I am,” he said.

Elio closed his eyes. His heart was pounding. He liked him so much. Liked everything about him. Eyes. Stubble. Chest hair. Ass. “Yeah, just picturing it,” Elio said. He couldn’t help it.

“Are you?” Oliver asked sounding amused.

“Yeah just, hard to fully picture if I don’t quite know what you sleep in,” Elio said feeling a little bold. They were adults, after all.

He heard Oliver chuckle. “What do you think I sleep in?” He asked.

Elio swallowed. “And I’m the tease, Mr. Andrews?” he asked softly. He took a deep breath in. “Well, if you’re like me,” he said, two can play this game, he thought. “Then you must like sleep in the nude.”

Silence. Oliver felt his neck warm up. He felt goosebumps crawl down his body. Fucking me! He thought. “Is that so?” 

“Mmhmm,” Elio said. “Well, except tonight I can tuck that sweater of yours under my chin,” he said with a gentle chuckle. Oliver grinned. “But, that’s just me, we’re talking about you,” Elio said in a suave voice.

“I’m just like you,” Oliver said, grin still on his face. He really felt like a high school boy but he loved it.

“Will you stay for dinner tomorrow?” Elio asked him softly.

“I’d love to, yes,” Oliver replied.

There were more whispers and flirts exchanged. Somehow Elio admitted he missed Oliver’s lips on his neck. “It’s been too long,” Elio whispered as he ran his hand across his neck now. 

Oliver told him he missed his lips on his chest, as he ran his hand across his chest.

“Mmmm, that chest hair of yours,” Elio told him. “It is so so sexy,” Elio admitted.

“Not as sexy as your neck, Elio,” Oliver whispered back. “Your skin is so silky smooth. Your neck and forearms. Your back, it must be so soft,” Oliver said and felt his throat go dry a little as he realized what he had just said.

But Elio loved it. This was amazing. This was good. The wanting was mutual and it made it all the better. They whispered for quite a while longer, neither wanting to let go of this intimacy that was blossoming between them. It didn’t matter that they weren’t laying beside each other right now, or maybe it was a little better that way. Elio felt Oliver had peeled back another layer. They whispered and laughed and flirted. It was genuine and beautiful, and neither wanted it to end. It was well past midnight when Elio yawned and Oliver took that as a cue. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Oliver told Elio.

“Yes,” Elio nodded. “Night, Mr. Andrews. Sweet dreams,”’he whispered.

“Sweet dreams, Mr. Perlman,” Oliver replied.

“Night.”

“Night.”


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _That’s the paradox of love: you love too much and too much is too much, yet never enough._  
>  \- M. A. Tempels

As promised Marzia had left the booster by the front door. Oliver had texted saying he was on his way just as Margaux had finished her pop tarts. They brushed her teeth and today her thick curly hair was in a French braid. Oliver called and said he was turning into the complex now. Elio put on his black leather back pack and checked himself out in the hallway mirror. White button up, with black skinny pants and blazer. His favorite thin silver bracelet hanging loosely on his wrist. Black combat boots with the heel, his current favorite. 

He grabbed the booster seat and he and Margaux walked out the door. Elio had her by the hand and they were walking out as Oliver pulled in. The smiles in both of their faces said everything. Last night had been another step forward. They both felt it. Elio put the booster seat in the backseat as Margaux chatted with Oliver and he stepped aside and watched as Oliver picked Margaux up. Elio took her backpack and Oliver placed Margaux inside. She instructed Oliver on what to do and Elio smiled. He walked around and placed his and Margaux’s back packs in the back beside her.

“Hey, can you make sure I did it right?” Oliver asked and Elio nodded.

He checked. “Perfect,” he said.

“Alright,” Oliver said and they climbed in the car and Elio couldn’t help it and he grazed Oliver’s chin as he scratched his stubble a bit. 

“September please!” Margaux said and Elio quickly hooked his phone up via Bluetooth to Oliver’s car and put on September by Earth, Wind and Fire for Margaux. They all sang along as they drove to Starbucks. 

 

* * *

 

“Morning, boys!” Simone called out as Elio and Oliver stepped out of the Nissan. She gave them a huge grin. “Andrews! Prepare to get your ass beat Saturday morning! I’ll see you at the court! 9:30 am sharp!”

“Looking forward to it! Loser is paying for my next car detailing!” Oliver called out. Elio chuckled.

“Elio you should join us sometime!” Simone said.

“Oh, I’m not too athletic,” Elio said.

“Oh, I know,” Simone said as she held the door open for them. “I’m just inviting you over so you can see your man get beat!” Simone said.

Oliver stared at her. “Those are fighting words Simone!” He warned it.

“Bring it!” She said and stuck her tongue out as she walked down the main hallway. Elio chuckled again as he and Oliver continued up the stairs.

“She’s the best,” Oliver said and Elio enjoyed seeing this part of Oliver.

“Maybe I should go watch you guys do whatever,” Elio said. “You’ll be all sweaty, right?” Elio asked softly.

They reached their classrooms and walked into their storage room. Oliver closed the door behind them quickly and grabbed him from behind the second he could, kissing his neck above the shirt collar. “Oh you wanna see me sweaty?” Oliver asked as he nipped his neck playfully. Elio giggle and turned around and kissed Oliver. He slid his back pack off and they started kissing. They lost track of time. The didn’t even drink their coffees. Chris’s voice came booming from the loud speaker as they had been mid deep kiss. They sprung apart and laughed seeing they only had a couple of minutes before class began.

Elio straightened Oliver’s tie, put some lip balm on him and and told him to go out first. He pulled the door open and stood behind it so no student saw him. Once it was closed Elio applied some lip balm on himself and straighten his blazer out before walking into his classroom as well. 

 

* * *

 

At lunch Elio was spending extra time with a student so Simone and Oliver went to lunch. “I really wish you’d just join Elio and I,” Oliver said.

“Ollie, I’m gonna give you both some time, ok! You guys are like honeymooning it right now! I’m not about to chaperone two men acting like horny teenagers while they court each other,” Simone said. Oliver gave her annoyed look. “Don’t look at me like that, Ollie, you know it’s true,” she said.

“Whatever,” Oliver said but can’t help but smile.

“Have you exchanged naked selfies yet?” She asked.

“No,” Oliver said as he mixed his salad with the dressing.

“Hand jobs?” She asked.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Oliver says.

“Lies!” Simone said.

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled thinking about the late night phone call the night before. He remembered how Elio had talked about how much he liked how large his hands and feet were.

“Oh!” Simone said looking at him. “No hand jobs but that smile means you’re super happy,” she said. She gasped. “Phone sex!”

“No!” Oliver said. He took a bite of his food and chewed. “Shut up!” He said.

“I haven’t said anything!” She said laughing.

Oliver shook his head and thought maybe it was better Simone didn’t join them at lunch, she would totally just embarrass Oliver just like any sister would.

“I’m so happy you’re happy, Ollie,” she said sweetly taking his hand. He gave her hand a squeeze.

“Me too,” he said and smiled her way.

 

* * *

 

Debate Club had been decent. The kids had been put in groups of five and had debated. Elio and Oliver had decided to not disagree but just point out positives this time around. This worked, for today. Once it was over everyone walked away happy.

Elio and Oliver walked out of the school in a great mood. “So, for dinner, I was planning to make some homemade pizza and breadsticks. But if -“

“No. No. You’re Italian. I want to eat your pizza,” Oliver said.

They looked at one another and laughed as they climbed into the car. “Oh, ok... so you wanna eat my pizza?” Elio asked him with a smirk as he put his seatbelt on.

“Amongst other things,” Oliver said softly as he turned on his engine. Elio blushed. He fucking blushed and Oliver saw it. He had a huge smug grin on his face when he saw the reddening of Elio’s cheeks and Elio had to look away. How is he so fucking sexy? Elio asked himself. He let out a sigh and waited for the burning on his cheeks to subside before he looked Oliver’s way again.

 

* * *

 

Elio and Oliver had taken a quick ride to Oliver’s home and had walked Archie and fed him before going to pick up Margaux at the after school place she went to. She was not happy when she greeted Elio which led him to asking her what the matter was but she didn’t say. When they reached the car she seemed happy to see Oliver and greeted him with a smile but she kept mostly quiet on the way home. Once home she started her homework.

Elio asked Oliver if he wanted anything to drink and Oliver said he was fine. Elio glanced at his shirt and tie. “I have some tee shirts that fit you,” Elio said quietly. “That way you can help me cook,” he said.

Oliver nodded and smiled. Elio glanced at Margaux who was sitting at the dining room table working on homework, and they made their way down the hallway to Elio’s room. “I hope your tee shirts won’t be crop tops on me,” Elio heard Oliver say as he rummaged through his drawer.

“Shut it, it’ll be fine! I like really baggy lounge clothing,” Elio said and he turned with a couple of tee shirts on hand. He stared.

Oliver was pulling off his tie. Elio bit on his bottom lip as Oliver pulled the tie off and threw on Elio’s bed. He untucked his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Oliver could feel Elio’s eyes on him. He liked that. A lot. He took his button up off and as well as the tight crew neck underneath. Elio smiled and walked to him. He handed him a shirt. Elio couldn’t help it and ran his hand over Oliver’s chest, tugging at his chest hair gently. He loved it. He leaned in for a kiss.

Elio had showered his chest with kisses, when Oliver wrapped his arms around his waist, walking him over quickly, and pinning him to the wall beside his door. He kissed Elio’s lips and his hands went to his shirt’s buttons as he started undoing them. He leaned in and Elio felt a bite. A real bite with teeth that stung a little, on his neck. It was so sexy.

“Daddy! I’m thirsty!” Margaux called out. Elio and Oliver jumped apart. They laughed.

“I’ll go, you get changed,” Oliver said. He ran his index finger over the bite mark and walked out of Elio’s room.

Elio leaned back against the wall and tried to steady his breathing. “Fuck,” Elio said, huge grin on his face. He changed quickly and walked out of his room as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had enjoyed the experience of cooking with Elio. He had made the dough from scratch and he had tomatoes he had boiled the day before that he used for the sauce. They had put on aprons and worked together and Oliver had loved it. It was perfect. 

“So there is a girl in the after school program that’s really not nice,” Margaux said as they ate their pizza.

“Oh? What happened?” Elio asked.

Oliver glanced at Elio and Margaux and suddenly, remembering Saturday night, decided to stay out of the conversation. He took a bite out of his pizza and said nothing.

“I was waiting to drink from the water fountain and she pushed me out of the way. Then she laughed when I fell,” Margaux said.

Elio felt his anger surge, but he stayed calm. “Did you tell anyone?”

“Yes! But it backfired!” Margaux said. “They pulled her aside and talked to her and then when no one was looking she came to me and pulled on my hair and told me to stop telling on her,” Margaux said. She was visibly upset. Her cheeks red and brow furrowed.

“I’m sorry princess,” Elio said.

“What should I do?” She asked Elio.

“Well, first of all I’m really happy you told me,” Elio said, taking Margaux’s hand. “Any time she or anyone does anything to you, tell the teachers there and make sure you tell me, just like you’re doing now.”

“Ok,” Margaux said nodding.

“And if she’s hurting you, you can defend yourself baby. I won’t get mad. Even if the teachers there tell you that you shouldn’t do anything back, if she’s hurting you, you are allowed to do what you have to to make her stop and get away from her.”

“Ok daddy,” Margaux said nodding.

Elio glanced at Oliver. “What do you think Oliver?” Elio asked him.

“I think you covered it all,” Oliver said smiling at Elio. Elio smiled back at him.

 

Once they were done eating, Elio and Oliver gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Oliver washed while Elio dried. Margaux has finished her homework and was singing and dancing to something on tv. 

“So you think I gave Margaux the right advice?” Elio asked Oliver quietly.

“Of course,” Oliver said.

Elio nodded. “Like, I know we deal with bullying in school, but it’s a whole other ballgame when it’s your own kid, you know?”

“I can only imagine,” Oliver said.

“I mean, I don’t condone hitting and I swear I hope Margaux never has to defend herself physically, but you know, I can’t have another kid get physical with her and think it’s ok! You know?”

“Yeah. No, of course not,” Oliver replied.

“Just hope it never comes to that,” Elio says.

“Yeah, me neither,” Oliver says.

Elio looks at Oliver brow furrowed. What was up with him? “So, you think I handled that 100% perfectly? Nothing you would add?”

“Nope. You got it, 100%,” Oliver said, rather quickly.

Elio turned to face him. Oliver wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Why are you just agreeing with me? You’re agreeing with me without even really paying attention to what I’m saying,” Elio said. He didn’t know what to make of this behavior.

“Not true. I am paying attention,” Oliver said. Elio kept staring at him. Oliver wished he would just move on. He was agreeing with him and not arguing. He also wanted Elio to quit staring at him.

“I want your opinion on the matter,” Elio said.

“I... I mean you covered it all,” Oliver said.

“Oliver, what’s wrong?” Elio asked. Oh fuck me! Oliver thought. How often was this gonna happen before this was a long distant memory?

“Nothing,” Oliver said, but he had never been a good liar and somehow Elio just knew he was lying.

“Yeah whatever. What’s wrong? Talk to me,” Elio said.

He looked at Oliver and gave him a reassuring smile. He certainly wasn’t ready for what Oliver said next. “Elio, please, just drop it.”

Oliver hadn’t said it angrily or hatefully. No. In fact, the plea sounded slightly pained and it hit Elio like a punch in the gut. “Just drop it?” Elio asked. He was concerned. Confused. Worried. What the fuck was going on?

“Yes,” Oliver whispered. He was so obviously uncomfortable.

Elio feels slightly panicked. “Uh, ok, but I can’t. You’re so.. not ok. What is it? Talk to me!”

“I don’t want to talk,” Oliver says as he rinses the last of the dishes. He finally looks up at Elio. 

Elio is giving him a look of confusion. “Ok, but if we never talk how are we gonna fix whatever is bothering you?” Elio asks.

“You don’t need to fix it. We don’t need to fix this. Just drop it. It’s ok!” Oliver says glancing at Margaux. She’s oblivious to this as he and Elio are whispering.

“Oliver it’s obviously NOT ok. If it was ok, you wouldn’t be feeling not ok and you’re not ok!” Elio says. Oliver feels dizzy by all his words. “Come on, just let it out. I won’t be mad. I promise! I just want you to talk to me ok?”

As Elio is talking, he’s placed his hands on Oliver’s wrists and walking towards him. Oliver is suddenly very aware of the fridge behind him and Elio walking closer to him telling him to talk, talk, talk.

“It’s ok, Elio, it’s fine,” he said.

“But it’s not fine, Oliver. Hey it’s ok. It’s me. We can talk ok? Come on, talk to me.”

Oliver looked into the pools of green that were Elio’s eyes. He shook his head. That caged animal feeling returned and he knew that Elio wouldn’t leave this alone. He wouldn’t drop this and Oliver couldn’t handle it. Oliver had left his messenger bag in his car. He had his keys and phone and wallet in his pockets. The dishes was done. He would have stayed longer but it was obvious Elio wasn’t going to stop until he felt Oliver had opened up. He needed to get away.

Oliver glanced at Margaux who was still singing and dancing to the tv. He grabbed Elio and kissed him quickly. “Alright, thanks for dinner. Gotta go,” he said as he untangled his wrist from Elio’s hands. He said something else about Archie being alone a long while. He didn’t quite even know what he was saying.

Elio stared at Oliver as he walked past him to the entrance hallway. Elio just nodded and let Oliver go. His heart was pounding. Oliver was so desperate to go he was leaving with Elio’s tee shirt on, not even thinking twice about the shirt and tie he was leaving behind. Elio watched as Oliver opened the door and looked back quickly.

“Ok, bye,” Oliver said as he opened the door.

“Bye,” Elio replied. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darlings! We posted a chapter yesterday so please make sure you catch up before this latest chapter!  
> Enjoy!!  
> <3
> 
>    
>  _You can’t stay in your corner of the forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes._  
>  \- A. A. Milne

Elio went and sat on the couch as Margaux sung and danced. Once her show was over she looked around. “Where’s Oliver?” She asked. 

“He had to go take care of Archie,” Elio said with a smile.

“Ok! Well, it’s kinda early so can I have a bubble bath?” She asked. Elio nodded and he got her set. Marzia dropped by as Margaux was in the bubble bath. She walked in and talked to Margaux a while and helped her get in her pjs. Elio sat in the living room lost in thought. He and Margaux drove Marzia home and she kissed Margaux good night. Once back home, Elio read her a story and they spoke a bit more about the bully she encountered.

Elio felt pleased with their talk. He sauntered into his bedroom. He saw Oliver’s clothes on his bed. He took his shirt off and slipped Oliver’s undershirt on. He recalled Oliver’s expression. He looked so sad and upset. What was going on? This had all began Saturday night.

Elio took out his phone. He scrolled back and re read his messages. His stomach turned ice cold. 

 _FIRST OFF: if you don’t have kids, don’t discipline anyone else’s kids! Ok! You’re fucking worthless. But it always happens. The most opinionated assholes, the ones who always want to tell me what to do with my child are always the assholes without kids! Never fails!_

“Oh I’m an idiot. Oh I’m such a mother fucking idiot!” Elio said to himself. How could he have missed this? He had been so upset and had spewed all this garbage. How could Oliver have felt? Elio almost felt sick to his stomach. He was a mixture of anger and guilt and shame and worry. He must have hurt Oliver so much. 

He had to make things right. He had to fix this. He picked up his phone and called Oliver. His call went straight to voicemail. It didn’t even ring. Weird. He tried again, and again, straight to voicemail. Why wasn’t it even ringing though? Ok. He would text.

_Oliver! I’m so sorry! I just re read the text messages I sent and I’m a fucking idiot! Please! Forgive me!_

He hit send. Elio had never felt worse.

 

* * *

  

Oliver was literally halfway home, and stopped at a red light when he looked into the rear view mirror and he realized he had Elio’s tee shirt still on. “Oh for fuck sakes,” he said. He looked down at the tee shirt. Elio wasn’t kidding when he said he liked baggy lounge clothing. He had handed Oliver a baggy, slightly faded black tee shirt that said HEAVEN on it. It fit Oliver just fine.

He remembered the kisses on his chest and the bite to Elio’s neck. He felt the burning in his chest as he thought of how badly he wanted to leave a mark on that gorgeous pale neck. Oliver had never wanted to do that before. That bite today had been the closest he had gotten. He half wondered if Elio would have a bruise tomorrow. He had bitten hard. He hoped he did.

The light turned green and Oliver continued on. Once home, he put Archie on a leash and walked out the house. He left his phone at home. He wanted to forget the world for a moment. He needed distance from everyone and everything. He needed a long walk. He needed to clear his head. He hated how he had just ran. Again, he had felt like a caged animal. Oliver closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt embarrassed that he had ran. He felt a lump in his throat. He was trying and he felt disappointed that he couldn’t just act accordingly in those moments.

He thought of Elio’s pleas to just talk to him, but it had been too much. I won’t be mad, Elio had said. Would he mean it once he found out what had bothered Oliver? Would he be just as gracious when he knew the subject matter? Oliver’s heart thumped on his chest. Why would Elio lie though? He had no reason to. In fact, he had been too honest and that’s what had hurt Oliver’s feelings.

Oliver had walked far enough and he turned back around. He always imagined worse case scenarios when he expressed his feelings. He thought, ok, what could be the best case scenario? He imagined telling Elio that what he had said had hurt because he didn’t have kids and he was a dog owner but he cared about Elio and Margaux so much. So, so much. He imagine Elio apologizing and saying he had been foolish and of course had not meant it towards him. Then he thought of them kissing and Oliver would know Elio was sorry and all would be forgiven.

That could happen, Oliver thought. That seriously could be them. Why not? And Elio would welcome his input. Like today. He had asked Oliver for his opinion and, in fact, he had wanted to talk to Margaux himself about that bully. He had thought about it on the way home. He almost told Elio to go speak to those people in the after school program himself. He hadn’t said all that though because of how he was feeling. Elio had asked him more than once for his advice. He could have given it today and it would have been welcomed. So maybe once he told Elio, like Elio had asked him to plenty of times, maybe this would all truly go away. Then it would be resolved and it wouldn’t be a matter that Oliver would have to worry about avoiding.

With each step he took closer to home, Oliver was gaining the confidence to talk to Elio. To be honest with Elio and finally tell him, his words had hurt him. He would be honest. Elio deserved his honesty. Oliver could do this. He saw his home and decided he would call as soon as he was inside. He looked at his watch and was shocked by how late it was. He picked up Archie. “Sorry buddy! That was a major workout. You’re getting double the treats tonight!” He said. He couldn’t wait to get home and get to his phone and call Elio.

He walked in and cleaned Archie’s paws and as promised gave him double the treats. He got a bottle of water and walked to his bedroom, Archie followed. His phone had been left charging. His heart was pounding in his chest. He took off his pants. He was down to his boxers and Elio’s tee shirt. Ok. He was ready.

He dialed and it went straight to voicemail. “What?” Oliver said. Weird. Elio never had his phone off. He tried again. Again, it went straight to voice mail. Oliver shook his head. Fine. He would text.

 **Elio. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ran. I’m ready to talk and honestly clear the air. I’m sorry.**

As he hit send he saw Elio’s text come in. He read it. He almost melted. Ok. He knew. Then he saw another text.

_FREEZE! I’m calling. Now!_

Oliver answered before the first ring.

“Elio, I’m so sorry!”

“Oliver! I’m an idiot! I’m sorry!”

They both laughed. Oliver plopped back down on his bed. He felt a huge weight off his chest. “Elio. Let me,” Oliver closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “Let me say this and get this out before I lose my nerve,” he said. Elio quieted down and sat still.

This was important. He knew this was hard for Oliver and this had to happen on Oliver’s terms. This was not about Elio. This was all about Oliver and Elio would do anything he could to make it easier for Oliver. He closed his eyes and was happy this was happening over the phone. It helped him have the courage to do it. “It just hurt, you know?” His voice was husky with emotion and Elio closed his eyes as he heard it. “I know, you were mad. I know what happened sucked. I can imagine. That’s all I can do as I don’t have children of my own but I could really imagine the anger and hurt,” Oliver placed his hand on his chest. 

Elio sat still and bit the inside of his bottom lip. He swallowed. He felt like such a jerk.

“I knew you probably didn’t mean me, per say. Anybody else probably wouldn’t have taken it personally but I did. Ok. I did. Your words have so much weight to them. Because it’s you. You know? Because it’s you and you were saying them to me... I mean, you even said something about how pet owners compare their pets to children. I love Archie! He is! He’s my child,” Oliver said with a small laugh. Elio pursed his lips together and felt like garbage. He felt horrible.

“I took it personally. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. And I couldn’t deal. I shut down. I couldn’t comfort you and I know it’s what you wanted and needed. But I couldn’t comfort you because I couldn’t even comfort myself. So...” Oliver let our a long shaky breath. “So that’s what happened.” 

“Oh I’m such a fucking idiot. Oliver. Fuck. I would never ever hurt you like that. I mean I did. I did and I suck. Please. Please, forgive me!” He said whispering, breath ragged.

“It’s ok. It’s ok. Just hearing you now... I know, you didn’t mean it like I took it. You were just mad. I’m sorry I -“

“Please. Oliver please don’t apologize. No. I went too far. I... god I’m sorry. I’m sorry. God I wish you were here so I could...” he trailed off. 

“So you could?” Oliver asked in a whisper. His heart was pounding. He felt goosebumps all over his body. 

“So I could show you how sorry I am and make it all better,” Elio said. Oliver had never heard that tone of voice from him before. He could hear Elio’s breathing. He loved it.

“You can show me next time we’re alone,” Oliver said. 

“Yeah,” Elio answered. “Yes I can,” he said. He let out a breath. “And I promise, I will watch what I say! I -“

“No Elio. Don’t watch what you say. Be you. Please,” Oliver said. He meant it.

“With one condition,” Elio whispered.

“What’s that?” Oliver asks.

“That you do the same for me too. That you too don’t watch what you say and are you. 100% you always. And that you don’t hold back and you tell me. Please. Always. Always tell me how you’re feeling.”

Oliver smiled. “Yes,” he said. He meant it. “Yes, I’m going to. As much as I can. I will.” This was amazing. He felt he could do it. Oliver was so elated at how he had been able to not just open up, but be understood. He had never felt better. Elio and he weren’t perfect. But they were willing to try what it took to be as close to perfect in how they treated each other together.

“I put your undershirt on. The one you left behind,” Elio said bringing Oliver out of his head and back to the conversation.

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Elio said.

“I have your shirt on too,” Oliver replied. 

“Sleep with mine and I’ll sleep with yours,” Elio said. 

Oliver grinned. He closed his eyes and spoke before he lost his nerve again. “Did I leave a mark where I bit you?” 

“Hmm, let me go see,” Elio said. He chuckled. “Yeah I got a small bruise,” Elio said.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Oliver said. There was a silence and Oliver wondered if he had said something wrong.

“No need to wait Mr. Andrews,” came Elio’s suave voice. “I took a picture and sent it to you. 

Oliver’s phone vibrated. His heart pounded as he opened it up. It was a real clear close up of Elio’s neck. His chin was up and tilted and Oliver could clearly see every single beauty mark and freckle and there, unmistakably, on the left side of his pale neck were the purplish pink lines that Oliver’s teeth had left behind.

“Fuck me,” Oliver said.

“What was that?” Elio asked, teasingly. It had been soft but he had heard what Oliver had said and he had loved the reaction. 

They spoke longer into the night. Later than the night before. Finally Oliver said they had to get at least a few hours of sleep.

“And we won’t even have time for coffee, you know. Chris wants us in that meeting before the meeting after early release,” Oliver said. 

“Oh! God yes! I almost forgot!” Elio sighed. “Ok. Sweet dreams, then,” Elio whispered. 

“Oh you mean sweet dreams of that perfectly gorgeous neck of yours?” Oliver asked smiling. “They’ll be more than sweet,” he said. 

Elio chuckled. “I can’t wait to see you,” Elio said.

“I can’t wait to see you, baby,” Oliver said with a smile. It felt good saying. It felt right. Elio blushed. He not only felt his cheeks grow hot but his neck and chest as well.

He couldn’t believe the physical reaction he had to everything Oliver. This was new to him. Just as it was new to Oliver.

“Oliver,” Elio said. “I don’t want to hang up.”

Oliver smiled. “Then don’t. Go to sleep. I’ll be right here,” he said. Was this real? Oliver asked himself. Was he real? Elio wondered.

Oliver heard rustling which he figured was Elio getting comfortable. He heard him let out a deep sigh. “Closing my eyes,” Elio said softly. 

“Good. Sweet dreams, baby,” Oliver said again. He heard Elio giggled. He was on top of the world.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday morning, Elio felt another layer had been peeled and Oliver also felt another step had been taken forward in their level of intimacy. They had a meeting before classes began. Elio saw Oliver in his car waiting as he parked and they had walked in together. They each had button up shirts and ties. Oliver in a blue shirt and gray tie and Elio in red shirt and black tie. They kept glancing and smiling at each other. Elio let out a sigh as they walked into the school and instead of climbing the stairs to their classrooms, they walked to the teacher lounge. 

“No alone time this morning,” Oliver said as he held the door open for Elio.

“Nope,” Elio said, an air of annoyance in his voice. 

They sat with Simone once they had walked into the lounge. Elio bounced his knee and Oliver fidgeted with a pen. They were sitting side by side. Close. Yet Elio wished he could reach over and take Oliver’s hand just as much as Oliver yearned to close the distance between them and kiss Elio. 

Chris came in soon enough and talked. Oliver had reached for something in his messenger bag and as he did, his knee had touched Elio’s. The slight touch felt electric to both of them. He didn’t remove it and kept it there until they all got up and went to their classrooms. 

There would be no lunch today and classes were shorter. Elio felt agitated as much as Oliver did. All they wanted was contact. To be alone and have contact to be exact. After what seemed like an eternity for both of them, classes were over. Elio walked into Oliver’s classroom, and after a request from Oliver, Elio lowered his tie and showed off the small bruise Oliver had left on his neck.

Elio smiled and bit his lip as he looked at Oliver’s face. Oliver clenched his fist willing himself to not touch Elio since he knew they had to hurry to their next meeting.

They walked down to the teacher’s lounge, Elio fixing his tie. They again sat with Simone and they tried as much as they could to pay attention to the meeting and it went quite well. Elio took to bouncing his knee again and Oliver was fidgeting with a pen.

Elio felt the glances coming from Oliver, just as Oliver would feel Elio’s eyes on him when he wasn’t looking his way. At times their eyes met and lingered and a smile was exchanged and they would go back to listening to Chris talk. After another small eternity, the meeting was done. They were free to go home or stay to work.

“So, you guys leaving or what?” Simone asked Elio and Oliver.

“Well, Margaux gets out in 45 minutes,” Elio said. “No point in me going anywhere. So I’ll stay and work.” He looked at Oliver. “Didn’t you forget uh...”

“Yeah. Yeah I did. Thanks for reminding me,” Oliver said. He glanced at Simone who didn’t look one bit convinced that anything had been forgotten.

“Uh huh. You two are acting just like the teens we teach,” she said softly so no one could hear but them.

“What? No!” Elio said as he put his backpack on. He waited for Oliver.

“Later!” Oliver told Simone and she rolled her eyes but smiled and waved as they took off. She hadn’t seen Oliver this happy... ever. She was so happy for him.

Elio and Oliver made it to the third floor in record time. Elio glanced behind him as they walked into his computer lab. They quickly crossed it and walked into the storage room.

Elio threw his back pack off as Oliver flung his messenger bag off him. They flung themselves into each other’s arms. It hurt. It actually hurt Elio how hard Oliver was kissing him, but he didn’t care. He lifted his leg, Oliver grabbed it roughly and slid his hand down, picking Elio up and placing him on top of the filing cabinet. It was perfect.

Elio wrapped his legs around Oliver as they kissed and panted and kissed some more. “It was torture not kissing you this morning,” Oliver said as they each started pulling off their ties and unbuttoning each other’s shirts.

“Fuck, I know,” Elio said, as their lips smashed into each other’s again. “And no lunch,” Elio bit Oliver’s chin gently. “It was an infinity.”

All Oliver wanted was access to Elio’s neck. He saw the small bruise and he ran his tongue over it. Elio moaned. It was low and soft. Oliver looked at his face. His eyes were closed and lips parted. He kissed him gently. Elio opened his eyes. He ran his hands over Oliver’s chest. 

Oliver took his tie off and opened up his shirt. Elio leaned forward and kissed his chest.

“I need to...” Elio said and trailed off.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“I need to slow down, I’m.. it’s...” he looked up at Oliver, at his eyes and down to his lips. Oliver looked into Elio’s expressive eyes. Oliver understood. It was getting more and more intense between them. 

“Ok, baby,” Oliver said. He placed his hands on Elio’s thighs and kissed his cheeks and forehead.

“Come over Saturday,” Elio said. “Please.”

“What time?” Oliver asked.

“Noon.”

“I can’t wait,” Oliver said. He wrapped his arms around Elio. He truly couldn’t. He truly couldn’t wait.


	23. Chapter Twent Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Read to me_  
>  _a page from your soul_  
>  _one night at a time_  
>  \- Johnny Ox

Thursday and Friday had been the longest two days of Elio’s life. He tried to distract himself as much as he could. It was hard, but it was even harder at night when Oliver and him were on the phone. Texting was not enough. They needed to hear each other’s voice. 

Saturday, Marzia had come with bagels from Einstein Bagels and they had their family morning breakfast. Marzia was taking Margaux to the birthday party of the daughter of a co worker of hers. Then Marzia and Margaux would spend the night and Sunday Marzia would be taking Margaux to set. This didn’t happen often but Margaux always begged to go and tomorrow they were on a set that Marzia knew she could watch Margaux in.

“So what will you be up to?” Marzia asked. “You hanging out with anyone?”

Elio smiled sweetly. “Yeah. Lunch,” he said with a shrug.

Marzia smiled. Elio had always been a gentleman and wasn’t one to kiss and tell. She was just happy that he was happy. And he was. She could tell. His face always showed his emotions and Marzia could see the look of joy that lit up his eyes whenever Oliver was mentioned. That was a look she had never ever seen before.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and Simone had a wonderful game of tennis. Oliver had a lot of pent up excitement and nervousness from the last couple of days looking forward to today. He knew Marzia was picking up Margaux and that they were spending the weekend out of town. So he knew it would just be he and Elio. He wanted this to be special. He had thought long and hard about how he could show Elio how much he meant to him without being over the top. He wanted something personal and meaningful. It had come to him that morning as he was getting dressed.

“Good game, Andrews, I owe you a detailing,” Simone said with a laugh.

Oliver shook her hand and pulled her in for a hug. He squeezed her. He was so happy. She looked up at him.

“Well! If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were about to go spend the day with a certain young man that has captured your heart,” she said.

Oliver grinned. “Yeah. Yeah. And I’d say you were right,” he said.

They walked to their cars and reached Simone’s first. “Enjoy, Ollie,” she said.

“I will, thank you,” he answered.

“Take some condoms,” she whispers and let out a laugh as she got in her car. He rolled his eyes at her.

He got into his car and drove home. He recalled the conversation last night. He had been grinning and he knew Elio had been too.

“So, for lunch I’ll get us something, but uh,” Elio had said speaking quickly and slightly breathlessly. He was nervous. He had never, ever in his life been nervous discussing a date. “But uh for dinner, I was hoping you’d like to cook with me. If, uh, if you wanted to stay that long that is. I, uh, I know Archie,” he said.

“Yeah,” Oliver had said as he glanced at his dog and petted him.

“Bring him,” Elio said. “I brought Margaux over, you can being Archie over. I’d love to have him over, he’s wonderful,” Elio said.

Oliver smiled now thinking about it. That had meant so much to him. He got home, showered and changed. He had put on some black boxer briefs. His favorite jeans, which had a rip on the knee but he didn’t mind. It suited them. He put on a black crew neck tee shirt and slipped on a black chunky sweater. He styled his hair to the side. It was getting a bit long but he liked it. He decided not to shave. Elio seemed to like the stubble. He smiled.

He went and walked Archie and cleaned off his paws. Once back in he grabbed some treats and dog food and put them in a ziplock. When he took Archie to his aunt’s he didn’t have to bring food because they owned dogs too, but Elio didn’t, so he needed to go prepared. He then grabbed the gift he had for Elio, slipped on his favorite brown boat shoes and took off. He had butterflies in his stomach. He had never been happier and more excited to spend an afternoon with anyone in his life.

 

* * *

 

Elio kisses Margaux good bye and hugged Marzia. “Call me or text me good night princess!” Elio called out.

“Ok daddy!” Margaux called back and Elio had watched them go down the stairs. He had then walked to the window of his apartment that faced the parking lot and watched them get in the car. Marzia looked up and waved. Elio held up a hand. Once they had gone he jumped in the shower and showered quickly. He went into his room. Grabbed some boxers. Light blue. Slipped on some jeans he had just gotten. They had a drawstring on them and were so comfy. He slipped on a tee black tee shirt that said New York. He grabbed his pink hoodie. He slipped on his high top Nikes and his sunglasses and called the restaurant as he walked to his car.

His order would be ready in 20 minutes. Perfect. He passed by a liquor store and grabbed some beer and a couple of bottles of wine. Two reds, his favorites. He took his glasses off and was ready with his ID. He always got carded. He then went and picked up the food. As he was parking he got the text from Oliver that he was on his way. He grinned. Perfect timing.

He took the stairs two at a time to his apartment. He walked into the kitchen. He put the beer and wine in the fridge and took out the food from the restaurant. He went and took off his shoes. Took off his hoodie. His heart was pounding. He bit his lip and went and turned his speaker on. He had his iPod hooked up to it. He had a playlist with some chill music which he thought would be perfect. He put it on but made sure it was not too loud. There was a knock at the door. 

Elio grinned and looked around. Yes. This was it. Ok. He went to the door and ran his hands through his hair and opened it. Oliver grinned as he saw Elio’s perfect face. He felt his heart flutter.

“Hey. Welcome. Come on in,” Elio said stepping aside.

“Thank you,” Oliver said softly as he stepped in. Elio shut the door. They leaned in and kissed tenderly. It was perfect. They both knew they had all afternoon to kiss, no need to rush this time. Oliver smiled and turned and put Archie’s crate down. He then looked down at what was in his hands. “These are for you,” he said as he handed Elio a bouquet of roses. Oliver’s mother had always taught him whenever someone was gracious enough to invite you to their home you never went empty handed. He had stopped to buy Elio a bottle of wine and had seen some beautiful English Roses that had caught his eye and he grabbed them before he changed his mind.

Elio blushed. He had never been given roses or any kind of flower before. He stared at the delicate petals. They were such a light pink, almost white, on the outside and the color got more intense towards the center. “My god they’re beautiful,” he said. He looked up at Oliver, who smiled as he saw the blush on Elio’s cheeks. The roses reminded him of the way Elio blushed, the splash of color surrounded by the pale petals. If Elio was a flower, he most certainly was a gorgeous English Rose, Oliver thought. 

“They’re as gorgeous as you. I thought you should have them,” Oliver said. He saw Elio was in his socks, so he slipped off his shoes. He had no socks on and it was the first time Elio was seeing his feet. His huge feet. He bit his lip and was amazed at how he even found his feet attractive. “I also got you this,” he said handing Elio the bag with the Rosé. Elio smiled and thanked him. “May I let Archie out?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, of course!” Elio said and he stood in the hallways, roses in one hand, Rosé in the other and watched as Oliver knelt down and opened up the crate for the little dog. As he knelt Elio saw the rip in his jeans. Oliver. Perfect meticulous Oliver with ripped jeans. “Nice jeans,” Elio said. Oliver stood up and grinned his perfect grin.

“They’re my favorite,” he said. Elio nodded and walked into the kitchen. He put the Rosé in the fridge and the roses in a vase with some water and the powder that came with them. The water turned pink. The chill music had a soft beat that floated around the living area.

“So, I got us food from this Mexican restaurant. They have these amazing carnitas and al pastor tacos,” Elio said.He grabbed some plates and took them to the table.

Oliver sat and Elio brought the food over. He then got them a couple of Coronas and cut up some lime, popping a slice in each bottle. Archie came over and once Oliver saw nothing was spicy he gave the little dog some bits of meat. They ate and chatted. Elio got them both a second beer which they enjoyed as they chatted some more. Once they were done eating, Oliver helped Elio clean up, even though Elio insisted he didn’t have to.

They were full and happy and they moved to the living room. Archie jumped on an arm chair and curled up. Oliver then took off his chunky black sweater, Elio’s eyes wandered to Oliver’s mid section. His shirt was pulled up just a bit and his fit abdominals showed as Oliver pulled the sweater off. He was then just in a black tee, his fit biceps showing as the sleeves were snug around them. He was gorgeous, Elio thought. Oliver reached for his back pocket. “Last gift of the day,” he said softly and handed Elio a worn leather journal.

Elio furrowed his brown and sat beside him, on the couch, feet tucked under him. “What’s this?” He asked as he leafed through it. He looked at the perfect handwriting.

“You asked me to read you poetry,” Oliver said, leaning his head onto his left palm, elbow on the back of the couch. He gave Elio a sweet smile. 

“I did,” Elio said looking into his sparkling blue eyes. 

“Well, when I like a poem, I read it and read it and then I write it down,” he said. “I do it so it sinks in. As I write it I’m forced to pay attention to every word. I don’t do it with all poems, just the ones that touch me,” he explained.

Elio was in awe and incredibly touched. “So you’ll read me some poems from your personal favorites?” He asked.

“Yes, and well, you can keep the journal,” he said. “I sort of categorize them in a way, according to how they make me feel. This journal is perfect for you.” 

“Wow, this is incredible. Thank you,” Elio said.

“I hope you like what’s in there,” Oliver said softly.

“Oh I will!” Elio said laughing his adorable open mouth laugh. Elio grinned. He knew he would love it. It was Oliver’s. He created it. He wrote it and filled the pages with poems that spoke to him. He loved it already. “Will you read one to me now?” Elio asked softly. 

“With pleasure,” Oliver said. Elio handed him the small leather journal and he leaned his right elbow on the back of the couch, resting his head on his palm. Oliver couldn’t help it and reached up and caressed his cheek. He then ran his thumb over Elio’s full bottom lip. Elio kisses his fingertip as he did this. Oliver grinned. He opened the journal and flipped through it.

“Souls by Lang Leav,” Oliver said in his gorgeous voice. “When two souls fall in love, there is nothing else but the yearning to be close to the other,” Oliver began to read. Elio looked at him adoringly. His voice was intoxicating. “The presence that is felt through a hand held, a voice heard, or a smile seen. Souls do not have calendars or clocks, nor do they understand the notion of time or distance. They only know it feels right to be with one another.”

Oliver looked up and was met with the green sage pools of Elio’s eyes. He was staring at him intently. Oliver loved this. He felt his mouth go up in a half smile. He continued. “This is the reason why you miss someone so much when they are not there— even if they are only in the very next room. Your soul only feels their absence— it doesn’t realize the separation is temporary.” Oliver put the journal down.

Elio grinned. “That was gorgeous,” he said. A poem about souls being in love. Could he be any more perfect? Elio thought as his eyes searched Oliver’s face. Could he be any more romantic? Elio thought as his hand absentmindedly reached up and caressed his Adam’s apple. Oliver loved how Elio did that. “Read me another, please,” Elio asked quietly.

Oliver opened his journal and flipped through it some more. He would read as much as Elio wanted. He could pour his heart out, poem by poem until Elio understood how much he meant to him. “Same poet,” Oliver said. His heart thumped in his chest. He knew he could do this. “You were you and I was I; we were two before our time. I was yours before I knew, and you have always been mine too.” Oliver closed the journal and put it on his lap. 

Elio grinned and looked outside his window. The sky was clear but it was supposed to thunder tonight. “Repeat the ending, please,” Elio said and Oliver happily did.

“I was yours before I knew, and you have always been mine too.” Elio looked down at Oliver. “Gorgeous isn’t it?” Oliver asked.

Elio nodded. “Imagine asking your beloved to be yours and they say, ‘But I was already yours before I met you! We were always destined to be!’” Elio laughs his beautiful open mouth laugh again. 

“Destiny. Fate. Those are such romantic notions,” Oliver said.

“But even if fate brings you together, there is still work to do,” Elio said softly. He laid his hand on Oliver’s knee and rubs his skin underneath through the rip in the denim. 

Oliver loves how soft Elio’s fingers feel. “Indeed, there is work to be done to keep a happy and healthy relationship,” Oliver said softly. 

“And no one is perfect,” Elio says looking into his eyes. “No one.”

“No,” Oliver agrees. “But a relationship can be perfect for two once they find their middle ground.”

“Indeed,” Elio says as he keeps caressing Oliver’s knee. “Read me another, Mr. Andrews, please,” Elio says to Oliver in his soft voice.

Oliver picks up his journal and turns several pages. “This is my favorite one by the same poet,” Oliver says. Elio nods. He plays extra close attention. “What was it like to love him? Asked Gratitude. It was like being exhumed, I answered, and brought to life in a flash of brilliance.” They look and smile at each other. Oliver continues. “What was it like to be loved in return? Asked Joy. It was like being seen after a perpetual darkness, I replied. To be heard after a lifetime of silence.” Oliver looks up and watches as Elio bites his bottom lip. He gives him a sexy half smile. Oliver takes a deep breath in. “What was it like to lose him? Asked Sorrow. There was a long pause before I responded: It was like hearing every goodbye ever said to me—said all at once.” Oliver puts the journal down and glances at Elio. 

Elio’s eyes are wide. “Wow,” he says. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine that. “Every goodbye ever said to me all at once,” he whispers. He furrows his brow.

Oliver smiles as he sees this perfect being in front of him trying to feel what the poet tried to convey. Even the sad part. He suddenly wondered if Elio had ever experienced heart ache. “Have you ever had your heart broken?” Oliver asks quietly.

Elio opens his eyes and shyly shrugs. “Not in the classical sense,” he answers. He looks back at Oliver to gage his reactions. 

“Not in the classical sense?” Oliver asks, intrigued. 

Elio shakes his head, sticking his bottom lip out. Oliver has never seen him do this and he finds it endearing. “No. I mean, there has been no great love that I’ve lost,” he said. “To have your heart broken you have to have been in love. Real love. I’ve had disappointments but, no real heart break to speak of yet.” Oliver nodded. “How about you?” Elio asks. 

Oliver raises his eye brows and automatically thinks of Spencer. They were together seven years, it had been disappointing when it ended, of course but.. he glances at Elio. If that hadn’t ended then this, right here, right now, would not be happening. Where was the heartbreak in that? “I’m like you,” Oliver said to him, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Not in the classical sense at all.” They both laughed. 

“Your voice,” Elio whispers. He rubs up Oliver’s knee to his thigh with his left hand and scoots his body closer, his knees pressing on Oliver’s thighs. “I have no words to describe what your voice does to me,” he says. He tilts his chin down and his eyes wonder from Oliver’s waist up to his eyes. He looks at Oliver through his lashes. His left hand slips under Oliver’s shirt.

His touch is electric. Oliver leans forward and grabs Elio’s right wrist tightly and pulls Elio towards him. He had been wondering what it would feel like to grab and hold his thin, delicate wrists. Elio lets Oliver pull him onto him. They wanted this, had been wanting this and were ready for this.

They kiss. A long, deep passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever. Elio presses his body to Oliver’s and moans as he opens his mouth to grant Oliver access. Oliver slides his hands under Elio’s shirt and slides his palms up his back. It’s soft and smooth, just as he knew it would be. Elio moans and opens his mouth for Oliver again. Oliver takes full advantage of that and kisses him even more deeply. After a while, Elio slides his legs in either side of Oliver, straddling him and getting up on his knees. He pulls his shirt off.

Oliver stares up at him. All that skin. All that beautiful, soft, pale skin. Suddenly, now with his shirt off and his body in display, Elio doesn’t seem so delicate or thin. He looks fit and muscles are defined in all the perfect places. Oliver slides his hand up Elio’s abdomen. Elio leans over and grabs the back of Oliver’s tee shirt. Oliver sits up and let’s Elio take his shirt off. He goes back to worshipping the soft pale skin in front of him. He runs his right hand up Elio’s firm, lithe body slowly. Elio moans and pants as Oliver’s warm palm slowly makes its way up his body. Once he reaches Elio’s chest, Oliver loves how fast he can feel Elio’s heart beating. He slides his palm up further, his index finger sliding up his neck and then touching Elio’s chin. Elio suddenly grabs his palm and wrist and quickly slides Oliver’s large index finger in his mouth. Elio swirls his tongue around it.

“Ah! Fuck!” Oliver whispers. He stares at Elio intensely. Elio’s eyes are closed and Oliver can’t look away as Elio slides Oliver’s index finger in and out of his mouth. It’s sexy and intoxicating to watch. Oliver wraps his left arm around Elio’s waist and lifts him as he swings his legs off the couch and sits up and back. He settles Elio over him again. Elio’s feet hang off the side of the couch as he straddles Oliver. He releases his finger. Oliver wraps his hand around the back of Elio’s neck. This is it. Oliver cannot wait and will not wait any longer. He pulls Elio down on to him and Oliver hungrily clamps his teeth at the base of Elio’s neck. Elio cried out in surprise. He moans as Oliver bites and sucks and bites and sucks again. It hurts but Elio likes it. He wraps his arms around Oliver’s neck. He will let Oliver keep doing it as long as he wants. When he finally releases him he feels Oliver lick the spot and kiss it gently.

Their lips find each other again. They kiss and moan and their hands roam all over their bodies. Elio kisses and bites down Oliver’s neck. He loves the stubble. It’s rough on his skin but it’s so manly and sexy. Elio falls to Oliver’s side and grabs his shoulders and pulls his down onto him. Oliver is now on top, laying on Elio. Elio rubs and kisses and licks all across Oliver’s chest. He tugs at the chest hair, lifts his face up and Oliver kisses his lips once again. 

Oliver loves Elio’s moans. Soft but intense. Tender but hungry. Elio loves how Oliver pants and makes these deep rumbling noises in his chest as Elio runs his hands across it. He giggles. “What’s so funny, baby?” Oliver asks him in a low husky voice. 

Their lips meet again and Elio tenderly bites Oliver’s chin. “You sound like you’re purring,” Elio said.

“Mmmmm,” Oliver says as he makes the sound again. Elio loved it. “Purrs of satisfaction,” Oliver says as they kiss more. Elio softly laughs more as Oliver kisses across his collar bone. The moment is perfect, romantic and wonderful and neither one wants it to end, and it happily dawns on them, today, it doesn’t have to.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**He in his madness prays for storms, and dreams that storms will bring him peace.**_  
>  _The Dearh Of Ivan Ilych_  
>  \- Leo Tolstoy

Elio is sitting across Oliver’s lap, softly kissing him still. Neither is sure exactly how long they spent making out on the couch. It has been heavenly. They still have their shirts off, which was wonderful. Oliver’s back was leaning on the arm rest and Elio had his right arm wrapped around his neck. His left hand free to caress his chest. 

Oliver has his arms around Elio’s waist. He could touch any part of the milky smooth skin he wanted and could caress his cheeks and hair. Oliver’s eyes though drifted more than once to that deep purple hickey Elio was sporting.

Once the fervent fever of their make out session had started to dissipate, Oliver had been shocked by it. It was large and noticeable and would take a while to fade. He felt a slight pang of guilt because he knew Elio would have to work at hiding it. But he also felt turned on and proud and so damn satisfied. He ran his thumb over it yet again. He couldn’t help himself. Oliver wasn’t sure what was going on in him. He wasn’t possessive or jealous or anything of the sort but he looked at the large blemish on the otherwise perfect skin and he just thought “mine” and the thought fucking THRILLED him.

“I haven’t even seen it but it’s so obvious how much you like it!” Elio said with a grin.

“Hmm? Seen what?” Oliver ask innocently with a half smile.

Elio laughed and gently tugged on Oliver’s chest hair as he leaned in for another kiss. Elio loved this. This was good. He looked into Oliver’s perfect blue eyes, then looked away because he feels his cheeks warming. He leans his head back on the couch and looks up at his ceiling. “I love this Oliver,” he whispers quietly.

“Us you mean?” Oliver asks in a bit of a smug tone. Elio can hear the smile on his voice.

“Hmm, it’s not bad,” Elio tried to say nonchalantly. Finally they got up and Elio talks about what he’s thinking of cooking for dinner. They open the bottle of Rosé Oliver brought and get two wine glasses out. They’re the very wide kind and stemless. Elio quite liked them.

“So what’s for dinner?” Oliver asks. Elio watches as he goes and pulls an apron from where Elio keeps them.

Elio shakes his head. “Why are you putting on an apron?” He asks.

“Well I want to help you cook,” Oliver says. “And I’m pretty sure you don’t want any chest hair in your food!”

Elio lets out a hearty laugh. “I mean... it wouldn’t gross me out,” Elio says narrowing his eyes. “I can’t believe like how I really honestly feel about that!” Elio says. They both laugh and get to work.

Making dinner was a relaxing affair and Elio decided to put some classical music on. Once they’ve served themselves dinner, they sit down and Elio sees they’ve almost finished the Rosé. He goes and grabs one of the bottles of red wine he had gotten. Elio reminded Oliver to take off the apron and Oliver hangs it back up. Oliver is talking about his boyhood. His father was an avid angler and Oliver had hated it.

“Then when I was like eight or something he takes me deep see fishing with a buddy of his and they caught something so they were like, come on Oliver! Reel this one in!” Elio is laughing and enjoying this so much. “Who the hell knows what they caught. Could have been fucking Moby Dick! I went flying and remember almost falling over board!”

“Holy shit!” Elio says.

“Fishing reel went over board and it was a somber moment for everyone. Needless to say I have not been deep sea fishing again! I hate fishing. It’s just so boring!”

Elio laughed again. “My father never fished. No he took me to museums and galleries and stuff. No art was off limits. I remember when I was like 9 I wanted some rap CDs and they had the explicit lyrics warning but my mom and dad were like whatever and just let me buy it,” I said.

“Which CDs?” Oliver asked laughing. 

“Oh my god!” Elio said smiling. “Ludacris. Three Six Mafia. Bone Thugs N Harmony.” Oliver laughed and shook his head. “Nothing that you like obviously!”

“I’m open to new experiences,” Oliver said, and he meant it. With Elio he would try anything.

“Well I also enjoy Beethoven and Liszt and Debussy so I’m well rounded,” Elio said with a shrug and sexy side smile.

Oliver smiled back and his eyes lingered on the purple bruise on Elio’s neck. “You can like anything you want baby,” he said softly and Elio felt goosebumps all over his skin.

They finished dinner and cleaned up their dishes. Archie was fed and then they both walked him. They came home and Elio loved how Oliver had removed his sweater and shirt and had grabbed Elio from behind and had pulled his hoodie and shirt off him as well.

They grabbed the bottle of wine they were working on and they sat on the couch, Archie again jumping up on the arm chair he had been in. Seemed he had claimed it as his own. Elio leaned into Oliver and both felt amazed at how perfectly their bodies just seemed to fit together. Soft classical music filled the living room and they heard the distant sound of thunder.

“Hmm,” Oliver said taking another sip of wine. “Wonder what time it’s supposed to get bad?” He asked.

“Don’t know,” Elio said. They finished the bottle of wine. Elio stood up and took their glasses to the sink. Oliver came and stood behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck as Elio washed the glasses. Elio glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was barely 7:27 pm. He wasn’t ready for Oliver to leave. Maybe it was the wine or maybe just the fact that they were now more at ease with each other, but Elio dried his hands and led Oliver down the hall to his bedroom, pulling him by the hand.

His room wasn’t quite dark yet, it was in that in between twilight stage so Elio walked to his bed and flicked on the string lights he had on his headboard. The soft yellow light they provided was perfect. He glanced at Oliver.

“I figured I could read you poetry too but all my books are here, so,” he said shrugging.

Oliver grinned. “I see,” he said and walked to the bookcase. 

Elio caught his reflection in the mirror and walked closer, finally catching sight of the mark Oliver had left him. Elio’s eyes widened. He would be wearing turtle necks and high collard shirts and button ups with ties for a couple of weeks. He stared longer. He had never had someone do that to him. He liked that Oliver had been the first.

He walked to his bookcase to stand beside him. “See anything you like?”

“You have so much here!” Oliver said.

Elio laughed and walked to the bed. He plops down in it. He’s really feeling the effects of the wine now. The rain started. Oliver stood up and looked out the window. He had several books in his hands. Elio looked up at him, admiring him. Oliver looked down at Elio. He looked quite young, his thin body and baggy jeans with a drawstring. He pulled it off though. Everything looked so great on him. Oliver walked to bed and plops down on it himself. They both laugh at how Elio bounces in the bed. They look at one another. Giddy. Happy.

Oliver propped his head up with his left arm and place his palm on Elio’s stomach. Elio, on his back, looks over at him. He reaches up and caressed Oliver’s neck. They didn’t speak. They just kissed. It was soft and tender. They laid on their sides, facing each other. They were warm and feeling buzzed on wine and the euphoric feeling of finally being alone and doing as they pleased.

The rolled around the bed lazily. First, Oliver in top, enjoying how Elio felt underneath him. He held his wrist and placed them above his head. He liked how Elio closed his eyes and parted his lips. As he breathe out he seemed to open himself up to Oliver. Elio’s moans were soft and delicate, as if he didn’t want to disturb the dreamy atmosphere around them. Oliver took his time. Kissing his soft skin and lips gently.

When Elio pushed up, Oliver rolled over on his back so now Elio could be on top. Elio’s lips were hungrier but just as gentle. Oliver’s deep sighs were full of satisfaction and contentment. Elio loved knowing he was the one that was making him feel this way.

They rolled on their sides, holding each other closely. Soft kisses and caressed were exchanged and before they knew it, their eyelids grew heavy and they drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The thunder clap was loud and it woke them both up. Archie yelped and scampered down the hall to the bedroom. They both sat up on Elio’s bed and stretched. The wind was howling outside. Another loud thunderclap.

“Holy fuck,” Elio said. He rubbed his eyes. He was super thirsty. “Water?” He asked Oliver who nodded. They got up. Elio lifted his arms up and stretched. Oliver’s left arm felt numb. As he rubbed it he could faintly smell Elio on him and he figured Elio must have fallen asleep on his arm. The light of the kitchen seemed harsh. Oliver squinted and laughed along with Elio when he saw he was squinting too.

Oliver downed the water bottle in a couple of gulps and Elio offered him another which he happily took. After the second bottle of water he glanced at his watch. “Fuck! It’s 3:17 am!” Oliver said. He looked around, trying to remember where his shirt was.

“What are you doing?” Elio asked leaning on the kitchen counter.

“Trying to remember where my shirt was,” Oliver said.

“Oliver,” Elio said.

Oliver stopped and looked at him. “Yeah?”

“It’s fucking 3 am. It’s thundering like crazy, it’s not safe for you to drive and you’ve spent almost the whole night here anyway. Stay.”

Oliver felt his heart thump in his chest. Of course all Elio had said made sense and since Elio was ok with the idea then he was too. “Ok,” he said. “Thank you.” Elio grinned and nodded and he turned to finish his water bottle and Oliver caught sight of the purple bruise stark against his pale skin. “Ah,” Oliver said. “I could sleep on the couch if you have some extra pillows and a blanket.”

Elio furrowed his brows as he threw his plastic bottle in his recycling bin. “You just spent hours on my bed,” he said. His lips were red and shiny with the moisture of the water he had just drank. Oliver loved how they looked. “No, come on, we’re going back to my bedroom.” He walked past him and turned off the lights in the kitchen and the living room. Oliver couldn’t help but grin. Elio turned to him. “Unless you would rather sleep on the couch than on my bed with me?” Elio asked him with an amused look on his face.

“No, no,” Oliver said putting his hands up. “I was just being a gentleman and asking,” he said. Another thunderclap and they were both reminded of the stormy day they had first kissed.

“Ah, chivalry isn’t dead,” Elio said with a cute grin and walked down the hallway. He turned the hallway light off before he entered his room. His room was dark except for the string lights he had across his headboard. The bed had a soft yellow glow but not much more was illuminated. He walked to his bed and heard the door close behind him. Elio turned and saw Oliver at his door. Elio’s heart thumped in his chest. Elio never closed the door to his room. When Margaux was there he always left his door open so he could hear her getting in and out of her room and when he was alone he never saw the need to. This would be the first time he would sleep in his room with his door closed.

Oliver walked closer to him until they were facing each other beside the bed. Oliver swallowed and felt his heart pound in his chest. He reached up and caressed Elio’s face. “So I’m beautiful huh?” Elio asked softly.

Oliver chuckled softly. “Indeed you are.”

“I’ve never been called beautiful before,” Elio whispered.

“What? That’s insane,” Oliver said. Elio grinned. He held Elio’s face with both his hands and Elio wrapped his fingers around Oliver’s wrists, looking up at him. Another loud clap of thunder and the room momentarily lit up in a pale blue hue. They both looked out the window.

“You did right in staying,” Elio said. Oliver nodded and released his face. 

“So, uh, do you really sleep in the nude?” Oliver asked. Elio laughed and if he was blushing Oliver couldn’t tell.

“Yeah, but I’ll leave my boxers on since I have company,” he said, and with that he pulled the drawstring on his jeans and slipped them off. He then took off his socks. He stood there in his light blue boxers. He looked at Oliver. Oliver gave a sexy half smile and Elio watched as he undid his jeans and pushed them down. Elio eyed his black boxer briefs. Sexy didn’t even begin to cover how Oliver looked.

Elio watched as Oliver walked across to the other side of the bed. They grinned at each other as they turned the comforter and flat sheet down and got into bed. They laid and faced each other. Oliver pulled Elio close. He closed his eyes as he caressed his back. Again he was surprised at how well their bodies just fit together.

They pulled back and looked at one another. The effect of the wine was now gone and despite the hour they were wide awake. A loud flash of thunder and the room lit up. It darkened again slowly. Oliver thought Elio looked beautiful in the yellow glow of the string lights. He looked up at them. “Are these for ambience?” Oliver asked.

Elio laughed through his nose. “Not quite,” he said in his soft voice. He glanced up at them and then back at Oliver. “So Margaux is still a bit scared of the dark and sometimes she’s scared of the monster in her closet or under the bed,” Elio explained. Oliver listened. “So when we moved it was a bit hard. Two new homes, two new bedrooms. She has a nightlight in her room, but I don’t, and when she gets scared she’ll come to my room. They’re battery operated,” Elio said. He reached for the side and switched the string lights off and on quickly. “I told her if she gets scared and she needs to come to my room she can just turn these on and get in bed with me.” He said.

Oliver smiled tenderly at Elio. He loved hearing all this. “Do they do the trick?” He asked softly.

“Oh yeah!” Elio said with a wide smile. “Are you kidding me?” He asked. He looked into Oliver’s eyes very seriously. “These lights are magical lights that repel monsters,” he said. Oliver grinned widely at Elio as he imagined him saying that to his daughter and she believing it. It was wonderful. Elio ran his hand up Oliver’s arm to his bicep, where he caressed him softly. “Not just monsters,” Elio continued. They looked into each other’s eyes again. “They repel worry, doubt and fear,” he said softly. “The safest place you can be is here in my bed with me.” 

Oliver’s heart warmed and beat harder at Elio’s words. He had spoken them with such conviction. Oliver hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until Elio had stopped talking. No worry. No doubt. No fear. He was safe. He looked into Elio’s soulful eyes. Elio slid closer to Oliver and wrapped his arms around him. He did indeed feel very safe. He slid deeper into Elio’s arms and nuzzled his neck. He felt Elio lay his cheek on his head as he wrapped his arms around Elio’s waist. The wind howled outside and the thunder clapped again. Inside though, they were warm and safe in each other’s arms. The thunderstorm felt like background music.

“Thunderstorms never felt this calming before I met your arms,” Oliver said quoting one of his favorite quotes by Parth.

Elio smiled as his words sunk in and the storm raged outside. They pulled each other closer together. The heat of their bodies felt comfortable and was welcomed and then, it became more. Elio’s caresses down Oliver’s back became more needy as he dug his fingertips into his skin. Oliver’s lips found Elio’s and they kissed. Their kisses turned more desperate and their breathing became ragged pants. Their want was undeniable.

Oliver rolled on top and felt Elio’s feet on his calves. He felt himself grow hard and as Elio arched his back he felt Elio’s erection rub on him. He felt as Elio’s left hand slid down the side of his body, to his waist, his fingers hooked on the waistband of his boxer briefs and tried to push them down. Oliver didn’t have to be shown twice. No. He hungered for this beautiful man beneath him.

Oliver lifted up and got on his knees. The covers fell down behind him. Elio, sat up, leaning back on his palms, panting. Oliver towered over him. Elio watched as Oliver pushed his boxers down past his hips, and down his thighs. His erection sprung forward and Elio’s heart skipped a beat. It was large and gorgeous, just like everything else about Oliver. He slid his boxers off the rest of the way quickly. He straightened back up. Elio looked up at Oliver and reached forward, delicately wrapping his fingers around Oliver’s cock and stroking it. He rubbed the glistening tip with his thumb when he reached it. 

Oliver threw his head back and moaned. Of course, Elio’s touch was soft yet intense. He felt his thighs quiver as Elio rubbed his tip. He sat back on his feet and grabbed Elio round the waist. He lifted him as he turned and leaned back against the headboard. Elio straddling him. Oliver looked at him with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to see all of Elio. 

Elio got up on his knees and suddenly seemed shy. Oliver caressed his left thigh with his right hand reassuringly and Elio smiled and he slipped his boxers off. He bent forward as he slid them past his knees and then he straightened back up so Oliver could look at him. Oliver gasped slightly as he took in Elio’s beauty. His erect cock was just as beautiful and perfect as the rest of him, Oliver thought. He slid his hand up Elio’s thigh and across his soft yet firm lower abdomen before he had the courage to reach for Elio’s erection.

Elio moaned and leaned forward, grabbing Oliver’s shoulders. “So beautiful,” Oliver whispered softly. He stroked him slowly. Elio moved forward and straddled Oliver and their lips met. As he lowered his body, their erections met, eliciting a moan from Oliver’s lips.

“Oooh fuck,” Elio breathed out. His skin filled with goosebumps as Oliver slid his fingertips from Elio’s shoulder down his back. Oliver looked him up and down. Elio looked down between them and loved the look of both of their erections together. He loved how Oliver’s looked more tanned and larger compared to his. Oliver reached down, wrapped his hand around them both and stroked them together. Elio gasped. Elio wrapped a hand around them as well. Elio leaned forward, gripped Oliver’s right shoulder with his left hand and kissed Oliver as his hips took over. He thrusted into his and Oliver’s hand. The friction of their hands and each other’s erections was better than each could have imagined.

Oliver watched Elio’s body as he thrusted into his hand. He looked up at his face and loved the look of intensity on it. Elio thrusted a few more times and then he seemed to find his rhythm. Elio leaned forward and they pushed their lips together, hard as they kissed roughly. Oliver cried out in surprise as Elio bit his bottom lip. He looked up at Elio. His eyes were half closed and lips parted. He was grunting as he thrusted his hips forward. Oliver was so turned on. He didn’t want to climax before Elio did. With his right hand around them, Oliver slid his left hand up Elio’s thigh and around the back where he gripped Elio’s ass cheek. Elio moaned in ecstasy.

He laid his forehead on Oliver and quickened his pace, Oliver tightened his grip around their erections, as did Elio. Oliver grasped Elio’s soft ass cheek harder. Elio moaned again and he gasped as he felt Oliver’s fingers grip closer to his entrance. He bit Oliver’s chin. Hard. Elio had never been more turned on. He had never wanted release so badly. Oliver gasped as Elio’s teeth dug into his chin. He had never had something as sexy and passionate as what he was sharing right now with Elio.

Elio leaned forward and sucked Oliver’s earlobe. Oliver moaned. He then felt Elio’s breath right at his ear and heard his grunts and gasps. He then heard Elio’s voice, sexy and guttural, between pants. “Oliver... I’m... I’m... I’m....”

Their bodies exploded all over their hands and abdomens. Oliver looked up in awe as Elio’s orgasmic groan filled the room and felt it resonate deep within him, as if every cell in his body was shaken to the core by the glorious sound Elio made. Elio collapsed on him and Oliver held him tight. Elio continued to moan softly as he kept coming. Oliver held him close for as long as he felt Elio needed it. Oliver sat still in complete admiration of how amazing the moment had been, he didn’t want to break the magic spell between them.

Finally Elio stirred and Oliver loosed his hold around Elio’s body and around their softening erections. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Elio as he straightened up and looked at the mess between them. Elio felt himself blush. His body had just taken over and he hadn’t been able to hold back or control himself. “What a mess,” he said lightheartedly and he reached for his boxers to clean up between them. He felt Oliver’s eyes on him but he couldn’t quite meet them yet. He busied himself with cleaning up. Once he was done he threw his boxers on the floor. 

The thunder had passed but the rain was still heavy and loud outside. Elio glanced out the window. “May I kiss you?” Came Oliver’s beautiful voice and it brought Elio back to the moment they had just shared. He looked into Oliver’s perfect blue eyes and was filled with adoration for him.

“Yes, please,” Elio said breathlessly.

They leaned towards each other and it felt like a first kiss of sorts, and in fact it was. They were finally completely exposed, not only physically but emotionally. No walls were up at this moment. All they were feeling was pure and honest bliss. The kiss was soft and tender. It was perfect. It made Oliver feel safe and it made Elio feel loved. They sighed as their lips parted and they leaned their foreheads together. The effects of the wine were long gone but they were both drunk in the satisfaction of having all their needs, wishes and wants not only met but overly exceeding the expectations of what each would get from the other.

They slid down on the bed and Oliver reached for the covers. Elio nestled perfectly in his arms and Oliver tucked the covers around them. It was easy and effortless, as if they had been falling asleep together for years and years.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _maybe what this is. what we have. is something that will save us from ourselves._  
>  \- r.m. drake

Archie’s yelps rung out loud. Elio and Oliver stirred. The little dog was at the foot of the bed, looking at them and wagging his tail and yelped a couple of more times. 

“Oh, Archibald, we heard you, we heard you,” Oliver said. He pulled Elio closer, digging his nose in his hair. He loved his smell. “Morning handsome,” he whispered softly.

“Morning,” Elio replied, caressing Oliver’s muscular forearms. Elio took a deep breath in and out. He held up Oliver’s palm and kissed it. He thought about the early morning moment they had shared. It had been amazing. “I’m guessing Archie is hungry and maybe needs to be walked?” Elio asked softly. Waking up with someone in his bed was something Elio had only experienced a few times. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t believe he was waking up beside Oliver.

“Yeah, he does,” Oliver said. He didn’t want to leave the bed. Waking up beside Elio had been a wonderful feeling. He had loved holding him in his arms all night. He felt as if he had been keeping him safe and it had been a wonderful feeling. “Hmm, I don’t want to get up. It feels so good to be here with you,” Oliver said, saying what he was feeling before loosing his nerve. He was doing this for Elio. He knew it was important to him that Oliver be open, so he was really trying.

Elio chuckled. He loved hearing that. He turned and kissed Oliver, their naked bodies meeting and a sudden wave of ecstasy running through them. They both gasped. They chuckled. Oliver pulled back. “Ok. I will walk him,” Oliver said.

“Yeah and I’ll get breakfast started,” Elio said.

They sat up in bed. “Um, do you know where my boxers are?” Oliver asked softly.

Elio saw his on the floor and lifted his side of the comforter and pulled out Oliver’s boxers. “Here you go,” he said as they smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you,” Oliver said, taking them and putting them on.

Oliver pulled on his jeans and he watched Elio as he pulled on some gray boxers and some black Adidas joggers. He pulled a gray sweater on and they walked out of the bedroom, Oliver in his jeans. They found his shirt and sweater on the floor behind the couch. He pulled them on, and put Archie on his leash. He leaned in and kissed Elio before sliding on his shoes and walked out the door. They descended the stairs and walked to the end of the apartments where there was a wooded area where he and Elio had walked Archie the evening before.

He thought about earlier that morning. He had loved how passionate Elio had been. He had felt so hungry for it. Oliver took a deep breath in. It had been hot and sexy and he had wanted it so badly and obviously so had Elio. Archie’s yelps brought him out of his day dream. “Good boy. Scare away those bad squirrels!” Oliver told Archie. Archie wagged his tail and looked very proud of himself. Oliver grinned at him.

They started making their way back. Oliver thought more about Elio. How he was opening up to him. When he had been open with Spencer, they had never been good at talking. Not about things that mattered. Whenever Spencer had said something that had bothered him, he bottled it up. There were plenty of times Spencer didn’t even notice Oliver was mad, but that wasn’t new to Oliver, he had always been able to hide his feelings behind his poker face. Spencer would sometimes ask, but only sometimes, and once Oliver told him to drop it, he would. Anyway, all that didn’t matter now. It was so different with Elio. His poker face didn’t work, he asked and asked for Oliver to open up and he had and it had been ok. Oliver let out a deep happy sigh. Oliver grinned as he and Archie climbed the stairs up to Elio’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

Once breakfast had been devoured, and Archie was fed too, Elio jumped in the shower and dressed. They were going to spend the day at Oliver’s. They had climbed in the car and Oliver had seen Elio reach for the radio, but put his hand down. He had never done that, and usually Oliver’s rock stations were playing and just left on.

“Elio, play what you want. It’s ok. Please,” he said.

“I’ll just hook my phone up,” Elio said and Oliver nodded. After a few taps to his phone a very pleasant sounding song started playing. Oliver liked how it sounded and couldn’t help but smile when Elio started singing.

“That's the way everyday goes every time we have no control, if the sky is pink and white, if the ground is black and yellow. It's the same way you showed me, nod my head, don't close my eyes, half way on a slow move. It's the same way you showed me...”

Elio had a pleasant voice and Oliver happily listened to him sing as he made his way home.

 

* * *

  

Elio looked around as he walked up the front porch of Oliver’s home. He realized he had never been on the front porch before. When he had come last time with Margaux, they had gone in and out the back door. He looked at the pots with plants in them.

“You have a green thumb!” Elio exclaimed with a cute smile.

Oliver shrugged and gave him a shy smile. “It’s a talent I inherited from my mother,” he said as he unlocked the front door. Elio held his screen door open. “She’s still lots better than me though, but I’m not too bad at it.”

“Ah man,” Elio said as they walked in. “I have always wanted a vegetable garden.”

Oliver looked at him surprised. “Really?” He watched as Elio unlaced and pulled off his black Doc Martens. He had purple socks on today, his black skinny jeans tucked into them. 

“Yeah!” Elio said. “My parents have a villa in Italy and they have fruit trees but I’ve always wanted a vegetable garden.”

Oliver smiled. He found that really... adorable. “My mother has one,” Oliver said. “You and her would get along great,” Oliver stated and quickly looked at Elio when he realized what he had said.

Elio grinned. “Yeah? Well, you should introduce me to her, uh... sometime,” he said with a shrug.

Oliver nodded. He should. His mom would love Elio. A lot. He was sure. “I’m gonna go shower. Please, make yourself at home,” Oliver said. 

Elio nodded and watched Oliver walk down the hall off the living room towards his room. His eyes landed in the upright piano Oliver had. It has been a few months since he had played. He sat on the bench and lifted the cover and played a chord. He cringed as the horribly out of tune chord played.

“Alright,” Elio said to himself as he stood up. He pulled up off his sweater. It was a white and gray Thom Browne cashmere sweater. He loved it. He had on one of his many white v necks underneath. He started tuning the piano. It didn’t take Elio as long as he thought it would. He was almost done by the time Oliver came walking down the hallway towards the living room.

Oliver smiled as he saw Elio’s beautiful arms and neck. He watched him as he was hard at work. Oliver loved everything about his body. “I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to play and it was so out of tune,” Elio said.

“No. I don’t mind at all. I had no idea, I don’t play so it’s just sitting here,” Oliver said.

Elio looked his way. “Why did you get one then?”

“Oh I didn’t,” Oliver said. “When I bought the house they left me the piano and that painting,” Oliver said pointing to the large painting in the dining room. “Also some random tools and an extra water heater.”

“Oh!” Elio said.

“The house was being sold by the daughter of the gentleman that lived here and he played but the daughter had no interest,” Oliver watched as Elio finished tuning it. “I thought of selling it at first but,” he shrugged. “It seems to belong here,” he said.

“I’m glad it’s here! I haven’t played since I moved here,” Elio said. His fingers expertly flew up and down the the keys. He glanced back at Oliver, huge smile on his face. “I brought my acoustic guitar but I didn’t have my own piano. My parents had one. I’m saving for one though,” he said turning back and placing his hands on the keys.

“Play me something,” Oliver said. He went and sat on the lazy boy that was closest to the piano. From that angle he had a good view of the hickey on Elio’s neck. Oliver loved it more and more every time he saw it. He saw how happy Elio looked right now. Oliver loved how happy he was. 

“Ok,” Elio said excitedly. “Ok, this song is called River Flows in You and its by Yiruma.”

Oliver watched as Elio started to play. He was mesmerized. Those beautiful fingers of his came alive and even Archie perked up and tilted his head to one side, taken aback by the piano music. Elio closed his eyes as he played. He loved this song. He loved playing it. Oliver didn’t miss the look of utter happiness on Elio’s face. It made the whole experience even more mesmerizing. Once the song was over Elio grinned at Oliver, putting his hands on his knees and looked very happy.

“That was absolutely beautiful Elio,” he said.

Elio nodded. “I love that song,” he said. “I mean obviously, the song is meant to mimic the sound of a river flowing but I actually picture sunlight coming through a canopy of trees,” Elio said. He looked at Oliver.

Oliver nodded. “It just felt like a happy, peaceful place to me,” Oliver said softly. Elio’s eyes widened as he nodded. “A happy place that I don’t ever want to leave.”

“Well, you don’t have to,” Elio said and played the song a second time. It was just as beautiful and Oliver closed his eyes as he let the feeling of happiness wash over him. When it was over he opened his eyes and clapped for Elio. Elio laughed his cute laugh and rubbed his right arm with his left hand, and blushed a little. Elio got up from the piano bench and closed it back up. Oliver stood up, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

The kiss was passionate. Oliver felt his body come alive. He pulled back and looked down at Elio. He could tell by the look on Elio’s face, he too felt something more stir in him.

“Take me to your room,” Elio said in a breathless whisper. Oliver nodded and led Elio down the hallway to his bedroom. Oliver’s heart was beating so fast, he felt it would leap out of his chest. They walked in and he felt Elio pull at his hand as he shut the door behind him. Oliver looked at him. Elio gave him a sweet smile. 

“You drive me so crazy,” Oliver said as he took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately. He felt Elio’s hands at the hem of his shirt and Oliver stepped back, lifting his arms, so Elio could pull his shirt off him. Elio then slipped his own shirt off. Elio bit his bottom lip as he looked over Oliver’s torso. He was perfection. He stepped to him and stood up on his toes and threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. Oliver wrapped his arms around Elio’s body, rubbing his hands over his soft skin. They pulled apart panting.

“How crazy?” Elio asked.

Oliver stared at his perfect lips. “So, so crazy,” he said as they made their way towards Oliver’s bed. Elio felt the side of the bed behind him and he sat down on it. He scooted himself back, to the middle of the bed. He looked up at Oliver. “Undress for me,” Elio said to him in a whisper.

Elio sounded nervous and Oliver really liked that. Was it nerves or arousal? Oliver wondered. He thought about this morning how Elio hadn’t held back at all, yet he seemed so shy when he first undressed in front of Oliver. Maybe Elio hadn’t been able to hold back? The thought really turned Oliver on.

Elio rolled his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Oliver undo his faded black jeans. He was so fucking sexy. He felt himself getting hard just watching him push his jeans down. He then watched as Oliver slid his dark gray boxer briefs down. Oh fuck fuck fuck, Elio thought as he took in Oliver’s naked body. How was he more gorgeous in plain sunlight than in the soft yellow glow of the string lights of his room?

Elio’s eyes widened slightly as Oliver started crawling towards him on the bed on his hands and knees. Oliver could see Elio’s pulse racing as he reached him. His beautiful slender neck was flushed pink as was some of his chest. He was heavenly. Oliver wanted to take care of him. To please him. Oliver leaned in and kissed him gently. Elio laid back slowly. First leaning back on his palms. Then on his elbows, then finally on his back and he let out a soft moan as Oliver kissed the side of his neck. 

Oliver loved how he moaned. The sounds were low and soft yet packed with so much emotion, so intense. Elio just had this soft intensity about him. It was hard for Oliver to wrap his head around how he could be both at the same time. Oliver kissed him gently. “You’re not just beautiful,” he said between long, slow, kisses. “You’re heavenly.” 

Elio felt a moan escape him. He couldn’t quite control the noises he was making. Oliver took him to a level of arousal he had never quite experienced before. It was raw and slightly overwhelming. Elio didn’t feel fully in control. He thought of this morning how his body had just taken over. “I can’t give you another hickey,” said Oliver, as he laid on him. Elio instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around him as he moaned. He was listening, he just couldn’t form coherent sentences at the moment.

Oliver loved how Elio’s body responded to him. He sucked on his earlobe. Elio moaned and pushed his hips up into Oliver’s abdomen. “No?” Elio asked as he moaned.

“No,” Oliver replied. “I loved giving it to you,” he whispered into Elio’s ear. “Sucking on your gorgeous neck,” he said. Elio moaned and arched his back. His voice turned him on so much. Oliver worked his way down Elio’s neck, kissing slowly and running his tongue up and down the unblemished side. He gave a soft bite butusing all his self control, he held himself back from sucking, there was already one large hickey to cover up. Elio moaned. Next Oliver gently sucked across his collarbone. He sucked every bit of skin gently. Elio’s pale skin soon turned a beautiful shade of pink as Oliver’s gentle sucks claimed it. Oliver remembered the English Roses, the bright pink center around the pale outer petals.

Oliver worked his way to the left side of his neck, kissing the purple mark he had made the day before. He worked his way down his body slowly. He showered his chest with kisses. Then circled his right nipple with his tongue. A soft whimper escaped Elio’s lips. Oliver flicked the hard nipple with his tongue. He loved the way Elio gasped. He moved to the other side, circling that nipple as well with his tongue and then flicking it also. Elio’s moan was guttural. Oliver felt Elio’s hand slide up the back of his head and grab his hair. He loved it. He continued, kissing and licking down his sternum to his stomach. Oliver loved watching as Elio’s beautiful pale skin became different shades of pink as Oliver’s mouth had his way with it. 

Elio’s heart was racing as he looked down, watching Oliver make his way down his body, his stubble rubbing on his skin making it all the more sensitive. Once Oliver reached his navel he glanced up. His blue eyes looked more beautiful than ever. He had a sexy half smile on his face. “May I?” He asked. He felt himself getting hard at the thought of what Oliver was asking him permission to do.

Oliver stared right into Elio’s eyes. The green pools looking darker than usual. Elio licked his lips and nodded. “Yes,” he said breathlessly. He reached down and undid his jeans as quickly as he could. Oliver grabbed the waist and pulled his jeans and boxers down. Sitting back on his feet as he slid Elio’s jeans and boxers down his thighs and past his knees. He then slid them off all the way, taking his socks with them. 

Elio let out a shaky breath as he laid spread eagle on Oliver’s bed, his heart racing. Oliver took a moment to admire Elio’s naked body. He ran his hands up and down his thighs. He looked down at his erection, hard, throbbing, weeping. It was beautiful. Oliver could feel his mouth water. Elio scooted up the bed more, laying his head on the pillows. He looked up and studied Oliver’s face. Their eyes met briefly and so much emotion was exchanged in that glance. Oliver gave him a sexy smile and Elio couldn’t help but grin back at him. Oliver leaned down and kissed right below Elio’s belly button. He felt Elio’s muscles tensing. Oliver grinned as he nuzzled the skin, knowing his stubble would scratch and tickle him. He moved further down between Elio’s legs.

Oliver put his lips right above the underside of the base of Elio’s erection. He breathed out, his warmth breath hitting the sensitive skin. Elio’s body reacted in the most delicious way. Oliver saw the goosebumps form and Elio gently arched his back. Elio wanted Oliver’s mouth on him so badly. When he finally felt Oliver’s lips on his erection, it was so much more amazing than he had anticipated. He let out a long, loud groan as Oliver began to please him.

Oliver placed an open mouth kiss at the base of Elio’s cock, his tongue swirling the skin between his lips. He gently sucked as he pulled his lips up and did this, slowly and deliberately as he worked his way up to the tip. He made sure he pleased every single inch of him. He then took the tip in his mouth. Sucking it gently at first as he swirled his tongue around it. Elio cried out in ecstasy as he felt Oliver’s warm, wet tongue swirl around his sensitive tip. He reached down, grabbing his hair.

Oliver then started sliding him in and out of his mouth. Elio was too far gone to hold back on the noises he was making. Oliver loved it. Oliver wanted Elio to be as loud as he could be. It was beyond sexy. Elio lifted his hips, feet flat on the bed, and pulled on Oliver’s hair as he pressed his lips around him and slid him in and out and in and out and in and out of his mouth. Elio groaned as every single inch of him slid into Oliver’s glorious mouth. After a while, Elio propped himself up on his elbows and watched in total bliss as Oliver sucked him. He had never been this hard.

Oliver slid him out and looked straight into his eyes as he stroked him quickly. Oliver loved how Elio scrunched up his nose and then threw his head back and groaned loudly. He sucked his head as hard as he could. “Oh, fuck! Yes!” Elio called out.

Oliver wasn’t letting up and the pressure was building within Elio. He felt his thighs and ass tense in pleasure. He stared down at Oliver as he alternated between sucking him, stroking him and sucking his head as he stroked his shaft. Elio wasn’t sure how much more he could take. It was addicting and intoxicating watching this incredibly beautiful man please him in ways he never knew he could be pleased and make him feel things he didn’t even know he could feel.

“Fuck! Oliver! Fuck!” Elio cried out. Oliver didn’t think it could get any hotter than this. Any sexier. He loved the hunger and desperation he heard in Elio’s voice. He felt his lithe body tensing under him and he knew he wouldn’t be much longer. He slid his hands up Elio’s thighs and held his hips as he slid as much of Elio as he could in his mouth.

Elio shut his eyes and felt the sweat on the back of his neck. This was it. He couldn’t hold back any more. “Oliver!” He gasped. He was panting hard. He furrowed his brow. “Oliver!” He called out louder. He leaned up and grabbed Oliver’s hair. “Oliver! I’m... I’m...!” 

Oliver looked up into Elio’s eyes and nodded. Elio stared as Oliver slid him in as deep as he could. “Oliver! Oh! Holy fucking... Fuck!” Elio exclaimed out as he came. Hard. And he watched in amazement as Oliver swallowed everything he gave him. Elio collapsed on the bed, moaning softly. Body shaking and writhing as Oliver kept sucking him gently, making sure he swallowed every single drop of his release. He’s left panting and sweaty and delirious.

“Fuck,” Elio said breathlessly. He can’t think. He can’t.. anything. He lays there, useless for a while. He grabs Oliver wrist, once he’s able to move and pulls him to him. He kisses him deeply, sliding his mouth inside Oliver’s mouth, part of him wanting to taste himself on Oliver’s tongue.

Elio climbs on him and gently pushes him on to the bed. Oliver is so hard and already so close. Elio eyes his hard on and goes right for it. He’s so large, Elio can’t fit all of him inside, so he stroked what doesn’t fit in his mouth.

“Oh... baby... yes...” Elio hears Oliver half groan in his sexy voice. Elio feels a shiver down his spine at this. He sucks harder. He feels Oliver slide his hand in his hair. Elio slides him out of his mouth and looks up at Oliver as he stokes him. He wants to remember every detail. The way Oliver’s face looks, the way his neck and chest glisten with a sheen of sweat. Elio has never seen a more beautiful man than him. He leans down and slides him in his mouth again and hears Oliver gasp and groan and Elio slides him in deeper and swallows as he comes. Elio is slightly surprised and proud at how quickly he came.

Once he finally releases Oliver, he kissed his stomach softly. “Come here,” he hears Oliver say. Elio crawls up into Oliver’s arms. Elio loves being this close to him, especially after what they’ve just shared. “I told you, I’m a cuddler,” Oliver whispers into Elio’s ear.

Elio squeezes himself closer to Oliver’s body. “Indeed you did,” Elio said as he kisses his cheek. The both settled comfortably on the bed and cuddle peacefully as their minds and bodies enjoy their post orgasmic bliss.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _love is a touch of friendship and a handful of dreams._  
>  \- r.m. drake

Elio and Oliver laid naked in Oliver’s bed for a while. Their hearts had calmed and breathing had returned to normal but they laid in bed nonetheless enjoying their proximity to one another. Elio smiled as he thought of how Oliver told him he was a cuddler. Elio was too, but you just didn’t go around sharing that fact with anyone, but Oliver had shared it with him for a reason. 

Oliver nuzzled Elio’s neck and loved inhaling the smell of him. He had a soft hint of roses. Could someone’s sweat smell of roses? Oliver smiled and wondered if he was delirious over all that had happened in the last twenty four hours. His palm ran down Elio’s body and he’s again surprised at how easily they fit together, whether he’s holding Elio or Elio is holding him, their bodies just fit.

Oliver turns his body more so he can keep nuzzling Elio’s neck again. He slides his left arm across Elio’s chest and his leg easily slides between Elio’s slender thighs. Elio smiles as he tries to picture what they look like right now. He knows it’s beautiful and romantic. He gingerly slides his right hand up Oliver’s arm to his bicep. How Elio loves those biceps. He tenderly squeezes. He grins. He can squeeze these gorgeous biceps and anything that belongs to this gorgeous man now, as he wished.

Oliver breathed in and lets out a sigh and soft hum as he breathes out. He rubs his nose on Elio’s beautiful neck. Elio turns his face to left and kisses Oliver’s cheek. It feels good. They both wish time would stand still right at this moment.

 

* * *

 

They stayed in bed until they got hungry. They put on their jeans and tee shirts and made their way down the hall towards the living room and kitchen.

“God I’m starving!” Oliver said going to his fridge. He opened it up “I left some chicken thawing out in my fridge yesterday. I hope you don’t mind,” he said looking at Elio. “I had my heart set on some fried chicken.”

“Nope! Which reminds me,” Elio said pulling on his sweater and coming into the kitchen. “There’s this place in NY with the most amazing, the crispiest friend chicken ever. It’s heaven on a plate,” Elio said as Oliver laughed. “Anyway, how can I help? I love when we cook together.”

Oliver loved that and looked Elio over. He leaned in and kissed him. “Well, you can start by removing that expensive cashmere sweater. I’m not about to have some hot oil hit it and ruin it!” Oliver said.

Elio furrowed his brow and pulled the sweater off and threw it over one of the dining room chairs. He was a little surprised that Oliver could pick out the fact it was real cashmere. He had made Elio feel like a snob since he wore designer clothes, so he assumed he wasn’t one to care about brandnames, so he was surprised he knew the difference of what real cashmere was like. Oliver knew what real cashmere was as he had spent seven years dealing with Spencer’s clothing.

Elio walked back into the kitchen in his tee shirt. Oliver liked him more like this anyway. More skin to admire. Oliver showed him the aprons and Elio put one on. 

“That’s Thom Browne isn’t is?” Oliver asked casually.

“Yeah,” Elio said, surprised again.

“Must have cost you a pretty penny,” Oliver said.

Elio shrugged his shoulders and stuck his bottom lip out. “I wouldn’t know.”

Oliver looked at him in surprise. “Even if you got it on a sale, which I doubt,” Oliver told him. “You still see the regular price.”

“About half of all the designer stuff I have has been gotten for free by Marzia,” Elio told him.

Oliver looked shocked. “Really?”

Elio chuckled. “Yeah,” He said. “Unless I was doing some real shady shit on the side I don’t know how you expect me to pay rent, pay bills raise a kid and buy an almost $4,000 cashmere sweater,” he said with his cute open mouth laugh.

Oliver shook his head. He had his fryer ready and was now washing the chicken. Elio was mixing the flour and seasoning following Oliver’s instructions. “You said half of it. What about the other half?”

“The other half Marzia pays for but it’s so incredibly cheap,” Elio told him. “Least that’s what she’s told me and I believe her because of the amount of stuff she’s always giving me.”

“Do you then pay her back?” Oliver asked.

“No, I’m not allowed. Like they’re not supposed to buy it and then turn and make a profit. And I’ve offered but she’ll say no and tells me if she couldn’t afford it she wouldn’t get it,” Elio told him.

“Makes sense,” Oliver said. “I’m also figuring with your physique it’s easy for her to get you clothes.”

“That’s what she says!” Elio said smiling.

They decide they’ll have their fried chicken with a salad and Elio starts preparing it. “To balance out the healthy and not healthy,” Oliver says with a laugh.

“Hmm like ordering your meal with water at the drive through?” Elio asks.

Oliver makes a face. “Oh... I don’t know about that. That sounds kind of gross,” Oliver said. Elio laughed. “Don’t get me wrong I consume a lot of water, just there is a time and a place. Like after an intense work out, I would say it’s gross to go drink some coke you know?”

Elio nodded and had a mental picture of Oliver all sweaty after an intense work out. “So, um, how often do you work out?” Elio asked casually.

Oliver glanced his way and remembered his comment about him being sweaty after a workout. “Saturday mornings are my time with Simone. Then during the week I get two or three workouts in. I’ll usually hit the gym right after school,” he said.

“Hmm. Yeah. It shows,” Elio said softly. Oliver grinned to himself.

Once everything was done, they sat down and ate. It was pleasant and the conversation flowed easily. They laughed and had a great time. Oliver loved that Elio came and sat beside him instead of across. He also loved how Elio sat with his legs criss crossed on the dining chair. He would occasionally hold Oliver’s hand and they leaned in and kissed from time to time. It was easy and sweet and comfortable.

After lunch, Elio helped Oliver clean up. Archie was fed and then they took him out for a walk. It was an unseasonably warm day and Elio didn’t bother putting his sweater back on. Oliver stepped out in his tee shirt as well. They stepped out the back door and took their time and let Archie run around as he pleased. Oliver had some of Archie’s tennis balls and was throwing them and playing fetch with him. They had been walking a moment when they somehow bumped into each other and their hands grazed and their fingers laced and they walked the rest of the time holding hands. It was their first time and it wasn’t lost in either one of them how special this moment and the whole weekend so had been so far.

 

* * *

 

They had come back in from their walk and they were in a great mood. Elio was about to ask Oliver what he wanted to do now that they were back inside.

“Wanna listen to some music?” Oliver asked. Elio smiled and nodded. Oliver turned on a small Bose speaker. “What radio station do you want to put on?” Oliver asked him.

“Oh really? I can choose?” Elio asked with a smile.

“Yes, goose,” Oliver said.

Elio went and put a station he usually listened to.Slow Hands was playing. Elio liked this song. “Come on, Oliver,” he said. Elio stepped close to him, turning his back to Oliver and started dancing. Elio knew he was a good dancer. He started moving his hips along with the slow beat of the song. He smiled when he felt Oliver’s strong arms around on his hips, fingertips pressing in hard.

“I just wanna take my time, we could do this, baby, all night, yeah. Cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you, baby. Slow, slow hands, like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry, no, no chance, that I'm leaving here without you on me. I, I know, yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin' your plans and those slow hands...”

Oliver turned him around. “I like this song,” he said looking down at Elio’s lips.

“Yeah?” Elio asked with smile.

“Yeah, I like the thought of my slow hands on you,” Oliver said and leaned down and kissed him. He slid his hands inside Elio’s shirt and up his back.

“Take your shirt off,” Elio said breathlessly. Oliver smiled and did as he was asked. He threw his shirt on the floor and pulled Elio on top of him on the couch. Neither could believe how much they wanted each other. How strong the burning inside of them was.

“God, you’re so sexy,” Oliver said gently biting up Elio’s neck. Elio moaned softly and lifted his arms so Oliver could slip his shirt off too.

 _DING DONG_

They froze. Elio slid off Oliver. “You expecting someone?” He asked.

“No,” Oliver said as he stood up and looked out his window. “Oh, it’s -“

 _Knock! Knock!Knock! “_ Oliver! It’s me darling!”

Elio gasped. “Is that your mom?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said. He looked around and Elio picked up Oliver’s shirt off the floor and handed it back to him. Elio stood up, went and turned off the radio. He straightened his shirt and ran his hands through his hair. He felt his heart beating a bit fast. It had been racing because of what he and Oliver were doing and now it was racing out of nervousness.

Oliver quickly slipped his shirt on and ran his hands through his hair and opened the front door. “Hey!” Oliver said. He opened up his screen door and leaned in and gave his mom a hug and a kiss. 

“Hi sweetheart!” She said patting his back and kissing his cheek. “Well, I tried calling you honey, for like the last hour,” she said stepping in. She had a baking dish in her hands. “I made you chicken pot pie!” She looked over and caught sight of Elio.

“Hello!” Elio said with a wave. 

Oliver stepped in and closed the door behind him. “Thanks mom!” He said with a smile as he took the baking dish from her hands. He turned and stood behind his mom, caught sight of Elio... and his neck. Dark purple hickey on full display, his white deep V neck shirt provided no coverage at all. Oliver felt the heat spread down his neck.

“Oh, Elio! Hi!” Oliver’s mom said cheerfully. Elio’s heart warmed. She knew who he was. Oliver has already talked to his mom about him.

To Oliver’s utter surprise, Elio stepped forward and gave his mom a warm hug, sweetly laying his head on her shoulder. It was incredibly heartwarming. “So nice to meet you,” He said.

“Ohh, it’s wonderful to meet you too darling!” She said patting his back. They parted and Elio saw as her sparkling blue eyes wander to his neck and he suddenly remembered the large purple hickey that stood out against his pale skin. Elio’s eyes widened and his hand automatically went and covered up the mark. He looked at Oliver and he saw Oliver was blushing as well. “You know, a little Aloe Vera or some vitamin K ointment sometimes help with ah... bruising,” she said patting Elio’s cheek.

“Oh, thank you,” Elio said, with a blush still on his cheeks.

“Mom, this is Elio. Elio, this is my mom Elizabeth,” Oliver said finally finding his voice and not quite knowingwhat else to say.

“Oh, please just call me Liz,” she said smiling. She turned to Oliver. “Darling I’m so sorry to barge in, but I had made this for you! I did call you several times,” she said. She grinned and looked between the two of them. “But obviously, you were just a little preoccupied!” She said with a sweet smile to Elio and Oliver, who didn’t miss the happy glint in her eye.

Elio laughed. Oliver quickly walked to the kitchen and put the baking dish on the kitchen island. He saw Elio’s sweater on a dining chair and grabbed it. 

“Sorry, I think it’s in my room, maybe. I’m gonna go look,” Oliver said and as he walked by Elio he handed him his sweater. Elio pulled it on quickly as Oliver walked down the hallway. He turned back to Liz and gave her a pleasant smile.

“So Ollie tells me you two are doing Debate Club together?” She asked sitting on the couch and patting the spot beside her. Elio went and sat down. 

“Yeah, we are. It’s so much fun and I get to spend time with him,” Elio said without thinking. 

“Aw. Wonderful. He tells me you have a daughter?” 

“I do! Yes! Margaux. She’s eight,” Elio said and took his phone out and showed her his album of photos of her.

Liz slipped her glasses on and took Elio’s phone as she swiped through Margaux’s photos. “Oh, isn’t she precious? She looks just like you!” She said looking at Elio and smiling.

“Yeah. Sorry I had left it in my jeans pocket in the bathroom from when I showered,” Oliver said walking back into the living and finding Elio and his mom on his couch. 

Oliver’s mom stayed with them a while and Archie barked at the back door and Oliver let him out and stepped out himself, leaving Elio and his mom to talk further. He took a deep breath in and out. He’d be lying if he didn’t say he liked the fact that his mom seriously seemed to like Elio. 

He returned and after about 45 minutes of her being there, Oliver’s mom said she was going to get going. She told Oliver about something going on in her church that she wished for him to help her with for an hour or so on Saturday around noon. He said of course and would see her then. He hugged and kissed her and she hugged Elio and patted his cheek again. “You’re just so sweet and it was so nice to meet you!” She said. She waved and walked out the door.

Oliver walked her to her car and Elio watched through the window. Oliver then made his way back inside. When Oliver closed the front door, Elio threw his hands up and covered his face.

“Fuuuuuck! Oliver. I’m so sorry! I just -“

Oliver laughed and came over and hugged Elio, pulling him to his chest. Elio wrapped his arms around his waist. “It’s ok,” Oliver said softly. Elio looked up, his chin on Oliver’s chest and they kissed softly. “She really likes you,” Oliver said with a huge grin.

“Yeah?” Elio asked grinning back.

“Oh yeah,” Oliver said. “But how could she not? You’re so amazing.”

“You’re not bad yourself Mr. Andrews,” Elio said softly. 

“Mmmm,” Oliver said. “I really like that,” he said kissing Elio slowly.

“Good,” Elio said leaning his head back and standing on his tip toes. “I like it a lot too,” he said, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck and kissing him harder.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You are my_  
>  _blue crayon,_  
>  _the one I_  
>  _never have_  
>  _enough of,_  
>  _the one I_  
>  _use to color_  
>  _my sky._  
>   
>  \- a.r.asher

Elio stayed at Oliver’s till about seven in the evening. Oliver and Archie then drove him back home. It had actually been a little hard for Elio and Oliver to say bye. They leaned in and kissed and Elio ran up to his apartment without looking back so he had the strength to go. 

Later that night, he was in his bed, one of the books that he and Oliver never got around to reading on his chest, room dark and the yellow lights on his headboard the only lights shining in his bedroom. His phone chimed. Elio smiled as he read the text.

**Is it too much to say I miss you?**

Oliver was in bed too and all he could think about was those same yellow lights Elio was laying under at the moment and the time they spent there together. 

 _No. I miss you just as much... just was holding back till tomorrow because I didn’t want you to get sick of me._

**Impossible!**

_Wanna call me?_

So Oliver did. They whispered late into the night. The conversation was light and flirty at first and then became more intimate. 

“You are absolutely beautiful,” Oliver said softly when Elio said he had loved spending the night with him. Elio felt himself blush, even now.

“Ha ha, I don’t even... thank you,” Elio said. “But you must know how amazing everything about your body is. From the top of your head to the tip of your toes and everything in between, you’re just... perfection.” Elio said closing his eyes and remembering seeing Oliver naked in his bright bedroom earlier that day.

Oliver laughed softly. They talked until they couldn’t anymore. This time Oliver fell asleep first and Elio hung up and looked up at the ceiling until he too fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Elio pulled in on his bike beside Oliver on Monday morning. He pulled his helmet off and gave Oliver a wide smile. “Morning Mr. Andrews,” Elio said with a smile looking around the parking lot. 

It was the typical morning madness. Oliver got out and Elio grabbed the tray of coffees. As soon as they entered the school they were greeted by flyers about the Homecoming dance in two weeks time. 

“Ah! Two of my most well liked teachers! How are you both this fine morning?”

Elio and Oliver turned and saw Chris coming towards them from the main hallway towards the stairs they were about to climb.

“Morning Chris,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Oh! Starbucks!” He said. “May I?”

“Sure,” Elio said. 

Chris grabbed a coffee. “So, Homecoming is next week Friday and I would really appreciate it if you both could chaperone? Simone and Nina will as well and then I’ll just need two more.” He said. 

“How about Larry and Edna?” Elio said.

“Yeah! Why not! I’ll put their names down, I’m sure they’ll say yes,” Chris said. 

“Me too,” Elio agreed.

“Ok, thank you!” Chris said cheerfully walking off.

Elio and Oliver started climbing up the stairs. “I can’t believe you gave him your coffee,” Oliver said. 

Elio glanced at Oliver sideways as they walked through the third floor doors. “Well, I’m just a giving person,” Elio said. “But that’s alright, you’ll just share yours with me.”

They walked through Elio’s classroom and into the storage room. “Oh am I?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes!” Elio said as he laughed. They leaned in and kissed. 

“I mean, I, you know, like you LOTS,” Oliver said with a grin. Elio laughed again. “But you’re asking me to share my coffee!”

“Oh, no, I’m not asking,” Elio said suddenly with a wide eyed innocent look that caught Oliver by surprise. Elio reached for the coffee and took a sip as Oliver laughed. “I mean, this could be a repayment of sorts for the fact I’m gonna be in turtle necks and high collared shirts till Homecoming,” Elio said. 

“Oh, then it was so, so worth it,” Oliver said in his soft, sexy voice, lowering the white 205 Calvin Klein turtleneck Elio had on, finding the purple mark on his neck and kissing it gently.

 

* * *

 

The following Wednesday was Halloween and Elio drove to Marzia’s to take pictures of Margaux dressed as Mal and join them as they went trick or treating.

“Daddy isn’t my wig awesome?!” She asked.

“It is gorgeous, princess!” He said.

They exited the home and started walking down the street.

“So, how was your weekend?” Marzia asked with a smile.

“Good, good,” Elio said, sliding his hands in his front pockets.

Marzia nodded. “It’s been so warm all these days,” she said.

“Yeah,” Elio said nodding. 

“Especially for us New Yorkers, you know,” she said. “We’re used to real cold weather.”

“Ha ha,” Elio laughed. “Yeah, I know.”

“So why are you wearing a turtleneck?” Marzia asked raising her eyebrows and not being able to hold back her smile.

Elio felt his cheeks warm up. He cleared his throat. “So I’ve been asked to chaperon Homecoming!” Elio said.

Marzia took the hint. “Oh awesome, when is it?”

“Next week on Friday,” Elio answered.

“Hmm, what are you going to wear?” She asked excitedly.

Elio laughed. He and Marzia always enjoyed talking clothes and she had a great eye for what would look good on someone. Elio remembered her early days of fashion school when more than once he was her model as she made clothing.

“Not sure,” he said. “A modern twist on something classic,” Elio said with a shrug.

“Ok,” Marzia said, lost in thought and thinking about possibilities.

 

* * *

 

On Friday Elio and Oliver went for dinner at Dreamland BBQ at Oliver’s suggestion. Elio had worn a favorite shirt of his, a navy blue shirt with silver shimmering thin vertical stripes. He had a silver link chain on. Elio knew the hickey on his neck was somewhat visible from certain angles, but he didn’t care. They were going on a date.

“My mom wanted me to tell you hi,” Oliver said. Elio eyed him as he slid into the seat across from him. He loved seeing him in jeans so much. He had black jeans and a gorgeous dark orange knit top. He looked amazing.

“What are you doing?” Elio asked him.

“What?” Oliver said confused.

“Come sit beside me,” Elio said. Oliver grinned, got up and slid beside Elio at the booth they were sitting at. Elio placed his hand on Oliver’s thigh. “I’ve been looking forward to spending time with you all day, sitting across the table is unacceptable,” he said softly.

Oliver felt the butterflies in his stomach as he looked down at Elio’s beautiful face and eyes.

“Good evening, gentlemen, can I start you off with something to drink?” The voice of the waiter came and brought them out of their moment. 

“Yeah, um. A coke and a water,” Oliver said.

“Same,” Elio said. The waiter nodded and walked off.

Oliver looked back down at Elio. “Where were we?” Oliver asked. 

“I’m pretty sure you were about to kiss me, Mr. Andrews,” Elio said softly.

Oliver smiled. “I think you are quite right, Mr. Perlman,” Oliver whispered and leaned down and gave Elio a soft kiss.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had parked in front of Elio’s apartment building and walked him up to his apartment. They walked in. “Do you want something to drink?” Elio asked him.

“Uh... no. I’m ok, thank you,” Oliver said as Elio placed his keys on the counter and turned to Oliver. He smiled sweetly at him.

“Ok,” Elio said. He looked at Oliver who stood there with his hands in his pockets. “So are you gonna kiss me or what?” Elio asked with a smile.

Oliver reached forward and pulled him in, kissing him passionately. “God I love your lips,” Oliver said. He grabbed Elio and sat him on the kitchen counter. Elio felt his breath catch. No one had never done something like this with him before. His heart was beating fast. 

Elio pulled Oliver towards him and wrapped his arms and legs around him. He looked down as Oliver’s fingers worked quickly to unbutton his shirt. Once it was done, Oliver slid his hands up Elio’s chest. He pushed the shirt just off his shoulders, so as to expose his chest, neck and shoulders but still kept the shirt on. Elio loved the intensity in Oliver’s eyes.

“I always want to kiss you,” Oliver said in a low, soft whisper. “I just,” his eyes wondered to the mark he had left that was still quite noticeable even a week after it had been made. “I just don’t want you to think that that’s all I want when we’re alone together,” he said somewhat shyly as he looked back up at Elio. It was true. Oliver really wanted Elio to know this was more. Deeper. It truly was for him.

“I know,” Elio said. He leaned in and kissed him softly. “It’s quite alright. I assure you, the wanting is quite equal,” Elio said panting softly.

Oliver loved how Elio panted. He did it with a soft intensity. Oliver slid his hands up Elio’s back as he kissed and licked his chest tenderly. His tongue softly circled Elio’s left nipple. Oliver took his time as he worked his way up to that glorious neck. When he finally reached Elio’s collarbone, Oliver sucked the skin gently. He looked across the soft pale skin he had just adored and loved the small pink marks upon it. The path his mouth had made, the map of pleasure he had drawn.

Elio leaned down and kissed Oliver’s lips. He couldn’t hold back. He had let him do as he pleased and he had not been disappointed. Oliver’s lips were magical on his skin. He loved every second of it and he forever wanted Oliver’s lips anywhere on his body.

Oliver slid a hand behind Elio’s head and up into his hair. Elio leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He knew what Oliver needed. Oliver leaned in and bit under Elio’s ear. He gently worked his way forward, placing gently bites right under Elio’s jaw line to his chin. Elio couldn’t hold back the soft moans and pants.

“My soul slips between the cosmos and the chaos when you drink me with these lips,” Elio said softly as Oliver’s mouth continued to claim him.

Oliver hummed as he heard Elio’s words. “There is beauty in the way you wreck my heart every time it treads your waters and I know my pieces will always be fond of sinking deeper into you,” Oliver half whispered in a low husky voice that made Elio’s skin fill with goosebumps. Oliver felt them and smiled. He leaned down and gently circled Elio’s right nipple, sucking it gently. A soft gasp and moan came from Elio. Oliver was willing to do whatever it took to keep Elio making these sounds.

Eventually they stopped and Oliver gently lowered Elio off the kitchen counter. “I’ll never look at that counter the same way ever again,” Elio said softly as he walked Oliver to the door. 

Oliver looked at him and was pleased to see the blush on his cheeks. “Well I can’t wait till we do something similar on mine,” Oliver said.

Elio grinned and they kissed a final time as Elio opened the door. “Can’t wait,” he said.

Oliver grinned. “I’ll call you tomorrow once I’m free,” he said. “Hopefully whatever my mom wants me to help with won’t take forever.”

“Ok let me know,” Elio said.

“Of course,” Oliver replied.

“Good night, Mr. Andrews,” Elio said in a soft whisper.

A chill ran down Oliver’s spine. “Good night Mr. Perlman,” Oliver answered.

“Good night and sweet dreams,” Elio said.

“Of you, always,” Oliver said. This time it was Elio that felt the shiver down his spine. Oliver walked out into the hallway and gave Elio one last sexy half smile before jogging down the stairs.

Elio closed the door and leaned against it. His heart was racing and he was panting. He looked down at his disheveled shirt and the random pink marks across his chest. He ran his hand along his skin, still feeling Oliver’s mouth on his skin. Elio had never felt this. Not ever.

“Fuck,” Elio said to himself, as he stood there, panting, his heart racing. “I think I’m in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes used in this chapter:  
> “My soul slips between the cosmos and the chaos when you drink me with your lips.”  
> \- mayflorwermuse 
> 
> “There is beauty in the way you wreck my heart every time it treads your waters and know that my pieces will always be fond of sinking deeper into you.”  
> \- nichomachus


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Last night we talked,_  
>  _My heart told his green eyes;_  
>  _”I don’t do this thing called love,_  
>  _But babe..._  
>  _I think you’re the one.”_  
>  \- fm.poetry

The weekend after Halloween Marzia and Elio took Margaux to brunch. Oliver texted Elio telling him that the ‘quick thing’ at the church that he was helping his mom with was probably not going to be so quick. 

 **So it’s been an hour and not even halfway done.**

_Ah.. it’s ok. Seems we’re taking Margaux to Build-A-Bear!_

Elio texted back as Marzia drove to the Mall of Georgia. He was surprised when Marzia proposed this. She hadn’t truly asked she had told Elio this is what they were going to do.

**Lol! Have fun!**

 

* * *

 

Once at the mall they went to the Build-A-Bear store and Margaux took her time.

“So,” Marzia said. “I have a coworker that lives close to here,” she said.

“Ok,” Elio said.

“She’s incredibly talented and makes the most amazing men’s clothing,” Marzia continued. Elio recognized her tone. Elio looked her way.

“What are you asking?” Elio said.

“She needs a male model just for an hour in about 2 hours time and then in return I bet you we can have her lend you something to wear to Homecoming and you’ll look so good and be the best dressed teacher there!” Marzia said in a rush.

Elio pursed his lips. “You never change do you?” He asked. Marzia clasped her hands and looked at him with pleading eyes. He had modeled for Marzia so many times for fashion school projects and he knew male models, the kind that would do gigs for favorable exchanges of anything other than money, were hard to find. “I get to pick the outfit first because if she has nothing I want, then it’s off!” Elio said trying to sound mad. If Marzia said they may find something, Marzia had already seen something this friend had that she wanted Elio to wear, she just needed a way to get it on Elio first. 

“Oh she will, she will!” Marzia as she hugged Elio tight. “Thank you! You’re awesome and truly it’s not my fault you’re built like a runway model!”

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.” Elio said with a smile and hugged her back.

 

* * *

 

**Can I call you now?**

Elio grinned as he read the text message notification. He slipped his phone back into his back pocket without answering and biting the inside of his bottom lip as he slipped some laundry into the washing machine. Margaux was in bed and Elio was putting in a last load of laundry to wash. He felt his phone vibrate as it chimed several times in succession. Elio laughed. He poured some detergent and fabric softener out and started the machine.

He walked out to the darkened living room and took his phone out. He grinned as he read the texts. 

**How bout now?**

**Or now?**

**Maybe now?**

**Or... maybe now?**

_You can in about 49 minutes, once my washing is done_

**I can wait... and you’ll be in bed by then...**

Oliver read his message and hit send. He took a deep breath in and out. He had meant it when he told Elio that he didn’t just want him sexually. He loved just feeling close to Elio... but it didn’t hurt that he could imagine Elio in bed as well.

_Yes, Mr. Andrews, I will be_

Oliver smiled at the response. In the meantime they could discuss more g rated things. 

**So how was the rest of your afternoon?**

Elio plopped down on his couch, throwing one leg over the arm rest. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he texted his response.

_Well... got conned into modeling for one of Marzia’s friends for a design project she had... but I got an amazing outfit for Homecoming out of it._

**Wow... well, I mean, if you weren’t teaching I could see you as a model. I’ve thought it many times myself. Everything looks good on you**

Elio grinned. He liked this conversation.

_Everything?_

Elio couldn’t help but smile as he hit send.

**Everything and nothing. You’re quite versatile...**

Elio felt his cheeks warm. Everything and nothing. Elio felt his heart thumping in his chest. He shook his head.

“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver,” he whispered to himself.

 

* * *

 

**So can I now??**

 Elio laughed as he stepped into his room. He had put everything in the drier, he had checked in on Margaux and she was sound asleep. He had closed her bedroom door softly. He was now closing his bedroom door softly as well.

_Yes_

The phone vibrated and Elio picked it up on the first ring.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey, yourself. Man I’ve missed hearing your voice all day,” Oliver said breathing a sigh of relief and relaxing into his mattress.

“Hold on a sec, taking off my shirt,” Elio whispered. He threw his phone on the bed and quickly slipped out of his shirt and jeans. He turned off his main light and turned his yellow string lights on. “Ok, back,” he said softly.

Oliver smiled and closed his eyes. “Hmm, are your yellow lights on?” He asked.

Elio smiled. “They are,” he said. He thought about Oliver’s room. “I haven’t seen your room at night,” he told him as he tried to picture him in his room right now.

“We’re gonna have to remedy that aren’t we?” Oliver said with a soft chuckle.

Elio imagined Oliver laying on his bed. In his boxer briefs. Looking so incredibly sexy, of course. Oliver imagined Elio in the glow of his string lights, looking more perfect than any human should be allowed to look. They both let out a collective sigh. “So what are you doing tomorrow?” Elio asked.

“Ah, I promised my mom I’d take her grocery shopping. It’s the first weekend of November and she always gets her Thanksgiving turkey early so,” Oliver said.

Elio smiled at this. He loved how attentive Oliver was. “Sounds good,” he said in a soft voice.

“Yeah,” Oliver said loving how he sounded. “How about you?”

“Margaux invited a little classmate over so we’re having a pizza lunch and whatever eight year old girls do when they socialize,” Elio said with a chuckle.

Oliver laughed through his nose. He imagine Elio right now. The way his eyes crinkled and sparkled when he laughed. Oliver loved it. He imagined those perfect lips. “Exciting!” He said. 

“Extremely!” Elio replied. He looked up at his ceiling and swallowed. He was tired of talking. He slid his left hand down his chest his to navel. “So I look good in everything and nothing huh?” He asked in a low whisper.

Oliver’s body responded to the way Elio spoke. He knew that tone. He had heard it when Elio had asked him to undress for him. “Yes, baby,” he said in a husky whisper.

Elio swallowed. He loved how Oliver called him baby. But it wasn’t just the word, it was the way he said it. The way his deep voice sounded laden with emotion. If a man’s voice could ever sound as if it was dripping with honey and sex, it was Oliver’s. “I like the way you say things,” Elio said as he slipped his hand in his boxers. “I like how you call me baby,” he said. He wrapped his hand around his semi hard cock. Elio wanted this. Now.

Oliver heard it. The little gasp after he had said he liked how Oliver called him baby. Now came a soft yet unmistakable moan. Oliver’s heart began to race. “Baby, are you -“

“Yes,” Elio said, cutting him off. “Oooh, fuck. I’m so hard,” he said, his voice soft yet intense. 

Oliver shut his eyes. He had never done this over the phone. Oliver’s whole body felt hot. He was instantly hard. Oliver had had a few boyfriends before Spencer and, obviously, he had found them attractive. Funny enough though, most had been physically like him and none like Elio. Tall, athletic, broad and none came close to the beauty and perfection he had seen last weekend. He recalled Elio now, on his back, laying on Oliver’s bed last sunny Sunday. Oliver recalled kissing that perfect skin. He slid his hand inside his boxers and stroked.

He imagined again the flushed cheeks and neck. He wanted to please him so badly. Please him and claim him. Make every wish of his come true and leave him begging for more. Fulfill every fantasy and make him feel he could never get enough. Oliver had never felt this. It had never been this complex and yet simple all at once. 

Complex because it was so multi layered yet simple because he knew... Oliver knew exactly what Elio needed. He had felt it last weekend and he felt it now. He had never felt so physically or emotionally in tune with another man in such an intimate way. “Take a pillow and put it under your hips,” Oliver said in his hypnotic voice. Elio did as he was told. “Bend your knees and spread them, make room for me,” he continued. 

“Yes,” Elio said in a shaky whisper after he had done as Oliver had asked.

“Lean your head back, baby, I need access to your beautiful neck.” Elio panted as he leaned his head back. “Now, close your eyes,” Oliver said. He heard Elio’s shaky breath and he knew he was closing his eyes. Oliver closed his as well. Elio needed this. So did he.

“Softly kissing and licking and gently biting that beautiful neck of yours,” he said softly and slowly. Elio loved how Oliver emphasized the end of each word, especially when he said biting. He could almost feel Oliver’s teeth on his skin. “May I mark it baby?” Oliver asked, grounding Elio. 

“Yes,” came the soft reply. Oliver smiled.

“Mmmm, good,” Oliver said. “Working my way down your perfect body. Licking and sucking your nipples. First the right,” Oliver heard the gasp as Elio squeezed his right nipple. “Then the left,” another gasp and a soft moan as Elio squeezes his left one.

Oliver grinned. “Continuing down your body, kissing, licking, biting.” Oliver loved Elio’s ragged, shallow breaths. “Down, down, down, to your perfectly beautiful, delicious cock.”

“Oooh,” Elio moaned as his hips bucked up. He had never heard Oliver say the word before. It was such a turn on.

“Sliding your cock in my mouth,” Oliver said slowly.

“Oooooh,” Elio moaned. “So warm and wet,” he said. Oliver smiled and stroked his own self a couple of times. “Your tongue,” Elio continued. “The way you press your tongue and suck...” Elio’s breath caught in his throat as he stroked himself a bit faster. He moaned in ecstasy. He spread the wetness down his shaft.

Oliver let go of his hard on and took a deep breath in and out before continuing. “Tell me baby,” he said softly. Elio slowed his hand and listened. “Would you like to come like this,” Oliver waited a couple of seconds, he heard silence which he knew meant he had Elio’s full attention. “Or as I fuck you?”

Elio’s cock twitched at that. He groaned. “Fuck me,” he said roughly in a soft voice. 

“Fuck, you drive me crazy,” Oliver said. He swallowed. “My cock is so hard -“

“Good,” Elio said, cutting him off. “Now fuck me.”

Oliver felt a burning inside of him he had never, ever felt before. Would Elio speak like this to him when the moment came? God he hoped so, because if he asked to be fucked like this... “Gonna leave you on your back so I can watch your face as I fuck you,” Oliver said in his steadiest of voices. He continued slowly. “Putting your feet on my chest as I lean over, sliding every single inch of my thick, hard cock inside your perfect, tight, hot ass.” 

How they both didn’t climax at the exact moment, neither ever knew. Elio groaned as he let go of his hard on for a moment, afraid he would explode. Oliver clenched his jaw and took a slow breath in.

“Fuck... sooo fucking biiiiggg,” Elio moaned as he felt a shiver go down his body, goosebumps coming up all over his chest. He was panting hard. 

“Yes,” Oliver said. It thrilled him to hear how much Elio liked this. “Now gonna start slowly. Gonna start sliding in.. and out... in... and out... in.. and out...” 

Elio moaned every time Oliver said in as he stroked down on himself. “How is it?” Elio asked him with a smirk.

Oliver grinned. He imagined his smirk. He wanted to see sexy, playful Elio. “Warm,” Oliver drawled out. “Tight,” he continued, biting down as he said the t. Elio gasped. Oliver had sounded ferocious. “Perfect,” He said, almost purring as he said the r.“Perfect in every way. Gonna need to fuck you harder. Faster.”

“Fuck yes,” Elio said as he started stroking himself faster. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. Oliver’s voice... it did so much to him. “I want...” Elio started to say.

“Yes, baby?” Oliver asked attentively.

“Harder,” Elio breathed out. “Faster.” He moaned.

“Fucking you as hard as I can. Stroking you down as I slam in,” Oliver said. He reached inside his boxers. He was close.

“Oooh, oooh, Oliver,” Elio whispered. He whimpered. 

“Fuck yes, Elio,” Oliver said.

“Oliver... oooh... FUUCCCKKKK!”

Oliver came at the sound of Elio’s orgasmic moan. They both panted and shivered as they climaxed together. Oliver panted as he heard Elio’s soft moans as he kept coming. He remembered how he had held him tight last weekend as he had moaned just like that. Oliver breathed out in deep satisfaction. He liked knowing intimate details about Elio like that. Oliver kept taking long deep breaths. He felt amazing. He felt so alive.

“Ooh, fuck,” Elio said as he grinned and laughed through his nose as he threw his forearm over his eyes. Another shiver of ecstasy ran through his body. “Fuck,” he breathed out softly.

“That’s three fucks in a row,” Oliver said grinning. “Guess it was good then?” 

Elio shook his head. He suddenly blushed, realizing what had just taken place. How loud had he been? He quickly got out of bed, sticky boxers clinging to him. He opened his bedroom door softly and put the phone to his neck as he listened intently down the hallway. Silence. He closed his door again. “It was amazing,” he said. “Uh, just uh, give me a sec to uh, clean up, please.”

“Yeah,” Oliver said. He put his phone on speaker as he slipped his boxers off and jumped out of bed. He cleaned himself off and walked to his bathroom where he discarded his boxers into a hamper. He took a wipe and wiped himself clean, returned to his room and got in bed naked. He put the phone on his chest. That had been good, indeed.

“Hey,” came Elio’s soft voice. 

Oliver took him off speaker. “Hey,” he said in return. “I wish I was there to cuddle with you,” he said softly. He meant it. 

Elio felt his cheeks warm. “I wish you were too,” he whispered. “We fit so well together.”

“We do, don’t we?” Oliver said softly. He closed his eyes remembering it all. It’s a sign, Oliver thought. He smiled. 

“I’ve got your black tee shirt on,” Elio whispered softly.

“The one I gave you when you came last weekend?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Elio replied. He had told Oliver he wanted his tee shirt before he had gone home. He had no shame in asking. Oliver had loved it. He wanted Elio in a shirt that smelled of him every night if he couldn’t hold him in his arms. 

“Good,” Oliver replied. He heard a soft yawn. He was about to say good night when Elio interrupted his thoughts. 

“I don’t want to say good night. I don’t want you to go. I wanna fall asleep with you, here,” he said, sounding quite young suddenly.

“Ok baby,” Oliver said. “Get comfortable, relax and close your eyes,” he said softly. 

He heard the rustling of Elio settling down. He now knew Elio moved here and there a couple of times and then settled. He heard a long soft breath. “Tell me a poem,” Elio asked softly. He knew Oliver’s voice was all he needed to fall sleep. He was so at peace.

Oliver smiled. He was wide awake. He felt so happy. So full of life. He thought of a pretty poem to recite. It excited him that Elio didn’t just put up with his love of poetry. He embraced it and shared his love in it. He decided on one by Emily Dickinson. He recited it slowly and softly. “Have you got a brook in your little heart, where bashful flowers blow, and blushing birds go down to drink, and shadows tremble so? And nobody, knows, so still it flows, that any brook is there; and yet your little draught of life is daily drunken there...”

Oliver heard soft, low steady breaths. He counted them. One... two... three... four... twenty. Oliver’s heart thumped hard in his chest. What was happening to him? He put the phone on speaker and laid it on his chest. Elio’s soft, low breaths came through, loud and clear as if he were right beside him. Archie jumped up on the bed and cocked his head to one side as he heard the breathing through the phone.

Oliver got up and put a finger to his lips at Archie as he turned the main light off in his room. The small dog walked to the foot of the bed and curled up and closed his eyes. Oliver got back in bed and turned off his soft bedside lamp. Elio’s breaths sounded even louder in the quiet darkness. Oliver brought the phone right under his chin on the bed as he laid on his right side. He listened for a while, his mind racing as he tried to sort out all he was feeling. At times Oliver would count Elio’s breaths in attempts to slow his racing heart and mind.

There was no need though, for so much thinking. Oliver... knew. He just didn’t know it would just present itself like... this. He looked at the phone under him and whispered softly.

“Elio, have you ever heard of the poem of The Passionate Shepherd to His Love?” He asked softly. Just soft breaths were his reply. “It was published in the 1590s after Christopher Marlowe’s death and is one of the best known love poems of the English language,” Oliver said softly. “I told you if I read enough I’d find the words...” he said trailing off. He spoke down into the phone. “Come live with me and be my love, and we will all the pleasures prove, that Valleys, groves, hills, and fields, woods, or steepy mountain yields. And we will sit upon the Rocks, seeing the Shepherds feed their flocks, by shallow Rivers to whose falls melodious birds sing Madrigals.”

Oliver swallowed and turned on to his back. “Now, what else is more beautiful than being loved in return?” Oliver asked the dark room. “So Walter Raleigh wrote a response to it, The Nymph’s Reply to the Shepherd.” 

Oliver stopped and heard Elio’s soft breaths fill the room. “If all the world and love were young, and truth in every shepherd's tongue, these pretty pleasures might me move to live with thee and be thy love.”

Oliver took a deep breath in and out. “I love the exchange. Lots of people think the Nymph is most likely saying no because he’s asking for perfection but...” Oliver shook his head. “What people fail to realize is there are no perfect people. There are no perfect people but, you can be perfect in the way you love. And I...” Oliver stopped. He looked at his phone screen. He heard Elio’s soft low breaths. He thought he would be scared, but right now, he only felt peace. He turned to his side, closed his eyes and smiled. “Elio, I love you.”


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kiss me,_  
>  _it’s been so long_  
>  _since I tasted colors;_  
>  •  
>  _Kiss me,_  
>  _maybe I’ll_  
>  _touch the music too._  
>  \- zackgreywrites

Elio had woken up at the crack of dawn and had been surprised his phone was still on a call with Oliver. He picked it up and could hear his long, gentle breaths. He blew a kiss at the screen and mentally told him he loved him. Elio grinned at that. It gave him butterflies. For now it would be his own little secret. No one needed to know just yet. This was all so new and he didn’t want to send Oliver running for the hills with a badly timed admission. No, it was more than enough to know that he was in love right now. He had more than enough love for the both of them to go around. Plus, he was still wrapping his mind around it. 

Once it was a more decent hour he sent Oliver a text.

_Thank you for last night... it was mind blowing (red heart emoji heart eyes emoji)_

Oliver had come back from the shower to find it. He grinned as he read it and towel dried his hair.

**It sure was. Amazing in every way. I can’t wait to do it again (winky face emoji)**

Elio felt his cheeks warm. He bit his lip.

_That makes two of us_

Yeah, Elio thought as he felt as if he was floating on air. Yeah, this was love.

The rest of the day was spent sending short flirty text messages and neither could keep the silly smile off their face. Margaux’s friend came over, and after a pizza lunch and lots of Disney karaoke, Elio took them to a Baskin Robbins down the street.

_Too bad they were out of my favorite flavor_

**Which is...**

_You (winky face emoji tongue sticking out emoji)_

Oliver let out a laugh. He shook his head. He was walking Archie after having had dropped his mom and all her groceries off. “Elio, Elio, Elio,” he said softly. He loved how his name rolled off his tongue so easily. 

 

* * *

 

Monday morning, Elio brought the coffee and was getting out of his car as Oliver pulled in beside him.

“Mr. Andrews!” Elio said, raising a hand in a greeting. “Top of the morning.” 

“Greetings, Mr. Perlman,” Oliver answered, putting his messenger bag over his head and fixing his tie. He walked over and picked up the coffees. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. 

“Hey! Morning guys!” They looked up to see Larry walking up to them.

“Larry!” They both called out. Oliver gave him a friendly pat on the back. “You chaperoning this Friday?” Oliver asked him.

“Yup, Edna and I. You two also right?”

“Yeah, both of us,” Elio said as Larry held the door open for them.

“Alright, catch you later!” Larry said and walked off towards the teacher’s lounge. Oliver and Elio made their way upstairs. They walked though Elio’s classroom and into their storage room. 

“I did as your mom advised and got me some vitamin K ointment,” Elio said with a smile.

“Oh?” Oliver asked. He didn’t know how he felt about that and it showed. Elio laughed. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit. Oliver took a look. It was a dull greenish yellow now, no purple left.

“Hmm,” He said as he shrugged. He helped Elio fix his tie as they kissed. “You smell like roses,” Oliver told him. Elio looked up at his eyes and nodded. “I like it, a lot.”

“It’s the soap I use. It’s French and my mother always makes sure I’m fully stocked,” Elio told him softly as Oliver caressed his face. Elio loved it. He loved being caressed and touched and held by Oliver. He craved it. As much as Oliver craved doing it.

“Nice,” Oliver said. He leaned in kissed him. Softly, tenderly. Oliver wanted to enjoy Elio’s lips. He took his time as he held his face and kissed his lips slowly. They rested their foreheads together. They both smiled and Oliver felt his heart racing. If this was love, Oliver thought, he wanted to be here forever.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week was a happy one. It’s not that Elio and Oliver were hiding anything, they just truly didn’t feel the need to let anyone know or have a need to show off the intimacy blossoming between them.

It was Wednesday, right after lunch, and they were in the copy room laughing about something Oliver was telling Elio when Oliver just leaned in and kissed Elio on the cheek. No one had seen it but as they stood there basking in the moment some colleagues had come in and Elio saw how their eyes had widened and how they had all smiled at them. 

Elio and Oliver walked out and grinned at each other as they jogged up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Friday afternoon Marzia showed up to pick Margaux up and to bring Elio his top for Homecoming.

Margaux was playing on the Nintendo switch as Marzia and Elio walked to his bedroom. Elio took his tee shirt off, he already had his dress pants on. “First things first,” Marzia said and reached into her bag. She took out a glass bottle and squirted the smallest amount of foundation on her fingertip. She tapped it on Elio’s neck.

“Is that necessary?” He asked trying to keep himself from laughing.

“Hmm, you wore yet another turtle neck to work today so you tell me!” She said. Elio raises his eyebrows. She had texted him asking him if he had worn one earlier. Now he saw why. She dusted some powder to set the foundation and after a moment some setting spray. Once everything was dry she clapped her hands. “You ready?” She asked excitedly. 

“Oh yes!” Elio said grinning. He really was. He watched as Marzia opened up the garment bag she had brought. She pushed open the fabric and the sparkling beads of the top reflected brightly in the light of his room. “Louis Vuitton,” Elio said.

“Hand beaded Louis Vuitton,” Marzia said, glancing his way. They both grinned. Marzia carefully took the backless top off the satin hanger and brought it to Elio. She placed the front against his chest and he held it in place as she worked to perfectly fix the soft cloth straps on the back. It was not something to be rushed. Once Elio was fastened in this, he would not be able to remove it by himself. “Tell Oliver to be really careful when he unties this, ok?” Marzia said.

“Ok,” he said softly. “And once it’s off it’ll be going right back in the garment bag,” he said. Once it was on, Elio marveled at the handiwork. He looked at the yellow brick road and ran his hands over it. It was slightly heavier than a regular top but really comfortable. Marzia brought his suit jacket and he slipped it on. He went and put on his tie up dress shoes.

“You look amazing!” Marzia said and Elio smiled as he took his whole self in. Marzia took Elio to the entrance hallway where the light was the brightest and took several pictures. She showed them to Elio. He liked what he saw. Marzia gathered all of Margaux’s items and then got her ready to go. “Have fun,” Marzia told him with a wink. Elio grinned. He hugged and kissed Margaux and waved as they left. He walked to his window and watched as they climbed in the car.

It wasn’t even 10 minutes later that Elio’s phone rang. It was Oliver.

“Hey,” Elio said.

“Hey, handsome, taking off now so I’ll be there in 10 or 15.” 

“Ok, see you soon,” Elio said.

 

* * *

 

Oliver reached Elio’s apartment and texted him that he was downstairs. He stepped out of his car and leaned on his door as he waited outside. He looked up. Elio looked.. he had no words. He was in a black suit with a beautiful beaded crew neck top. His hair was brushed back from his face but it didn’t look slicked back, it was just styled that way. All Oliver saw when he had looked up at him were beautiful green eyes, sparkly shirt and neck. Neck. Neck. Neck. Oliver’s mouth had gone dry.

“Hey,” Elio said.

“Hi,” Oliver replied. “Wow,” was all he could say.

“Hand beaded Louis Vuitton,” Elio said as he smiled. “You got a haircut.”

“I did,” Oliver said quietly. “Wanna drive?” 

“Sure,” Elio said.

They arrived at the school and Oliver knew he had been kind of quiet on the ride but he literally felt speechless at how gorgeous he found Elio. He had never felt this way. He felt inadequate beside him, which was ridiculous as Elio felt the exact way as he watched Oliver’s tall frame step out of his Nissan SUV. 

Elio loved Oliver’s hair cut. It was short and sexy. So sexy. He had always been sexy but, he looked SEXY. He had a light gray suit jacket and pants with a black top and he was perfection in Elio’s eyes. 

They glanced at one another and smiled as they walked into the school. It was amazing how new found love made them feel as if they were high school juniors going to Homecoming together. Elio grinned and thought Oliver would have been a preppy jock in school while Elio was just... Elio. A sweet, awkward and likable kid who auditioned for all the plays and loved music and art class. Would they have dated in high school? Who knew. Elio would have gone to every football or basketball game to watch him though, that’s for sure. 

“You look amazing,” Oliver said as he opened up the gym door for Elio. 

“As do you,” Elio said. “That haircut is, you know, wow,” Elio said breathlessly. Oliver grinned.

They walked in and saw Simone and Nina were there. Simone looked very pretty in a knee length golden shimmery gown. Her hair was up in tight spirally curls. She had makeup on instead of just her normal lip gloss. “Look at you!” Elio said as he embraced her.

“You’re looking great yourself,” she said running her palm over the beaded top. “Wow, this is amazing,” she said admiring it.

“It’s hand beaded Louis Vuitton,” Oliver said softly. Elio looked at him and laughed.

“Nina, you look nice,” he said. She smiled and looked down at her navy blue dress. Her blond hair was curled around her face.

“You two though,” she said. Her eyes widened and she walked away.

“Told ya, she wants to be the meat in an Elio and Oliver sandwich,” Simone said. 

“Ok, yeah, no thanks!” Oliver said as he rolled his eyes and Elio felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought he heard a hint of jealousy in Oliver’s voice.

“Aw, she may be happy with just watching you guys make out,” Simone said with a shrug. She knew how to annoy Oliver and it was a bit funny. Elio glanced at him. Again the exaggerated eye roll that Elio loved.

“I don’t share well with others,” Oliver said. He looked at Elio and winked at him, sexy half smile on his face. Elio felt himself blush. He liked jealous Oliver.

 

* * *

 

The dance had been going on for almost two hours and Elio was having fun. The DJ was good and he played a lot of music Elio enjoyed. It was a bit of a surprise when Larry went out and started dancing at the request of a group of seniors. Larry was actually quite a good dancer. He and Edna matched as his tie was the same color as her dress.

“Oh, look at him. He’s the best dancer ever!” Edna said.

“Elio is better,” Oliver said. Elio and Edna looked at him with wide eyes. “Go, show them,” Oliver said. Elio kept staring at him. “Make way for Mr. Perlman guys!” Oliver called out with a huge grin on his face. He took the glass of punch Elio had and gave him a wink. Elio shook his head.

There was a huge cheer from the crowd of students and the DJ switched to That’s What I Like by Bruno Mars. Elio walked out there and started dancing and that’s exactly what Oliver wanted. He didn’t care who danced better, in Oliver’s eyes Elio did everything better anyway. Oliver didn’t really enjoy dancing, he was so tall and everyone always stared at him and he needed lots of alcohol to do it anyway. But he wanted to watch Elio dance. Oliver just wanted to stare and admire and gawk at him all he wanted. 

Elio didn’t disappoint. His moves were fluid and smooth and sexy in every way. Oliver also liked how Elio would occasionally glance at him as he danced, as if he was dancing just for him. Oliver had finished his punch so he started drinking Elio’s. He watched him dance and then the song ended and 24K Magic started to play. Oliver loved how Elio’s face lit up. He kept dancing and Oliver kept watching. He could watch Elio dance all night.

 

* * *

 

Elio looked around and tried to find Oliver and couldn’t. He and Larry had danced with the students quite a long time. Simone and Nina had eventually joined for a song or two. He was drinking punch and looking around.

“He stepped outside,” Simone said pointing to the double doors that led out. Elio smiled at her and walked outside quickly. He found Oliver chatting with some students. He hung back and only approached him once the students had left.

“Too hot?” Elio asked.

“Your dance moves, hot, yes, but not too hot, I was enjoying every second of it,” Oliver said quietly not quite meeting Elio’s eyes.

Elio chuckled. “It’s gonna wind down soon. We should be leaving in the next hour,” Elio said.

“Yeah,” Oliver answered. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” Elio said grinning. “You?”

“Best Homecoming ever!” He said.

Elio and him laughed loudly. “Ever?!” Elio asked.

“Well, I’ve never had a hotter date,” Oliver said with a shrug and sexy half smile. Elio felt his cheeks warm. He had a sudden thought.

“Hey, when we get back to my place, I wanna take you somewhere,” Elio said. Oliver looked at him surprised.

“Yeah, ok,” Oliver said. They walked back inside the school gymnasium.

 

* * *

 

About an hour and a half later they were driving back to Elio’s apartment. Oliver was driving back. He felt slightly more relaxed. He still glanced at Elio every chance he got. He truly was baffled by how, regardless of how intimate they kept getting, Elio still made him feel nervous and fidgety. Especially in moments like this when he looked drop dead gorgeous. 

They reached the apartment and he was surprised when Elio told him to stay, that he would be right back. Oliver stayed put and watched as Elio ran up to his apartment. He returned quickly and Oliver saw he had two bike helmets with him. Oliver stepped out. 

“Do you ride?” Elio asked him. His cheeks were flushed from having sprinted up and down the stairs so quickly.

“Not since college,” Oliver said. 

“Wanna give it a try?” Elio asked holding up his motorcycle keys.

“I’m too rusty,” Oliver said as he took the helmet Elio was holding out to him. They walked to the small garages across from the apartment buildings and Elio opened up one. His bike was inside. They climbed on and Elio scooted forward a bit as Oliver sat behind him. His large hands ran up his thighs. Elio grinned as he felt them. Oliver wrapped his arms around him. It felt good. Of course, it felt natural. A perfect fit. They backed out and took off.

Elio felt free on his motorcycle. He felt every time he rode as if he could fly. Tonight he truly was. He was flying high. He had never taken anyone with him before. This was something that was all his, but he wanted to share it with Oliver. His body felt warm against his, especially since his back was bare and it was only the thin suit fabric and Oliver’s top that was between his bare back and Oliver’s chest.

It was almost midnight and the streets were practically empty. Elio knew where he wanted to go. It was about a twenty minute ride. They hardly hit any red lights. Oliver held on to Elio. He loved how strong his lithe body felt as they made various turns. He relaxed into him. This felt amazing. He loved how their thighs pressed together. How Elio pressed back into him. It was all good. All warm and amazing.

Elio got off the main road and rode up a smaller road. They were climbing up. They passed trees and grass. They made it to a summit of sorts. The road ended here. It had a gorgeous view. Elio slowed and stopped. Turning the bike off. He parked. They took their helmets off. The moon was full and looked so close. The city lights were sparkling beneath them. 

“Wow,” Oliver said.

“Indeed,” Elio replied. He made as if he was about to get off but Oliver grabbed him. “Where are you going?” He asked as he leaned forward and kissed down Elio’s neck. Elio moaned softly. He started to turn his body and Oliver helped him with his long, slender legs. Elio laughed as Oliver half lifted him so he could turn around completely. They were now facing each other, Elio straddling Oliver’s muscular thighs.

They kissed hungrily. It was then that Oliver slid his hands under Elio’s suit and he felt skin. He stopped mid kiss as he tried to figure out why he was feeling skin. Elio moaned softly against his lips as he felt Oliver touch his back. Oliver’s fingers grazed the soft skin and soft cloth straps.

“It’s backless,” Elio said.

“Oh,” was all Oliver could muster as he tried to visualize it. Elio’s lips hungrily met his and they kissed passionately again, Oliver leaning forward, he felt Elio’s left leg rise and his foot prop up on the bike behind Oliver.

Oliver slowly ran his hands over Elio’s back again. He took his time. He felt the soft skin in between the crisscrossed straps. They were snug. He slid his fingers tips underneath one, gently. Elio gasped softly and arched his back. He tightened his arms around Oliver’s necks and shoulders.

They held each other tight. “Fuck,” Elio sighed. Oliver loved how he said the word. It was dirty and innocent all at once when it came out of his lips. It was sexy. The panted as they pulled apart and looked at each other.

“I loved watching you dance,” Oliver said. 

“Would have been more fun if you had danced with me” Elio replied. 

“No, no,” Oliver said looking into Elio’s eyes. “I like to watch you. I feel like a moth to a flame. You’re so...” he drifted off and kissed Elio’s lips again. Slower this time. He leaned back and looked at Elio. Elio leaned forward and Oliver kept his eyes slightly open as Elio kissed him. He felt Elio run his soft tongue along his lips. He gently took Oliver’s bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it gently.

Elio leaned back and took Oliver’s phone out of his jacket pocket. He unlocked it and tapped the screen a few time. You and Me by Disclosure started to play. The kissed again as the song started to play. Oliver leaned forward, pressing Elio’s body back onto the motorcycle. They started kissing harder. Oliver’s large, strong hands all over Elio’s body. Elio closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He felt Oliver’s teeth at his neck. He moaned. Elio leaned forward and bit Oliver’s neck in return. Hard.

“Oh fuck,” Oliver said. “So perfect,” Oliver whispered as he kissed up Elio’s jaw. Their lips found each other again and it felt explosive. The song floated around them as they hungrily devoured one another. Their moans and pants filling the night air.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My eyes wander_  
>  _through the expanse_  
>  _of your soul,_  
>  _let us travel_  
>  _each other._  
>  \- opie1205

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Movement by Hozier

Once back at the apartment, Elio parked his motorcycle. They stepped out of the small garage and made their way inside. They took off their shoes at the entrance. 

“Have you got beer?” Oliver asked him. Elio nodded with a smile as they walked to the kitchen. Oliver walked behind him and many thoughts raced through his mind. His happiness, first and foremost. He truly was happy. His love for Elio. This made him smile. His lust for Elio. He thought of what he had touched under the suit jacket. He wanted to rip it off. Rip it to shreds and admire the soft pale skin and the black criss crossed black material keeping his top in place.

As Elio bent over to reach for a couple of beers he saw the soft cloth strap hanging off the side. Oliver wondered how he had missed that all night.

Elio opened the bottles and handed Oliver one.

“Is Archie home alone?” Elio asked him. 

“No, I dropped him off with my mom before I came to get you,” Oliver said. “I’ll pick him up tomorrow morning.”

Elio nodded. He looked at Oliver’s face. He truly had never seen anyone more handsome. Elio wondered if he had seen him at a club how he would have approached him. Would he have even met him at a club though? “Do you like to go out dancing?” Elio asked.

Oliver laughed. “Uh, it’s not something I really do. I’m tall and everyone stares at me.” He shrugged and swallowed. “I’m sure you enjoy it though.” Elio nodded, raising his eyebrows and taking another sip of beer. “Glad I didn’t meet you at a club though,” Oliver said.

“Why?” Elio asked confused.

“I would have been jealous of everyone else watching you dance. I would have wanted to be the only one,” Oliver said. He didn’t know how that had sounded, but he was being honest and Elio had asked him to share. He was sharing.

Elio put his beer bottle down and walked up to Oliver. He places his hands on Oliver’s hips and pressed his body against him, pushing Oliver back against the kitchen counter. He leaned forward and placed his lips to Oliver’s neck, right above his collar bone and began sucking softly. Oliver’s soft moan was close to Elio’s right ear. Elio did that for a moment and then ran his lips and tongue up Oliver’s neck. Oliver put his beer bottle down on the counter as well and wrapped his arms around Elio’s waist.

“Come help me get undressed,” Elio said.

Oliver grinned. “Yes, please,” he said.

Elio chuckled and took his hand as they walked down the hallway towards his room. Once there Elio walked over to the speaker he had on his bookshelf and hooked his phone up to it. Soft music filled the room. He looked back at Oliver who was standing in his room with his hands in his pockets. He loved how Oliver’s eyes were following his every move.

Elio slipped off his suit jacket and Oliver took a look at him. It was even sexier than he could have imagined. Oliver’s eyes scanned Elio’s back. His skin looked even more pale against the contrast of the black ribbon criss crossing his back. Oliver stepped to him and ran his hands across everything.

He looked at the bottom of the shirt where it was fastened. He gently untied it and slowly began pulling the ribbon through the metal half circles on the sides of the shirt. He ran his finger tips along the soft pink lines it had formed on Elio’s back. Elio shivered slightly. Oliver liked that. He was careful and deliberate and after a while it was off. Elio hung it back up in the garment bag Marzia had brought it in.

Oliver sat at the end of Elio’s bed and watched as Elio carefully put the shirt back in the bag. Once he was done he turned and looked at Oliver. Elio wasn’t sure if he should ask Oliver to stay over or not. He wanted to. He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck. Elio wasn’t sure why he still got so nervous and felt so useless around Oliver sometimes still. It’s as if past sexual encounters had been mere fantasies. They weren’t really here. They weren’t really them. In a sense they were both still waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under them and they would wake up from this glorious dream. This was all too good to be true. Hozier’s voice floated through the bedroom as Elio and Oliver locked gazes.

“I still watch you when you're grooving as if through water from the bottom of a pool. You're moving, without moving, and when you move, I'm moved. You are a call to motion there, all of you a verb in perfect view, like Jonah on the ocean, when you move, I'm moved...”

As if to answer his unasked question, Oliver stood up and took his suit jacket off. Their eyes never left each other. Elio walked to him and pulled him into a kiss. He untucked his black shirt and quickly took it off Oliver.

“When you move, I'm put to mind of all that I wanna be. When you move, I could never define all that you are to me. So move me baby. Shake like the bough of a willow tree, you do it naturally, move me baby.”

The reached for each other’s pants. They werequickly unfastened and slid to the floor, they stepped out of them. Elio grabbed Oliver and spun him around pushing him to the bed. Oliver laughed as he fell back onto Elio’s mattress. Elio grinned as he climbed on top of him. Their hungry kissing continued. Elio’s tongue slid into Oliver’s mouth. He loved the way he tasted. Elio kisses down his neck. The skin felt rough on his lips because of the stubble. Elio loved it. He ran his hands over Oliver’s chest. It was his turn to mark him. Elio’s lips followed where his hands had touched. He opened his mouth and bit into Oliver’s skin.

“You are the rite of movement, it’s reasoning made lucid and cool. I know it's no improvement, when you move, I'm moved. You're less Polunin leaping, or Fred Astaire in sequins, honey you, you’re Atlas in his sleeping, when you move, I'm moved...”

The bites weren’t too hard. Oliver loved the soft sting of Elio’s teeth, the warm wetness of Elio’s tongue and lips on him. Elio wanted to devour him. Slowly. To savor him. Oliver moaned. He flipped Elio over. He reached down quickly and slid his boxers off. He looked down at Elio’s erection. It was even more beautiful than he remembered.

“When you move, I can recall something that's gone from me, when you move, honey I'm put in awe, something so flawed and free...”

“Touch yourself for me,” Oliver said in a low husky voice. Elio felt a shiver down his spine. He was so turned on by Oliver’s request. He reached down and took a hold of himself. He watched Oliver’s face as he slowly started stroking himself.

“So move me baby, shake like the bough of a willow tree, you do it naturally, move me baby. So move me baby, like you've nothing left to prove, nothing to lose, move me baby...”

A moan escaped his lips. Oliver kissed him, tongue exploring Elio’s mouth. He sat up and held Elio’s knees as he looked down upon him. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He watched as Elio’s hand moved up and down with deliberate motions. Their eyes locked and Elio arched his back as Oliver watched. Oliver couldn’t help but smile. Elio was putting on a show for him.

“Move like grey skies, move like a bird of paradise, move like an odd sight come out at night...”

A translucent pearl began forming at the tip and it made Oliver’s mouth water. He leaned down. Elio’s eyes instinctively closed as he felt Oliver’s tongue circle around his head, a loud groan escaping him. He felt Oliver slide his tip in his mouth and suck gently as Elio kept stroking the rest.

“So move me baby, shake like the bough of a willow tree, you do it naturally, move me baby...”

“Oh fuck!” Elio said. Oliver loved how he said that. He loved pleasing Elio. His hands slid down his thighs and under him. He squeezed the soft flesh as Elio kept stroking, tip in Oliver’s mouth. Elio was in bliss. He reached down and grabbed a hold of Oliver’s hair. He thrusted his hips up. It was good. So good.

“So move me baby, like you've nothing left to lose, and nothing to prove, move me baby...”

Elio pushed Oliver up by his shoulder. Oliver sat up. Elio came to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kissing him hard. Elio reached down, pushing on the waist band of Oliver’s boxers. After a moment, they were off. “Do the same,” Elio whispered to him. Oliver looked at him. “Lay back on the bed. Do it for me like I did for you,” Elio whispered. Oliver nodded. 

“So move me baby, shake like the bough of a willow tree, you do it naturally, move me baby.”

He laid back on Elio’s bed. He reached down and started stroking himself. Elio’s mouth opened as he panted. He loved this. He saw why Oliver had asked him to do it for him. He watched as Oliver stroked himself. He slid his hands down Oliver’s thighs. He turned his hands in, his thumbs pressing into Oliver’s inner thighs. Elio loved how Oliver moaned.

“Fuck you’re so gorgeous,” Elio said as Oliver looked up at him. He loved the look on Elio’s face. Elio leaned down and did as Oliver had and took his head in his mouth and sucked softly as Oliver stroked. Elio took his time to enjoy all of Oliver. He wanted to not rush anything. He took his time to enjoy every inch of him. He touched and caressed every where. He kissed down his thighs, gently biting his inner tight. He kissed along his abdomen and gently bit his bicep. He licked and sucked Oliver’s neck. He made sure Oliver kept stroking himself.

Elio straddled Oliver. He kissed him as he now stroked him, Oliver had taken Elio in his hand. They were going faster. Kissing harder, until they both climaxed. They kissed and held each other. Once their breathing was back to normal, Elio got up and grabbed a towel to clean them up with. The music had ended a while ago. He turned his lights off. Oliver turned his string lights on.

They laid facing each other. Oliver reached up and caressed his face. Oliver smiled at him. He felt wonderful. “May I -“

“Tell me a poem? Yes, please,” Elio said.

Oliver chuckled. He let out a satisfied sigh. “And we two lovers shall not sit afar, critics of nature, but the joyous sea shall be our raiment, and the bearded star shoot arrows at our pleasure! We shall be part of the mighty universal whole, and through all Aeons mix and mingle with the Kosmic Soul! We shall be notes in that great Symphony whose cadence circles through the rhythmic spheres, and all the live World's throbbing heart shall be one with our heart, the stealthy creeping years have lost their terrors now, we shall not die, the Universe itself shall be our Immortality!”

“That’s Oscar Wilde isn’t it?” Elio asked. 

“Indeed it is.” Oliver replied. He leaned forward and found Elio’s lips. They settled together and fell sleep under the yellow glow of Elio’s lights.

 

* * *

 

Elio woke up the next morning, warm and comfortable in Oliver’s arms. He could get used to it. His stomach clenched as he thought of this. He kissed Oliver’s neck softly. He gently slipped out of bed and decided to start on breakfast.

As he was busy in the kitchen, his phone rang. It was Marzia.

“Hey!” He said putting it on speaker as he cooked.

“Hey daddy!”

“Hey princess!” He said grinning.

“Mommy and I are going for breakfast and then we’re going for a manicure!”

“Wow! That sounds like the best Saturday morning ever!” Elio said grinning.

They talked for a bit more and then hung up. Oliver still hadn’t gotten up so he decided to put their food on plates along with two large glasses of orange juice on a tray and took them to the bedroom. Oliver was finally waking up.

“Hey,” he said sitting up.

“Hey,” Elio said. He placed the tray over Oliver’s lap when he sat up.

“Wow. Thank you!” He said smiling. He grabbed the orange juice and drank half of it quickly. Elio chuckled. “My throat is a bit scratchy,” he said.

They ate breakfast together and once they were done, Oliver got up and dressed.

“I just need to go pick up Archie,” Oliver said. “I don’t have any plans for the rest of the day.”

“Neither do I,” Elio said.

“How about you come over then. We can, spend the day together,” Oliver said with slight smile.

“Yeah. I will shower and change and I can meet you at your place,” Elio said.

Oliver grinned. “You’ve not seen my room at night,” he said. “Spend the night.”

Elio nodded. “Ok.”

They kissed and Oliver left.

 

* * *

 

Elio showered and dressed and then packed an overnight bag. He also decided to grab the books Oliver had picked out the last time he slept over. He took off for Oliver’s place.

Oliver was already home by the time he got there. Archie has been fed so they walked him and held hands as they did so. Afterwards they went to buy groceries. Elio thought Oliver looked really tired.

“Did you not sleep well last night?” Elio asked.

“Yeah, I did. I’m fine,” Oliver said with a reassuring kiss to Elio’s forehead. Elio nodded. 

Once home they cooked together and had a somewhat late lunch. Elio told Oliver he would take care of the dishes while he dried. He noticed Oliver was sitting on one of the kitchen stools looking still a bit tired. He didn’t say anything else though.

Once they were done, Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver. “What shall we do now?” He asked him softly.

“Feel like a movie?”

“Oh, Netflix and chill?” Elio asked. Oliver nodded. “The Outlaw King looks really good,” Elio said.

“Yes! Chris Pine. That’s my favorite Chris,” Oliver said.

“Yeah?” Elio said with a chuckle. “I’m more of a Chris Pratt fan, I mean Guardians of the Galaxy, the Jurassic Park movies, Parks and Recreation,” he said with a shrug. Oliver laughed.

“Want some gelato?” Oliver asked.

“Yes!” Elio said. They got some and made their way to the living room. They started watching the movie. Once they had finished they gelato and the movie was halfway through, Oliver stretched out and laid his head on Elio’s lap. He caressed Oliver’s hair as they watched the rest of the movie. “Florence Pugh is a good actress,” Elio said. Oliver nodded. He seemed a little quiet. 

Once the movie was done they talked about dinner and they decided to order pizza for dinner. They sat beside each other at the dining room table, holding hands and chatted. Elio caressed Oliver’s cheek. They cleaned up.

“Hey I brought the books you picked out when you were at my place, want me to read to you?” Elio asked.

“I would love that,” Oliver said with a sweet smile.

They walked Archie for the last time for the day and after cleaning his paws they made their way to the bedroom. They undressed and settled in bed. Oliver again, rested on Elio.

“Which one do you want me to read?” Elio asked him softly.

“Your choice,” Oliver said sighing.

“You ok?” Elio asked Oliver.

“Just tired,” Oliver said.

“I don’t have to read,” Elio said.

“I’d like you to,” Oliver said softly.

Elio picked up the book of Shakespeare Sonnets he had and started reading. Oliver had fallen asleep by the end of the third sonnet Elio read. Once he had been sleep a moment, Elio got up and turned all the lights off in the house and checked the back and front door. He walked back to the bedroom, petted Archie, turned off the lights and got in bed with Oliver. Oliver turned to him and Elio held him and fell asleep quite quickly.

 

* * *

 

Elio woke up. It was still early. It seemed as if the sun was almost about to rise. He blinked and tried to get his bearings. He was hot. His neck was sweaty. He pulled from Oliver a bit and then he noticed he wasn’t hot. It was Oliver. Elio sat up quickly and touched Oliver’s forehead. He was burning up. Elio went into parent mode.

“Oliver,” he said, shaking him. “Oliver, wake up.” Oliver stirred and started coughing. Elio walked to the bathroom and started looking for a thermometer. He finally found it. He went back into the bedroom. Oliver was stirring around the bed. “Oliver you have a really bad fever, let me take your temperature.”

“I’m fine,” he said swatting Elio’s hand away.

“Oliver!” Elio said, annoyed. “Open your mouth!” Oliver did. Once it was done, Elio looked. “Oh fuck!” Elio saw it was 103.4.  “Ok, Oliver, I need to take you to the doctor.”

Elio went and found Oliver’s wallet. He knew there was a small walk in emergency place not even ten minutes away. “I’m fine!” Oliver said again.

“No. That fever is too high,” Elio said getting dressed as quickly as he could. Archie yelped. “Oh! Archie. Oh fuck.” Elio looked around and found Oliver’s phone. He took a deep breath and called Liz.

“Hello?” She answers in a groggy voice.

“Hey. Hey Liz it’s Elio.”

“Elio? Oh. Is everything alright?”

“Ah, well, ah, I spent the night and um well, Oliver has a fever. I high fever and I think it’s in his best interest for me to take him to see a doctor but I’m not sure what to do with Archie,” Elio’s words were rushed.

“Oh! I’ll be right there. I’ll just get dressed. You go and I’ll take care of Archie. I have an extra set of keys to his place for emergencies.”

“Ok!” Elio said.

“Thank you so much, Elio,” she said.

“Of course,” Elio said and hung up. He quickly found some jogging pants and a shirt and pulled them on Oliver. “We’re taking your car because I came in my bike,” he said. He grabbed the keys and hoisted Oliver up. “Oh fuck, you’re so fucking huge,” Elio said.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Oliver said.

Elio had to laugh. “No, it’s not,” he said. They walked out of the bedroom. He got Oliver in the car. He rushed in to get him a water bottle and they took off. They were at the medical building in less than ten minutes. Thankfully it was quite empty. Elio filled out most of the medical forms and had Oliver sign his name on them.

“I’m fine,” Oliver said.

“You have a fever of over 103. Won’t hurt to get checked out,” Elio said. “The flu is going around and the vaccine was shit this year. You can’t go into the school to teach if you have the flu,” Elio told him.

“Fine, whatever,” Oliver said. Elio looked over. Oliver had his head in his hands. Elio rubbed his back. “Since we’re here why don’t we get tested,” Oliver said.

Elio furrowed his brow in confusion. He bit his bottom lip when what Oliver said had sunk in. “Dude, you’re like one foot on the grave one on a banana peel and this is what you’re thinking about?” Elio asked. He started grinning in spite of himself.

“Well, I was planning to be romantic and bring it up and then I felt like shit all day yesterday,” Oliver said glancing up at him. “But since we’re here...”

“How about we figure out what’s wrong first and then we’ll talk about everything else,” Elio said sweetly.

“You don’t want me?” Oliver asked softly.

Elio shot him a look. “Shut the fuck up, I want you SO. FUCKING. MUCH.” he said softly. Oliver leaned back on his chair. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked puffy. It was obvious he was sick but he gave Elio a huge smile.

“I’d kiss you if I could,” he whispered. He began to cough and leaned down, elbows on his knees. Elio handed him the water bottle.

“And I’d let you, but you’re contagious I’m sure,” Elio said.

Oliver chuckled. “Fuck, my head is killing me,” he said. He looked up at Elio again. “If it is the flu get that medicine they give people, you know the preventive one,” he said and started coughing again.

“I will,” Elio said rubbing his back.

A nurse came and called them. Elio stood up and helped Oliver up and they both walked through a set of doors and into the triage of the hospital.

After a check over from the nurse, a doctor came in and tests were ordered, including the STD tests Oliver asked for. It was quickly determined that Oliver did indeed have the flu. He was given medicine and Elio was given care instructions. He was to be out of work for the next week. Elio was also given medicine so he wouldn’t catch the flu. After almost two hours in the small ER they drove back home.

Liz came out to greet them. “Mom, stay back, I have the flu,” Oliver called out. Elio got out and filled her in on everything that had happened. He then walked back to the car and got Oliver out. He helped him back in to his bed. He undressed him, got him water and cold towels and got him settled. Elio walked out to the living room.

“He had things in there for chicken soup so I’ll make some and leave you a pot made,” she said.

“Ok, thank you,” Elio said. “I want to help anyway I can. It’s my daughter’s week with her mom so I would be more than happy to stay with him after school, evenings and nights,” Elio said. “If, that’s ok with you, of course.”

She chuckled. “You’re a sweetheart and that’s ok with me,” she said. She patted Elio’s cheek. “I’ll be here during the day, cooking and taking care of Archie while I do. Just take care of Oliver for me,” she said.

“Ok,” Elio said and walked back to the bedroom to check on him. He was awake. “Hey,” Elio said.

“Hey,” Oliver replied.

“I’m gonna be coming after school all week to take care of you,” Elio said.

“You are?” Oliver asked sounding happily surprised.

“Yes,” Elio said sitting by the edge of the bed. He caressed Oliver’s face. “I want to take care of you,” Elio said softly.

“Yeah. We both know you’re here because the moment I get better all you wanna do is -“ he started coughing. Elio helped him get some water. Once he was calm he looked at Elio again, cute smile on his face. “Admit it,” he said.

Elio laughed. “Guilty as charged,” he said. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He did want Oliver. Badly. But right now was not the time to talk about it. Not right this second, anyway.

“I knew it,” Oliver said. He closed his eyes. Maybe the medicine was finally kicking in, Elio thought.

“Sleep, baby,” Elio said softly. Oliver was asleep in no time. Elio got up and stepped out the bedroom door, closing the door softly behind him. 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_I’ll keep you safe in these arms of mine,_**  
>  ** _Hold on to me pretty baby..._**  
>  _Keep You Safe_  
>  \- Sagun ft. Shiloh

Elio told Liz he was going to run to his apartment for some more clothes and toiletries since he was going to stay there longer. He took Oliver’s Nissan and was back in less than an hour. He went ahead and brought all his work clothes for the week. He also brought some of the French rose soap, which Oliver liked. In a whim he brought his acoustic guitar. Maybe it would help Oliver feel better. As promised Liz made a pot of chicken soup. Elio devoured a bowl of it. She had also made some buttermilk biscuits. 

“Oh wow!” Elio said biting into one.

She laughed. “Just add a little whipped butter,” she said. They were delicious. “It’s a southern thing,” she said as she grabbed Elio’s chin and shook it. It was such a motherly thing to do and Elio felt suddenly warm inside. “Least I can do is come by and make sure you boys are fed, so I’ll be cooking daily,” she said. Elio thanked her and got another bowl of soup. “Eat, eat, eat,” she said.

“Oh, I eat believe me, I’ve just always been skinny!” Elio said. She had laughed. They had talked a while and she had asked him lots about New York. She had then shared some family stories. Elio yawned some time later.

“Oh darling, you go get some sleep,” she said. “You got a busy day tomorrow. Go take care of yourself too!”

“Thank you,” Elio said.

“No, Elio, thank you. Very much. And you call me any time ok. Any time.”

Elio smiled and nodded and thanked her again and she gave him a warm hug and a pat on the back and he watched as she got in her car and took off. He decided to go check on Oliver.  He was still sleep. Elio went and placed his hand gently on his forehead. He was relieved to feel he had cooled down. 

He exited the bedroom and called Marzia.

“Hey! How are you?” She asked and he filled her in on everything that had happened. “Oh no! I hope he feels better soon!” She said. Elio then FaceTimed with Margaux. She showed off her manicure. Elio had a wonderful time talking to her. Once they had hung up, he decided to grab a book and go to Oliver’s room. He had brought along The Book of Disquiet, a favorite of his and settle in the armchair Oliver had in his bedroom. Elio chuckled when Archie pranced into the bedroom and proceeded to jump up on Elio’s lap and curl up. Elio petted him as he read.

Almost an hour later, Oliver began to stir. Elio gently put Archie down and went to him. “Hey,” Elio said. Oliver smiled. “Want some water?” He asked. Oliver nodded. Elio went and got him some. When he came back he helped Oliver sit up and drink some water. Oliver was drenched in sweat as were the sheets. “How you feeling?” Elio asked.

“Same,” Oliver whispered.

“You hungry?” He asked. Oliver shook his head.

“Ok, well, your mom made chicken soup. You should have some. Now that you’re awake, though, I’d like to change the sheets out and it would be a good idea that after you eat, you have a bath,” Elio said.

Oliver nodded. He sat up and swung his legs over the side. He didn’t quite make it up. Elio went and grabbed him and stopped him from falling. He fell back onto the bed.

“Oliver!” Elio said. “Not so fast!”

“I’m fine. I can walk,” Oliver said. He sounded horrible. Voice scratchy and barely audible. Elio handed him more water. 

“Oliver you’re gonna have to let me help you. The flu is no joke, ok. People die every year from it. Let me help you,” Elio told him.

Oliver didn’t answer. “I feel gross,” Oliver said after a moment. “I need to shower.”

“You’d rather do that than eat first?” Elio asked. Oliver nodded. “Ok, I’ll go get you a bath ready,” Elio said.

“I can shower. I’m ok to do that,” Oliver said. Elio felt annoyed. He was trying to help him and Oliver needed the help, yet he was being stubborn about it.

“It would be better if I help you with a bath,” Elio told him. Oliver looked away. Elio didn’t want to upset Oliver. “Ok the last thing I want is you mad,” Elio said.

“Just want to shower,” Oliver told him. Elio nodded.

“Ok,” he said. He helped Oliver up, it was a little harder than earlier that day. Oliver seemed a bit weaker. They walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. Oliver was sweaty and Elio was having a hard time keeping a grip on him. He was praying Oliver wouldn’t fall as they walked down the hallway. They didn’t but Oliver was totally winded by the time they reached the bathroom. Elio sat him down on the closed toilet seat. They were both panting.

Oliver leaned forward, hands on his knees. Elio squatted down in front of him. “You ok?” He asked him gently.

Oliver looked into his eyes. “Yeah, I think I’ll take a bath,” he said. Elio smiled. He started running the bath water. He had put his black leather bag of toiletries here. He showed Oliver the rose soap he used. Oliver took it from his hand and ran his thumb over it. Elio caressed his face. Once the tub had enough water, Elio turned to Oliver. He took his shirt off. They glanced at each other and smiled. Next, Elio helped Oliver with his boxer briefs. They were damp with sweat and stuck to his body. Once Elio had pushed them down to his thighs, Elio sat his down again and rolled them down his legs. 

Oliver looked... annoyed. “So not sexy,” he said.

“You always are,” Elio said. He took his shirt off since he knew it was only going to get wet. He helped him into the tub. Elio then grabbed one of the several loofahs Oliver had and began washing Oliver. Elio enjoyed this. He found it relaxing and he loved caring for Oliver.

Oliver looked up at Elio as he leaned back in the tub. He had butterflies in his stomach from the loving look Elio gave him. He had such mixed feelings about Elio taking care of him. On one hand, he was happy Elio was here because he was the only person he wanted to be with, but on the other hand, he didn’t want Elio looking at him like this. Weak, sick, not even able to walk. Oliver was quite proud and although he had let down many barriers for Elio, he still wanted Elio to desire him and his ego, as shallow as it may seem, was taking a hit at the moment.

He watched as Elio’s soft hands ran the soapy loofah over his body. When he ran it across his chest, his eyes lifted to Oliver’s and he gave him a sweet smile. Oliver lifted his hand and caressed his cheek. “Thank you,” he said in a hoarse whisper.

“You’re welcome,” Elio said softly. 

Oliver relaxed a bit more. He let himself enjoy the moment as much as possible. He closed his eyes. “Hope I’m still sexy after this,” he said. Voicing his fears was a new thing. Maybe he could blame it on the sickness later.

“Oh, Mr. Andrews,” Elio said as he ran a hand up Oliver’s arm. “You are always, ALWAYS sexy. Don’t worry about that,” he said. Oliver grinned. Elio grinned back and looked down over Oliver’s body.

“A hand job might make me feel better,” Oliver said. Elio chuckled.

“Nice try,” Elio said. 

Oliver shrugged and they grinned at each other. Oliver gasped though when Elio slid his hand down and actually stroked him once. Elio smiled at him, playfully splashing a little water on him and shook his head as he started draining the water. He helped Oliver up and out and wrapped him in his bathrobe. Elio walked him to the easy chair in his bedroom and brought him a small table he had seen in the kitchen. He gave Oliver a bowl of chicken soup and some lemonade. He also gave him the medicine he had to take. As he slowly ate, Elio changed out the sheets. He then went and put the old sheets to wash.

When Elio came back he was happy to see Oliver had eaten most of the soup. He then helped him back to bed. “Would you be ok with just some lounge pants or sleep shorts?” Elio asked him.

“Or naked,” Oliver said.

Elio shrugged. “You tell me,” he said. Oliver decided on lounge pants.

“I have to pee,” Oliver said. Elio helped him to the bathroom. He walked out though, he wanted to give Oliver privacy and didn’t want to make anything weird, and closed the door behind him. Once he heard the roiled flush and the sink turn on. He walked in and dried his hands for him. He then helped him back in bed.

“I’m gonna go shower,” Elio said.

“Mind passing me my phone?” Oliver asked. Elio got his phone and put it to charge for him. He then went and showered. It was warm and relaxing. He was suddenly feeling worn out. He dried his hair and slipped some lounge pants on without any boxers. It was comfortable that way. He then walked into the living room and called Marzia. He gave a quick update and chatted with Margaux again and then returned to the bedroom.

Oliver was laying in bed. Elio went and slipped in beside him. He pulled him close. Oliver rested his head on Elio’s shoulder. He felt peaceful at the moment. He took a deep breath in and out. “Thank you for everything,” he said.

“Of course,” Elio said softly. “You would have done the same for me.”

Oliver nodded. “Yes,” he said. Elio was right. He would have, in a heartbeat, and would have been more than happy to do it.

“Just rest ok, and let me help you. Your job is to get better. That’s all. Eat, sleep, get better.”

Oliver nodded again. He was feeling sleepy. His whole body was sore. Elio held him and caressed his back. His touch was so soft and gentle and relaxing. Oliver felt his eyelids begin to feel heavy and sleep found him soon enough.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _everything that makes you feel the sunshine at the darkest time is love_  
>  \- Parth

Elio woke up early the next morning, feeling sore. He knew it was from helping Oliver around. He normally didn’t have to carry a man probably 80lbs more than him around as much as he did Sunday. He called to have a substitute cover Oliver’s classes. He would let Chris know how bad it was and that he was going to be out all week.

Liz arrived early and cooked Elio breakfast. He truly appreciated it, but he just wished his stomach wasn’t in knots. He wolfed down an egg and some bacon with orange juice. He hugged and thanked her and left for school.

The day felt strange without Oliver there and every one asked Elio where he was. By lunch it was known he had the flu. Questions of where he was turned to get well soon messages. Elio thanked everyone. He had planned to talk to Chris before he left but Chris found him during last period. It was fine since his kids had a quiz.

“Hey, so Oliver has the flu?”

“Yeah I took him to the doctor’s yesterday. When we woke up he had a 103 temperature,” Elio said without thinking. He then realized what he said. He felt himself blush. Chris seemed to notice. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not sharing any information you give me,” he said. “But just so you know, most people have noticed and everyone is happy for you guys. Especially Simone,” he said with a chuckle. “And I heard you are an awesome dancer!”

Elio chuckled. “Thanks,” he said.

“Anyway so how long will he be out?”

“A week,” Elio replied. Chris nodded looking defeated.

“Please, take care of yourself. I don’t wish you out for a week also!” He said.

“I’ll be fine!” Elio said. “I got the medicine they give you to prevent it. I’m good.”

“Ok good. Tell Oliver I’m thinking of him.”

“Will do, thanks Chris,” Elio said and walked back into his classroom.

 

* * *

 

Elio arrived at Oliver’s and smelled the delicious smell of steak as he walked inside.

“Hello sweetie!” Came Liz’s warm voice.

“Hello,” Elio answered. He made his way to the kitchen and gave her a hug. “How’s Oliver.”

“I made him a sandwich for lunch and he threw it up,” she told him. He made a grimace. “So we have to stick to broth, I warmed it up. There’s little bits of potato and carrot. I made some jello too,” she told Elio who nodded as he listened. “I went to the store and also got him Gatorade and saltine crackers so, I hope we can keep him from throwing up again.”

“Yeah, of course,” Elio said.

“Well, I have my book club in 40 minutes,” she said. He nodded as she gathered her things. “But I’ll have my cell phone on so anything you need, let me know, sweetie.”

“Will do,” Elio answered. He hugged her again and waved to her as she left. He went back in and walked to the bedroom. Oliver was sleeping. Elio watched him as he changed. He looked much younger and smaller in the bed. He went and fixed the comforter around him. He wished to kiss him but didn’t want to bother him so he blew him a kiss. It made Elio feel better.

He walked out to the living room and called Marzia. She asked about Oliver and then he chatted with Margaux. He walked Archie. “I’m sorry buddy, I’d take you for a long walk but you dad is sick so we have to be quick ok?” Archie wagged his tail and seemed to understand. He seemed as worried as Elio and hardly left Oliver’s side except to be walked and to eat.

Elio wasn’t quite ready for dinner but he had work to do and he thought the best time was now, as Oliver slept. He spread his things out on the dining room table. He had left the bedroom ajar so he would hear Oliver. He had been working for about an hour and was almost done when his phone chimed.

**I’m awake**

Elio laughed. He found this cute. He walked down to the Oliver’s bedroom and found him stirring in bed.

“Hey baby,” Elio said softly as he went and sat beside him. Oliver stretched his arms out and Elio gladly held him. He kissed his forehead.

“I’m hungry,” Oliver whispered. It was obvious his throat was sore.

“Yeah. I’m going to warm up some broth and bring it to you with crackers,” Elio said.

Oliver made him a face. “I smell steak,” he said.

Elio nodded. “If you can’t hold down a sandwich you can’t hold down steak Oliver,” Elio said. 

Oliver sat up on the bed. “I’m starving,” he said in his barely audible raspy voice.

“I know,” Elio said softly, caressing his face. Oliver was a bit sweaty. “But your stomach is obviously very sensitive. So I’ll get you the broth. I’ll bring you saltine crackers. Your mom also made jello. I’ll bring you some.”

“While you eat steak?” Oliver said.

Elio blinked at him. He suddenly felt as if he was talking to Margaux. “I’ll eat broth too if it’ll make you feel better,” he said. He felt Oliver was being childish. 

“And waste the amazing steak I was planning to grill for myself. You think that will make me feel better?” 

Elio took a deep breath in and out. Oliver wasn’t feeling good. He was irritable. Elio didn’t want to upset him. “What would make it all better Oliver?” He asked.

“If I had some steak.”

“You can’t eat steak.”

“Don’t tell me what I can and cannot eat, I’m a grown ass man. I’ll eat what I want.”

“But yet I’m the immature one, huh?” Elio asked, feeling exasperated.

Oliver made him a face. “I thought we were past that,” Oliver said. “Is that gonna get brought up whenever you feel like it?”

Elio closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t want to make this worse than it had to be. He spoke calmly. “Your stomach is easily upset at the moment because of the flu and the medicine you have been taking. Meat is hard to digest. Very hard. So do your digestive system a favor, because you don’t want a repeat of earlier today do you? I’m sure it was an unpleasant experience. Throwing up. So, let’s skip the steak. Ok. I know it smells good, but your body will thank you. Once you’re better you can have all the steak you want.” He gave Oliver a smile. 

“You’re not talking to your kid, Elio.” It was amazing how snappy he sounded even though he could barely whisper. Elio felt anger bubble in him. “But you know what? Why am I asking? I can go get my own steak.”

Elio got up and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes at Oliver and watched as he slowly and shakily made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a steak and some mashed potatoes and put them in the microwave. Elio was so upset. Oliver sat down at the dining room table. Elio sat at the table as Oliver started to eat and finished his work. He wanted to wring Oliver’s neck as he watched Oliver take bite after bite until the plate was empty. Elio wanted to wring Oliver’s neck. I can’t believe he ate that whole fucking steak, Elio thought to himself.

Elio saw Oliver try to get up, but couldn’t. Concern overcame him. “I’m thirsty,” Oliver whispered. Elio got up and wordlessly brought him water and a small bottle of Gatorade. Elio gathered up all his paper work and put it in the several folders they belonged to. He then put them in his black leather back pack. He looked at the table and Oliver had laid his head down. Elio sighed.

He went and helped Oliver up. He took the bottle of Gatorade. Elio felt the soreness in his shoulders and legs as he helped Oliver to his bedroom. He made a pit stop in the bathroom. He then gave Oliver his medicine. And helped him back in bed. “Have you eaten?” Oliver asked. Elio shook his head. “Please eat,” he said. Elio nodded. He left the bedroom door ajar. He went and cleaned up Oliver’s plate. He grabbed dinner for himself and sat down at the dining room table to eat. Once he was done he fed Archie. 

Elio needed fresh air. He told Oliver he was taking Archie out. “I’ll have my phone. Text me if you need me,” he had told Oliver. Oliver had nodded. The walk did him good. He felt his head was clearer and he was no longer upset. As long as the steak stayed down he figured it was ok for Oliver to eat a hearty meal.

 

* * *

 

Elio was in bed now. He was reading and Oliver had rolled over and rested his head on him. Elio was stroking his hair gently. He had fallen asleep and Elio was grateful for it. It wasn’t late but Elio was growing sleepy from the relaxing book and the warmth of Oliver’s body on his. Oliver was pleasantly warm. Quite suddenly Oliver sat up. Elio was startled. 

“What is it?” He asked. He saw Oliver heave. Elio jumped up and rushed to the bathroom for the waste basket and made it just in time. He helped Oliver slide his legs over the side of the bed. Elio held the waste can for Oliver. It went on for a moment and Elio felt slightly angry at Oliver because he knew if had he just listened to him this wouldn’t be happening. 

He quickly got over his anger though as he imagine how bad Oliver must be feeling. He finally seemed done. Elio had Oliver hold the trash can a moment while he went to the bathroom and damped a towel with warm water. He went back to the bedroom and lovingly cleaned up Oliver’s face. Once he knew he was done throwing up, he handed Oliver his Gatorade and told him to take small sips. 

Elio cleaned out the trash can, rinsing it out. It took him a moment. He returned to the bedroom with a cold towel. The wiped Oliver’s face and neck. He took his shirt off and wiped his chest. He helped him with another shirt. Elio then opened the bedroom window a moment to air the bedroom out. Oliver was not only feeling horrible but absolutely ashamed. Elio had tried to help him earlier and he had been an idiot.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver whispered. His throat hurt even more now.

“I’m sorry you’re not well,” Elio said. He finally closed the window and climbed back into bed, now utterly exhausted.

Oliver had had his back to him but now that he was in bed, he turned to face Elio and sought refuge in his arms. Elio held him and kissed his forehead. After a moment Elio felt Oliver relax into him. Elio was even more exhausted than before. He loved Oliver though and regardless of anything he was happy he was the one here taking care of him.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The best portions of a man’s life, his little, nameless, unremembered acts of kindness and love._  
>  \- William Wordsworth

Tuesday morning, Liz had pancakes made for Elio. He thanked her and sat down to eat.

“He didn’t eat any jello yesterday?” Liz asked Elio.

“No,” he said quietly. “No, he got upset when I told him he should have broth. He said he wanted steak. I told him it was a bad idea but -“

“But he ate it anyway and probably threw it all up afterwards,” Liz said with an eye roll and a head shake.

“Yes,” I said.

“Oh that boy is stubborn, got it from his father. I’m sweet and well tempered,” she said with a soft laugh. Elio couldn’t help but laugh with her.

 

* * *

 

Elio was in his classroom at lunch. He was writing out plans for Debate Club that afternoon. Liz had a doctor’s appointment and Oliver was going to be alone for about an hour and it was worrying him but he just had to suck it up and deal with it.

There was a soft knock at his classroom door. “Come in!” He called out as he looked up. He was expecting one of his students to walk in but was surprised to see Simone. “Hey,” he said with a pleasant smile.

“Hey,” she said walking in with a bag from Panera. “I brought you lunch,” she said.

Elio’s eyes widened in surprise. He stood up and hugged her. “Simone, thank you,” Elio said genuinely.

“Well, you’re taking care of my buddy so I’m making sure you’re taken care of too,” she gave Elio a smile.

Elio felt so touched. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“Don’t worry, Elio. Now tell me what you had planned for Debate Club, because I’m doing for you today,” Simone said.

“What?” Elio asked.

“You heard me. I’m taking care of Debate Club today. I know you were worried about Oliver being left alone for an hour, so now you can go home and be with him.”

Elio stared at her. “How did you know?” He asked.

“You think you’re the only one Miss Liz talks to?” She asked. Elio hugged her tightly again. “And,” Simone continued. “I talked to Chris and Debate Club will get postponed on Thursday. You and Oliver can make it up later. You have enough on your plate this week and I know you’re just worried.”

“Thanks Simone. I’ll thank Chris too next time I see him,” Elio said, stunned.

“Well we’re a family here at this school,” Simone said smiling. “We take care of our own.”

 

* * *

 

When Elio got to Oliver’s home Liz was ready to go and hugged Elio on her way out.

“Sorry sweetheart, but I went ahead and made more chicken soup so Ollie can’t complain!” She said.

“No worries. Be safe driving,” Elio said. He went and quickly checked on Oliver and found him sleeping. Elio changed and went to the dining room. He wanted to get his work out of the way so he could just focus on Oliver later on. Once he was finished he decided to quickly clean the bathtub, he figured Oliver may want a bath.

“Elio?” He heard Oliver called. He was washing his hands after finishing with the tub. He dried them quickly and walked into the bedroom. 

“Hey,” Elio said walked to Oliver. He sat beside him on the bed and kissed his forehead.

“Hey,” Oliver said. His voice was still raspy. 

“How about a bath?” Elio asked. Oliver nodded. Oliver sat up slowly and Elio helped him up. They walked to the bathroom slowly and Elio started running the bath water. He helped Oliver undressed. He kissed Oliver’s neck after he had pulled his sweaty shirt off. He then helped him out of his lounge pants. It was obvious to Elio right away that Oliver had lost some weight. He helped him into the lukewarm water.

“Oh this feels good,” Oliver said. Elio smiled at him and grabbed a loofah and started to lovingly wash Oliver. Elio couldn’t help it and leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Elio was happy to be with Oliver, taking care of him. There was no where else he would rather be. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver knew he had been irrational the day before and Elio had been very sweet with him. He didn’t complain when Elio brought him a bowl of soup with some crackers. Once he was done Elio brought him a bowl of jello. “Your mom will notice if you don’t eat any,” Elio told him and Oliver knew he was right so he ate it. Elio ate some too. 

Once they were done, Elio washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Archie had been fed and Elio walked him. Once back inside Elio, turned off the lights and made his way to the bedroom with Archie. Elio wanted nothing more than to be close to Oliver.

When he walked into the bedroom he found Oliver sitting in bed with some books in his hand.

“What you got there?” Elio asked as he walked around and climbed on the bed with Oliver.

“Could you read to me?” Oliver asked.

“I would love to, baby,” Elio said. He took the books from him and decided to go with a poetry book Oliver had. It had several poets and Elio picked ones he knew and liked. As time went on, Oliver had leaned in on Elio more and more, bit by bit. Soon he was practically on top of Elio, his cheek on Elio’s chest and his arms around his waist. Elio was stroking his hair as he read. They were both happy and relaxed and Oliver almost forgot how horrible he felt. 

Elio felt Oliver relax more and more into him. His voice getting softer and softer as the night grew quieter. Elio was wondering how much longer he should keep reading. He came across a poem he had never read before but he thought the title was appropriate.

“Lullaby by W. H. Auden,” Elio read. Oliver smiled. He liked his soft voice so much. “Lay your sleeping head, my love, Human on my faithless arm; time and fevers burn away individual beauty from thoughtful children, and the grave proves the child ephemeral: but in my arms till break of day let the living creature lie, mortal, guilty, but to me the entirely beautiful.”

Elio took a deep breath in. “Read it again,” he heard Oliver whisper. Elio smiled and did as Oliver asked. They settled down on the bed and Elio read the poem a third time for Oliver. He then put the book down and held Oliver who fell asleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday after school, Elio had quite a bit to do and was surprised when Oliver emerged from the bedroom. He looked up at him happily.

“Hey!” Elio said as he got up and went to hug him. Oliver kissed his forehead.

“I want to have dinner with you out here,” Oliver said. That made Elio really happy. Oliver sat on the couch as Elio finished working. Archie happily jumped up on Oliver’s lap. Once he was done with work, Elio got to work making dinner. He made some Mac and cheese and he had it in the oven when he went back to the living room with Oliver.

“What’s that?” Oliver asked pointing towards the piano.

“Oh,” Elio said with a cute smile. He went and got his guitar case. “I brought my acoustic guitar.”

Oliver grinned and sat up. “Play me something,” he said.

Elio saw the happy look on Oliver’s face. “Of course,” he said. Elio went and grabbed a chair from the dining room and sat in front of where Oliver was laying on the couch.

“Play me the first song you were proud to learn,” Oliver said. Elio was a little surprised by the request but smiled when he thought of what song that would be.

“Ok,” Elio said. “I taught myself to play guitar when I was fourteen and I was going through a phase of a well known musical group,” he explained. Oliver grinned and was curious to see what Elio would play.

Elio started playing the lively tune of a song Oliver knew very well. He was happily surprised. Elio was even tapping his right foot along to the song. Oliver chuckled as he listened to Elio pluck the guitar strings. Suddenly Elio started singing and Oliver was caught by surprise by how smooth and pleasant Elio’s voice was.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night... take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night... take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night...”

Oliver watched Elio’s fingers expertly pluck the strings. Elio started singing again.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise...”

Oliver was left quite breathless. You were only waiting for this moment to arise, Oliver thought. He suddenly remembered last Sunday night. The darkness of his room and Elio’s soft breaths. He remembered his quiet admission into the darkness of his bedroom. He looked up at Elio. The evening sun was coming through the windows and Elio’s light brown highlights were showing and his eyes looked more golden than green. He was so beautiful and perfect. Oliver felt his heart beat faster. Maybe this was the moment. Elio had been so loving and wonderful with him. Maybe this was the moment he had waited to arise, to tell him he - 

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Oh! Our Mac and cheese is done,” Elio said getting up and grabbing the chair. He returned it and jogged to the kitchen to turn the oven off. “Oh this smells so, good! Can you smell it Oliver?” 

“Yes,” Oliver said sitting up. He patted Archie who was giving him a look. It was as if Archie knew he had chickened out. “I’ll tell him, don’t worry. When the perfect moment comes, ok?” Oliver whispered to Archie. He slowly got up and went to join Elio at the dining room table for dinner.

 

* * *

 

Thursday Elio thanked Chris for being so helpful and understanding. “I’ll make sure Oliver and I make up Debate Club,” Elio told him.

“No problem and no worries. I know you and Oliver care and you’ll always take care of the kids in Debate Club. Go home. See you tomorrow.” 

Elio grinned all the way home, his happiness intensified by the free feeling that riding his bike gave him. He reached Oliver’s home and jogged up the stairs. Liz greeted him and said Oliver had showered by himself and had gone outside with Archie before lunch. “His voice is less raspy too,” she said with a smile. Elio put his arm around her and felt even happier. “He’s a bit worn out though, so he went to bed about 45 minutes ago. He’ll probably be asleep for a while longer.”

Elio nodded. “Can you stay a bit more? Archie hasn’t been on a nice long walk in a few days.”

“Oh sure, sure. Go ahead honey. I’m making some chicken pot pie for dinner for you both. It’s Ollie’s favorite.” 

He went into the bedroom and changed. He glanced over at Oliver and saw something on the bed. He got close and notice it was mail. Elio gathered it and took it to the dresser. As he put it down the letter on top caught his eye. It was from the ER Elio had taken Oliver to. He opened it up and saw it was the results to the blood tests Oliver had asked for. Everything was negative. Elio bit his lip and smiled. He had remembered how Oliver had said he had wanted to bring this up. He had wanted it to be romantic.

Elio finished getting dressed and put a leash on Archie and walked out the back door. Once he was far enough away from the house he took his phone out and found the number he was looking for. He tapped the screen.

“Dr. Clay’s office. This is Amber speaking. Are you a new patient or an existing one.”

“Existing,” Elio said. 

“Last name please.”

“Perlman.”

“Elio?” 

“Yes.” 

“And how can I help you today?”

Elio cleared his throat. “Ah I was wanting to go in for STD testing. I was wondering if I needed an appointment or if I could just drop by and have it done.”

“Nope you don’t need an appointment. What I will do is put the order here on the computer. Dr. Clay will authorize it and then it’ll be good for 15 days. So from tomorrow on, you’ll have 15 days to just come into the lab and get the tests done. After 15 days we would have to do the request again.” 

“Ok, awesome. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Perlman. Have a wonderful afternoon.”

“You too, thank you. Bye.”

Elio hung up. His heart was beating a little fast. He, like Oliver was ready to take the next step in their relationship. Oliver had done his part so now it was Elio’s turn to do his.

Elio grinned down at Archie. The little dog wagged his tail at Elio. Elio squatted down and pet him. “I’ll tell you a little secret,” he told him. “I really, really like your dad.” Elio chuckled. “I more than like him,” he continued. “And maybe it isn’t that much of a secret.” 

Archie barked as if answering. Elio laughed again. They started making their way back home. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What if we are meant_  
>  _To fall apart_  
>  _Only to fall back_  
>  _Together?_  
>  \- m.k.l.

Elio left school Friday in a rush. He felt the butterflies in his stomach. He made it to the doctor’s and it was very quick. A flash of his ID and insurance card and he was in and out in less than five minutes. He got on his bike and rode home. He couldn’t stop grinning.

He thought back to the week he had just had; waking up beside Oliver every morning had been... great. Wonderful. Lovely. Amazing. All things good. Elio felt his heart thumping hard in his chest. He knew he loved Oliver and they were going to take the next step and become even closer. Elio thought about going home and telling him he should have his results on Monday, although he already knew what they would be.

He was letting his mind wander about a future with Oliver. He would have to talk to Margaux. Explain things to her. She had never met anyone he had dated. Marzia would be ok with it, she liked Oliver. He had to tell his parents too. His dad would love him, an English teacher. His mom would too. He knew it. Everyone would. What was not to love?

He pulled into Oliver’s drive way and took off his bike helmet. He looked up at the sky and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his heart. First things first, he would tell Oliver about getting tested. He got off his bike and jogged up the steps. He stepped inside and went to the kitchen to give Liz a hug and saw Oliver. Cooking. He was shocked for a second and then he was overcome with relief.

“Baby!” Elio exclaimed and rushed to Oliver and held him tight. Of course Elio had been concerned all week but he hadn’t let it really show. Not to anyone at work who asked, really, and definitely not to Oliver who was going through it. As he hugged Oliver now he was surprised at how emotional he felt.

“Hey,” Oliver said softly. Elio felt Oliver wrap his left hand around his waist and his right hand caress his hair. He heard Oliver chuckle. Elio suddenly remembered Liz was there and he stepped back.

“Hey Liz,” Elio said giving her a hug.

She laughed and patted Elio on the back. “Ok, this is my cue to go. You boys call me if you need anything,” she said sweetly.

Elio and Oliver said goodbye to Liz and walked her to the front porch. She pulled out and left. They went back inside. Elio grinned at Oliver. “I’m so happy to see you’re better,” he said caressing Oliver’s face.

“Yes. I’m just as happy to feel better,” Oliver replied kissing Elio on the forehead. “I’ll probably call it an early night though.”

“Yeah, we will,” Elio said softly.

They held each other and Oliver felt a nervous feeling in his chest. He thought back to this past week and how Elio had been there for him. It was so much more than Oliver could have ever imagined.

They walked back to the kitchen and Oliver finished cooking. He had made some pizza and wings. Elio went to the bedroom to change into a tee shirt and some jogging pants and then came back out and sat with Oliver on the couch. Archie jumped up between them. They chatted for a while. They kept caressing and touching each other. They had missed that slightly this past week.

Once everything was done cooking they sat down at the dining room table, beside each other and ate. There was more light conversation. Once they were finished Elio told Oliver to go relax that he would get the dishes. When he was in the middle of washing them though, Oliver came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Elio and kissed him on the neck.

After the dishes were done, Elio saw Oliver yawn so he told him to go rest that he would walk Archie. He did and came back in and then joined Oliver in the bedroom. Oliver pulled him close when he got on the bed and kissed him softly.

“So how was work this past week?” Oliver asked.

“Everyone was so worried about you,” Elio said leaning his head on the headboard.

“That’s nice. I know Larry texted me and a couple of others. Simone too, everyday,” Oliver said. He leaned in and kissed Elio. He truly was feeling better. He grabbed him and pulled him on top of him.

Elio bit his lip as he settled, straddling Oliver. “You sure this is ok?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Oliver replied. He looked into Elio’s eyes.

“There’s something I -“

“So how was Debate -“

They both laughed. “You first,” Elio said. He was still wondering how to tell Oliver about going to the doctor anyway. He couldn’t believe how nervous he was about it.

“Just wanted to know how Debate Club was. Sucks I missed a week,” Oliver said.

“We both missed it,” Elio said with a chuckle. He ran his hands up Oliver’s chest.

“What?” Oliver asked.

Elio looked at him, a little surprised by his tone. “Simone did it for me Tuesday -“

“What? Why?” Oliver asked. He was angry.

Elio blinked, feeling shocked. “On Tuesday Simone offered because she knew you were sick and -“

“Exactly. Me, Elio. Not you. Why couldn’t you just do it?”

Elio dropped his hands from Oliver’s chest and scooted back slightly. He was almost sitting on Oliver’s knees. He wasn’t sure what to make of this. “Simone knew you were sick and she knew I was extremely concerned. She told me she would do it for me so I could come home and take care of you,” Elio said slowly and softly.

“Who took care of if Thursday?” Oliver asked. He seemed to be growing more angry by the second.

“It was cancelled,” Elio said. “Chris -“

“What? WHY?!” Oliver literally yelled.

Elio got up. He was beginning to feel angry himself. “Calm down,” he told Oliver, using the voice he used on Margaux when she was throwing a tantrum.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

“I will tell you to calm down if you’re being irrational about something,” Elio said crossing his arms. He was trying to keep his cool.

“Irrational? How is it irrational that I expect you to take care of something as simple as Debate Club while I’m out sick?” Oliver asked.

“You make it sound as if I was waiting to ditch Debate Club!” Elio said. “You have no idea -“

“I don’t need to make it sound like anything but what it is! You made a commitment! My mom was here! The 45 minutes you spent with them wouldn’t have been that big of a deal!”

Elio stared at Oliver for a moment. He felt like he was in the twilight zone. He knew Debate Club was important to Oliver just as it was to him, but Oliver was being irrational. He wasn’t even letting Elio explain. “Oliver, let me explain,” Elio said. “Please.”

Oliver shook his head. Elio had never seen him look so angry. Oliver was so angry. He was also panicking. He almost felt as if he couldn’t stop himself. The thoughts came him and he just said them, as if he had no filter. His panic was getting the best of him. “No, Elio. No need. It’s so obvious. You made a commitment to a group of kids and the first chance you got, you dropped them. You just dropped them. Is that what you do when you make a commitment?”

Elio stared at Oliver wide eyed. He was to shocked to respond. “What?” Was all he could say.

Oliver saw the pain in Elio’s expression. Elio could never hide what he was feeling. Oliver saw the pain and it only made him angrier. He was only trying to make Oliver feel guilty about calling him out on this. “Is that what you do when you make promises? When you make commitments? You do it till it’s not fun any more and suddenly you just ditch whoever you made the commitment to?” Oliver felt his heart pound in his chest. The words came rushing out. He wasn’t even thinking.  

“Oliver,” Elio said softly.

“No! No. You know what? This is fine. I’m glad I’m seeing this now. I’m glad it’s now. You don’t keep your word. You don’t keep your promises. You don’t take commitment seriously.”

Elio dropped his arms to his side. “Are you still talking about Debate Club?” He asked Oliver.

Oliver shook his head and got up off the bed. “How could you? If you hated Debate Club you should have said so. I would have made sure to get a partner that would hold up their end of the deal. Someone who would be there regardless if I was there or not!” Oliver said loudly. His throat ached still.

Elio shook his head. He slipped his jogging pants off. Oliver watched as he got a pair of jeans and started pulling them on. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m going to let you cool off because I refuse to argue over this,” Elio said in his most calm voice. He knew even if he said nothing, Oliver wouldn’t stop. He also knew there was something else at play that Oliver wasn’t telling him about.

“Oh so, you’re leaving?” Oliver asked. Elio stood up. He grabbed his pink hoodie and pulled it on. Oliver had a sudden memory of Spencer. This is what Spencer always did. He always let Oliver down and whenever Oliver called him on his bullshit he would leave their condo. The surge of anger Oliver felt was immense.

Elio walked out of the bedroom. Oliver walked out behind him. “Fine!” He yelled. “Fine! Fucking leave!”

Elio looked up at Oliver. The pain in Elio’s eyes was so clear to see. “What is wrong with you?” Elio asked.

“Nothing! I’m not the one who can’t be trusted! I’m not the one who can’t keep up with my commitments!” Oliver yelled. How dare Elio try to turn this on him. Oliver remember all the times Spencer had said the same thing. Made it seem as if it was all him when it wasn’t. Oliver wasn’t going to have anyone make him feel that way again. “I need a reliable partner,” Oliver said. Elio looked up. Oliver wasn’t yelling. “I need someone I can trust and depend on and someone who keeps their word ALL THE TIME! Not just when they feel like it!” Oliver yelled at the end.

Elio didn’t even know what to say to that. His Doc Martens were on. He knew this wasn’t just about Debate Club and he knew this wasn’t just about them right here and now. He took a deep breath in. Oliver’s words had cut deep, but he imagined Oliver was hurting just as much. Maybe if he asked delicately, maybe Oliver would open up. “Oliver, be honest with me,” Elio said softly. He opened his mouth to continue but Oliver cut him off.

“Honest? Ok. You, Elio Perlman, are NOT reliable. And I need reliable.”

Of all the things Elio was ready for, that was not one of them. He felt coldness spread through him, from his neck down to his toes. He was frozen a moment, his neck felt strangely stiff. He couldn’t even feel his heart beat. He turned and picked up his bike helmet and his keys from from the bowl Oliver had by the front door.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked.

“Don’t know, maybe have a one on one with myself about how to be more reliable since I’m the shittiest partner ever it seems.” Elio walked out the door.

His legs felt weak and wobbly. His stomach felt heavy. For a second, Elio actually thought he was going to throw up. He made it to his bike and sat there a moment. It could have been 10 seconds, it could have been 100. Regardless of how long it was Oliver made no attempt to come outside and call him back in. It was just as fine though, Elio thought. He didn’t think he could stand looking at him this very moment anyway.

When he finally got his bearings, Elio cranked up his bike and took off. He wasn’t sure where he was going. He just needed to go. His bike had always been something that brought comfort to him. It was the only place he could empty his mind and he wanted nothing more than to be empty right now and feel nothing. He couldn’t stand it right now. All he was feeling was too much. He felt so heavy. He rode and rode and rode and rode. The sun set. Buildings gave way to homes and then those disappeared too and there was nothing but darkness. There was no traffic. He finally stopped, he was almost out of gas.

He had reached a crossroad and there was a small gas station. He went pulled in and got gas for his bike. After he had filled up he reached for his phone and couldn’t find it. He suddenly remembered it on Oliver’s dresser.

“Fuck me,” he said. He walked inside to pay and saw there was a tv with CNN on. He looked at the time and was shocked to see it was 7:55 pm. He paid and walked out. He wasn’t ready to face Oliver yet. He needed to talk to someone and he didn’t have his cellphone. There was only one place he could go. He took off back to town. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver sat on the couch. He heard Elio’s bike crank. He looked at the time. 6:27 pm. He heard Elio back out of the driveway and then the sound of his bike got softer and softer until it was gone.

What had he done? He sat, numb and motionless for a while. Why had he said all those things? He heard Elio’s voice in his head. What is wrong with you? Oliver swallowed. He had been right to ask. Could Oliver answer that question though? What was wrong with him?

He felt tears sting his eyes. He had never cried. Not once. He had dated Spencer for seven years and lived with him for five and half. He thought he knew him. He thought he knew Spencer inside out. They had their fights, like all couples do, Oliver thought. But they always got back on track and kept working towards a common goal.

 _That_ day, Oliver had actually been in a good mood. He remembered being on the plane, coming back home. The vacation had been great. Spencer had a tan, which Oliver remembered thinking made him look younger. He was about to tell Spencer that they should pass by the grocery store before they went home, when Spencer just said, “I don’t think this is working out.”

Oliver shook his head. He didn’t want to remember the days after and all the revelations that had come or how it felt to find out the man he thought he knew was not anything like what he really was. He wasn’t going to be surprised like that ever again. He had missed all the signs and he wasn’t going to be disappointed like that again. Not by anyone. And if this happened with Elio, Oliver could not deal with it. Not with Elio. No.

Oliver took a deep breath in. He thought of this past week. Elio was nothing like Spencer, though. Elio actually cared. He knew it. He felt it. What had he done? Oliver became aware that it was beginning to get darker in the house. He got up and turned on the lights. He felt weak. He felt nauseous. He laid back on the couch. Archie jumped on him and as he petted his dog, he noticed his hands were shaking.

Oliver closed his eyes. He felt a tear slide down the side of his face. He sat up, Archie jumping off his stomach. He couldn’t hold back. Oliver put his face in his hands and cried. He didn’t even remember the last time he had cried. Spencer didn’t deserve his tears, but this was Elio and he had messed up and Elio was so much more than Spencer had ever or could have ever been.

 

 

* * *

 

Oliver awoke to the sound of Archie barking. He was standing on Oliver, his front paws on the back of the couch and he was barking out the window. Oliver sat up, hearing a car door close and suddenly thought of Elio. He picked Archie up and looked out the window, but it was the neighbor from across the street coming home. He suddenly remembered Elio was on his bike. Oliver stretched. He had cried and cried and he had apparently fallen asleep on the couch. He looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was 9:14. Ten more minutes and Elio would be gone for three hours. He felt a sudden panic.

He walked to his bedroom, Archie running after him. He reached his bedside table and grabbed his phone. He called Elio. He heard buzzing and suddenly realized Elio had left his phone at home. It was on the dresser, layingbeside his watch. Oliver imagined the worst. What if Elio had crashed? What if he was on the side of the road needing help?

He picked Archie up and grabbed a sweater. He went to his car. He would try Elio’s apartment first. Maybe he just wanted to stay away for a while. Oliver went and drove by. He had Elio’s phone as well as his. The drive to the apartment was quick. He looked up at Elio’s apartment. It was all dark. He walked up anyway, Archie in hand and knocked. He knocked again but he knew Elio wasn’t there. He returned to his car, placing Archie in the passenger’s seat. He took Elio’s phone. He thought and thought.

“Fuck it,” he thought. He was desperate. He called Marzia.

“Bonne nuit. Ça va?” She answered.

Oliver let out a breath. “Marzia. Hi. It’s Oliver.”

“Oliver! Hi! What’s wrong?” 

Oliver shook his head. His heart was thumping in his chest. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Um,” Oliver looked out at the apartment parking lot. This was all his fault. “Marzia is Elio there?”

“No. He’s not. Should he be?”

“I don’t... I don’t know,” Oliver whispered.

“Did you fight?”

“Yeah. It was my fault. He left and he left his phone at home,” Oliver said quickly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“No it’s ok. Ah, I’m sure he’ll be home soon. I know you have not been feeling well. He’s been so worried. I’m sure he’ll be home soon,” she said.

“Ok, yes. Thank you,” Oliver said. “Again I’m, sorry to bother you,” he said.

“No it’s ok. If he’s not home by midnight please call me and let me know.”

“Of course,” he said. “Thank you.” He hung up and drove home. 

Oliver paced back and forth. Should he go back out? Should he call local hospitals? He grabbed his phone and called Simone.

“Hello?”

“Simone,” He said.

“Oliver! Hey! Listen, listen, I’m on a date!”

Oliver froze. “Oh I’m sorry -“

“No it’s ok. Quickly, how you feeling?”

“Better,” He said. 

“Oh Oliver, I need to tell you, Elio... he’s so... wow. He was so worried, poor thing. I took over Debate Club Tuesday. I made him go home to you, he needed to be with you taking care of you and then I talked to Chris and he cancelled it on Thursday, for you guys, you know? Elio is so sweet Oliver. So sweet. I really like him. Ok gotta go. I’ll call you tomorrow. Not sure how late I’ll be home tonight. Bye!” And she hung up. 

Oliver sank to his couch. He clenched his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Simone had made Elio go home. Chris has decided to cancel Debate Club Thursday. Elio hadn’t explained all that. How could he? Oliver didn’t give him a chance.

Oliver looked at the time. 10:06 pm. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He put it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey mom,” Oliver said.

“Ollie! I was about to call you. The girls and I have book club a week from tomorrow. Could we use your place? We do lunch then read and talk and drink some wine. It’s my turn but my apartment isn’t big enough,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Oliver said not really listening.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Mom,” Oliver said. For the second time that night his tears flowed. “Mom, I really fucked up.”

 

* * *

 

Elio wasn’t exactly sure what time he had left Oliver’s. He was now back in John’s Creek. He couldn’t face Oliver yet. He needed to talk to someone. He made his way to Marzia’s townhome. He had been worried about waking her, but saw a light on downstairs. He got off his bike and climbed up the stairs. The door opened before he arrive.

“Elio,” she said.

“Hey,” he said walking in and giving her a quick hug.

“Oliver called,” she said and shut the door.

Elio nodded. “May I use your phone?” Elio asked. His chest felt heavy. 

“Yeah sure,” Marzia said. “I’ll be upstairs.”

“Thank you,” Elio said. He removed his boots and pulled his hoodie off. He walked to the phone and dialed home.

“Hello?” His father’s voice came through.

“Papà,” Elio said. He felt a tightness in his throat. He knew it was late, but he needed him. Elio would try to be quick. 

“Hi son, everything all right?” He asked.

“No,” Elio said. He hung his head. He had been so wrapped up in all things Oliver he hadn’t been calling his parents enough. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I -“

“Elly Belly,” He said softly. “What’s wrong son? You know you can tell me anything,” he said.

Elio started to cry. Softly. He didn’t want Marzia to hear. His dad was ok, but he didn’t want to tell anyone else. “Dad,” Elio said. “Dad I’m in love with someone. For the first time in my life, I’m actually really in love. I know this,” Elio said. Saying it was a relief and he smiled and laughed softly in spite of the tears falling down his face. 

“Ok,” his father’s calm voice said. “Do they love you back?”

Elio grinned. His parents knew he was bi and here even in this moment his father was kind and considerate enough to not assume who it was. Elio was so lucky to have them. “I think he does,” Elio said. “But...” Elio took a deep breath in and out. “But something is wrong. Something is not right and he won’t tell me. It’s been so hard!” Elio said. His words rushed now. “I don’t know what happened. I don’t know what it was. An ex maybe? Would make the most sense. I’ve worked so hard to have him open up and today he took a small thing and blew it up and it hurts, Dad,” Elio said. He wiped his face. “It hurts so much because I’m trying so hard!”

“Ok,” Samuel said. He gave Elio a moment. “He’s worth this Elio?” 

“Yes,” Elio said without hesitation. “I’ve never been in love Dad. I can’t give up. I can’t just give up.”

“Ok, understood. I do not know son, obviously, what the specific problem is, but,” Elio heard him take a deep breath in and out. “Sometimes all we can do is love them. Love them and stay by their side and make sure they know you’ll never ever go away. We can’t fix it all the time, as hard as we try, maybe because it cannot be fixed or maybe because it isn’t time. Whatever the reason, if he is worth it, just be patient, be kind, be present and have enough love for both of you. And call me anytime you need me.”

Elio nodded. “Thank you, Dad.”

“Anytime son.”

“Give mom a kiss for me.”

“Will do. Give Margaux a kiss for both of us.”

“I will thank you.” Elio hung up. He went to the half bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He went and climbed the stairs. He looked in on Margaux and saw she was sleeping. He pulled the covers up around her. Marzia was at the doorway when he turned around. They walked downstairs in silence. 

“I’m sorry about all this,” Elio said.

“C’est bien,” she said. “You ok?”

“I will be,” Elio said pulling on his boots.

“Ok, go to Oliver. He sounded worried.”

He stood up once his boots were on. “I am. Again I’m sorry, Marzia,” he said, feeling bad. 

She pulled him in for a tight hug. He hugged her back. “It’s ok. Just be good to each other. Please.” He nodded. She opened the door and Elio left.

 

* * *

 

“Why? What’s wrong honey?” Liz asked.

“I... I snapped at Elio,” he said, crying softly. “I acted insane. I snapped and, and...”

“Ok. Ok. Sweetie. It’s ok. I’m just trying to understand -“

“It’s Spencer’s fucking fault!” Oliver yelled. Archie scampered down the hall to the bedroom. Oliver shook his head. “Mom, he fucked me over. He fucked me over royally. And I’m not the same! I’m not me! I get so mad and I say dumb shit. I’m so paranoid. I’m waiting for Elio to do the same!”

“Oh honey,” Liz said. She sounded concerned. “Honey Elio is nothing like Spencer.”

“I know mom. He’s better. So much better. He’s everything I want. I’m so scared! I’m so scared. What if he -“

“Oliver,” Liz interjected. “Oliver, son, there is no easy way. Ok? There is no easy way you’re just going to have to open up. Open up and let Elio in and let him show you what a good man he is, because he is Oliver. He’s a good and decent young man.”

Oliver nodded. “I yelled at him. I freaked out. I told him he wasn’t reliable. I thought of Spencer and I took it out on Elio.”

“Oh Ollie,” Liz said. “I thought you said you were over Spencer.”

“I am mom! I am! But, but the doubt. The doubt. The fear. The self loathing,” Oliver said. “There’s so much. I don’t mean to compare but it’s like I’m watching him and I’m just waiting for him to make the same mistakes Spencer made! And... and mom, I love Elio. I love him and if he hurts me -“

“Son,” Liz said gently. “Just let him love you back. I saw it all week. You were too weak to fight it much this week and that young man doted on you and cared for you and did all he could for you. Don’t let Spencer take that from you. He’s taken enough away, Oliver.”

“Yes,” Oliver said.

“But, Spencer has been gone for eleven months. This is your choice now. Talk to Elio. Be honest with him. Apologize!”

Oliver heard Elio’s bike. Archie ran out of the bedroom and came and barked to the front door. “Thank you mom,” Oliver said. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome honey. Go make up.”

Oliver hung up and quickly walked to the door. He pulled it open and walked outside. He crossed the front porch and was down the stairs quickly. The moment Elio climbed off the bike and took his helmet off, Oliver pulled him into his arms. Oliver had never felt such relief. “I’m sorry,” Oliver said. “I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I was out of line -“

Any lingering anger and hurt Elio felt melted completely away. “Hey,” Elio said softly. He ran his hands up Oliver’s back. “It’s cold out here and you just got over the flu. Let’s go back inside.” He said it gently, so Oliver knew he wasn’t angry.

Oliver nodded and Elio took his hand as they made their way in. Elio went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and then started turning off the lights. He smiled at Oliver and took his hand again as they made their way to the bedroom. Once they entered, Oliver sat at the edge of the bed. Elio started to change.

“You left your phone, I was so worried,” Oliver finally said.

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to -“

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Oliver said and their eyes met. Elio took off his shirt and slipped on his lounge pants and went and sat beside Oliver.

Elio took Oliver’s hand. “You need to tell me what happened,” Elio said.

Oliver knew this was true. “I was hurt by someone I thought I knew. It’s not your fault, Elio,” he said looking into Elio’s eyes. “It’s not your fault. I thought I was fine, but...”

“But it’s hard,” Elio said softly. 

“Yes,” Oliver said. He hung his head. “I’m so ashamed.”

“Don’t be,” Elio said and wrapped his arms around Oliver. “You don’t ever have to be. Not with me. Not ever. I want to help. I need to help if we’re to build a future together.” Elio let out a breath. 

Oliver looked up at him and they locked gazes again. “What if I don’t ever go back to who I used to be before?” Oliver asked. It was his biggest fear. To always be this shadow of himself, full of doubt and fear.

“You’re in luck,” Elio said softly. Oliver looked up at him, confused. “I don’t know another version of you than the one I met a few months ago. I don’t know you from before,” Elio gave him a sweet smile. Oliver felt his throat tighten. “Not to say you weren’t great before,” Elio continued. “But you are great now.”

Oliver was speechless. “I’m sorry for everything I said,” Oliver said sitting up properly. “Please, forgive me Elio. I’m trying and I’ve opened up, but I’ll try harder,” Oliver said.

Elio nodded. “Baby steps, ok?”

“Ok,” Oliver said.

Elio could sense his nervousness. “Together, Oliver, we’ll take these baby steps together.

Oliver let out a breath. They looked at each other and leaned in for a soft kiss. “Thank you,” he said, resting his forehead on Elio’s. He thanked his lucky stars Elio believed in second chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug time! I have a new fic I posted tonight. It isn’t a CMBYN, it’s inspired by The Captive Prince trilogy. If you haven’t read it, you should! If you’re interested, here it is:
> 
> [A Song Without Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794829/chapters/39418582%E2%80%9D%20rel=) 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i hope one day you’ll realize you were never alone. because you were here once and i’ve always been with you, even when you were out searching for yourself._  
>  \- r.m. drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right after the fight at the end of the last chapter!  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

Elio didn’t feel like there was much more to say tonight. He himself was emotional exhausted by everything that had happened. He turned off the bedroom lights and crawled into bed. Oliver turned to him and Elio held him. It would be ok, Elio thought to himself. He suddenly remember going to the doctor’s. It felt like a hundred years ago.

He took a deep breath in. “I went to the doctor’s after school,” Elio whispered softly. Elio didn’t want to let this argument derail the progress they had made. Elio wanted to be with Oliver. He didn’t want this to be a step backwards.

Oliver could hear Elio’s heart beating in his chest. It had started beating a bit faster. “You did?” Oliver asked. He didn’t want to assume but he was hoping, really hoping this meant Elio still wanted him.

“Yeah,” Elio said. He turned slightly and rubbed Oliver’s back. “Yeah, I got bloodwork done. The same you had at the ER. I’ll have my results Tuesday.”

Oliver lifted himself up on his left elbow. He looked at Elio’s face. “So, you still want me?” He asked softly. His throat was tight and his heart was racing. 

“Yes,” Elio said softly. “I do.”

Oliver felt a rush of relief. He leaned in slowly and kissed Elio. It felt so good. It eased Oliver. It made everything melt away. Elio opened his mouth and let Oliver in deeper. Oliver greedily took this. Oliver felt as if he had been numb these last few hours and little by little he was coming back to life. They kissed a while and Oliver finally pulled back, panting. He rested his forehead on Elio’s jaw. 

Elio ran his hands up and down Oliver’s back. He suddenly felt worn out. The whole week, worrying about Oliver and then tonight. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. He needed it. He pulled Oliver closer and settled in comfortably. He felt Oliver’s lips on his neck. Elio smiled and soon enough he had fallen sleep.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning, Elio got up and showered and dressed. Oliver awoke as Elio was almost done getting ready. Once Elio saw he was awake he walked to the bed and kissed him.

“Marzia and I are meeting for breakfast and then I get Margaux for the week,” Elio said.

Oliver nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Elio caressed his cheek. “Let’s spend Sunday together. You, me, Margaux and Archie. Bring him over.”

Oliver smiled. “Ok, that sounds amazing,” he said. It did. The idea made him happy.

“Ok. Uh... my clothes,” Elio started saying.

“Leave them,” Oliver said, squeezing Elio’s hand, as if worried Elio would just fly away from him. Elio saw the look in Oliver’s eyes. He was still doubting that Elio would so easily forgive him about last night. “Leave them, I mean, I really liked having you here. Maybe we can do this more. Without me being sick and being more involved,” he said with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, ok,” Elio said giving him a reassuring smile. He looked down at Oliver. He always looked so handsome right when he woke up. His hair, although short, was slightly tousled and there was this imperfect perfectness to him. Elio wasn’t going anywhere. He wanted Oliver to feel it. All he could do was love him and show him he would be there for him. He could do this. He would take the baby steps with Oliver as he had promised. Today, they needed to move forward and let the past be the past. Elio wanted to learn from their mistakes, not dwell in them.

He caressed Oliver’s cheek again. Elio leaned down and kissed him. Oliver kissed him back and the kiss felt hungry. It felt intense. It gave Elio goosebumps and he was suddenly aware of the hardening happening between his legs.

They pulled back and he could tell by the look in Oliver’s eyes, he had felt the same. Elio gave him another quick peck. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll text you later today.”

“Ok,” Oliver said. Elio kisses him one last time and then got up and left.

 

* * *

 

The following day, Oliver arrived at about 12:15 pm. He had Archie’s crate in one hand and a chocolate cake in the other. Margaux was excited, to say the least.

Oliver came in and Elio grabbed the cake while Margaux excitedly waited for Archie to come out of his crate. Elio went back to the kitchen. He finished up lunch and watched as Oliver and Margaux talked and played with Archie, who was spinning around and barking.

Archie was given some dog food that Oliver brought and then they all sat down for lunch. Elio let Margaux and Oliver talk without interrupting. Margaux told Oliver about school. She had two more weeks and then they would be on break for Thanksgiving.

Oliver gave Elio a tentative look, which Elio noticed, and then looked at Margaux. “Have you had any more problems with that bully in your after school program?” He asked her.

Margaux took a deep breath. “Well, she tried to pull my hair again but I pushed her hand away and told her not to touch me. A teacher came over and told her to leave me alone. She hasn’t done anything more to me since, so,” Margaux shrugged her shoulders.

Oliver nodded and they moved on to lighter conversation topics. Once they were done eating, Margaux helped clear the table and Elio and Oliver washed the dishes. They decided to take Archie to a nearby park for a nice long walk. Margaux was allowed to hold his leash. Archie was happy to be out for this long.

They returned back home and had some chocolate cake. Oliver and Margaux then played chess. Elio laid back on the couch and watched them, Archie jumped up on Elio’s stomach and fell sleep soon enough. Everyone chuckled at how loudly he was snoring. 

After several lively games of chess they had dinner. Elio really liked watching Oliver and Margaux interact. Oliver was so patient and incredibly funny and he often had Margaux giggling over the silliest little things. He asked her lots of questions and indulged her in talking about all the things she liked. This warmed Elio’s heart.

They walked Archie around the apartments and when they came back, it was time for Margaux’s night time routine.

“Can you stick around?” Elio asked Oliver quietly. 

“Of course,” Oliver said with a smile. He was happy Elio had asked him to stay and waited. He wanted one on one time with him desperately. 

Elio braided Margaux’s hair and then gave her a bath. Once that was done, she slipped into her pjs and she had a nighttime story. She fell asleep rather quickly. Elio walked out and met Oliver in the living room.

“Hey,” Elio said, finding Oliver on the couch, reading one of the books Elio had scattered on his coffee table. 

“Hey,” Oliver said looking up at him, he put the book down. Elio sat on the couch beside Oliver and Oliver pulled him close and kissed him. They kissed for a while. Although they hadn’t talked about it, there was no PDA in front of Margaux, which Oliver understood. It was obvious to Oliver at that moment that it had been just as difficult for Elio as it had been for him to be so close and not to freely touch as they wanted to. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day,” Oliver said.

“Me too,” Elio replied softly.

Oliver lifted Elio up and placed him on his lap, so Elio could straddle him as he leaned back on the couch. Elio placed his hands on either side of Oliver’s face.

“Elio, I want to apologize again for Friday night,” Oliver said. Elio wanted to tell him it was alright but he felt Oliver needed to get this out. “I was incredibly stupid. I’m sorry my own insecurities hurt you so much.”

“I know you are,” Elio told him. He had been hurt, but he was willing to give Oliver a second chance. As Elio had told his father, Oliver was worth it. Elio took a deep breath and looked into Oliver’s eyes. “You have a hard time trusting,” he said. He wasn’t asking. He was stating. Oliver nodded. His throat tightened. “You have a hard time believing people mean what they say,” Elio continued. Oliver nodded again. “You’re always on the look out for that moment when someone is going to show themselves as unreliable, as untrustworthy. You always have your guard up.”

Oliver nodded a final time and looked away from Elio’s green eyes. He felt his neck and cheeks warm. He was embarrassed by this. Having Elio state it so plainly, Oliver realized how crazy and paranoid he must seem. “Why would you want to deal with me?” Oliver asked, still not meeting Elio’s eyes. He wasn’t asking because he was feeling down and needed to be picked up. He was asking Elio an honest question. It blew Oliver away, the thought of this young, handsome, charismatic man would want to take the time and emotionally exhausting choice of dealing with Oliver and all he was trying to work through.

Elio furrowed his brow and looked at Oliver. “Look at me,” he said softly. It took Oliver a moment but he finally looked into Elio’s eyes again. “Because I want to,” Elio said leaning in. “Because there is no where else I’d rather be.”

Elio kissed Oliver again. This kiss, like the one they had shared yesterday morning was hungrier. Needier. Oliver slid his hands under Elio’s shirt, running them up his smooth back. Elio let out the softest moan in Oliver’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck.

“I want you,” Oliver said.

“And I you,” Elio replied. He felt the deep need for Oliver.It had always been there but it was so much stronger now. They both felt it. Without much thinking, Elio quickly undid Oliver’s jeans and slid his hand inside. Oliver gasped. They looked into each other’s eyes. Elio quickly slid off Oliver. “You have to be really quiet,” he told Oliver. Oliver nodded.

He slid Oliver’s jeans and boxers down just enough and took Oliver in his mouth. Oliver watched in amazement as Elio slid his erection in and out of his mouth. He looked so beautiful on his knees, doing this. Oliver focused on not making any noise at all. It didn’t take long at all. Oliver came quite quickly. It felt as if it had been forever and seeing Elio like this was sexier than anything that he could have ever imagined.

Elio got up and looked towards the hallway, listening to make sure he didn’t hear any noise coming from Margaux’s room. He suddenly felt Oliver grab his hips. In a matter of seconds they had swapped places and Oliver was now on his knees between Elio’s legs, his jeans down to his thighs.

Oliver hungrily took him in his mouth and earnestly sucked him. Elio grinned and grabbed his hair. He clenched his jaw and willed himself to not make a sound. It had felt like forever to Elio as well. His hips bucked up as he came and he leaned his head back. He restrained himself and made the faintest groaning noise, as he held everything in as he came inside of Oliver’s mouth.

After a moment, Oliver pushes his pants back up. Elio zipped up and fastened his jeans. He pulled Oliver up and they kissed. They kissed for a long while. Long, passionate kisses. The edge of their hunger and neediness had tapered off since they had both reached orgasm. They were able to just enjoy the sensation of kissing and being close. Their hands roamed on top and underneath their clothing. It felt good. It felt right.

They finally pulled apart. Oliver was laying on top of Elio on the couch. “Next weekend,” Elio said. “Saturday.”

Oliver felt the butterflies in his stomach. He knew what Elio was talking about. He nodded. “How soon can you come over?” Oliver asked.

Elio grinned. “Noon,” Elio said.

“Noon it is then,” Oliver replied. “Stay all weekend, we can ride to school together Monday morning.” 

“Ok,” Elio said. He looked up at Oliver. His heart was pounding. “Mr. Andrews,” Elio said with a sexy half smile.

Oliver grinned and leaned down. He ran the tip of his nose up Elio’s gorgeous neck. He couldn’t help himself and he bit down, hard, right behind Elio’s jaw. Elio gasped as Oliver’s teeth sunk into his skin. He felt the sting. Elio loved it.

“Mr. Perlman,” Oliver whispered into his ear. He gently sucked his earlobe a moment. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We fall in love_  
>  _with people’s flaws;_  
>   
>  _The perfect_  
>  _person would_  
>  _be impossible to_  
>  _love._  
>  \- J. strelou

Oliver had left at almost midnight Sunday night and Elio truly didn’t want him to go. They had laid on the couch for a moment, kissing softly. Elio thought of it. He thought of asking him and to just quietly take him to his bedroom and spending another night with him. Laying with him. Holding him. Elio wanted nothing more. He didn’t ask though. They would have this coming weekend.

Once they had finally gotten up off the couch, they had kissed and Oliver had left. Elio went to bed and fell sleep quite quickly.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning Elio went and got the coffee. He dropped Margaux off and then drove to school. He found Oliver by his car with Nina and Simone. Elio parked and got out of his car, putting on his back pack and getting the coffee and pastries.

“Hey Elio!” Simone called out.

“Hey,” Elio said. Oliver grabbed the coffee. They all started walking towards the school.

“So, this guy is the best ever,” Simone said to Oliver, throwing her arm round Elio.

“Oh, I know. Believe me,” Oliver said. He glanced at Elio and smiled at him. Elio felt his face warm a bit.

“You two are the cutest,” Nina said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” both Elio and Oliver said. They reached the school and went inside. Whoever they came across had to stop Oliver to ask how he was. A few of them made comments of how sweetly concerned Elio had been.

They finally reached Elio’s classroom and he turned and shook his head at Oliver, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” he said. As they walked into the storage room. 

“For?” Oliver asked.

Elio shook his head and raised his hands, smiling after he had taken his leather backpack and jacket off. “I’m slightly embarrassed about how people keep saying how sad I was,” Elio said with a chuckle. Oliver noticed the soft blush on his cheeks. “I literally had no idea it was that...” he sighed. “That obvious.” He glanced at Oliver. 

Oliver gave him a half smile. “First off,” he said removing his messenger bag. “Great sweater.”He looked at the beige jacquard wool sweater Elio had it. It had rows of humpback whales and snowflakes. Oliver walked over and ran his palm over it. He was aware of how Elio’s lips parted and he could hear his soft breaths as Oliver caressed the wool of the sweater. “Who is it?”

“It’s Gucci,” Elio said softly.

Oliver loved Elio’s soft voice. “Gucci,” he repeated. Elio nodded. Oliver’s right hand went up and he softly ran his thumb over Elio’s Adam’s apple. His left hand slid down and around his lower back, pulling Elio closer to him. “I’m glad people know we’re together,” Oliver told him. “I’ve never been prouder of being with anyone my whole life.”

Elio swallowed and Oliver felt the soft dip of his Adam’s apple beneath his thumb. “So...” Elio said.

“So?” Oliver asked.

“I’m really looking forward to this weekend,” Elio said.

Oliver looked down at his lips. “You and me both,” he said.

“Maybe we can cook dinner... afterwards,” Elio said. 

“Anything you want,” Oliver replied.

Elio nodded. “Good,” he said softly and leaned in and kissed Oliver. It was soft and slow. Elio made sure to not go in too deep or too long. He had to keep his composure. It felt like they had only kissed for mere seconds when they suddenly became aware of the voices in their classrooms and they stepped back. Oliver loved how red Elio’s lips looked. “I’m taking you to lunch,” Oliver said.

“Good,” Elio replied. He bit his bottom lip and fixed the shoulders of his sweater. He gave Oliver one last soft peck and walked into his classroom.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it was just knowing it was going to happen... the fact that they had it planned and were full of anticipation but time seemed to crawl by. The hours in school and afterwards seem longer than any other time. On Tuesday during Debate Club, the 45 minutes that they had working with the students felt like two whole hours. 

The kids kindly told Oliver they were glad he was back and was feeling better. Elio and him had them debating in groups of five this time around. 

After Debate Club, they had picked up Margaux and had decided to go to Oliver’s for dinner. Margaux did her homework and Elio ordered them Chinese food. Oliver sat with her and helped her when she needed it. Elio had sat at the piano and played a couple of songs. Margaux had just finished her homework when the food came. They ate and then they all took Archie for a long walk. 

Saying goodbye this time had been a little difficult. Elio hadn’t said anything to Margaux so they just longingly looked at each other.

“Night Mr. Andrews,” Elio said said. 

“Night, Mr. Perlman,” Oliver had replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver had arrived with the coffee Wednesday morning even though it was Elio’s turn. They had an early morning staff meeting and there was only so much earlier Elio could get Margaux up. Elio made it just in time for the meeting. The chair beside Oliver had been left empty because... of course everyone knew it was for Elio. 

Oliver looked at Elio. He had that black Calvin Klein sweater he had thrown the muffin at and had dry cleaned for him. There was something about the way black looked on Elio. It made his skin seem smoother and whiter. Somehow every single freckle on his neck was more pronounced. Oliver loved the color of Elio’s freckles. It was a perfect dark peach color. Elio peach, Oliver told himself. That’s what the color should be called.

Elio glanced at Oliver. He had been keenly aware of how Oliver had been staring at him. Elio noticed Simone on the other side of Oliver. She nudged Oliver.

“Hmm?” He said, his trance broken. 

“Quit looking so thirsty, he’s already yours,” she whispered.

Elio couldn’t help but grin. He thought he actually quite liked thirsty Oliver.

 

* * *

 

“So, how was your date Friday night? You never told me about it,” Oliver said. He and Simone were out at lunch. Elio had a make up quiz for a student so he had stayed behind.

Simone gave him a huge smile. “Do you remember the pharmacist?” Simone said.

“Yes!” Oliver said. “You saw her and you switched everything over, that one?”

“Yeah!” Simone said rolling her eyes. “I forgot my wallet and she called me since they have my number on file. So I went to pick it up and she had put a card from the pharmacy in there with her name and number,” she said grinning.

“Nice!” Oliver said.

“So we texted like a week and then I asked her out,” Simone said patting herself on the back. Oliver laughed. “Which reminds me, I’m meeting her for breakfast Saturday because she works late. She’s covering a shift but she normally works early. Did you wanna work out later?”

“Oh Elio and I have plans,” Oliver said. He couldn’t hold back his grin when he thought about them.

“Oh... I see,” Simone said. “So you have to wait till the weekend. He must have Margaux this week then, and last week you were sick. No wonder you were staring the poor boy down like you were gonna devour him whole!” Simone said laughing.

Oliver felt his face warm. “Shut up I was not..” he trailed off. But he remembered Elio’s neck and how he had looked at each freckle. He remembered naming the color Elio peach. “Fuck sakes,” Oliver said, shaking his head.

“Thirsty as fuck my friend, but don’t worry. Just a couple of more days,” she said. 

Oliver shook his head and kept eating his lunch.

 

* * *

 

Thursday and Friday had slowly ticked by and finally it was Friday night. Oliver had been on his tablet, browsing the internet reading poetry when a poem jumped out at him. He read it several times. He liked it. There was one part especially, that made him think of Elio.

Elio had told Oliver he would text him once Margaux was asleep and he was able to relax. Oliver leaned back on his headboard and thought of Elio. Tomorrow, he thought to himself. His heart started pounding. He didn’t remember truly ever having felt such anticipation. His phone buzzed.

_Wanna call me?_

Oliver grinned. He didn’t bother texting back, he just called. 

“Hello?” Elio’s voice came through, softly. 

“Hey,” Oliver said. 

“Hey, how are you?” 

“Better now,” Oliver said. He heard Elio’s soft chuckle. “How are you?” 

“Really good,” Elio said. “Looking forward to tomorrow.”

Oliver closed his eyes. “As am I,” he whispered. He remembered the poem. “I was reading online. Up and coming poets,” he said. “I came across one and one part...” Oliver trailed off. 

“Read it to me,” Elio said, understanding that that’s what Oliver wanted to do.

Oliver reached for his tablet. “It’s called Little Beast by Richard Siken.”

“Ok,” Elio said.

Oliver took a small breath in. “Part four,” he said. He started reading. “He had green eyes, so I wanted to sleep with him— green eyes flecked with yellow, dried leaves on the surface of a pool. You could drown in those eyes, I said. The fact of his pulse, the way he pulled his body in, out of shyness or shame or a desire not to disturb the air around him. Everyone could see the way his muscles worked, the way we look like animals, his skin barely keeping him inside. I wanted to take him home and rough him up and get my hands inside him, drive my body into his like a crash test car. I wanted to be wanted and he was very beautiful, kissed with his eyes closed, and only felt good while moving. You could drown in those eyes, I said, so it’s summer, so it’s suicide, so we’re helpless in sleep and struggling at the bottom of the pool.” 

Oliver could hear Elio’s soft breaths on the phone. “I like that,” he said.

“Me too,” Oliver replied.

They talked a bit more about the poem. Oliver read the beginning again and Elio asked him if he liked his eyes. “They’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Oliver replied. 

Elio laughed softly. “No, yours are,” he said. “They’re the perfect shade of blue. Like a bright blue sky.”

Oliver grinned at the compliment. “Yours, though,” he said, closing his eyes and picturing them. “Especially in the setting sun,” he told Elio. “The green is more gold and then you just look like a magical being. Not even human. With your perfect face and gorgeous neck.” He breathed out. “Your neck.”

Elio chuckled. “I can’t wait to see how all that translates physically.”

“I can’t wait to show you,” Oliver said and he meant it.

They whispered late into the night and finally Oliver could tell Elio was getting sleepy. He wished him a good night. “Rest up,” Oliver told him softly. “You’re going to need your strength tomorrow.”

Elio chuckled. “Good,” he said. “I can’t wait.”


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I have a longing for your kiss_  
>  _and a belonging to your skin;_  
>  _If I don’t inhabit you now,_  
>  _I will perish, I will wither._  
>  \- Akif Kichloo

Elio and Oliver began that Saturday like any other. Elio woke up Margaux and she got dressed and he combed her hair. Dutch braids of course. She wanted bacon and eggs that morning and he said they could put some hash browns in the oven. She nodded happily.

Oliver awoke and fed Archie as he had his coffee and read the news and browsed the web on his tablet. He took Archie on a long walk. He needed to go to the grocery store... and he also needed to go to that other store that had the flavored lubes. He wondered if Elio liked toys... no. No, he would keep it simple. Romantic. They would grow to know one another. He grinned at this.

Marzia arrived at about 9:30 and breakfast was almost ready. “Manger!” Margaux said. “Je mange, tu manges, ils mange, elles mange, nous mangions, vous mangiez, ils mangent!”

“Bravo ma fifille!” Marzia told her and Elio and her clapped. They enjoyed a lovely breakfast together. After they were done, the dishes were washed.

“Can we go to the park?” Margaux asked her mother.

“Yes!” Marzia said. Elio glanced at the time. It was barely eleven.

“Let me join you,” he said. He had showered and dressed before Margaux had been up and he had already packed a bag and put it in his trunk. He was ready to just go.

“How’s Oliver?” Marzia asked as they walked down the stairs.

“Great,” Elio said. “I’m seeing him at noon.”

Marzia smiled at him and Margaux got put into her booster seat. Elio followed them to the park.

Oliver got home after a trip to a couple of stores. He had decided to get some more English Roses. He thought it could be a little tradition between them. He could always get Elio English Roses. One day he would tell him how the pink surrounded by white reminded him of how he blushed. Oliver smiled.

He had gotten wine. He had gotten candles, those would be for tonight... he recalled the first time he had had Elio in his bed, undressed. He had that same anticipation. He unpacked the groceries and then took the more personal items to his bedroom. He then went back out and decided to marinate some chicken. They could have that for dinner. He set out on making lunch. 

Elio swung Margaux on the swing. She loved it and always asked him to push her higher. He remembered when Margaux was a baby and he would throw her up into the air. Marzia always stood close by nervously. Elio grinned at the memory. Once she was done she ran out to the slide. Elio checked his watch. He had about ten more minutes.

“So,” he said. He looked at Marzia and Marzia looked at him.

“Qu’est que c’est?” She asked.

“I think I am ready to tell Margaux who Oliver is to me,” he said. She nodded. “I just wanted to let you know first,” he said. “I’m not sure how to do it,” he told her.

“Well, I’d ask Oliver first,” she said. “Make sure he understands what that means.” Elio nodded. That made sense. “Then you two can tell her together. Or you can tell her and I can be there. Or you tell her alone. You choose.”

Elio smiled and was glad Marzia offered to be there. “I’ve never introduced her to anyone because no one was...” he drifted off. “Important,” he said. I’ve never been in love, Elio thought. 

Marzia gave him a sweet smile. “You deserve it,” she said. Elio smiled back.

He took off a few minutes later. He hugged Marzia and kissed Margaux. “Be good for mom,” he said.

“I will be!” She said.

“Ok, I’ll call you later!” He said and walked to his car. He was grinning. He had never quite done this. Had never had something like this. He had dated, but sporadically. Most people in their early twenties just want to hook up and he was never the type. Then as Margaux got older she started taking up more time. Suddenly free time was spent with her school activities or him and Marzia having quality family time. They had vowed to make sure Margaux always felt like she had a family. Two loving parents, no matter what.

He had spent some time with one guy that had been understanding and Elio had really liked him but just a few months into things he got a job and left for Seattle. They had never quite defined their relationship and had only made out a few times. He had dated a couple of girls but nothing more than a few dates. It’s not that hadn’t been sexually active, he had and he had had a couple of random one night stands but, Elio just always had more important things on his plate, he felt.

This thing with Oliver... it had been organic. It had just blossomed. It was so good. Elio wondered if love was always like this. You somehow weren’t aware of it until you were already deep in it. Once you realized it, it was too late to turn back. He sighed. He drove towards Oliver’s.

Oliver was finishing up lunch. He had made some chicken wraps. If Elio wasn’t hungry and wanted to... move to the bedroom before anything else, which Oliver really hoped would be the case, they could stay in the fridge. The doorbell rang. Archie barked. This was it. Oliver’s heart pounded. He quickly washed his hands and dried them and smoothed his hair. This was it. He walked to the door and swung it open. Elio already had the screen door open.

“Hi,” Oliver said.

“Hey,” Elio replied.

“Come on in,” Oliver said moving aside. Archie jumped on Elio’s legs.

Elio bent over to pet him. “Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good, good boy?” He said. Oliver and him chuckled. Elio dropped his bag to the floor. He started unlacing his Doc Martens. He had skinny jeans on. Dark ones. He had a black denim jacket on that looked a bit worn but Oliver felt it was made to look that way. He had a hat on that said thisisneverthat. Oliver liked it. He loved how Elio had this cool edge that he didn’t even try to have. He just had it.

“Nice hat,” Oliver said.

“Oh, this old thing,” Elio said standing up, now that the boots were gone. He tossed the hat aside. Oliver laughed. Elio unbuttoned his jacket. He had a plain black tee shirt underneath.

It wasn’t really one going for the other, but, they were suddenly in each other’s arms. Oliver pulled him in tight and Elio wrapped a leg around him. Oliver loved it. Oliver wanted more.

They hit the corner, where the hallways began but they couldn’t stop kissing. Oliver lost his shirt first, in front of the bathroom. Elio pulled it off and then threw it to the side and then stepped right on it and slipped and Oliver had to catch him. They had laughed.

“Fuck I love your strong biceps,” Elio said and they were kissing again. Elio ran his hands though Oliver’s chest hair. “So sexy,” he said.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked, slipping Elio’s shirt off and pinning him against the wall outside his bedroom door. He caged him in with his arms. Oliver looked at his lips, they were red and shiny and wet. He was panting. Elio did this little thing were he licked his bottom lip as he panted and it drove Oliver crazy. It was innocent and sexy at the same time and Oliver didn’t know how Elio did that.

“You,” Oliver said leaning in and nuzzling his neck. “You make me want to protect and caress you and fuck your brains out at the same time,” he said in a husky, grumbly voice.

Elio moaned and pushed his head back, arching his neck. Oliver kisses it. Licked it. Then he bit it. Because it was his. He would begin here. Claiming his neck. Elio moaned loudly. It felt so good. “Protect me after,” he said. “Take me to your bed and fuck me now,” Elio said. His mind was gone, he only wanted this. Now. Now!

They stumbled into the bedroom, kissing harder now. They reached for each other’s pants. Elio felt another bite to the other side of his neck. It felt so good. He pushed down on Oliver’s jeans. They were halfway down his hips and Elio reached back and grabbed his ass and squeezed it. Oliver moaned. He walked Elio back to the bed. Elio got on it and looked at Oliver. Oliver’s jeans were almost down. His hips and lower abdomen were exposed down to the patch of hair and Elio could just barely, barely see the top of his cock.

Elio looked up at his face. He leaned back and pushed his jeans down. Oliver walked over andpulled Elio’s jeans off the rest of the way. Oliver smiled. This is what he had wanted. Perfect, beautiful Elio, naked, on his bed. All his. No time limit. No need to rush. He loved how Elio’s eyes kept traveling down where he knew he could just begin to see his hardening shaft.

Oliver kneeled on the bed. He pushed his jeans down just a bit more. He was almost fully hard and he needed the room. Elio’s eyes went down there again. Oliver loved it. He lifted Elio’s legs and kissed the inside of each ankle. He ran his hands slowly down his legs. “I want to worship every single inch of your deliciously perfect body,” Oliver said. 

Elio flushed. He flushed all down his chest. He just nodded. “Yes,” He said.

Oliver smiled. “Is anything off limits?” Oliver asked as he kissed the arch of Elio’s left foot.

“Off limits?” He asked.

“Can I put my lips, mouth, tongue, fingers and cock anywhere I please,” He asked. When he said cock he noticed how Elio had looked down at his abdomen again. Oliver’s jeans were still on but half his cock was exposed now.

“Yes,” Elio said.

Oliver kisses the top of his foot now and kissed the inside of his ankle again. “Good,” he said. “But just in case, if anything doesn’t feel good, just tell me baby,” he said softly. “And I will then do something that feels better.”

“Ok,” Elio said. He laid there naked and looked at Oliver. Oliver closed his eyes as he slowly kissed Elio’s left ankle. Elio’s eyes wandered down Oliver’s body. His perfect, sexy, manly body. 

Oliver bent over Elio. Elio’s legs parting for him as they slid down either side of Oliver. Oliver kisses Elio’s stomach. He ran his lips across the soft skin of his abdomen. He looked up at Elio. “He had green eyes,” Oliver said in a deep husky voice. “So I wanted to sleep with him.”

Elio moaned. He had never had this. Not this. Elio had craved sex before, yes, but he had never craved someone like this. It didn’t matter how, he just wanted Oliver. He wanted Oliver in anyway. In every way. He wanted -

_Ding Dong_

They froze. “Are you expecting -“

“No! We’re about to -“

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Oliver? Sweetie!”

“Holy shit!” Elio said scrambling off the bed and grabbing his jeans.

“It’s my mom,” Oliver said pulling his jeans back up and walking out the bedroom. He tossed Elio’s shirt inside and grabbed his off the floor. He reached the front door. He looked down at his jeans. It was fine. The moment was... over. For now.

He opened his door and saw his mom... and two other ladies behind her. “Mom!” Oliver said. 

“Hi!” Liz said walking in.

Elio grabbed his shirt and went to the mirror to make sure he didn’t have ‘was about to get fucked hair’. He sighed and walked out the bedroom and down the hall.

“Sweetheart, you remember last week Friday, when you called late at night and I asked you if I could use your place for my book club meeting, right?” She looked at Oliver.

That was the night Elio and Oliver had fought. He had indeed called her late at night. Had she asked him? If she had, Oliver had not been in his right mind and he truly wouldn’t remember. He obviously didn’t remember. Because if he had, he would have told Elio and they would be at Elio’s apartment now. Fucking shamelessly.

“Of course I remember,” he said with a wide smile.

“Elio!” Liz said. “Oh darling I’m so glad you’re here!” She said. Oliver noticed another car pull in his drive way and two more elderly ladies step out. He looked at the other two with his mom. This was book club. Church book club. He saw them all with wine but saw no books.

“How many...” Oliver tried to asked.

“Oh there’s eight of us,” Liz said. The latest two entered the door that was still wide open and Oliver took this chance to scoop down and grab Elio’s over night bag and Doc Martens as if nothing and walked to his kitchen.

Whatever, Oliver thought. They could go to Elio’s. Oliver wasn’t waiting any longer. His mom could stay here and lock up and Elio and him would be back later. Then they would have all night here. With the candles. Like Oliver had planned it.

“Girls, this is Oliver’s _friend_ , Elio,” Liz said. Oliver felt himself blush. He was sure Elio had too.

There was a chorus of “Oohs” someone asked where the name Elio was from.

“It’s Italian,” he said.

“Elio!” Oliver called. 

“Excuse me,” Elio said and joined Oliver in the kitchen. Elio furrowed his brow. Oliver was flushed and he looked... irritated. “What’s wrong?” Elio asked.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver whispered. “What’s wrong is that I’m horny as fuck and I...” he let out a breath. “I fucking need you. I need to fuck you and I’ve waited long enough and I don’t have any idea how long a book club gathering with no books and lots of wine runs for so,” Oliver said.

Elio’s eyes had widened a bit. He was enjoying this. “So?” Elio asked softly.

“So let’s go to your apartment,” Oliver said. Elio smiled at him. “We’ll christen your place. Then, when book club is over we’ll come back here and christen my place.”

Elio smiled and nodded and started putting on his Doc Martens. Oliver remembered the bag in his room and walked through the living room. All eight ladies were here now. He counted them. He also counted eight bottles of wine and still didn’t see a single book. He walked into his room, picked up the bag and when he reached the kitchen, put it into Elio’s over night bag.

“Oh, Oliver do you play the piano?” One of the ladies asked.

“No, no he doesn’t,” Liz said. “But Elio does! He played me a couple of songs last week. Sweetie play for us!” Liz said.

Elio saw the dramatic eye roll Oliver did and grinned. He sat at the piano and began playing a lively Bach tune. Obviously, once he was done, he was asked for more.

 

* * *

 

By the time 3:30 rolled around Liz and the two ladies she had come with were leaving. Oliver and Elio never made it to Elio’s apartment. Elio had played at least six songs in a row and Liz had brought food that needed to be warmed up. She realized he had no dessert so Oliver ran to the store for her and got cheesecake and tiramisu.

“At least they have wine,” Elio had whispered as he sat on Oliver’s lap in his easy chair. The book club ladies didn’t mind, at all. They were loud and lively and drank almost all the wine they brought and ate lots of finger foods and finished all the dessert and then started to go and by the time Liz and her last two friends left at about 3:30, Oliver and Elio realized none had brought a book or had even mentioned a book.

“Next time they come, maybe we should have some weed,” Elio said as Liz pulled out of the drive way. 

“As if they needed mellowing out!” Oliver said. “Did you see how the one with the curly hair and the one with the purple top were looking at us while you were on my lap?” Oliver asked. Elio grinned and shook his head. “Let’s just say if my mom hadn’t been present I’m sure they would have asked us to kiss!” He said.

Elio laughed. Oliver laughed too. He let out a sigh. Elio walked over to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Oliver from behind and slid them inside his shirt. After caressing his chest and torso he pulled Oliver’s shirt off.

“We have unfinished business, Mr. Andrews,” Elio said.

Oliver turned and smiled. “Yes,” he said. “Where were we?” 

Elio took his shirt off and took Oliver’s hand. Oliver grabbed Elio’s bag which lay on the kitchen floor. “You said, and I quote,” Elio said as they crossed the living room. “I want to worship every single inch of your deliciously perfect body.”

Oliver grinned. “I do,” he said. They were walking down the hallway. “Then you asked me if anything was off limits,” Elio said as they walked into Oliver’s room. Oliver dropped the bag beside the bed.

“Yes,” Oliver said. “I asked if I could put my lips, mouth, tongue, fingers and cock anywhere I please.” He watched as Elio undid his jeans and pushed them down, exposing his hips and all of his lower abdomen. “That’s sexy,” Oliver said.

“Its a move I learned from this hot guy I know,” Elio said. He walked to the bed and sat at the edge. He lifted his leg and put his foot on Oliver’s thigh. He raised his eyebrows. Oliver started unlacing his boot. He loosened it up and slipped it off. Elio put the other boot on his thigh and he did the same, tossing it to the side. Elio scooted back on the bed. He raised his eyebrows again. Oliver grinned and pulled Elio’s jeans and boxers off.

“And the answer is no,” Elio said.

“No?” Oliver asked.

“No. Nothing is off limits,” Elio’s said running his tongue along his bottom lip. “I want you to put your lips, tongue, mouth, fingers and cock anywhere you please.”

“Mmmm, Mr. Perlman,” Oliver said, crawling to Elio and sliding between his legs. “That is music to my ears.” 

He leaned down and kissed his lips. Elio grabbed his jeans and undid them with ease. He pushed them down, down, down. Oliver got up on his knees and pushed them down his thighs and then all the way off. Finally. They were both naked.

“Mr. Andrews,” Elio said in a soft voice that Oliver’s cock responded to. He smiled when he felt it. “I think you’ve waited long enough,” he said, kissing up Oliver’s neck and gently biting his chin. He looked up at Oliver and loved seeing the hunger in his eyes. “Tell me,” he continued. “In what position do you want to fuck me first?”

Oliver let out a ragged a breath. “You mean I get to choose?” He asked.

Elio nodded as he wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck. “Show me what you mean by wanting to worship every single inch -“ 

“Of your deliciously perfect body,” Oliver said, kissing down Elio’s neck.

“Yes,” Elio said breathlessly.

“With pleasure,” Oliver replied.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers: As much as you may want to kill the authors of this fic, please remember that bodily injury or maiming may result in no future penetrative action.  
> Thank you and see you in four days.  
> We love you all! <3


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the way_  
>  _we make love_  
>  _underneath_  
>  _these sheets_  
>  _makes the moon_  
>  _blush red_  
>  _and the stars_  
>  _go boom_  
>  \- nichomachus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers: Thank you for your patience. You have been loyal and dedicated and both authors are still in one piece. You deserve this. Please, enjoy!

Oliver slowly kissed down Elio’s neck. He bit it gently. It felt so amazing. Elio was softly moaning, raising his body to Oliver. He wanted to close the space between them. He needed Oliver close to him.

Oliver felt how Elio pulled him in and he laid his body on him. He wanted to give Elio everything he wanted and needed. He didn’t want to leave any want unfulfilled.

Oliver kissed him, long, passionate, deep kisses. When they pulled apart he could hear Elio’s soft pants. He slid his hand up Elio’s body. He took his time, he wanted to enjoy every single second of this. He continued kissing Elio’s gorgeous neck. He kissed and licked and continued to bite it softly. He ran his right hand up and down Elio’s left thigh and side, caressing Elio’s hip bone with his thumb. He felt Elio was hard under him.

He loved Elio’s soft moans. He felt him push his hips up and rub his erection on Oliver’s abdomen. When their erections rubbed together, their mutual pleasure was audible. 

“Oliver,” Elio said and Oliver knew what he wanted.

Oliver went for the bag he had put in Elio’s overnight bag. He put it on the bed. “I got, some flavored lube and...” Oliver drifted off.

“And?” Elio asked raising up on his elbows.

Oliver held up a bottle. He opened it up and took off the seal. The put the cap back on. He turned it over and poured a honey colored liquid from the center of Elio’s chest down to his navel. Elio looked down and felt the liquid warm as it slowly spread on his skin. He watched as Oliver leaned down and started licking his abdomen clean.

Oliver looked up. “It’s edible,” he said.

Elio laughed. “It’s warm,” he told Oliver.

Oliver nodded. “It warms on skin contact,” he said. He worked his tongue slowly along Elio’s soft skin. He loved it. Elio closed his eyes and laid back. It felt so good. Elio opened his eyes when Oliver reached his chest and he grabbed Oliver’s face and brought his lips to his own.

The kiss felt like fire to both of them. It was time. They both knew. They looked into each other’s eyes. Oliver pushed up and got on his knees. He reached for the bag and grabbed one of the lubes. It was peach flavored. When he turned back he saw Elio was on his stomach. Oliver’s heart raced. He felt... nervous. Anxious. Inexperienced, even. He couldn’t quite explain it. He just knew, this, with Elio, now, this was so different. So, so different than any other time. 

He leaned down and kissed up the back of Elio’s left thigh. Oliver ran his hands up Elio’s back. Oliver saw Elio’s hands grabbed a fistful of blanket as Oliver kissed the back of his neck. He heard Elio’s moans. Oliver poured some lube in his fingers. He wrapped his left arm around Elio, his palm softly caressing his chest. His right hand slowly slid to Elio’s entrance. He gently slid one finger in.

Elio moaned. He was nervous and tense. Oliver knew he was. “Relax, baby,” he heard Oliver’s voice. He loved Oliver’s voice so much. He let out a deep breath and felt his muscles loosen. He let himself enjoy the sensation of Oliver slowly opening him up. He moaned at the sensation. He pressed his left cheek to the pillow and felt Oliver’s lips along his back. Oliver pushed another finger in. Elio pushed his hips up. After a moment, another finger. Elio wanted more.

“Now,” Elio said panting.

“Yes, baby,” Oliver said.

There was a moment of anticipation while Oliver got himself ready. Elio felt it. Oliver felt it. They couldn’t wait. They both wanted and needed this. Badly.

Oliver thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster. If it did, it could literally burst out of his chest. Elio opened himself up and curved his lower back. Oliver looked down. “I’ve never...” he began saying but felt he truly had no words to describe what he felt. He would let his body show Elio all he felt. He pushed his erection down. Elio gasped as he felt Oliver’s hot, wet tip against his sensitive skin. He closed his eyes. His body ached for Oliver to fill it.

Oliver pushed in. He was careful to not be too rough. Another careful thrust. He was halfway in. He lowered his forehead to Elio’s neck. He kissed Elio’s back and with another careful thrust he was in. All of him. He moaned and stayed there, wanting to enjoy the feel. The tightness. The warmth. It felt so right. “You’re perfect,” Oliver said.

Elio felt his body adjust to Oliver’s. The sting deep within felt good. He felt Oliver’s breath, warm and moist, between his shoulder blades. Oliver then started moving. It was slow and gentle. Elio felt Oliver was being very careful and loving. He loved the soft sounds that escaped Oliver. Every sound he made reverberated through Elio’s skin.

Elio felt his body ease and open up further. Oliver’s felt it as well. He started moving faster. Oliver reached around and wrapped his hand around Elio’s erection. Elio’s hips involuntarily thrusted into Oliver’s hand. Theirbodies moving in perfect harmony, driven by their needs and desires. Oliver leaned forward and placed a bite on Elio’s neck. He didn’t let go right away. His teeth lingered for quite a moment. He never wanted this to end.

Oliver needed more now. He slipped out all the way, and grabbed Elio round the waist, turning him over. Elio looked surprised. Oliver slid his arms under Elio’s knees, opening him up completely. Elio reached down, pushing Oliver’s erection down and lining their bodies up together. Oliver slid in. They both groaned. It was deep. Deeper than before. Oliver looked into Elio’s green eyes. He leaned down and kissed Elio. Kissed his perfectly shaped lips. Elio felt the hunger. The deep rooted need. Elio raised his arms above him, palms flat on the headboard. 

The first hard thrust was intense. Oliver slammed into him, into all of him. Elio felt the force of the thrust and he stiffen his arms to take it and keep himself in place. He looked up at Oliver’s handsome face. His eyes were bright, his cheeks flushed. He leaned in and crushed Elio’s mouth with his own. Hungry, desperate kisses gave way to hungry, desperate, rough thrusts. Oliver was relentless. Elio couldn’t help but cry out. This seemed to make Oliver fuck him harder and faster.

There were more desperate kisses and bites to Elio’s neck, to Oliver’s chin and jaw. Elio braced himself against each rough thrust that Oliver was administering. Oliver felt as if he almost had no control over his body. He had completely given himself over to his own desire. Elio’s legs were now wrapped around his waist, he looked down at the perfect green eyes. They were dazed and half lidded, his face flushed, his lips even redder and looked so beautiful. He loved seeing the muscles in Elio’s arms flex every time he pounded into him. He knew, he was aware, it had never felt this good.

Elio presses his legs tighter around Oliver as his body began to tense. Each thrust was bringing him closer and frankly, Elio couldn’t believe it was going to happen like this. That Oliver would bring him to climax this way. They looked into each other’s eyes. Elio began to moan. Louder as the feelings intensified in him.

“Yes,” Oliver said.

“Yes,” Elio replied.

Oliver’s lips grazed over his. They were breathing each other’s air. Elio knew any moment now, he was going to explode.

“Come for me.” Elio heard the warm, husky whisper. Oliver’s voice had always had a physical effect for him, but none of those times had felt like this. Oliver’s luscious voice seemed to reach deep inside him and Elio had no guard against it. His body, responded to the command and Elio’s back arched and he threw his head back, his arms dropping from their position on the headboard. Oliver thrust in and stayed deep inside. He wrapped a strong arm around Elio’s waist and held him in place as Elio reaches orgasm and came all over his abdomen. Oliver watched, amazed at how beautiful Elio was in climax. Elio’s body deliciously tightened around him and he too came.

Oliver made sure to stay deep inside. He collapsed forwards and instinctively wrapped Elio in his arms. His right palm slid up the back of Elio’s neck and into his hair. Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck. They stayed still, panting, their bodies shaking as soft lingering after shocks of their orgasms traveled through both their bodies.

After their bodies had calmed, they both turned to one another and they began kissing softly. It was perfect. It was sweet and loving and tender. Oliver lifted up to his elbow and gazed down on Elio. He was softly caressing Elio’s hair. He was still deep inside. Elio blinked his eyes slowly and finally seemed to be able to focus and looked into Oliver’s eyes. Oliver felt the words coming to him. _I love you._ He felt a tightening in his throat.

“Elio,” he said softly. 

Elio smiled and closed his eyes. “I love the way you say my name,” Elio whispered with a sweet smile. Oliver melted. He let out a soft breath and leaned down, kissing along Elio’s jaw. Elio softly moaned at this. After a moment their bodies shifted and Oliver pulled out slowly.

Oliver got off the bed and grabbed a towel to clean up. Once that was all done he returned to bed. Elio was laying on his side, he had slid under the covers. He looked up at Oliver, almost shyly as he slid under the covers to join him. 

Elio curled into Oliver’s arms and leaned against his chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around Elio. “That was really good,” Elio said.

“It was,” Oliver said with a smile. “It was amazing.”

“Yes,” Elio said. “It was.” They pulled close and Elio leaned into Oliver. “You can protect me now,” he said with a smile.

“As we cuddle,” Oliver said with a smile of his own. He curled his finger under Elio’s chin and tilted his face up to him. I’ve never felt this way with anyone, Oliver wanted to say. I’ve never been so open and so myself. I’ve never been in love. Instead Oliver sighed and pulled Elio closer. The warmth of his body was perfect against his skin.

 

* * *

 

Elio awoke a while later. The sun has shifted slightly. The room was a little darker. Oliver’s room. Elio turned to see him better and he felt an ache in him where Oliver had been. He felt a tight clench at his stomach as he thought back to what he and Oliver had done. It had been so good. So incredibly good, better than he had imagined. Elio felt desire pooling in him. 

He glanced at Oliver. He was still sleeping. Elio needed to wake him up. He leaned into Oliver and began kissing him. His lips and face. Oliver stirred. Elio reached down and stroked Oliver.

Oliver gasped slightly as he woke up. He blinked and looked up at Elio. “Baby,” he said.

Elio smiled. “I want you,” he said.

Oliver smiled up at him. He loved this. He wanted to give Elio everything he wanted. Elio went for the lube. Oliver turned onto his stomach. Elio did like Oliver had done with him earlier and softly and gently opened Oliver up. Elio gazed all over Oliver’s muscular body.

“I want you on your back,” Elio said. Oliver turned around and looked up at Elio. Elio leaned in and kissed him. Kissed down his neck. Kissed across his chest. He pushed Oliver’s left leg up and pushed his erection down, Oliver’s warm body was ready for him.

Elio didn’t think about it twice. He slid into Oliver. Oliver gasped softly as Elio began making love to him. Oliver’s body was warm and tight. It felt amazing around Elio. He pushed Oliver’s knee back more as he thrust in and out faster. He felt Oliver open up further underneath him. It was good beyond comparison.  

Oliver ran his hand down Elio’s chest and then pulled him closer. Oliver opened up even more. He wanted Elio deep. Deeper still. He groaned as Elio sunk in deeper into him. Elio was going faster now. Groaning, grunting. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Oliver turned him on so much. 

He leaned down and kissed Oliver. Hard. He went harder. Faster. It was so good. Oliver groaned loudly against his lips. Elio’s body was overcome with hot, pulsing desire. He held nothing back. He thrust into Oliver as hard as he could. He needed it this way. Hard, fast, rough, he could be loving later. He could be gentle later. Right now, this is what he needed: to take Oliver. To make him his. 

You’re all mine, Elio longed to say but held himself back. So much was said in moments like this, in the heat of passion, but Elio wanted to make sure that Oliver knew he meant it and wasn’t just saying it the first time he fucked him. No. He would wait. That way Oliver would know he was completely genuine.

Oliver groaned and writhed under Elio. Elio felt the waves of ecstasy roll over him. Oliver’s strong, warm body was completely his at this moment and it felt as incredible as he thought it would. He was close. He reached down and stroked Oliver and to his surprise Oliver came after only a couple of strokes.

Elio leaned forward, crushing his lips against Oliver’s and taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down as he came deep inside of Oliver. He groaned and let go of his lip. Kissing it gently now. They lay there, panting and quivering. Feeling drunk on all that had happened the last couple of hours. Their bodies sated, for now.

Elio glanced down at Oliver. He saw where he had bit his lip. There was a red mark. “Oh, I’m sorr-“ 

“Shut up, it was sexy,” Oliver said, panting a bit still. 

Elio leaned down and kissed Oliver. He stayed inside him until he began to grow soft and then slid out and collapsed on him again.

They cleaned up and again cuddled on the bed. They stayed awake this time. They turned and faced each other. 

“I’ve never been happier,” Oliver said.

Elio looked into Oliver’s eyes, feeling warm all over. “Me too,” he said softly. “I’ve never been happier either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARLINGS: I won’t be posting for a week from Dec 25 to Jan 1. I will be back on January 2nd with a chapter to ALL my fics, all my CMBYN fics and my Captive Prince fic. I wish you all a very safe and happy Holiday season! Best wishes to you and your loved ones and family and many blessings for the New Year!  
> Hugs!  
> <3


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _take my hand_  
>  _the stars are waiting._  
>  \- zack grey

They didn’t fall back sleep, instead they laid facing each other, whispering and touching and caressing. Relishing in that new found closeness that exists once two people become lovers. Lovers, Oliver thought. I love him and we made love. He’s my lover.

Elio laughed at something silly Oliver had said and Oliver grinned at how Elio closed his eyes and threw his head back. He noticed a small bite mark on his beautiful neck. It was like that enormous hickey he had given Elio the first time they had made out. This was small and not so noticeable but Oliver knew what it was and how it had been made and he knew it was there. It was his.

He leaned in and kissed Elio’s chest. He ducked under the covers and just laid kisses on Elio, working his way down.

“What are you doing?” Elio asked, chuckling. He slid his hands across Oliver’s shoulders and slid a soft hand up into his hair. Oliver continued down. His breath was warm and Elio felt goosebumps when he felt it where his thigh and groin met. He felt Oliver’s kisses. He felt a lick and a soft bite. Elio jumped slightly and laughed. He felt the warm blush on his cheeks and neck. He loved this intimacy.

Oliver appeared from under the covers and laid on Elio. “Let’s shower,” he said and Elio nodded.

 

* * *

 

They were standing under the shower head, warm steamy water pouring over them and they were kissing deeply. Oliver had insisted on washing Elio and Elio had returned the favor. They had both grown semi hard as the other had washed their thighs and lower abdomens and everything in between. 

Elio felt Oliver push him against the tile of the shower wall. Elio was fully hard now. Oliver sucked his neck gently and then reached down and stroked him. Elio was so turned on. He felt Oliver’s lips travel across his jaw and to his ear.

“Fuck my mouth,” Oliver had whispered and then he got down on his knees and had turned Elio around. Oliver against the wall now. He looked up at Elio and Elio watched as Oliver started stroking himself. Elio put his left hand on the bathroom wall and had pushed his erection down and Oliver took it in his mouth. Elio was careful as he began to move his hips, unsure of how hard to go but a hard suck from Oliver as he had squeezed Elio’s ass cheek was all the encouragement he needed. 

It was hot and quick, and Elio felt it was even a little dirty but he liked it. He wanted to fuck Oliver in every way and this was a fantasy come true. Oliver swallowed as Elio came and when Elio had finished Oliver had stood up and they had kissed deeply, Elio had wanted to taste himself in Oliver’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

They had then gone to the kitchen to cook dinner. Elio was sure Oliver looked more handsome than he had when he had come earlier that day. He also smelled better. He looked more golden. More perfect. Oliver smiled at the way Elio was gazing at him. It melted him inside. His eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed.

Once dinner was in the oven, Elio pulled Oliver to the living room. “I want you to do what I did in the shower,” he said breathlessly. 

Just the words got Oliver aroused. Elio pushed down his pants and Oliver slid his hands in Elio’s hair. It was quick for Oliver too. There was something about the way Elio’s lips wrapped around his erection. The way his eyes fluttered when Oliver slid in and the moans he made. Oliver came quite quickly and Elio swallowed his release. They laid on the couch, cuddling until the oven timer beeped.

 

* * *

 

After dinner they took Archie for a long walk. Elio had loved the little sweater Oliver had gotten for Archie and had even snapped a picture of it to show Margaux. She would love it.

They held hands and then had pulled close as Oliver held Archie’s leash. Oliver had always wanted this. Someone he could share his favorite activities with and just be himself with. He glanced at Elio. His cheeks and nose were a little red. It had been the coldest night so far this year. Oliver stopped and kissed him. Deeply. It felt so right. Maybe now? But in the middle of the street... did people say I love you in the middle of a cold evening in the street.

“Let’s go home,” Elio said and Oliver had nodded and they turned back.

 

* * *

 

Archie had gotten worn out. He had comeback and had a treat and had passed out. Oliver had gotten some tiramisu and he and Elio were sharing a large piece on the couch along with some hot chocolate.

Once it was done, Elio took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them. When he returned he saw Oliver had started a fire in the fireplace. Elio smiled. It felt cozy. Oliver turned to him.

“Could we, uh, if you don’t mind,” he said. Elio was surprised to hear a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“What?” Elio asked.

“Let’s spend the night here, in front of the fireplace,” Oliver said, lacing his fingers with Elio’s.

Elio grinned. “That’s so romantic,” he said. Oliver was so relieved.

Oliver and Elio got to work. Oliver had a thin mattress like pad that he had bought at Ikea a few years back and it was nice and comfortable. They added a couple of comforters and then a very nice fluffy blanket.

Elio went and got their pillows and he smiled as he saw Oliver also had some candles. They then undressed. Fully. All the lights were turned off and they laid down. It was pleasantly warm and neither felt the need for cover. Oliver slid on top of Elio. Elio looked down at their bodies.

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“I..” Elio blushed slightly. “I think this is quite beautiful,” he said. “Our bodies. The fire,” Elio said. Our love, he thought. “Everything.”

“I agree,” Oliver said, leaning in for a kiss.

This time, it was slower and tender. It could have been because their hunger had been sated by their time earlier and the shower and before dinner. The carnal edge had worn off and this time their love making was driven by pure passion and emotion alone. Elio had laid on top of Oliver and been sweet and loving. Soft moans and pants and never ending kisses along Oliver’s back. His hands had caressed Oliver’s thighs. Elio couldn’t get enough of Oliver’s ass and his soft hands were loving. They had both climaxed together. Their bodies were warm and Elio could feel the sweat on the back of his neck.

They laid there a moment. Content. Then Oliver had commented how good Elio smelled and the kissing had started again. Oliver had pulled Elio on top and after more touching and kissing and stroking, Elio had slid Oliver inside him. Oliver felt even larger in him in this position. The movement of Elio’s hips had been slow and sensual and Oliver couldn’t wrap his mind around how good it felt.

He remembered how sexy Elio had looked when he had seen him dance. Oliver truly shouldn’t have been that surprised, he had seen what Elio could do with his hips, and yet, seeing and feeling were two incredibly different things. Oliver let Elio take full control. Oliver watched as Elio’s torso and hips moved upon him, giving him pleasure he had never felt. He felt himself tensing. Elio felt it too and his moves became more deliberate. Amazingly, when Oliver was in the brink of coming, Elio pulled him up to sitting position and as they kissed, tongues deep in each other’s mouth, Oliver squeezed Elio’s erection and as he came his body exquisitely tightened around Oliver and he came deep inside him as well.

They kissed and panted and held each other. The crackling fire was the only noise apart from their labored breaths. Oliver looked into Elio’s eyes. “Elio,” he said.

“Oliver,” Elio replied.

After a small peaceful eternity, they cleaned up and settle down. Elio fit perfectly into the curve of Oliver’s body. His head gently on his bicep. Oliver ran a soft hand down Elio’s body. They were peaceful, their bodies relaxed and warm.

Oliver felt Elio relax into him and his breathing was steady. Oliver thought Elio was sleep. Elio wasn’t though, but he was close. He was so relaxed and his eyes were almost fully closed. The fire was beautiful to watch.

He felt Oliver lean forward slightly. “I’ve never felt this way before,” he whispered.

Elio’s heart leapt and he turned to face Oliver. He caught Oliver’s look of surprised and the blush of his cheek. Elio gave him a soft kiss. “Neither have I,” Elio said.

He turned completely and curled into Oliver’s arms. Oliver held him close. His heart was pounding. What’s happier than happy? Oliver thought. Whatever it was, Oliver’s chest was full of it.

 

* * *

 

The fire had slowly died and Elio had woken as the sun was rising. He stretched and he felt the gentle aches of the day before. Oliver was peaceful beside him. Elio slowly and gently slid out and went to use the bathroom. On his walk back he spotted his guitar case. He went and took his guitar out. Oliver had turned while Elio had gone to the bathroom and his back was to Elio now. Elio settled back in the warmth of the blankets and leaned back on the couch.

Elio softly strummed the strings and gently plucked them. He closed his eyes and just let his fingers feel. He recalled the previous day. It had been perfect, even with the surprise interruption. Elio wouldn’t have changed anything.

The living was progressively getting brighter. He closed his eyes again and gently plucked away lazily.

“That’s pretty,” Oliver said softly. Elio opened his eyes and made as if to put the guitar away. “No,” Oliver said softly. “I liked that song you were just playing. I never heard it before. Play it for me. Sing it if you can. I love your voice.”

Elio smiled. “Alright,” he said. He took a deep breath in. It was a song he often listened to and sung because it reminded him of Oliver in so many ways. It was his own private song for him and now... it seemed he was about to share it. He was a little nervous to do so. He wondered how Oliver would take it.

Elio began plucking the strings and playing the soft music. He closed his eyes. He could do this. He began to sing.

“I saw you standing there, sandy blonde hair, the way it came tumbling down, just like a waterfall. And if you need a light, I'll be the match to your candle, my darling, I'm ready, to burst into flames for you. I was just coasting till we met. You remind me just how good it can get. Well I've been on fire, dreaming of you, tell me you don't, it feels like you do. Looking like that, you'll open some wounds. How does it start? And when does it end? Only been here for a moment, but I know I want you. But is it too soon? To know that I'm with you. There's nothing I can do...”

Elio opened his eyes as he kept on playing. Oliver had sat up and was staring at Elio. His eyes were fixed on Elio. Elio looked straight into his perfect blue eyes as he continued. 

“And sometime around one, we fell asleep to escape from the sun and we woke up to the sound of a storm outside. We stood at your front door, you looked at me and said "baby, this rain changes everything,” and my heart ran away from me. I was just coasting till we met. You remind me just how good it can get. Well I've been on fire, dreaming of you, tell me you don't, it feels like you do. Opening up can open some wounds. How does it start? And when does it end? Only been here for a moment, but I know I want you, Darling, I do. I'm with you. There's nothing I won't do to see you shine. I'll swing for the fences. I'll run to the line and it's high time that you love me, cause you do it so well. To see you shine, I'll swing for the fences, I'll run to the line, and it's high, high time. Oh darling, I'm with you. There's nothing I won't do. I'm with you. Oh, darling, I'm with you.”

Elio played the last few notes of the song. They both looked at one another for a while. The sun was shining bright now.

“That was perfect,” Oliver said.

“Yes,” Elio said. “It was.”

Oliver leaned in and laid his forehead on Elio’s. Elio slid the guitar from in between them and laid it beside him. They softly kissed.

“I’m with you,” Oliver said softly.

“And I with you,” Elio said as he felt filled with warmth.

They kissed again. The moment was, indeed, perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely song in this chapter:
> 
> [I’m With You by Vance Joy](https://youtu.be/CRR9ExA53Tc) 


	40. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And the right person_  
>  _will find home in your storm_  
>  \- Moonman

They eventually got up and pulled on some clothes and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Elio made pancakes. Oliver wrapped his arms around him from behind and told him he liked how he flipped the pancakes.

“Your wrist is quite lovely,” Oliver said in his husky voice. His stubble tickled Elio on the neck as he kissed Elio’s soft skin. His thumb ran over the inside of Elio’s wrist. Elio, of course, loved this and just chuckled softly and enjoyed everything Oliver was doing.

They had breakfast and they walked Archie. To say both felt over the moon was an understatement. They went back home and Archie was fed and passed out soon after. Elio and Oliver settled in the couch. Oliver pulled him close and after some maneuvering, Elio ended up straddling Oliver.

Their touches were soft and sweet, their kisses gentle and tender. “It was amazing when you were on top,” Oliver said.

Elio grinned and blushed a bit. He had just let himself go and it had been good. It felt really good. “It felt good,” Elio said as he kissed Oliver’s lips.

The kisses became a bit more. Hands were everywhere and then they were making their way to the bedroom. Oliver started to undress. Elio ran his hands all over his body, wanting to touch every inch of skin. Finally both were undressed and climbing on the bed.

“I want you on top again,” Oliver said breathlessly, pulling Elio on top of him.

This time, it wasn’t as slow and gentle as it had been the first time. The physical hunger for each other was back. Elio gripped Oliver’s shoulders as he worked his hips as fast as he could on Oliver. “Deeper,” Elio told him and Oliver responded. He grabbed Elio’s hips and pushed himself in deeper into Elio.

Oliver loved the way Elio moaned. The way he pushed his hips down and hungrily looked at Oliver, needing more of him. Oliver wrapped his arm around Elio’s waist and laid him on his back. Their bodies worked together to please their desires. Their movements were hot and needy. Elio, like Oliver, couldn’t wait to climax but wanted it to go on forever.

Oliver looked down at Elio, meeting his gaze and they stared into each other’s eyes as their orgasms shook their bodies. The intimacy was one neither had ever known. They didn’t break their gaze as their bodies shuddered in ecstasy. They were breathing in tandem as Elio drew Oliver even closer. No words were exchanged but the kissing began soon after.

Oliver slid out of Elio and in no time, Elio had slid inside of Oliver. Oliver stayed on his hands and knees and Elio grabbed a hold of Oliver’s hips. He could do this now, if he wanted and needed Oliver... the thought caused arousal to course through his veins. Elio closed his eyes and raised his left leg up, placing his foot flat on the bed. Oliver reached back and wrapped his hand around Elio’s calf.

This too was hot and needy. Elio thought that he would never have enough of this, enough if Oliver. For a moment he thought that he would want to take his time but his desire took over and he held nothing back. He ran his hands along the expanse of Oliver’s back, down, squeezing his ass cheeks, then across and grabbed his hips and sunk his fingertips in. He grunted and he felt the sweat on the back of his neck, down the middle of his chest. It was exhilarating to wear his body out this way, fucking Oliver.

When he came, it was explosive and satisfying. Elio groaned loudly and pushed himself in. Oliver whimpered and sank his chest into the bed. Elio pushed down on him and he kept emptying himself inside Oliver. This was good. It was amazing. It was great.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had made another fire and they were on the couch, under a fluffy blanket. It was dark outside and they had nothing but the light of the flickering flames. They were sharing the last of the tiramisu as well as a large mug of hot chocolate.

Elio was chuckling as Oliver recounted some childhood memories. Elio pictured him as a small boy. He sounded rather mischievous. Then it was Elio’s turn and Oliver told him he sounded so sweet.

“Bet your parents felt they were so blessed to have you,” Oliver said.

“I’m sure Liz would say the same about you!” Elio said giggling.

They finished eating and shifted around and Elio was on Oliver’s lap. “Can we spend every night together this week?” Oliver asked softly.

Elio nodded. “How about you come to my place the next few nights?” Elio asked.

“Yes,” Oliver said.

“Also, maybe you can come with me to buy some Christmas presents for Margaux,” Elio said softly.

“Yes,” Oliver replied smiling.

Elio chuckled. “And then you can make love to me under the yellow lights in my room.”

“Yes,” Oliver said grinning and kissed down Elio’s neck. “Ready for bed?” Oliver asked and Elio nodded.

They cleaned up and gathered the blankets and put out the fire. They made their way to the bedroom. They undressed and got into bed. Elio curled up to Oliver and he closed his eyes. Oliver was tracing patterns into the skin on his back. He felt at peace. Oliver too felt at peace. At this moment he was open and honest and there was no doubt in his mind that Elio was true as was all he said he was.

He imagined Christmas shopping with Elio. Existing with Elio. Living with Elio. He grinned. It was a bit too early for that. But maybe... maybe soon.

“Oliver,” Elio’s quiet voice said.

“Yes baby?”

“I wanted to tell Margaux about us,” he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Oliver looked down and Elio tilted his face up from where it was laying on Oliver’s chest. “I would love that,” Oliver said.

“Good,” Elio replied.

“Can I... will I be there? Or did you want to do it just you and her?” Oliver asked.

“I’m not quite sure yet,” Elio said grinning. “I’ll figure it out. I just wanted to run it by you and see how you felt about it.”

“Good. I feel good,” Oliver said. 

“I’ve never...” Elio trailed off. “You’re going be the first person I have ever introduced to Margaux as... as a romantic interest.”

They locked gazes again and the significance was not lost in Oliver. “I feel very honored,” he said. “It means a lot to me that I’ll be the first.”

They pulled closed and soft kisses were again exchanged and soon enough they were drifting off to sleep. 


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _let life be_  
>  _as it comes,_  
>  _you don’t have_  
>  _to be ready for_  
>  _everything that_  
>  _comes your way_  
>  \- fascinity

Monday morning Elio and Oliver got up and got ready for work. Oliver loved it. He loved everything about Elio early in the morning. Well, actually he loved everything about Elio any time of the day.

They stopped by Starbucks and made their way to school. They exited Oliver’s car and walked through the parking lot, greeting any staff they walked by. They jogged up the stairs and entered Elio’s classroom. They entered the storage room.

Elio took off his back pack and leather jacket. Oliver’s eyes wandered over his black button up shirt and red tie. The thin silver bracelets on his slim wrist stood out against the black. Oliver’s eyes worked their way back up to Elio’s neck. There was one small mark right behind his jaw that Oliver had left, there were a couple more but they were covered by the shirt collar.

“So are our days of making out in the storage room over?” Elio asked, bringing Oliver out of his thoughts.

Oliver furrowed his brow and looked at Elio with a serious expression. “I will have you know, Mr. Perlman, that I will shamelessly make out with you anywhere.”

Elio laughed and stepped up to Oliver, getting on his toes, and kissed him. 

 

* * *

 

After school they had gone to Oliver’s. Elio picked up the bag he had brought Saturday and Oliver picked the bag he was taking to Elio’s. They walked Archie and then put him in his crate. Oliver got a small bag of dog food and they were off.

Once back at Elio’s they changed into more comfortable clothing and took off for the mall.

“So do you know what Margaux wants?” Oliver asked.

“I have a pretty good idea,” Elio said as he drove around the mall parking lot. “Ever heard of a store called Justice?” Elio asked with a wide smile.

“No,” Oliver said.

“Yeah. Just wait till you see it,” Elio said laughing.

Once inside the mall, they made their way to Justice. “Holy fuck,” Oliver said softly. Elio laughed. The store was full of bright colors and everything had sequin and sparkles. It was the girliest place Oliver had ever seen and he felt like a giant in a pink, baby blue and lavender land. Elio walked through and Oliver noticed he knew exactly what to pick up, which amazed him because everything looked the same to Oliver and he felt dizzy just looking around the store. He smiled. He loved Elio’s attentiveness. It was one of the many wonderful traits Elio had.

Once they were done they walked through the mall into Von Maur. The floor they entered had men’s clothing. They walked together a moment. “I’m gonna go look over there a moment,” Elio said.

“Ok,” Oliver said as he drifted in the opposite direction. He was looking at the button up shirts and picked up two. He decided he needed ties to go with them. As he was looking at the ties he heard a voice behind him he hadn’t heard in months.

“Oliver?”

Oliver froze. His heart thudded in his chest. Oliver swallowed and made sure he didn’t have a look of utter shock or surprise on his face. He turned.

“Spencer,” Oliver said. He gave him a small smile.

Spencer was about Elio’s height, but not as thin. He was concerned about his physical appearance so he worked out religiously. His dark brown hair was perfectly styled, a bit spiky on top. His dark beard full but perfectly trimmed. Nothing about Spencer’s appearance was left to chance. He was meticulous about how he looked. Oliver remembered the countless hair and beard products, the array of deodorants and cologne.

“You look great,” Spencer said with a wide smile.

Oliver smiled back politely. “Thanks, you too,” Oliver said. Oliver was pleasantly surprised that he felt no resentment or anger towards Spencer. Oliver looked him over. Spencer looked practically the same. He was handsome and his brown eyes were twinkling. It all meant nothing to Oliver. Spencer could have just been another shopper walking by that Oliver would not have looked at twice.

Spencer seemed to be taking a moment to look at Oliver as well. “Are you Christmas shopping?” He asked after a few seconds.

“Yeah,” Oliver said.

“Hmm, you always hated malls,” Spencer said looking over Oliver’s face.

I hated going to the mall with you, Oliver thought. Oliver shrugged. “Well it’s the holiday season and everything is more fun with the right person.” Oliver didn’t say this to be mean or to tell Spencer he was with someone in a not so direct way. It was just the plain truth.

Spencer raised his eye brows. “Oh, well, that is very true.” Spencer said with a laugh. “Listen, I’m glad I saw you, I actually was planing to call your mom and give her my number. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Oliver asked. He was surprised by this.

“Yeah. Can I.. can I just give you my number?” Spencer asked reaching into his wallet and taking out a card. He held it out.

“Sure..?” Oliver said furrowing his brow slightly. He wasn’t sure why he would ever need Spencer’s number.

Spencer laughed again and Oliver noticed Spencer was nervous. That was very unlike him. Oliver felt as if he was in the twilight zone. It was Spencer but he was acting very unlike the Spencer Oliver remembered. He didn’t know what to think.

Spencer took out his phone from his jeans. They were black and made to look worn and faded on purpose. “Can I have yours?” Spencer asked. What for? Oliver wondered. We have nothing to say to each other. I don’t need to talk to you, Oliver thought. “Please,” Spencer said. Again, Oliver felt as if he was in the twilight zone.

“Sure,” Oliver said. He just figured he could always ignore his texts if they ever came. It would be easier for Oliver to do that than to tell Spencer all he was thinking and feeling and make a scene at a department store.

Oliver took Spencer’s phone and typed his number in. As he handed it back Oliver looked around the store. Elio was very far away, looking at men’s shoes. Oliver wanted to return to him.

“Ok,” Oliver said with another polite smile.

“Ok,” Spencer said sliding his phone back into his jeans. “Oliver it was great seeing you. Hopefully we can catch up soon,” he said.

“Sure,” Oliver said, polite smile still on his face.

“Alright,” Spencer said.

“Later!” Oliver said with a nod of his head and turned and walked towards Elio. He took a deep breath in and out. Oliver didn’t look back. There was no reason to. Just as there was no reason to give anything else to do with Spencer a second thought.

He reached Elio and gave him a kiss on the cheek from behind. Elio chuckled. He turned and saw the shirts and ties in Oliver’s hands. “Oh, I really like this tie,” Elio said. Oliver watched as he ran his long fingers on it. It made Oliver smile. “It’ll really bring out the color of your eyes.”

“Yeah?” Oliver asked giving Elio a half smile.

“Yeah,” Elio responded grinning back at Oliver.

“You like that?” Oliver asked.

“I love that,” Elio answered licking his bottom lip.

Oliver stepped in closer, getting almost nose to nose with Elio. “Enough that it’ll keep you riding me the way you do?”

Oliver loved how the blush spread on Elio’s cheeks. He laughed. “So you would wear this just so -“

“Yes.” Oliver said. “Yes. And not just wear a tie that you like but I’ll do whatever you want if it means you’ll end up on top of me every night,” Oliver said. He kissed Elio.

Elio’s body shook as he laughed against Oliver. Oliver wrapped an arm around him. Elio felt wonderful against him and Oliver loved how Elio made him feel. He meant it. He would do anything to keep Elio happy and content and in his life for as long as it was humanly possible.

 

* * *

 

They bought some other things and they spoke about what Oliver might get his mom for Christmas.

“Maybe some books for her book club,” Elio said chuckling as they walked through the mall. It was crowded and Oliver hated crowded malls but being with Elio, Oliver didn’t even notice the crowd.

“Oh. I think a year’s supply of wine would be more appropriate for her book club meetings!” Oliver said.

Elio’s eyes widened. “Do that!”

“Do what?” Oliver asked.

“Buy her a membership to a wine club!” Elio said.

Oliver stopped and stared at Elio. “That’s a great idea!” He said.

Elio grinned. “So do I get something for that awesome gift idea?” Elio asked.

Oliver looked at Elio, eyebrows raised. “What would you like handsome?”

“Hmmm,” Elio said. “I’ll think about it on the way home,” he said. Elio held out his hand and Oliver took it. They walked out of the mall towards Elio’s car and made their way home.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _if i told you_  
>  _i liked your eyes_  
>  _it’s because_  
>  _i saw your soul_  
>  \- ntm

Oliver and Elio had spent the rest of the week together. It had been bliss and Oliver had been sad when Saturday morning had come and Elio had to go. But Oliver understood.

There was a domesticity to being with Elio in the same living space that Oliver loved. It had been stressful, really, living with Spencer. He was constantly complaining. He could never just ask Oliver to help him with something or just ask a simple favor when he wanted Oliver to do something for him. No. It always had to be, “who left the light in the bathroom on,” or “god I wish someone would have thought to take the clothes out of the dryer before they wrinkled.” It was annoying and petty. But Oliver, for some reason which he truly could not figure out now, put up with it because he thought he and Spencer would end up together.

Of course, it hadn’t always been that way. They had dated for over a year and Oliver had been drawn to his intelligence, and he was good looking. Spencer was a lawyer, and a very good one at that. They had been dating 15 months when Spencer had gotten a big break at work which required him moving to Atlanta. He had asked Oliver to move with him.

“I want you with me, to share this with me, for as long as you want to,” Spencer had said. Oliver had wanted to as well.

They had been happy for at least the first three years, Oliver was sure of it. Then things had began to change. Of course, at the end of it all, Oliver wished to have said it was all Spencer’s doing, but in reality they were both just changing. Spencer slowly started to get on Oliver’s nerves and vice versa. Oliver though, would have never broken up with him without really trying to be an adult about it and fix things and he would have never did what Spencer did at the end. Oliver grimaced and shook his head, as if trying to shake the memory away. It didn’t matter now anyway.

Oliver thought back though, to the early years. The ‘good’ years. Even then he had been walking on egg shells. Even then it still felt like there were two versions of him: he was him and then him with Spencer. When Spencer had to be away the weekends for work, it had felt like breathing room for Oliver. Oliver shook his head as he waited for the red light to turn. He had been young and naive. With Elio... being with him was the breathing room.

The light turned and Oliver drove to Elio’s apartment. His heart would pound just a little harder when he thought of what was going to happen. It was Friday evening, the last night of the week that Margaux was with Elio and it was the night they had decided they would tell Margaux that they were a couple.

This cemented a lot of things for Oliver. This meant their relationship was heading somewhere more permanent and more serious and after having just run into Spencer the week prior, it just amazed Oliver how absolutely different the experiences were.

Oliver took a deep breath in and out as he turned into Elio’s apartment building. He parked and grabbed the couple of bags in the passenger seat. Oliver had brought some brownies and he had seen a little dancing flower that reminded him of the girly things he had seen at Justice and he thought Margaux would like it. Maybe a small part of Oliver also hoped that would make Margaux look more favorably at Oliver.

He climbed up the stairs and knocked on Elio’s door. A few seconds later, he heard the lock turn and the door opened. There was Elio. Big happy smile, pink cheeks, perfect lips. Perfection.

“Oliver!” Margaux called out, turning into the hallway from the living room and running to the door.

“Hey Margaux!” Oliver said as he stepped inside. He knelt down to her level. “Close your eyes!”

Margaux closed her eyes but wiggled around with excitement. Elio laughed. Oliver took the flower out of the bag and held it up. “Can I open them now?” Margaux asked.

“Yes,” Oliver said and Margaux did.

She gasped. “Aw it’s so cute!” She said. She saw the little switch and turned it on. The flower started singing and dancing and Margaux giggled excitedly.

“What do you say?” Elio asked.

“Thank you, Oliver,” Margaux said and leaned forward and gave him a hug. Oliver smiled and smiled as he rubbed her back. Margaux had never hugged him before.

Oliver’s eyes met Elio’s and both could have melted at that moment. Margaux pulled back and she skipped into the living room. Oliver stood up and smiled at Elio. “That was sweet,” Elio said.

Oliver smiled. “I brought brownies.”

They walked through the apartment and Oliver and Margaux set the table as Elio finished dinner. They sat down and ate. Dinner was pleasant and Margaux did most of the talking with Elio and Oliver listening in and asking questions. Oliver liked this. Margaux was very articulate for a small child and she had a charm that was very much like Elio’s.

After dinner they all worked to clean up.

“Oliver you didn’t bring Archie tonight?” Margaux asked.

“No sweetie,” he said. “He’s spending the night with my mom.”

“Is he? Why?”

“Well my mom likes him a lot and that’s his grandma so she likes it when he visits.” 

Margaux nodded. “That’s nice,” she said.

Oliver smiled and they finished clearing the table. Margaux then went to sing on her karaoke machine while Elio and Oliver quickly washed and dried the dishes. Once that was done, Oliver grabbed the brownies he had bought.

“Ready?” Elio whispered. Oliver nodded. His heart was pounding.

They walked to the living room. Margaux finished the song she was singing and Elio motioned for her to come to the couch and join them, which she did. Elio pulled her on his lap. Oliver sat at the other end of the couch. He was hit by how much Margaux looked like Elio. It actually melted his heart.

“Brownie?” Elio asked her, holding up the container. 

“Yes, please,” she said and took one. Elio took one and Oliver reached and took one also. Margaux giggled and for a moment they sat there, mouths full of brownie.

“Margaux,” Elio began. “I love you very much.”

“I love you too daddy,” she said.

“I also love your mom, very, very much.”

Margaux nodded. “I love mommy too.”

Elio gave her a soft smile and rubbed her back. He glanced at Oliver. “I just wanted you to know, that even if daddy finds another person that he cares a lot about, I would never love anyone more than you and I’m never trying to replace mommy. But sometimes a person comes along that is so special that, well,” Elio took a deep breath in. “Daddy is going to want them to be a part of his life. And share things with me. And be around a lot. And spend a lot of time with you, etc.”

Margaux listened intently as she finished her brownie. “A significant other?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Elio said. “Who taught you that word?”

“Miss Maxwell, the music teacher, got flowers for her birthday last week and she said they were from her significant other. She said that’s someone who you care a lot about and they care a lot about you.”

Elio nodded. “Yes, that’s very true,” he said. Elio looked at Oliver. Oliver got up from the end of the couch and came and sat closer.

“Margaux,” he said. He hadn’t been thinking about speaking, but he wanted to and it felt right. “I care about you and your dad very, very much.” Margaux nodded. “I want to spend a lot of time with your dad. Being with him makes me so very happy.”

Elio smiled at Oliver. “Baby, Oliver is my significant other. We care about each other very much.”

Margaux nodded. She seemed very ok. “Can I have another brownie?” She asked.

“Yeah, one more then we’re gonna go brush teeth.” She nodded. “So you may be seeing Oliver a lot more,” Elio said. Margaux nodded again. “And Oliver and I might hold hands sometimes. Or hug.”

“Or kiss?” She asked giggling.

“Would that be ok?” Oliver asked.

Margaux giggled again but nodded. “So do I get to see Archie more?”

“Yes!” Oliver said.

“Yay!” Margaux said pumping her fist up in the air.

Elio pulled her to him and she leaned back against him. Resting her forehead on his neck as she finished her brownie. “But no matter what, I love you more than anything,” he said.

“I know daddy. I love you too,” Margaux replied.

Oliver smiled and felt warm inside. He looked at Elio’s face as he closed his eyes and hugged Margaux. He had never loved anyone so much in his life.

 

* * *

 

Oliver sat in the couch. Daydreaming. He imagined spending the night and then waking up and making breakfast for Elio, Margaux and himself. Then they could take Archie on a long walk. He imagined him and Elio picking Margaux up at school together. One of them could help her with her homework while the other cooked. On the weekends they could go places. He imagined the three of them going to his mom’s for dinner. He wondered if Margaux would call his mom grandma.

Elio suddenly plopped down beside him. Oliver jumped a bit in surprise. Elio grinned. “Well, Mr. Andrews, you were very deep in your thoughts.”

Oliver felt his face warm. “I was,” he whispered.

Elio pulled Oliver close and kissed him. After a moment Oliver was laying on top of him. “What were you thinking about?”

Oliver smiled and nuzzled Elio’s neck. “Being with my significant other,” he said as he kissed softly.

Oliver slid his hands into Elio’s shirt. He ran his palms up and caressed his chest. Elio pressed his body up into Oliver’s. “Let’s go to my room,” he said.

Oliver lifted up and looked down at Elio. “You sure?” He asked softly.

“Yeah,” Elio said. “We just have to be really quiet.”

Oliver nodded. His heart was pounding yet again. They got up and silently walked down the hallway. Elio’s room was dark, except for the string of yellow lights on his headboard.

Elio closed and locked his door. They kissed and undressed quickly but silently. Oliver climbed on the bed and Elio followed. To Oliver’s surprise, Elio climbed on top of him and pushed him back against the headboard. Elio took charge. He slid Oliver inside of him. Oliver just watched, mesmerized as Elio closed his eyes and worked his hips on Oliver.

Oliver held back his moans. They both did. There was nothing but soft pants as Oliver watched Elio. His pale skin, a soft golden hue. Oliver loved how the muscles worked beneath his soft skin. Oliver placed his palm on Elio’s abdomen and slid it down and wrapped it around Elio’s erection. There was a soft gasp.

Elio went faster. Oliver clenched his jaw. The feeling was so pleasurable. Elio deliciously tightened around him. They both came together. Elio collapsed on him and they kissed softly for a while.

They got up and cleaned up and Oliver dressed. It was almost 11. Oliver wished to stay but they hadn’t planned that. Elio had slipped on some jogging pants and a tee shirt. They exited the bedroom.

“Did you want something to drink?” Elio asked.

Oliver nodded and took a bottle of water. Elio came and leaned against Oliver as he drank it. They held each other tight. “What time can you come over tomorrow?” Oliver asked.

“Eleven,” Elio said. 

“Come at eleven. I gotta do a church thing with my mom but you can come. The church ladies already know you.”

Elio chuckled through this nose and nodded. He looked up and Oliver looked down and they kissed. Oliver slid his free hand down Elio’s body, caressing his skin through the fabric of his clothes. “Behave,” Elio said into Oliver’s lips.

“It’s so hard to,” Oliver said.

They pulled apart and they walked to the front door. They kissed one more time. “I’ll see you in less than twelve hours,” Elio whispered.

“I can’t wait,” Oliver said. He truly couldn’t. Oliver stroked Elio’s cheek with his thumb and then walked out into the hallway. He jogged down the stairs and got in his car.

He started to make his way home. He reached home soon enough. It was quiet since Archie was with his mom. He undressed and settled into bed. He could smell Elio on him. He laid on his bed and smelled Elio on his pillow. Elio would be here beside him again. Oliver couldn’t wait. And now that Margaux knew about them, maybe, sometime in the near future, Oliver would never have to leave Elio’s apartment and maybe they could spend each night together.

Nothing would make Oliver more happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on tumblr
> 
> [StarFromPhoenix](https://starfromphoenix.tumblr.com) 


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **A December to Remember**   
> 
> 
> _The fire in your arms_   
>  _infinite the love in my soul_
> 
> _The curve in your smile_  
>  _unravels your thoughts untold_
> 
> _The emotions of love_  
>  _blush beneath our pretentious tones_  
>     
>  _How do we begin to explain_  
>  _the love we call unknown_  
>   
> 
> \- Sakshi Shaw

Oliver and Elio walked into the school the first week of December to find flyers all over the walls.

“Oh crap, we won’t be able to chaperone Winter Formal!” Oliver said.

Elio chuckled as he looked up at him. They started climbing the stairs. “Why can’t we? And why do you sound so disappointed?”

“Well, there is a rule that you can’t chaperone two dances in a row. It’s done to make sure the same people don’t always get stuck doing it,” Oliver said. “But I’m sad because our winter formal here is always a masquerade ball.” He looked at Elio and grinned. “You would have looked sexy in a mask,” he said as quietly as he could.

Elio laughed. “I can get one regardless,” he whispered back.

“Don’t play with me!” Oliver said as they walked into Elio’s classroom.

Elio laughed again as they walked through. He opened the door to their storage room. “As if I ever would!” Elio said. The doors were closed and Oliver put their hot chocolates down. They both took off their jackets.

It had been exactly two weeks and 3 days since Elio had told Margaux about them and life was just... great. Oliver wrapped his arms around Elio. “Ok, I’ll include it in my letter to Santa. Along with all the other things I want for Christmas.”

Elio chuckled as Oliver kissed down his neck. “Santa is going to put you on the naughty list when he reads what you want!” Elio said.

Oliver kissed up Elio’s neck and across his jaw arriving at his ear. “Saying I want to wake up to a blow job Christmas morning does _not_ put me on the naughty list,” Oliver said and kissed Elio’s lips. 

“I think it does,” Elio said as they came up for air.

Oliver walked Elio back and pushed him against the wall that led to Oliver’s classroom. A soft moan escaped Oliver’s lips as he pressed his body on Elio’s. “Well have you seen your lips?” Oliver asked. They kissed again. “I mean how can I stand it?”

Elio felt warmth spread through his body as he wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck. Oliver again kissed down his neck, nipping it gently. “I don’t want to get hard before class,” Elio whispered as his hips moved forward. “ _Fuck_.”

Oliver slowly stepped back and leaned his forehead on Elio’s shoulder. “I am so glad Margaux is with Marzia this week,” he said. Elio started to laugh. “And I say that with a heart full of nothing but adoration for the little princess but Jesus did it suck that we couldn’t get together this weekend!” Oliver said. 

“I know,” Elio said. “And with Margaux sick and sleeping on my bed last week...” Elio said and drifted off.

“It’s been eight days,” Oliver said.

“I know. I feel each one,” Elio whispered in Oliver’s ear gently nibbling on his earlobe.

Oliver moaned softly. 

“Good morning John’s Creek High!” Chris said through the loud speaker.

“Oh fuck off!” Oliver said and Elio laughed as he pulled Oliver into him for one last hug before they stepped apart.

 

* * *

 

Oliver followed Elio as they drove to his apartment. He already had a bag ready and Archie had been dropped off at his mom’s before school that morning.

They wasted no time once they were inside the apartment. Oliver literally threw Elio over his shoulder and ran to his room. It was hot and hurried and Oliver ended up with his pants around his ankles and Elio still had his shirt on.

They laid in Elio’s bed now, panting. Feeling a lot better. Oliver reached over and turned on Elio’s yellow lights. The sun was setting before 6 now and the bedroom was getting progressively darker. Oliver’s stomach grumbled with hunger.

“Worked up an appetite?” Elio asked grinning. Their breathing was back to normal.

“It seems so,” Oliver said. “Wanna order pizza?” Elio nodded.

Once it had been ordered, they got up to start to change. They had began to kiss and one thing led to another and Oliver had ended up on his knees and sucked Elio off. He loved how Elio moaned. They took a quick shower before the pizza came and then talked about what movie to watch.

“We can rent Venom,” Elio said. Oliver shrugged. “Taylor Swift’s Reputation tour is on Netflix now,” Elio said with a grin. Oliver just glanced over at him. “I know you love her, you sing along with Margaux all the time,” Elio said chuckling.

Oliver laughed. “No comment!”

Elio leaned in and bumped Oliver’s shoulder with his. “Oh, ever watched Pan’s Labyrinth?”

“No, lets watch it,” Oliver said.

They started to. About an hour into it, once their food had settled, Elio leaned in and gave Oliver a small kiss on his neck. Oliver kissed Elio back. The movie was forgotten as they kissed all the way to the bedroom for the second time that day.

 

* * *

 

“So what do you get the perfect boyfriend for Christmas?” Simone asked Oliver. They were at Pollo Tropical on lunch the next day. Elio had a make up quiz with a student and couldn’t join them. He had to do it at lunch since they had Debate Club after school on Tuesdays.

Oliver let out a sigh. “Believe me I’ve been asking myself that and I think I have an answer,” he said.

“Oh! Tell me!” Simone said, huge smile on her face.

“Well, I figured, to make it fair, I would give him something I want him to have and get him something I’m pretty sure he would get himself,” Oliver said. 

“Oh, nice!” Simone said.

“I also got something for Margaux,” Oliver said.

“Yeah!” Simone said chuckling.

“So I got him a book of poetry from this guy that’s a newer poet, Richard Siken. I found him online about a month ago and I truly loved his stuff. I actually read a part of a poem to Elio,” Oliver said. “He’s a bit dark but he’s so thought provoking.”

Simone nodded. “Elio is into thought provoking you can tell,” she said.

“Exactly. He enjoys poetry and he likes to be challenged and I think he will enjoy it,” Oliver said with a smile on his face. “And then I found this amazing old book, believe it or not, at a book store, of piano music.”

Simone raised her eyebrows. “Piano music?”

“Yeah, Elio loves to play and he tuned the piano I have and on the days he’s with me he always plays. You can tell how much he misses it and he knows quite a bit by memory but, this book I found is so thick and it has so much classical music,” Oliver was grinning. “I can’t wait. It’ll take him forever to go through it all!” He looked at Simone.

“My god you’re so in love,” she said. 

Oliver froze a moment and he looked down at his food. He shrugged. 

“Oliver there is nothing wrong with being in love!” She said.

“No, there isn’t,” Oliver said quietly. “You’re right, there isn’t. It just amazes me how perfect he is,” Oliver said. He looked up at Simone. 

“Oh fuck,” she said and squeezed his hand. “Oh fuck you’re truly, deeply...”

Oliver nodded. He knew. He just... was still wrapping his head around it. It still scared him when he thought about it to the point that sometimes he just didn’t go there. He felt the happiness and joy of being in love. When he was in bed with Elio, he felt the passion for the love he had for Elio. But when he was alone with his thoughts and he delved into the deeper side of it, the side that dealt with knowing that being with Elio made his life whole and that a life without Elio in it would be so much... less. Those feelings were still scary and he still kept those at bay. He was slowly working on it though, because he knew Elio was worth it. 

“You know he feels the same right?” Simone asked.

“Yes,” Oliver said. And he did. Although they still hadn’t said those three little magic words, Oliver saw Elio cared just as deeply. It was hard to miss and Oliver was in awe. Even on a long day of work and Debate Club and putting Margaux to sleep, Elio would come to Oliver and the way he held and caressed him and just loved on him... it was wonderful and loving and so affectionate.

He recalled last week, when Margaux was sick and Elio was staying up with her until she finally fell into a deep sleep and even then he would wait half an hour and then text Oliver. If Oliver had been awake, they chatted on the phone, but a couple of nights, Oliver had fallen sleep and the next day, there were the text messages Elio had sent which always began with, ‘I was thinking about you and...’ Sweet and caring text messages. Oliver just was so happy.

He smiled at Simone. “He shows me daily,” Oliver said. “I do my best to be the best for him.”

“Aw,” Simone said. “If you’re feeling that then you’re doing it Oliver. I know you are.”

Oliver nodded. He truly hoped so.

 

* * *

 

Debate Club has been slightly stressful. They would begin to compete in January and Oliver and Elio were working hard to make sure their kids were ready. They were pushing them and they were both proud of the results they were getting. 

They had run to the grocery story after they left school. They were in Oliver’s Nissan. Oliver was going to cook dinner for Elio. They got home and changed and Oliver got to work. Elio asked to help but Oliver told him to just relax. “I got it,” he said. Elio had kissed him and gone to watch tv.

After dinner and after the dishes were washed, they sat on the couch and Oliver placed Elio’s legs on his and started rubbing his feet.

Elio hissed softly. “Oh, where’d you learn to do that?” He asked.

Oliver chuckled. “My Bubbe used to do it for us when we were kids,” he said.

“Oh, fuck that feels so good,” Elio said and Oliver grinned. He lifted one of his feet and kissed the top of it. Elio leaned against the back of the couch and reached for Oliver, caressing his face. “You’re so good to me,” he said softly.

“It’s what you deserve, baby,” Oliver said.

 

* * *

 

The following Saturday, Elio and Marzia made their way to IHOP to have Saturday brunch with Margaux.

“How’s Oliver?” Marzia asked.

“He’s good!” Margaux said. Elio and Marzia laughed.

“He is,” Elio said. He glanced at Marzia. “I have an idea to run by you,” he said softly.

“What is it?” Marzia asked.

“Well, Christmas morning will be at your house,” Elio said. Marzia nodded. “I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in having Christmas dinner at Oliver’s home? With him and his mom and us three,” Elio said. 

“What about Archie?” Margaux asked. 

“He will be there too,” Elio said.

“Oh yes! Mom, it’ll be so nice!” Margaux said to Marzia.

“That would be great,” Marzia said. “As long as Oliver and his mom are ok with it, yes. I can cook something. I can bring anything,” Marzia said. 

Elio grinned and nodded. “Well, Oliver’s mom was excited to have more than one person to cook for,” Elio said. “So she’s doing dinner and she had said Oliver and I were in charge of dessert -“

“Say no more! I got it!” Marzia said and Elio was ecstatic because he knew how much Marzia loved to bake and she knew so many French recipes. Elio knew Marzia would want to go all out for Christmas and for Oliver and his mom and he truly couldn’t wait.

“Yay!” Margaux said.

 

* * *

 

Elio was in bed and looking over the Christmas presents he had for Oliver. He looked at the time. It was just after nine. Margaux was in bed and Oliver had gone to his mom’s to pick out a Christmas tree. Oliver and Liz had been truly excited when Elio had told them Marzia was coming with Margaux for Christmas dinner. Liz had insisted then that Oliver get a real Christmas tree and tonight they had gone to get it. They had two weeks to go.

Elio passed his fingers over the book covers. He had bought a copy of his favorite book, The Book of Disquiet, for Oliver. He had also gotten him a copy of Dorian Gray, because it reminded him of the first days when they had started to text. Lastly he looked at the cookbook he had asked his mom for help with. It was an authentic Italian cookbook. His mother had one and she swore by it and once she had given Elio the details he went online and searched and searched, finally finding a copy in English. It had been harder and more expensive than he expected but he didn’t care.

Oliver enjoyed cooking so much and giving him this cookbook meant so much to Elio and he knew when Oliver would see it and he would recognize it was Elio trying to share a piece of who he was with Oliver. Elio smiled at the box of string lights he had gotten, just like his own, for Oliver’s bed. He had also gotten Archie some treats and a toy from the huge pet store in the town over.

Elio began wrapping. He was sure the next night Oliver would probably come over and he didn’t want Margaux to see in case she had a typical kid moment and blurted out what Elio had bought Oliver or Archie. The wine club subscription Elio had suggested had been such a good idea, Elio and Oliver found a great place online and went into it 50/50 for Liz. Elio smiled now thinking about it.

He had finished wrapping about a quarter past 10 when his phone buzzed. It was Oliver.  

**You up?**

_For you, always (winky face emoji)_

**Oh but I’m the on the naughty list huh?**

Elio grinned as his phone buzzed. It was Oliver calling him.

“Hey,” Elio said softly as he placed all the wrapped packages in his closet. 

“Hey,” Oliver said. “Archie and I just dropped mom off,” he said. “I got a bag in my back seat. I can be there in 15 mins?” 

Elio grinned. “I can’t wait,” he said.

 

* * *

 

That Friday night, Elio and Oliver took Margaux to Liz’s home to help with the outdoor Christmas decorations. Neither Elio or Marzia had much to decorate outside and Liz needed the help so it was a win win for everyone. Liz made hot chocolate and Archie ran around barking and wagging his tail. Margaux had a great time.

When they were done, Elio snapped several pictures of Margaux showing everything off. There was one, where Oliver had gotten down on one knee and Margaux had jumped on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. Oliver had called Archie over and he had sat, being a very good boy and Elio had snapped the perfect picture. He made it his home screen and lock screen background and had texted it to his parents. Elio couldn’t stop staring at it. He was over the moon happy.

 

* * *

 

The week of Christmas break, Elio, Oliver and Marzia decided to take Margaux out. They went to a movie and then out to eat. They went to Dave and Busters since Margaux said she was too big for Chuck E Cheese. Oliver played lots with Margaux and on the down time, Elio enjoyed hearing Oliver and Marzia talk about work and similarities they had. Elio was glad things seemed to just be moving along smoothly. Oliver had to get along with the mother of his child and he was so glad it was happening.

Marzia had to work the days leading up to Christmas, so Elio and Oliver, now being on winter break, took Margaux to the Georgia Aquarium. It was Elio’s and Margaux’s first time and Margaux had a blast. They watched the dolphin show and at the gift shop, Oliver had told Elio he would buy whatever she wanted. She picked a tee shirt and a stuffed dolphin and a cup with a straw wrapped around it. Elio bought a snow globe with blue sparkles and a picture frame that Margaux said she wanted to get for Marzia.

Margaux fell sleep on the drive back home. Oliver looked back and smiled at Elio and reached out and held his hand the whole drive back.

 

* * *

 

Christmas Day was an exciting affair. Elio had spent the night at Marzia’s the night before because he knew Margaux would be up really early. She was. She opened all her presents and screamed and jumped up and down in happiness. Elio was beyond happy to see his daughter happy.

Marzia then handed Elio his present. It was a beautiful thin silver necklace and bracelet set. He then gave Marzia hers. It was a gorgeous pair of gold earrings. Margaux then gave Marzia the photo frame she had gotten at the Aquarium. Margaux had picked her favorite picture of that day. It was her posing by the dolphins and Elio had printed it and had placed it in the frame. Margaux then handed Elio his present. It was a mug that said ‘Best Dad Ever’ along with three pairs of wacky socks. One of them said ‘#1 Dad.’ Another a Van Gogh painting and the third looked like pepperoni pizza. Elio squeezed Margaux and thanked her.

 

* * *

 

Marzia dressed Margaux in a pretty cream turtleneck and a red and green tartan skirt with cream tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Elio had braided her hair. They then made their way to Oliver’s home.

Marzia had made a classic chocolate Bûche de Noël. Elio hadn’t eaten one in a few years and couldn’t wait to have some.

Archie barked at the door as they walked up the steps and Liz came out and greeted them. Elio and Margaux laid the presents they brought under the Christmas tree and Marzia took her dessert to the kitchen. Elio walked over and gave Oliver a soft kiss.

Dinner was lively and great. It warmed Oliver’s heart how his mom, more than once, said how wonderful it was to cook for a family again. After dinner, gifts were exchanged and everyone loved Margaux’s and Archie’s reactions to their toys. Oliver had gotten some things from Justice that went along with what Elio got as well as a very pretty glass chess set. Liz has given Margaux books, The Secret Garden and The Little Prince.

Oliver handed Marzia a gift. He had gotten her a lovely Dior perfume set and Marzia gave Oliver his present. It was a set of beautiful gold and blue cuff links.

“Oh goodness, they match your eyes,” Liz had said.

Marzia has given Liz a lovely set of French soaps and lotions. “They’re from France! I had my cousin send them. I gave the same set to my mother,” she said. 

“Oh thank you!” Liz had said and she had given Marzia a quilt she had made herself. “You and Margaux can curl up in it as you read the books!”

They had then all had Marzia’s dessert. Everyone had seconds. It was devoured. After a while Elio drove Marzia and Margaux back home and Oliver took his mom home as well. Elio returned first and started cleaning up the kitchen.

Oliver came back and saw what Elio was doing. “Hey! Stop that!” He said playfully. He walked over and kissed Elio and they quickly finished cleaning everything up and throwing wrapping paper away. They walked Archie and gave him some treats and went to Oliver’s bedroom. They had kept their presents for when they were alone together.

Elio was blown away by the poetry and piano book. Oliver was as equally impressed by his books. He smiled at the lights and hung them on his headboard.

“Tomorrow, we’re going grocery shopping and you play the piano while I cook you Italian food,” Oliver said.

“Deal,” Elio breathlessly as he climbed on top of Oliver and kissed him deeply.

“You look like an angel in these lights,” Oliver said softly as he ran his hand down Elio’s body and admired him.

 

* * *

 

Marzia was off New Year’s Eve and she told Elio to spend it with Oliver.

“It’s your first together,” she told him. “We can do bigger family stuff in the years to come or whatever!” Marzia said.

Elio and Oliver spent the whole day together. They cooked and Elio played Oliver the piano and his guitar.

“Sing I’m With You for me,” Oliver had said and Elio had obliged, gladly.

Oliver had gotten them champagne and they watched the countdown on tv and had kissed at midnight. 

“Happy New Year, baby,” Oliver said. He looked into Elio’s eyes. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Oliver said.

Elio looked into his blue eyes and felt flooded with emotion. “Oliver,” he said. He caressed Oliver’s face opened his mouth as if to speak.

_BOOM_

“Holy shit!” Elio said and he and Oliver looked out the window and saw one of the neighbors had fireworks. They laughed. Archie barked loudly. He hated fireworks.

Oliver picked him up. “I’m sorry buddy. I know they’re loud.” Elio and Oliver watched a bit more. Finally it was over and they went to bed. 

They pulled each other close and snuggled together. 

“Any New Years resolutions?” Elio whispered.

Oliver smiled and nuzzled Elio’s hair. “To make you the happiest man alive.” 

Elio felt a warmth spread through him and he brought Oliver’s palm to his lips. He kissed it. “You’re doing a wonderful job so far,” he said softly.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Some people care too much._  
>  _I think it’s called love_  
>  \- A. A. Milne

January was off to a great start. They began the year with three consecutive debates which their team did very well in. After coming out on top in all three tournaments, Elio and Oliver decided that instead of a training session they would have a pizza party the following Tuesday.

“You guys are awesome,” said Katie. “You’re like the cool dads.”

Elio and Oliver laughed. It was a good time.

 

* * *

 

The second last weekend of the month, Elio and Oliver were at Elio’s. They were lounging on the couch and Archie was in his favorite chair in Elio’s living room.

Oliver was actually reading with Elio laying on him as he was looking through the tv to see if anything good was on.

“I’ve forgotten the programming of adult shows. But if you ask me about Disney and Nickelodeon shows I know what comes on and on which days,” Elio said. Oliver laughed and kissed Elio’s forehead.

“I get that. But hey, life is all about Margaux the weeks she’s here,” Oliver said smiling. It was becoming that way for him too. Margaux weeks and just Elio weeks. But Oliver liked it.

“Oh, the Hallmark Channel is already beginning to show Valentine’s Day movies,” Elio said.

Oliver huffed softly and glanced at the tv. “Valentine’s is so commercialized,” he said. “If you care for someone you show them daily. You don’t need someone to tell you, hey, today is the day to show someone how much you care!”

Elio let Oliver’s words sink in. Elio actually loved Valentine’s day. Since Margaux had come along, Elio made a big deal of buying her balloons and flowers and candy and a variety of other little things. He had been thinking of Valentine’s the moment Christmas was over. He was so excited to be with someone he was actually in love with to share the special day with. “So,” Elio said sitting up. “So you don’t like it?” Elio asked.

Oliver shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just that, even people in a shitty relationship can pick that day and splurge money on their significant other and for that day couples can pretend they’re ok. It’s... it’s low key bullshit. You don’t need a day to show you care. You don’t need a day to splurge on your significant other. Whatever happens on Valentine’s can happen any day and mean just as much if not more.”

“Oh,” Elio said. “Yeah. Yeah, I get you.”

Oliver looked up at Elio. He studied him. “What are your views on it?” He asked. 

Elio shook his head and shrugged. He could tell Oliver but felt a bit silly at the moment doing so. “Typical, I guess,” he said, not quite meeting his eyes.

Oliver kept staring at him. “Well what’s that mean, specifically to you?” Oliver asked.

Oliver had never been a fan of Valentine’s since he was young and his years with Spencer hadn’t helped warm him up to the holiday. As the years wore on it became obvious to Oliver that Spencer just wanted something very expensive to show how much Oliver cared for him. The more money spent the more Oliver must care. He was the same way, splurging a lot of money on things Oliver didn’t need when their relationship was not a good one. It all seemed so fake to Oliver.

Looking at Elio though, he did see the appeal of Valentine’s. Here was a sweet and caring person and Valentine’s did give him a reason to be romantic and over the top without having to explain himself. But as Oliver had said, he truly could do that any day. He didn’t need an excuse except the fact that he and Elio were together.

Elio smiled and glanced at Oliver. “No biggie,” he said.

Oliver furrowed his brow slightly. He felt comfortable with Elio now that he was speaking his mind freely. It was Elio that had thought him that. He was sure Elio was doing the same. “Ok,” Oliver said. He put his book down. “Archie needs one last walk before bed.”

“Yeah,” Elio said looking around. “Oh, the leash is on the kitchen counter.”

They got up and put on shoes and jackets and stepped outside. Oliver held Elio’s hand and then pulled him close as was their custom when they walked Archie. Elio was quiet, which was strange. He normally was talking Oliver’s ear off. Oliver didn’t say anything while they walked. Once they got inside, Oliver watched Elio as he gave Archie a treat and then walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Oliver turned all the lights off and made his way down to the bedroom as well.

Elio was on his phone, standing by the bed when Oliver walked in. He didn’t looked up. Oliver pulled his shirt off, throwing it at the end of the bed. He walked to the side of the bed Elio was standing by and sat in front of him. He lifted Elio’s shirt and began to kiss his abdomen right above the waist of his pants.

Elio laughed softly and put his phone down. He ran his hands in Oliver’s hair. Oliver kept kissing. He pushed Elio’s joggers down a bit more and kept kissing the warm skin.

He had pushed his pants and boxers down soon enough and had taken him in his mouth. Elio was groaning and panting. He was squeezing Oliver’s shoulders as Oliver’s warm mouth and tongue pleased him. Oliver pulled him out and suckled his head and then slid him all the way back in.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Elio said.

Oliver loved how Elio sounded. He sucked harder. He felt the tension building in Elio’s body. Elio groaned and gasped. Oliver took him in deeper and sucked as hard as he could. Elio came.

“Fuck! Fuck!” He kept saying softly as he emptied in Oliver’s mouth, his body feeling warm and limp. Oliver released him and stood up. He grabbed Elio’s chin gently and kissed him deeply. He stepped back slid his pants and boxers off. He flipped on Elio’s yellow lights and turned off the main lights of the bedroom. He grabbed the lube and got on the bed. Elio was already there. Oliver pulled him close.

“How do you want it?” Oliver asked as he nuzzled Elio’s neck.

Elio laughed softly. “Any way,” he said.

“No,” Oliver said. “No. I want to please you. I want to give you what you want. Tell me, baby,” he said.

Elio bit his lower lip as he looked up into Oliver’s blue eyes. “Slow,” he said softly.

“Mmmmm,” Oliver said and laid Elio down on the bed. He took his time to kiss and caress Elio’s body. There was no need to rush. He enjoyed leaving little bite marks all over Elio’s pale skin. He enjoyed everything he did to Elio. Everything and anything that brought him pleasure. 

He gently turned Elio onto his side. Oliver applied lube to his erection and slid into Elio gently. Oliver started to make love to him slowly. Oliver held him close and kissed his shoulder and neck gently. His left hand held Elio’s left leg up, his other arm holding him close to Oliver’s chest.

“You’re so perfect baby,” Oliver said breathlessly.

Elio moaned in return.

Oliver felt nothing and thought of nothing but of pleasing Elio and physically showing him and having him feel a fraction of all he made Oliver feel.

“I feel so alive with you,” Oliver said.

Oliver was truly amazed at how open he was feeling now. Speaking his mind and bearing his heart and soul didn’t even feel scary. He didn’t think twice about expressing himself and letting his thoughts and feelings be known. Elio was a safe harbor where he was accepted and cared for and welcomed always. The feeling was wonderfully addicting. The more open he was the more he wanted to keep doing it. He didn’t want a single part of his soul to exist that Elio hadn’t seen. I love you, Oliver thought, but he had sworn not to say it while they made love. He wanted Elio to know how pure the feeling was.

Elio was groaning louder and Oliver picked up his speed. Elio reached back and wrapped his arm around Oliver’s neck. “Fuck me harder,” he said between pants.

Oliver obliged. He would always give Elio what he wanted. They came together. Oliver bit into Elio’s neck and sucked it briefly. He kissed his neck up and down. Elio giggled as his body shivered from the waves of ecstasy his orgasm gave him. Oliver knew there was a spot in his neck that tickled him. They laid there a moment. Finally they got up and cleaned up and settled in bed.

Elio fell asleep quite quickly. Oliver watched him as he slept in his arms. Everything melted away. When he held Elio in his arms like this he felt he was holding his entire world in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Elio awoke with a start. Archie barked. It took Elio a moment to realize why he was awake. The sunlight was pale coming into his bedroom. He suddenly realized his phone was ringing. He reached across Oliver. It was Marzia.

“Hello?” Elio answered sitting up.

“Oh Elio. I’m so sorry! Listen Margaux forgot this project she’s working on. She said she left it on her desk in her room. It’s a book report and she has to finish it today. It’s due tomorrow. I would have waited till a later hour to call you, but I have to work and I’m taking her to set. Can we come by in 10? I am so so sorry.”

Elio was getting out of bed. “No. No it’s ok. I’m sorry I thought she had everything.” He pulled on his jogging pants and walked to Margaux’s room. It was there. “I have it.”

“Ok! We’ll be there soon!” 

“Ok, bye.” Elio said and hung up.

“Everything ok?” He heard Oliver call out.

Elio walked out with the book report and showed it to Oliver. “Apparently she needs this and I didn’t know,” Elio said. Oliver walked into the bathroom and Elio walked in after him. “Marzia is taking her to set so she needs to come get it now,” Elio said as he stifled a yawn and stretched. Oliver flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Elio looked him over. He liked seeing Oliver naked like this. “Go back to bed baby,” he said. “I am up though, want me to go get breakfast?” 

“No, I wanted to cook you brunch when we got out of bed,” Oliver said hugging him. 

Elio chuckled. “Ok,” he said. They walked back into the bedroom and Elio pulled on one of Oliver’s sweaters. Oliver got back into bed. Elio walked over and kissed him. “I’m gonna look out for Marzia in the living room and I’ll be back ASAP.”

“Ok,” Oliver said yawning. 

Elio walked out of the bedroom and went into the living room. It was just a few more minutes until he saw Marzia’s car pulling into the parking lot. He walked to the entrance hallway and slipped on his shoes and exited his apartment jogging down the stairs and to the parking lot.

He walked briskly to Marzia’s car. He opened the door beside Margaux and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

“Here you go princess,” Elio said.

“Thank you Daddy!” Margaux said.

“And?” Marzia said.

“And I’m sorry for having to wake you up. I’ll be more responsible next time,” she said in a cute don’t be mad at me voice.

Elio chuckled. “Ok, thank you,” he said. “Remember to be respectful with mom on set. She’s at work. Behave ok?”

“Ok,” she said.

He shut the door and walked around to Marzia’s window. She rolled it down. Elio looked back and saw Margaux had her headphones on. “What’s up?” Marzia whispered when she saw the look on Elio’s face. 

“Oliver hates Valentine’s Day,” he whispered back.

Marzia’s eyes widened slightly. “He told you?”

“Pretty much. He gave a little speech about it.” Elio sighed. “I’m being petty,” he said.

“No,” Marzia said. “You guys don’t have to like the same things but you should find a compromise. Who knows, I bet you when Oliver sees how much it means to you he’ll come around to it more. I’m sure you would for him.”

Elio nodded. “Yeah,” he said.

“But you have to talk to him and tell him how you feel, Elio. Come on, you asked that of him. It would be unfair for you to not practice what you preach.”

Elio nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Thank you,” he said and stepped back. Marzia gave him a warm smile and waved as the window slid up and she backed out of the parking spot. Elio stood in place until Marzia was gone. He started to slowly walk back to the apartment. He thought about what Marzia said.

He knew it was true, and normally he wouldn’t keep things to himself but this seemed so silly. Like Oliver said, you don’t need a specific day to show the person you love you care. Plus he could splurge on Margaux anyway. Right? It was just a silly, silly thing.

He reached his door and stepped inside. He took off his shoes. Archie perked up and when he saw it was Elio he wagged his tail. He was back in his favorite chair. Elio walked over and petted him and gave him a little kiss on the head. He walked back to his bedroom.

He undressed and got back into bed. It was nice and warm and smelled of Oliver. He cuddled up to him. “Oh Jesus H. Christ! You’re freezing!” Oliver said as Elio laughed.

“Warm me up!” He said.

“Oh I’ll warm you up,” Oliver said and kissed his neck. 

Elio rolled on top. They kissed for a while and Elio felt himself get hard. He reached for the lube and Elio watched Oliver turn over on his stomach. Elio parted Oliver’s legs with his. He leaned down and kissed his lower back. Oliver’s body was perfection.

Elio slid in quickly. He knew he had asked for slow last night but he wasn’t wanting to be slow with Oliver. He went in hard and fast. Elio closed his eyes and focused on how good fucking Oliver felt. Oliver was his. All his. He could fuck him when he wanted to and he could ask Oliver to make love to him when he wanted it. It was a good feeling. It felt great.

Oliver groaned and Elio opened his eyes. He looked down on him and saw he was grabbing the edge of the mattress. His knuckles were white. Elio pushed him down, the heels of his palms digging into Oliver’s shoulder blades.

“You like it when I fuck you?” Elio asked breathlessly. He had never spoken to Oliver like this.

“Yes,” Oliver said softly.

“Good,” Elio said and gave Oliver a particularly hard thrust. Oliver whimpered. Elio didn’t ease up. He kept pounding him. He grinned as he fucked Oliver. “Come,” he told him.

He watched as Oliver reached down and stroked himself. Elio stayed in. It wasn’t long after that Elio began feeling Oliver was close. He began pounding into him again and then felt as Oliver came. Elio gave a few more thrusts, deep and hard and then emptied himself inside Oliver. He kept sliding in and out until he was completely done.

He laid down on top of Oliver. He closed his eyes as he panted and felt his heart pound in his chest. It felt good. Really good. 

“Fuck that was good,” Oliver said. 

Elio grinned. “Mmhmm,” he said.

“You’ve never...” Oliver started.

“Been so rough?” Elio asked.

“Yeah,” Oliver said softly. “It was good. Really good, baby,” he repeated.

“Good,” Elio said softly.

He let out a breath and just tried to relax. The thoughts of Valentine’s creeped back. Elio let out an exasperated sigh. It was petty. He needed to just get over this. It was no big deal. He would just have to get over it. 

“You’re so perfect,” Oliver said softly.

Elio kissed along his back. “Not as perfect as you, baby,” Elio said softly. He meant it.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _he said_  
>  _’words_  
>  _are nothing_  
>  _but clumsy’_  
>  _\- as he_  
>  _watched_  
>  _poetry_  
>  _falling_  
>  _from my_  
>  _lips._  
>  \- charlie gilbert

Elio sighed as he stretched. Oliver looked over. It was late. Almost midnight on a Wednesday night. The last Wednesday of January. They should be asleep. Margaux had gone to bed hours ago. Oliver had his bedside lamp on. Archie was snoring at the foot of the bed.

Oliver put the book that he was reading down. “You ok?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Elio said, but to Oliver he didn’t look it.

“Ok, so it’s been over a week and you’ve been off,” Oliver said.

“Off?” Elio said glancing up at him with a furrowed brow. “What does that mean?”

“You tell me,” Oliver said. “If I knew then I wouldn’t be asking.”

Elio turned back. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Oliver said. “If something is bothering you, you should tell me. It’s what you tell me to do, to talk to you.”

“Hmm,” Elio said.

“Elio, you should talk to me. I mean, we’re equal partners in this. 50/50 right?”

“Yes,” Elio said.

“So you should talk to me like I talk to you,” Oliver said.

“You feel like you talk to me now?” Elio asked softly.

“Yeah,” Oliver said with a smile. “Yes I feel I can open up and express myself and be honest. It’s a wonderful feeling.”

Elio nodded. “That’s good,” he said. “I want you to feel that way.”

“So do I,” Oliver whispered. “I want you to feel that way too.”

Elio nodded again. “So,” he said. “For Valentine’s I wanted to do something for Margaux. I usually go all out. So I don’t plan this year to be any different.”

“Ok, sure, whatever you want,” Oliver said. He wasn’t sure why they were discussing this now but he figured he may as well listen to Elio since he asked him to talk.

“So I like to buy her balloons and stuffed animals and candy,” Elio said. “I like to make sure she, you know, has a fabulous day,” he continued.

“That’s very sweet of you,” Oliver said.

“Hmm,” Elio said again.

Oliver scooted down and wrapped his arms around Elio. He wished Elio wouldn’t have changed the topic and discussed what he wanted to get Margaux for Valentine’s and had just told him what was wrong. He kissed down his neck. Ok, he cared about Elio. If he wanted to talk about Valentines he would talk about Valentine’s.

“As lovely as it is, all you want to do for Margaux on Valentine’s,” Oliver whispered in Elio’s ear. “What about what we’re going to do on that special day?” Oliver asked.

Elio turned quickly, it surprised Oliver. Elio stared at him. “You hate that day,” he said with a scoff.

Oliver frowned and looked down at Elio. “I don’t _hate_ it,” Oliver said.

“You sounded like you hated it two weekends ago,” Elio said.

Oliver thought back trying to remember but not quite remembering. “I don’t quite remember,” he said. He didn’t. “I mean it isn’t my favorite but we can do something together,” Oliver said.

Elio sighed rolled his eyes. It wasn’t a playful gesture either. He turned back around. “Ok. Good night, Oliver,” he said.

“Good night baby,” Oliver said and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

 

* * *

 

Oliver looked at Simone as she ate her chicken bowl at Chipotle the next day. She looked up and looked at Oliver. She chewed a few times and swallowed her food. “Why aren’t you eating?” She said.

“I think I fucked up,” Oliver said.

Oliver and Simone were having lunch. Elio had stayed behind working on something for his senior class. Oliver hadn’t asked much since Elio seemed kind of grumpy. 

“Ok?” Simone asked. 

“Well you know I’ve been doing this whole I’m open and speaking my mind thing with Elio and I think I said something that hurt him and he won’t tell me,” Oliver said.

“If he’s the one that won’t tell you that he’s hurt how are you the one that fucked up?” Simone asked. “You’re not a mind reader.” 

Oliver looked at Simone. “I don’t know,” he said. “I mean think of before when I didn’t say shit and he stuck by me.”

“Ok,” Simone said. “Ok, so ask him.”

“I did,” Oliver said. 

“Ok then maybe he feels silly telling you. Or maybe he’s telling himself it’s not a big deal.”

“But it is a big deal, because I can tell he’s not his normal happy self and...” Oliver drifted off and shook his head. 

“Ok, ok.” Simone said. “I see, you’re both back to acting like babies,” she said. Oliver rolled his eyes. “So do you know what he’s mad about?”

“Yeah, I think it has something to do with Valentine’s,” Oliver said sighing.

“What about it?” 

“Well he asked me about it and -“

Oliver’s phone chimed. He stopped and reached for it. It was an unsaved number.

**Hey Oliver. It’s Spencer. Just saying hi. Seeing how you were doing. Text me back when you get a chance.**

Oliver read it and froze. “What?” Simone said.

“Nothing,” Oliver mumbled and deleted the text. His heart was pounding slightly. He didn’t want to deal with anything to do with Spencer right now, he had enough on his plate. “Nothing. Anyway, I think it’s because I said I think Valentine’s Day is shit,” Oliver said.

Simone stared at him. “Why would you say that to your boyfriend?”

“Because I was told I could speak my mind!” Oliver said suddenly angry.

“Whoa, calm down. Don’t get mad at me.”

Oliver let out a sigh. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I mean I do think it’s shit and commercialized but if Elio loves it I’ll make a big deal out of it! He means everything to me and what I feel for him eclipses the fact that I think the day is commercial and full of shit. You know?”

“Ok! Tell Elio,” she said. Oliver looked at Simone. “Tell him all that and give him an awesome Valentine’s,” she said.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, totally.”

Simone looked at him and sighed. “It’s also ok if you hate Valentine’s,” she said. “I remember how horrid it was with you and Spencer,” she said.

Oliver nodded. “Elio is not Spencer though,” he said.

“I didn’t say he was, Ollie,” Simone said.

Oliver sighed. “I just, I...”

“Look,” Simone said, reaching across and taking Oliver’s hand. “It’s ok if you hate something he really likes. Just find a common ground but he needs to talk to you,” she said. “Can’t find a common ground without open communication from both of you.” 

Oliver nodded. “Thanks,” he said, smiling at her.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Elio and Oliver were putting the chairs up in the library after Debate Club.

Oliver looked up at Elio. “Hey,” Oliver said.

“Yeah,” Elio answered.

“You need to talk to me,” Oliver said softly.

“About?” Elio asked. 

“About what’s wrong. Why you haven’t been yourself,” Oliver said. 

“Nothing is wrong,” Elio said. 

Oliver sighed and shook his head. “You ask me to be open! I’m open. Why can’t you do the same with me?”

Elio sighed as well. “I’m sorry. I just feel so petty,” he said. 

“Just tell me, Elio.” 

He closed his eyes and nodded. “I... this is the first Valentine’s Day that I’m actually in a full on committed relationship with someone,” Elio said. “And I...”

“Oh,” Oliver said. He felt his stomach drop as he realized how whatever he had said had affected Elio. “Oh baby I am so, so sorry.”

Elio walked over and embraced him. “No. No it’s not your fault. You were just being honest. I should have said something sooner. I’m sorry for acting like an idiot.” 

“No,” Oliver said. “No. It’s ok.” Oliver wrapped his arms around Elio. They held each other a moment. Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief. Everything felt so much better. “Well, you are going to have the most amazing Valentine’s Day ever,” Oliver said softly.

They pulled back and he saw Elio smile. “You don’t have to do -“ 

“Oh yes, I do!” Oliver said. He took Elio’s face in his hands. “Yes I fucking do. And I am going to be the best boyfriend and I am going to make sure that you remember this Valentine’s Day for ever and ever and it will go down in history as one of the best Valentine’s Day someone has ever had!”

Elio was laughing loudly and his cheeks were pink and Oliver had never felt better. Elio bit his bottom lip. “It will be one I’ll never forget because it’ll be my first one with you and that’s truly enough,” he said. 

“Yeah and it is enough that we are together,” Oliver said. “And we both know this and we’re not taking it for granted and that’s why it will be so much more.” Oliver pulled Elio in for a kiss.

Elio moaned softly as Oliver kissed him. They pulled apart and Elio looked up into Oliver’s blue eyes. “Thank you,” he said. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll be totally open next time. I will follow my own advice,” he said blushing deeper.

Oliver kissed his cheeks. “It’s ok, baby,” he whispered. “Just talk to me ok? Always talk to me. Put those beautiful lips to work and always tell me how I can make everything better.”

Elio felt his heart thump hard in his chest as he looked up into Oliver’s blue eyes. He was panting slightly. Sometimes the way Oliver said things was so amazing. He felt warm all over. He was so perfect. They both heard Oliver’s phone ring. They pulled apart. Elio watched as Oliver looked down at it and frowned. “Who is it?” Elio asked.

Oliver shrugged. “Must be a wrong number I don’t have it saved,” he said and Elio watched as he declined the call. “We should get going and pick up Margaux. It’s getting dark. That storm is coming.”

“Yes!” Elio said and looked around for his jacket. “We promised Margaux Chinese for dinner,” Elio said.

“Yeah I remember,” Oliver said. They walked out of the library and Oliver put his arm around Elio. “We also promised her she could stay up an extra hour to watch that Descendant’s special on Disney,” Oliver said.

“Yeah,” Elio said. “So I hope she isn’t cranky tomorrow morning.”

“Well, what if she showers before? You could braid her hair and that can save some time after it. And tell her no stories or just one.” 

Elio thought about it as they climbed in the car. “Yeah. I like that,” he said as he leaned in and he and Oliver kissed. “Thank you baby,” he said.

“You’re so very welcome, handsome,” Oliver said. “Elio, you mean everything to me,” he said softly and Elio felt himself melt inside.

“And you mean everything to me,” he replied softly. They chuckled and leaned in and kissed again. They pulled apart and Elio wiped the side of Oliver’s mouth clean with his thumb. He looked out the window as Oliver cranked the car and they took off to pick up Margaux. Elio sighed and reached over and put his hand on the back of Oliver’s neck. He grinned at Oliver as Oliver glanced his way flashing his perfect smile. Elio had never felt happier.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you loved me because you faded away every time you’d look into my eyes. and i loved you because you were just too different._  
>  \- r.m. drake

By the awesome luck of the universe, Valentine’s Day was on a Saturday and it happened to be a weekend Margaux was to spend with Marzia. Elio and Oliver talked and it was decided Elio would give all his gifts to Margaux the Friday before and then he would drop her off with Marzia so Elio and Oliver could spend all of Valentine’s together. Marzia was cool with it and Oliver was so glad about it.

The Friday before, while Elio spent time with Marzia and Margaux, Oliver was grocery shopping and getting last minute things. Elio would be coming over that night so they could have the weekend together. He checked his list. He was going to cook dinner for Elio and he needed everything to be perfect.

His phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. Spencer. “Fuck,” Oliver said. Spencer had not given up and he had called again when he and Elio had been together and it was weird and Oliver didn’t wish for it to happen again. He took a deep breath in and answered.

“Hello?”

“Oliver! My god. I’ve been texting and calling you for like three weeks!”

“Yeah I’ve been busy. I’m actually busy now so...”

He heard Spencer take a deep breath in. “I apologize,” he said.

“Ok,” Oliver said. He looked down at his list. “So, you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“Yeah! Yes.” Spencer let out a sigh. “I was wondering if we could meet in person. Coffee. Whatever.”

Oliver felt slightly annoyed. “You can’t tell me over the phone?”

“No. Well technically yes, but I don’t want to. I want to have an actual face to face conversation with you.”

Oliver shook his head. “Yeah, ok uh...” he looked around again. “Spencer this isn’t a good time for me right now. I’m busy and I’ll be busy all weekend.”

“Oh, yes. Of course and I’m sorry. I was just worried...” he trailed off. “And never mind. You’re busy. Oliver, please though, can you promise me to please call me when you have time and we can set up a time to meet and talk? I honestly just want to talk. I don’t want to make your life worse or anything.”

Oliver stood frozen a moment. “Yeah. Ok. I will call you. Ok?”

“Ok. Thank you. Bye.”

Oliver hung up. “What in the actual fuck,” he whispered to himself and ran his hand over his face. He slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket and just kept shopping.

 

* * *

 

Oliver was making spaghetti for dinner when Elio came by. Archie barked at the door and Oliver walked over quickly and let him in. They kissed.

“Smells awesome,” Elio said grinning.

Oliver wrapped his arms around him. “Good. Because it should.” They laughed and Elio knelt down to pet Archie. “So did Margaux enjoy the mountain of gifts you had for her?” Oliver asked as he walked back to the kitchen.

Elio nodded. “Yeah,” he said. He looked over Oliver as he walked around the kitchen. Apron on and a dish towel over his shoulder. He was moving around and stirring this and tasting that. Elio couldn’t help but stare. 

Oliver took notice. “What?” He asked.

“You just... you know,” Elio said with a slight shrug. “Look so amazing in the kitchen and you’re cooking for me and it’s just,” Elio felt his face warm. “Romantic.”

Oliver grinned. “Romantic?”

“Yeah,” Elio said softly. “Romantic.”

Oliver came around the kitchen island and caged him in, arms on either side of Elio, pressing him against the counter. “Good,” he said. “That’s all I want this weekend to be. Romantic.” He leaned down and kissed Elio and loved the way Elio moaned into their kiss.

 

* * *

 

Elio and Oliver had a lovely dinner and relaxed the night away. Oliver had been sweet and gentle with Elio that night when he had made love to him and Elio had been very loving and tender as well. Everything was perfect. To Oliver it seemed as if his faux pas with the Valentine’s Day situation had been forgotten.

The next day he woke up and left Elio sleeping soundly in bed. He made scrambled eggs and bacon and some pancakes. He cut up some fresh fruit and poured orange juice and a cup of coffee. He got the card he had bought Elio and also the small heart shaped balloon. Oliver put everything on a tray and walked it to the bedroom. Elio was still sleep. He set the tray gently on Elio’s bedside table and then got Archie and took him out for a walk. If Elio woke up as he was gone, ok, if he woke up as he came back in, it was good too. It was a win/win in his eyes.

After their nice walk, Archie and him went back home and Oliver fed him. He slipped off his shoes and softly walked to the bedroom and found Elio reading the card and beaming.

Oliver’s yellow lights were still on and they cast a pretty glow on Elio’s brown curls and waves even as the sun was getting brighter.

“Baby!” Elio said and put his arms out, so Oliver would go over and hug him and Oliver’s heart just melted. He walked over quickly and sat at the edge of the bed. He wrapped Elio in his arms. Elio was still naked, with the blankets pulled around his waist and Oliver smiled at the thought. Oliver nuzzled his neck and gently kissed it. He closed his eyes. He loved the smell of Elio early in the mornings. It was a soft scent of roses.

“You’re so romantic,” Elio whispered to him and Oliver smiled.

“You make me want to be romantic,” Oliver said, telling the truth.

“Get back in bed,” Elio whispered and Oliver undressed and crawled back into bed. Elio ate and at times fed Oliver and Oliver fed him as well. It was sweet. After the food was done, they relaxed a moment.

After a long while, they got up and showered and Elio told Oliver he had a little surprise of his own.

“I knew you weren’t much into the commercialized stuff so I tried to be as uncommercial as possible,” Elio said.

They got in Elio’s car and drove to his apartment where they got on his bike. His weeks off were now spent with Oliver so he hadn’t been riding as much as he wanted. He figured taking Oliver on a ride was doing a thing he loved with the man he loved and it just made sense. The got on the bike and rode out of town. They went far enough where they weren’t in a town any more and it was more open land. They drove into a small town Elio had been to a couple of times. It had a French cafe Elio had enjoyed and they had a light lunch there followed by some pastries. Elio reached for Oliver’s hand. “I figured for Valentine’s we could just spend time together,” Elio said. Oliver nodded. “I’m trying to be conscious of the fact you’re not too into it,” Elio said quietly.

“I may not be,” Oliver said. “But the most special person in my life is and that’s enough for me to want to make it a special day for you,” Oliver said.

Elio beamed and Oliver could see the happiness all over his face. Maybe this wasn’t what Elio may have had in mind but Oliver loved this. As if reading his mind Elio looked his way. “I love this,” he said and Oliver grinned back in return.

After they left the cafe, they walked around the small quaint town a bit. They passed a jewelry store and Oliver saw Elio stop and look a bit. “Let’s go in,” Oliver suggested. He hadn’t actually bought Elio anything. He wanted anything he gave to come from him, but suddenly the thought of buying Elio something to commemorate the day felt right.

He and Elio stepped inside and were greeted by a young woman at the counter. There were a couple of other people inside. Oliver just watched Elio as he walked around and looked at everything. He saw him stop as he looked at some silver bracelets. Oliver recalled how he had seen Elio with several. He had thin wrists and he normally wore thin bracelets which looked lovely on him.

Oliver walked over and looked inside the case. Elio was looking at a set of three bracelets. It was obvious that they matched. “Miss,” Oliver said, calling the young lady over. “Could we see those,” Oliver said. Elio glanced his way and after the velvet display the bracelets were on was taken out, Oliver took the first bracelet off and held it for Elio to put on. He held his wrist out to Oliver and then Oliver added the other two.

“There is a matching ring,” the young woman behind the counter said. “It looks really nice if it’s worn on the pointer finger,” she added.

“Oh, let’s see it, Oliver said and she went to another case and came back. It fit Elio perfectly. It also looked great against his all black outfit.

Elio smiled as he looked at his hand. Oliver could tell he liked it. “It looks nice,” she said smiling at Elio.

“It does,” Oliver said. “We’ll take it!”

“Great!” The young woman said.

Oliver went to remove the price tags from the bracelets and ring. “Oliver,” Elio whispered. “Let me pay for either the ring or the bracelets, you don’t -“

“Yes, I do,” Oliver said. He looked right into Elio’s eyes. “I want my boyfriend to look at this jewelry and remember his first Valentine’s Day with me,” Oliver said softly.

Elio blushed and Oliver kissed his forehead and then he walked to the register to pay.

 

* * *

 

They rode home and Oliver enjoyed the feeling of being on Elio’s motorcycle. He could see why Elio loved to ride. It was calming. Once home, they walked Archie and then fed him a treat and then Elio had pulled Oliver to the bedroom.

“You,” Elio said beaming up at Oliver. “Are the best boyfriend ever,” he said as he pressed his lips to Oliver’s.

 

* * *

 

The time in bed had been wonderful. Elio had shown Oliver several ways how happy he was and as Oliver thought of it now, he felt his stomach clench at the memory of Elio just a while ago. He had told Oliver he wanted to please him in every way and he had.

Oliver was now busy cooking dinner as Elio played the piano and tried to help. Oliver had shooed him away. Once the dinner had started to smell good Elio called out that he knew what Oliver was cooking and preceded to tell him. Oliver laughed and walked over to Elio on the piano and kissed him. Elio had guessed correctly.

“Play me some Elton John,” Oliver said suddenly.

Elio blinked up in surprise and started to play and sing.

“Don't wish it away, don’t look at it like it's forever. Between you and me I could honestly say that things can only get better.”

Oliver stared at him, surprised. “What?” Elio asked.

“That’s my favorite Elton John song,” Oliver said.

“Mine too,” Elio said, grinning. He kept playing and singing.

“Dust out the demons inside and it won't be long before you and me run to the place in our hearts where we hide.”

When the chorus came, Oliver’s favorite part, they sung it together.

“And I guess that's why they call it the blues. Time on my hands could be time spent with you. Laughing like children, living like lovers, rolling like thunder under the covers. And I guess that's why they call it the blues...”

 

* * *

 

Dinner had felt intimate and romantic. Oliver had lit candles and had poured out wine and he surprised Elio with a bouquet of English Roses.

“How did you keep them looking so pretty?” Elio had asked.

Oliver had grinned. “That’s a trick amazing boyfriends just know,” he had said with a wink.”

They had eaten and Elio had praised Oliver for the food. “My god, Oliver. This is as good as my mom makes,” he said, and Oliver had felt very proud of himself.

After everything was cleaned up, they again moved to the bedroom and Oliver took pleasure in doing everything to Elio that Elio had done to him earlier. “It would only be fair,” Oliver had whispered in Elio’s ear.

 

It was a couple of hours later, and Elio and Oliver were spent and cuddling. Elio glanced over at Oliver. He had never been happier.

“I couldn’t have pictured a more perfect Valentine’s, Oliver,” he whispered.

“Mmmm,” Oliver said, turning to his side and pulling Elio to him. “Good, baby. I’m so glad.”

Elio smiled and looked up at the ceiling. He asked what he had been meaning to ask since that first day that he had hear Oliver express his feelings about Valentine’s.

“Is it personal?” Elio asked. “Is there a personal reason you dislike the day? Or is it a general dislike and you just formed an opinion it was not a day you liked?”

Elio heard Oliver take a deep breath in and out. He stayed quiet a moment and Elio let him be. “I guess it is a personal reason,” Oliver said.

“Oh?” Elio asked. He wanted to know.

“You know my parents divorced when I was in high school. Even a quick divorce takes almost a year and even a mutual decision to divorce sometimes brings out some pettiness,” Oliver said.

“Is that how it was with your parents?” Elio asked.

“Yeah,” Oliver said. “I was a junior so I was fully aware of it all. It did sort of kill my romantic notions of happily ever after in a way,” Oliver said and Elio completely understood. He imagined his parents and their happiness and Elio always thought he would like a love like that one day. An accepting and uplifting kind of love. “Even the Valentine’s Day before they divorced they made this big deal of going out to dinner and blah blah blah. Then began divorce proceedings just weeks later.”

“Yeah, I can understand how that could affect how you perceive the day,” Elio said and snuggled closer. “My poor baby,” he mumbled. He closed his eyes and kissed Oliver’s chest. He settled in and relaxed, ready to begin to peacefully drift off to sleep.

“Of course, Valentine’s with my ex sort of sealed the deal of me disliking the day,” Oliver continued. Elio opened his eyes in surprise. He hadn’t expected Oliver to continue.

His ex? Elio thought. This was the first time ever that Oliver had brought up his ex. Was it the same ex that had caused them to have that horrible fight last year? Elio’s mind started racing. “Oh?” He asked again softly.

“Yeah,” Oliver continued and Elio listened intently. “Yeah with him it _really_ began to feel fake, you know?” No, Elio thought, I don’t know.

“How so?” Elio asked.

“Well it was all about let’s see how much money can be wasted so we can show everyone how much we care about each other when privately the relationship was falling apart,” Oliver said. Elio felt him shake his head and let out a sigh.

“Right. That doesn’t sound nice,” Elio said. 

“It wasn’t,” Oliver replied. He squeezed Elio tight. “The complete opposite of today with you baby. This was the most wonderful Valentine’s I have ever had,” Oliver said.

“Mine as well,” Elio whispered. He wasn’t lying. It had been. 

Oliver held him close and Elio laid awake and he heard the change in breathing a moment later as Oliver fell sleep. Elio could also hear Archie’s soft snores. The night wore on slowly and Elio laid awake. Wide awake.

His ex, Oliver had said. Who was this ex? It sounded singular. Or maybe was it one ex in particular? Maybe be had been single most Valentine’s? Or maybe he had had several Valentine’s with said ex? Elio laid there pondering and wondering.

Elio finally forced himself to stop. It was hard but he finally had. But even as he started to relax and drift off to sleep, Elio felt a little nagging feeling about his boyfriend’s ex.

Who was he? What did he do? What was his name? What was he like? How long had they been together? Why had they broken up? Elio let a sigh out as he realized he knew nothing. Absolutely nothing about this ex. This problematic ex. The ghost of him had been a dark shadow over the beginning of their relationship and Elio could have walked by him at the grocery store and wouldn’t have even known because he knew nothing about him. And Elio wondered why.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **bleeding roses**   
>    
>  _i feel as if my life_   
>  _is divided into two parts_
> 
> _there was before you_   
>  _and after you_
> 
> _you were the seismic event_   
>  _that split my life in pieces_
> 
>  - emeri watson

Elio thought after Valentine’s Day was over the days of something festering inside would be over. He had, after all promised Oliver he would talk just like Oliver had talked to him. Oliver was doing great. Oliver was happy and open and content and Valentine’s Day weekend had been a good one. Elio couldn’t deny that.

Sunday had been a love making marathon. They woke up had sex in bed, had sex in the shower. Had coffee, walked Archie and fed him and then had sex in the living room and then had sex in the kitchen. They had eaten and watched a movie and then had been in the bedroom. They exchanged blow jobs and had fallen sleep and incredibly, Monday morning, Oliver had woken Elio up early so Elio could ride him. He had begged. It was sexy and it had turned Elio on so much.

Elio looked at Oliver now. They were on lunch with Larry and Edna and Elio had stayed quiet. Oliver suddenly looked at him and winked at Elio and the way he licked his lips was really hot. Elio ate his salad quietly. He had the jewelry on Oliver had bought him and he was thinking about all the hot sex they had had no less than 24 hours ago... and he was also thinking about the faceless nameless ex that had hurt Oliver so badly.

Monday night Elio laid in Oliver’s bed thinking about it. Why had he hurt Oliver so bad? Had Oliver been _in love_ with him. Elio flinched at the thought. Elio had never been in love before. He didn’t want Oliver to have been in love before either. What if he had loved that guy more than he loved Elio now? Why had they broken up. Who had broken up with who?

 

Tuesday morning in the storage room, Oliver had bit Elio’s lip and sucked it really slowly. “God those lips,” Oliver had said and Elio grinned at him. Class had started soon after. Elio’s first period had a quiz and Elio wondered if the thing Oliver had for his lip and neck. Elio had just been under the impression it was _his_ lips and _his_ neck Oliver had had a thing for. Maybe not. Maybe the ex had heard similar compliments too.

 

Wednesday was early release and they had staff meetings. Larry and Edna sat with them and Edna mentioned she ran into her ex. “Could you believe he wanted to keep the dog!” Edna said.

“You picked out the dog didn’t you?” Oliver had said.

“Yes!” Edna exclaimed angrily. Larry patted her hand and looked the part of the supportive boyfriend.

“And I bet you had to convince the asshole to even have a dog. He probably put up a fight!” Oliver said and Elio looked at him. Is that what had happened with _his_ ex? Could they have gotten Archie while they _lived_ together? Elio wondered to himself. Was nothing sacred? Were there no firsts Elio and Oliver could experience together?! 

 

Thursday during Debate Club Elio was feeling the lowest he had been feeling all week. Every day just brought a new thought and a new question and a new vision of Oliver and his ex. By now when Elio pictured the ex, he pictured another golden Adonis of Oliver’s physical stature. It made him sick. It made him angry. It made him feel inadequate and lacking physically, not to mention juvenile. Oliver had initially thought Elio was juvenile hadn’t he? Maybe the ex was older than Oliver.

After Debate Club they went grocery shopping and Elio walked around quiet. Oliver kept trying to engage him in conversation but every effort of his to start small talk just made Elio angry.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked. Elio shrugged. “Elio!” Oliver said softly but sternly. Elio looked at him and he looked annoyed. “What is it? Talk to me. You promised.” 

Elio gulped a little. “Tell me about your ex,” he said softly. His hands shook a little and he slid them in the pockets of his jacket. He thumbed the ring Oliver had given him out of nervousness.

To Elio’s absolute surprise, and annoyance, Oliver laughed. Well, chuckled more like it. “My ex?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Elio said furrowing his brow.

“Oh, baby there is nothing to tell! He’s an ex for a reason!” He said and threw and arm around Elio’s waist and asked him if he wanted chicken quesadillas for dinner.

 

That night Elio laid in bed. He now felt dismissed by Oliver which sucked even more on top of everything Elio. Friday after school they were back at Elio’s apartment. Oliver was staying over, of course. Elio was playing with Archie as Oliver cooked. Elio looked over and wondered if Oliver had cooked for him too. Elio bit his lip and felt the lump rise in his throat. Nothing, Elio thought. Nothing we do together is a first for Oliver. Nothing would be special. It was such a painful thought.

 

After dinner they were washing dishes together and Oliver was talking about his new semester of students. “I don’t have any senior classes and you would think life would be easier but somehow those freshmen and sophomores and juniors seem like more work, don’t you think?” Oliver asked.

Elio sighed. “Maybe,” he said.

“To me it does. Seniors sorta buckle down and are working towards getting into college or whatever and worried about life and it’s the opposite for the others. It’s like I have to work harder at keeping them interested,”Oliver continued.

“Yeah,” Elio said as he scrubbed on the baking dish Oliver had used. “Did you spray cooking spray on this?” Elio asked annoyed. “I’m like scrubbing as hard as I can and I can’t get this shit off.”

“Here let me do it,” Oliver said, who was on drying duty since he had cooked.

“No, I got it,” Elio said giving him a side eye. “Just wished you had used the damn cooking spray.” 

“I did!” Oliver said. Elio rolled his eyes. “What is wrong with you Elio?” Oliver asked. “What the fuck did I do this time? Huh?” He asked. Elio looked up, hands deep in greasy soapy water as Oliver threw the dish towel on the counter. “Every other week it’s like I’ve done something wrong! What did I do now?!”

Elio shoved the baking pan in the dish water, splashing it all over the place including on himself and on Oliver. He walked off toward the bathroom and washed his hands. “Elio!” Oliver called as Elio exited the bathroom and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. “Elio!” Oliver said opening the door and walking into the bedroom. Elio had his back to him. “Elio! What the fuck!”

Elio turned around quickly. He put his hands on his hips and lifted his chin. “I told you! I want to know about your ex!” 

Oliver stood frozen in place. “What?”

“Your ex!” Elio said loudly. “I want to know about your ex! Or is there more than one?”

Oliver looked at Elio as if he was loosing his mind. “Where is this coming from?” 

Elio rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Just answer my question!”

“I did answer your question! Yesterday! At the grocery store! There is nothing to tell! He’s an EX for a reason!”

“And yet here he is!” Elio said waving his arms up and down on his sides. “The third person in this relationship. The shadow I have to fight to get out under from!”

Oliver gave Elio an annoyed look. “That is NOT true! I don’t even THINK about him!” And it was true. Oliver suddenly remembered he had told Spencer he would call him back, here they were a week later and he hadn’t once entered Oliver’s mind. In fact, Oliver was planning to never call him back.

“Not true? Not true! Oh ok. So that huge fight we had after the week you had the flu? That was nothing? That wasn’t because of him?” Elio asked.

“Yes and no,” Oliver said. “Yes because he left me with trust issues but no because it’s not like I had any feelings for him! But I learned my lesson and I’ve been more open. Haven’t I? Haven’t I been more open? Do you not feel the effort I’m putting into us?” 

Elio did. Elio did feel the effort. He crossed his arms. “Valentine’s,” Elio said. “I almost didn’t have a Valentine’s because of him.”

“But you did. And you can blame that on me because I should have been more considerate,” Oliver said softly. He walked to Elio. He took hold of Elio’s arms. “And we had a great Valentine’s didn’t we baby?” Oliver asked. Elio looked up at him. His big pretty green eyes brimmed with tears.

“And now. We’re fighting now because of him,” Elio said.

Oliver took a deep breath in. “No,” he said. “This isn’t _his_ fault Elio.”

Elio stared at Oliver. “What? You think this is my fault?!” Elio asked breathlessly.

Oliver stayed frozen. He thought Elio was being a bit dramatic but he wasn’t sure what to say to diffuse the situation so he decided to say nothing at the moment. Elio and him stared at each other and suddenly Elio’s chin trembled and he burst into tears. Oliver quickly held him. “Don’t cry, baby,” Oliver said softly. “Baby. Baby don’t cry.”

But Elio did cry. He cried for a good while. Oliver hoped Elio would feel better after he cried and maybe would come to his senses a little. Oliver let Elio take all the time he needed. Finally Elio stopped crying and was shaking in Oliver’s arms as he was taking shaky breaths in and out. Oliver held him and caressed his hair.

“Why are you being so mean to me?” Elio asked. Oliver felt his neck and face heat up but he said nothing. “You’re blaming me. You’re blaming me when all I want is to know about your ex.”

Oliver closed his eyes. For whatever reason Elio was fixated and life wouldn’t go on until this happened. “What do you want to know?” Oliver asked.

Elio pushed off Oliver and took a couple of steps back. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and his nose was red. He tucked his hair behind his ears. He lifted his chin in a bit of a defiant look and crossed his arms again. “What’s his name?” He asked.

Oliver sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. “Spencer,” he said.

Elio lifted an eyebrow. “How old is he?”

“Now he’s 33,” Oliver said. “He’s a year older than I.” Oliver watched Elio’s face as he furrowed his eye brow and his chin trembled. Oliver couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. “Elio for god sakes he’s my EX! He’s the past! You’re crying and looking as if I’m telling you about someone I’m having an affair with when -“

“Shut up!” Elio yelled loudly.

Oliver stopped and stared at Elio in amazement. Elio had _never_ yelled at him. Elio never yelled at anyone. Oliver suddenly felt a small wave of panic wash over him. This was a lot more serious than he realized and he had no idea why. He sat quiet.

“What does he do for a living?”

Oliver didn’t meet Elio’s eyes. He would just get over this line of questioning and then he would figure out what to do. “He’s a lawyer.”

Elio took a deep breath in and then out. “How long were you together?”

“Seven years.”

Elio felt as if the air was knocked out of him and made a funny strange sound between a gasp and gag. Oliver looked up at him. Elio looked even more pale than usual. “Seven years?” Elio asked with a barely there whisper.

“Yeah,” Oliver answered. Oliver wasn’t sure what to do or say. It was a fact. It was the truth.

It was as if all of Elio’s worst fears were coming true. Seven years. They had been together and lived together for years and years and years and nothing he and Oliver could have would be new. Nothing could just be theirs. What didn’t you do with someone in seven years? “That’s a whole lifetime,” Elio said more to himself than Oliver.

“A lifetime?” Oliver asked. “That’s a bit of an exaggeration Elio,” Oliver said.

“Margaux is 8! That’s almost her whole lifetime!” Elio said. He sat down on his desk chair. “Seven years,” he said. “Who broke up with who?” Elio asked.

“Oh Elio! Come on!” Oliver said angrily. Elio turned away. “Elio! I can’t help I had a seven year relationship with someone! I can’t. It’s done. It’s in the past! I will not be chastised just because I had a boyfriend for seven years before you and I met!”

Elio sat there and took everything Oliver said in. The last time Elio had called anyone his boyfriend he had been 21 and Margaux wasn’t even two. He had been his boyfriend for four months. Now Elio was 28 and was suddenly feeling 21 and completely inadequate. He closed his eyes.

“We will have nothing new,” he whispered.

“What?” Oliver asked. He was confused.

“You and I,” Elio said. “You and I. We will have nothing new. We will experience nothing for the first time together. I mean you lived with him years. Dated him years. I’m sure everything even we do in bed you’ve done with him.” Elio shrugged his shoulders.

Elio felt so much for Oliver. So much. He imagined once upon a time Oliver had felt whatever he was feeling this for that Spencer as well. He imagined all their firsts. All their first times. Elio softly began to cry again. The thought that Oliver had had all this before was so painful to him. Elio wanted him and Oliver to have this together. Just them. Now, he knew for a fact. It would never happen. 

Oliver had listened to Elio talk. He sounded jealous. Jealous. Of his ex. When Spencer was so insignificant. “Elio,” Oliver said. It took Oliver a moment to even form a sentence because he was so shocked by Elio’s jealousy. It was so juvenile and immature. How could he explain it to Elio? How everything they were doing was new. So new to him too. Why? Because he was in love. Oliver was IN love and he had never ever been in love before. Not with Spencer.

Oliver nodded. He would tell him. He would tell him. Oliver’s hands felt cold and sweaty. His heart thumped in his chest. He needed a moment to come to terms with what he was about to say. He didn’t really feel ready. He was scared. What if he said it and Elio doubted him? What if Elio for some reason thought Oliver was just saying it so he could feel better? Oliver looked up at Elio. He looked quiet young suddenly, sitting there, arms crossed and on his knees. Oliver let out a shaky breath.

His phone rang and Elio visibly jumped. He looked as Oliver reached into his pocket and silenced it. Elio felt a bit numb. He had feared this but hearing it was so much worse. Seven years. What if it was the ex that broke up with Oliver. Had Oliver wanted to marry him? Elio shook his head. This was so painful to think about. 

Oliver’s phone rang again. Elio looked towards Oliver as he took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

“Hello?” He said. Elio saw as his expression changed and he suddenly stood up. “Ok. Ok. Mom. Mom breathe,” Oliver said.

Oliver walked out of the bedroom and Elio got up and walked after him. Oliver put his shoes on. “Ok. I’m leaving. I’m leaving right now ok?”

Oliver hung up and finished putting his shoes on. Elio just stared at him. Oliver looked up and opened his mouth to explain and then saw the hard look on Elio’s face his heart broke a little. He would explain later. Now was not the time.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I have to go.”


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The war_  
>  _between our lips_  
>  _left no hope_  
>  _for peace._  
>  \- perry poetry

Oliver got in his car and took off for his mom’s place. His heart was pounding. What was wrong with Elio? Why all this? Why now? Had he not shown him? How could he not know? How could he _not feel_ how crazy in love Oliver was with him.

Oliver was panting and he felt the hot sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away angrily. Where had he failed? He had been open and honest and let Elio in and he was so happy. And life was so fulfilling. He shook his head and just drove on and as fast as legally possible.

He was in shock and just couldn’t get over the way Elio had yelled at him and the cold stare he had given him right before he left. It physically hurt him to have seen that hard look in Elio’s eyes. He kept seeing it and suddenly he was turning into his mom’s street. He pulled into her driveway and she was at her front door, Archie barking beside her, and Oliver got out of his car and ran up the path and up her front porch steps and hugged his mom tightly. She broke down in his arms.

“Oh, Ollie,” she was saying between sobs. “Oh, Ollie. My brother. My big brother. I can’t believe he’s gone. I had just spoken to him! I told him you were seeing Elio! Told him about our Christmas! He was my only brother.”

“I know mom, I know,” Oliver said and he closed his eyes and cried too. He cried for his mother’s sadness and he cried for the pain he was feeling in his chest. He cried for how hurt his heart felt at how angry Elio was with him and he didn’t know what to do about it. He never wanted Elio to speak to him or to look at him the way he had before right before he left. Oliver cried with his mom and held her for a long long while. 

Finally he sat her down and made her some tea and held her hand as she told him how his aunt had called her and told her his uncle had passed away while he slept. At least it was peaceful, Oliver thought, but he just rubbed his mom’s back. He knew his uncle Jim and his mother had been extremely close. As she had stated he had been her only brother. He felt his mom’s pain and they spoke of fond memories of him.

Elizabeth had finally calmed and look at Oliver. “Will you be able to come with me? To South Carolina?”

“Of course mom,” he said without hesitation. “Of course. When are we leaving?”

“I.. I wanted to go today,” she said. “Your aunt is alone and she needs help and I want to feel useful.”

“Ok. Yes. We will go today. I just need to pack a bag.”

“I do too. Let me do that now and I’ll call your aunt and we’ll be on our way,” she said. “She’ll be happy to see Archie too,” Liz said smiling.

“Ok,” Oliver said and hugged his mom once more before he took off for his place.

He made it home and was beginning to pack a bag when he thought he had to tell Elio. He took his phone out and his thumb hovered over his name in the contacts. He had thought of calling but he felt the clench at his chest and thought his heart couldn’t take the sound of Elio’s anger at the moment. So he texted instead. 

 **I apologize for how quickly I left. My uncle Jim has passed away and he and my mother were extremely close. I’m packing a bag and am taking off for South Carolina. I’ll call you with more information when I have it.**  

He then called Simone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” Oliver said and his voice was extremely shaky.

“What’s wrong?” Simone asked sounding alarmed. 

“My uncle Jim passed,” Oliver said.

“Oh no! Oh Ollie I’m so sorry! Oh your poor mom! Oh they were so close!”

“I know,” Oliver said, letting out a shaky breath. “I’m packing for South Carolina now. I’m probably going to have to take the whole week off I need to make sure mom is ok.” 

“Right. Right. Is Elio going to go too?”

Oliver froze at the sound of Elio’s name. “No. No. You know, I couldn’t ask him to do that. It’s out of state and...”

“Oh. Ok. I mean yeah,” Simone whispered. “Can I call your mom? Should I wait?”

“I’m sure she would love to hear from you. She loves you so much.”

“Ok. Maybe text me when you’re on the road and I’ll call that way I know I’m not interrupting anything. 

“Will do,” Oliver said.

“Ok. I love you. I’m sorry.” 

“Thanks Simone,” Oliver whispered. “Love you too.” He hung up and kept packing.

 

* * *

 

Elio was sitting in his living room, tears slowly falling down his face. He was sniffling. Oliver had been gone for a while now. He hadn’t said what had happened and Elio hadn’t asked. He should have asked but hadn’t. His mind was racing. He couldn’t stop all the thoughts swirling around in his head.

He picked up his phone and called the one person who he knew would help him understand. His father.

“Hello?”

Elio closed his eyes. “Papà.”

“Son? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Elio took a deep breath in. “I... uh.” Another deep breath in and out. “So, Oliver. He... he was with this other guy for seven years,” Elio said.

“Ok,” his father said softly.

Elio sat there. “Seven years, dad.”

“Ok,” his father said again. “Does he want to go back to him?” His father asked softly.

“No,” Elio said. “No, that’s not it.”

“What is it then, Elio?”

Elio leaned his head back on his couch. He felt his chin tremble again. “Dad, I... I’ve never had this, you know,” Elio said softly. “I didn’t have much time to date before and, and... and I’ve never had this. Like this.”

“Like what, son?” His father asked.

“Like this. Like a real, true grown up, adult relationship. Staying at his place. Staying at my place. Grocery shopping together. Talking to him while I’m in the shower and he’s brushing his teeth,” Elio said feeling the clenching in his stomach as he recounted it all.

“It sounds lovely,” his father said softly.

Elio nodded. “It is. It is. And now, you know. He tells me he was with someone for seven years and I can’t help but think about how he has shared everything we have with someone else, dad!” Elio felt as if the dam had opened. “They lived together years and years and they shared it all and I can’t imagine of one thing Oliver and I can have or do that Oliver hasn’t shared with him already!” 

“Oh, son,” his dad said. “Elio.”

Elio stayed quiet.

“Elio?”

“Yeah?” 

“You’re not being fair Elio.”

Elio stayed quiet and felt angry his father was saying this.

“You’re not being fair. He met that person and had a connection that lasted as long as it did but it obviously didn’t work out and it is not fair for you to be angry with him for that.”

“But what makes it special with me? All he feels with me he felt before. What if he even wanted to marry this guy, dad? I’ve never.. I've never had this. I’ve never loved anyone or felt this or given anyone what I’m giving him and it hurts to know he’s given himself to someone else,” Elio said. He shut his eyes tightly. “There someone out there that knows him how I know him now. Someone else who’s... I’m not the only one.” Elio whispered and he felt new tears fall.

“Elio,” his father said. “Elio that is not fair, son. This is not fair.” 

“How do I not feel this?!” Elio asked frustrated.

“First off son, you’re jealous of the notions you’ve created in your head. What makes you think their relationship was like what he and you have now? You don’t know. You do not know anything about them.” 

“Well they had to have been in love! Why else live with someone?”

“And what if they were, son? What if they were? They no longer are. That man was his past you are his present and probably future.”

Elio shook his head. He bent his knees and pulled them to his chest. He sighed.

“Elio, I know this is your first real relationship. I know you’ve never felt so deeply for anyone, but son, you’re jealous over an experience that, first off, you can’t do anything about and second of all you’re probably making worse for yourself by imagining everything about what is happening between you and Oliver is what happened between him and his ex.”

Elio sniffled and wiped his nose, listening to his father.

“It wasn’t Elio. It couldn’t be, ok. It couldn’t be because what is between you two now is happening because it is you and because it is him.”

Elio sat quiet and kept listening.

“You’re being immature and you’re letting whatever insecurities you have get the best of you,” his father said gently.

Elio thought of this. 

“Elio?”

“Yeah?”

“Where is this coming from? What is it that you’re really afraid of?” His father asked.

Elio thought about it a while. “I just,” Elio said trying to voice all he was feeling, which was a lot and was a jumbled mess of emotions inside of him. “Just, you know, everything was so unexpected, with Oliver. If was difficult at the start. It’s funny because he seemed to be scared at the start and now that we’re in a serious relationship it’s like it’s so easy for him. So natural.” 

“Ok,” his father said. 

“Meanwhile, for me,” Elio said. “For me it made so much sense at the beginning and now, now we’re in it and I’ve never done this before and suddenly he mentioned an ex and suddenly I worried, what if all this, all this that’s happening it isn’t as special to him as it is to me?” Elio asked softly. “It’s special to me because this is my first time doing all this, which... which I mean I look at my life and I have a kid and I have a job and I’m a grown man and yet... and yet this is all new and I just want it to be as special for him as it is for me but how can it be if he’s done all this and has had all this before? What makes anything he and I do together special? Important? One of a kind?”

“Ask him those questions then,” His father said.

“I tried,” Elio said.

“Did he not have an answer?” 

“I don’t know. We were interrupted.”

“By?”

“Oh... something happened with his mom. She was upset it seems.”

“Oh is everything ok?”

Elio’s eyes widened. “I don’t know. I should check.”

“Do that son,” his father said. Elio nodded. “In the mean time, Elio, don’t let your insecurities let you ruin what could be something so very special. You remember how painful it was when he couldn’t trust you because he was scared and insecure. Now he beat his demons and has let you in. Don’t let your own fears and insecurities drive a wedge between you two. A wedge that doesn’t need to be there. A wedge you’re creating yourself.” 

Elio looked up at the ceiling. “I keep picturing them together,” he said.

“Jealousy is an ugly thing, son, especially when you let it run unchecked.”

Elio made a face as the words his father was saying sunk in. His chin trembled. “I don’t want him to spend seven years with me and then move on to someone else.”

”Then work at making this last, son.”

He let out sigh. “Thanks dad,” he said.

“Anytime,” he said. “I’m always here for you. I love you.” 

“I love you too dad,” he said.

He hung up and looked at his phone and saw the text notification. He read it and felt his heart sink. He wanted to call Liz but wondered when would be a good time. He hugged his knees and laid his forehead on them. He would wait another hour.

 

* * *

 

Oliver, Liz and Archie had taken off. They had been on the road a while and Simone had called Liz, which Oliver had been very grateful for. 

They rode a bit longer. The ride was about four hours and they were halfway through when Liz’s phone rang a second time.

“Oh,” she said and answered. “Hello sweetheart,” she smiled at Oliver as she listened on her phone. “Oh thank you, Elio darling,” she said. She spoke a moment more and she sounded happy to be talking to Elio. “Yes we’re halfway there,” she said after a while. “I’m sure you want to speak to Oliver?”

Oliver swallowed and said nothing and kept his eyes on the road.

“Yes, he’s driving,” he heard his mom say. “Oh alright. Thank you again sweetheart. Chat soon. Bye bye.”

Liz sighed and hung up. “He’s such a sweet young man,” she said.

“Indeed he is,” Oliver answered and kept his eyes on the road.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the worst type_  
>  _of pain_  
>  _is not expressed_  
>  _in tears_  
>  _or in fears_  
>     
>  _its_  
>  _the pain_  
>  _so deep_  
>  _we go_  
>  _silent on it_
> 
> \- charlie gilbert

Oliver didn’t want to talk. It was... an odd feeling. He thought back to all Elio had said. To how he had been so angry. So angry. He had said Oliver had been cruel. Oliver didn’t want to talk to him. To anyone. Thank god funerals were events you could be quiet at. You could sulk and lean in a corner and look distant and no one would know.

But someone knew. His mom knew.

“What’s wrong?” She asked the first evening there.

“Nothing,” Oliver said.

Then the day of the viewing, she asked him again. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Oliver has replied again.

The evening after the viewing a phone call from Simone.

 “What’s going on between you and Elio?” 

It was a Monday and obviously Elio had gone back to work it seemed, since Simone thought Oliver would be busy taking care of his mom, so Simone had gone and asked Elio for an update.

Oliver had stayed quiet. What would he say, anyway? Elio is jealous of Spencer?! That was insane... even if it was true. And what was Oliver going to do about it? What was he supposed to do about it? 

He remembered back to the moment before his mom had called. When Elio had pressed him about what was so different and how could things be new, Oliver was planning to say: ‘it’s different because I love you, Elio!’

But as the next couple of days went by, Oliver worried, what if Elio didn’t believe him? What if he thought Oliver was just saying it to appease him? That would be awful. How would Oliver ever recover from that?

“Oliver!” Simone has said after the silence. 

“Yeah?” 

“What the hell is going on between you and Elio.” 

“I don’t know,” Oliver had said. 

“ _You don’t know_?”

“No,” Oliver said. “Maybe you can ask him and then let me know because I don’t know.”

 

That night was the second night that Oliver had been there and he had not received a single text or call from Elio. Nothing. In a strange way, Oliver was relieved. Elio would probably question him about Spencer again and he didn’t know how he would deal with that. So maybe the silence and distance was a blessing in disguise.

Oliver took his phone and turned it off. He would turn it back on when it was time to go back.

 

* * *

 

Monday night Elio made pizza for him and Margaux. Marzia had to be at work at 5 am Tuesday morning so he had picked Margaux up after school. Marzia would pick her up Tuesday afternoon.

“Where’s Oliver?” Margaux had asked while they ate dinner.

“Ah, had to go to South Carolina with his mom,” Elio has said with a pleasant smile.

“Aw,” Margaux said. “He took Archie too?”

“Yes, sweetie. Sorry,” Elio said. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“When is he coming back?” Margaux asked.

Elio didn’t know. “I’m not sure, sweetie,” he had whispered and hugged Margaux.

After Margaux had gone to bed he had picked up his phone and had tried to call Oliver but it had gone straight to voice mail.

 

* * *

 

On Tuesday Oliver and his mom were over at his aunt’s home. Liz’s phone rang.

“Elio!” Liz had said and Oliver had not listened. He had zoned out.

“Oh, Oliver is here. I’m sure you wanted to speak to him,” she had said and Oliver hadn’t even looked her way.

“Oh, ok,” she had said and then had walked away and had left Oliver alone.

 

The following day, Oliver was doing another day of not really speaking unless spoken to and it was going well until the end of the day when his mother came up to him as he wallowed in his pity.

“We need to talk,” she said softly. 

“Ok,” Oliver said.

“What’s going on with you and Elio?”

“If I knew I would tell you,” Oliver said.

“What does that mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” he told her. “I don’t know.”

Liz furrowed her brow and looked at Oliver. “Then let’s talk about it. It’ll help.”

“It won’t help this time,” Oliver said softly.

“Talk to me son,” Liz says.

Oliver closed his eyes. “He had been upset for a few days. And I wasn’t sure why, then he told me but I didn’t think it was that serious. But I guess it’s really serious and now I don’t know how to make it better. 

“That was really vague, sweetie,” Liz said.

Oliver took a shaky breath in. “He... he’s mad I was with Spencer for seven years,” Oliver said.

Liz sat still and took a deep breath in and out. “So he knows about Spencer?”

“He grilled me about him. Asked some basic questions. What’s his name. Age. What does he do for a living. How long were we together. I said seven years and he just...” Oliver drifted off and shook his head.

“He just what?”

“Lost it. Cried. Said nothing would be new between he and I.” Oliver felt the pain all over again. It was so raw. 

“Oh he’s jealous,” Liz said.

“Yeah!” Oliver said. “How? How could he be! Jesus. He told me seven years was a lifetime.” 

“Well... he just turned 28. I’m sure at his age seven years does feel like a lifetime.” 

Oliver stopped a moment. Right. Elio was seven years younger than him. He had a job and a child and sometimes Oliver completely forgot their age difference.

“Yeah I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Are you angry?” Liz asked.

Oliver furrowed his brow. “No,” he said. “I’m not angry. I’m hurt. I’m sad. I’m tired. I’m... lost.” Oliver looked over at his mom. “How do I make this better? How do I fix this? I told him Spencer means nothing but he doesn’t believe me.”

“Well because he still doesn’t really know anything about Spencer,” Liz said.

Oliver shook his head. “He’s nothing to me! He’s in the past!”

“Well he’s something to Elio, and he’s very much in his present. So you need to tell him everything.”

Oliver let out an exasperated sigh. “I hate that. I don’t want to rehash that shit, mom!”

Liz took a deep breath in and out. “Is he worth it?” She asked.

“What?” Oliver asked her.

“Is he worth it Oliver? Is Elio worth it?!”

“Of course he’s worth it! I’m so...” Oliver breathed out and closed his eyes.

“Ok,” she said. “And if you haven’t told him, son, tell him.”

“I wanted to the last day we talked but I was afraid he might doubt it because we were arguing,” Oliver said. He looked at his mother with worried eyes.

She reached over and squeezed his hand. “Oliver none of this is easy. All of it is scary. But you have to know what you’re fighting for.” 

Oliver nodded. “Yes,” he said.

“No one is perfect. He’s not. You’re not. Maybe you’ll have huge arguments over things that seem like nothing but you don’t give up and you don’t give in.”

Oliver nodded again. “Yes,” he said again.

“You and Spencer... first of all, you never looked as happy as you do with Elio.”

“Because I’m me,” Oliver said. “I’m me 100%. I’ve never been me.”

Liz smiled at her son. He smiled back.

“I... I like myself more because he likes me for me. And... it feels good.”

“I’m sure it does,” she said softly.

Oliver sighed. “What do I... how do I even begin?” Oliver asked looking at his mom. 

“Begin with what he wants and needs to know and hear. About Spencer. Once he knows it all, then tell him all the ways how this time around is so much different for you.”

Oliver smiled and nodded. “Ok,” Oliver said.

Liz reached and stroke Oliver’s face. “Go home tomorrow,” she said.

Oliver furrowed his brow. “What?” He asked.

“The funeral is at 11 am. Once it’s done, go home son.”

“But I can’t leave you here,” Oliver said. “We said we would go back Saturday.”

“Oliver,” Liz said sternly. “I know it’s easier to avoid the pain but, son, you have to deal with this situation with Elio. It’s gone on long enough. You both need to talk.”

Oliver nodded. He knew. He knew this. “Thank you, mom,” he said softly.

 

* * *

 

The funeral was at 11. Oliver was packed and ready to go. He left South Carolina at 12:15 pm. Oliver kept looking at the dash as he drove. He was biting his lip and his heart was pounding.

He was halfway home when he decided to put on some music. He put on a playlist of music that he had saved that reminded him of Elio. As he got closer to home, he started feeling a bit more emotional. He had missed Elio so much. He never wanted another disagreement. Nothing like this. They couldn’t do this again. 

It was 4:20 pm when he drove into John’s Creek. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. It was Thursday and Elio would be in Debate Club until 4:30 pm and home by 4:50 pm. It was perfect timing. At the first red light that he stepped up Oliver decided to text Elio a link to one of the songs on his playlist. He hoped Elio listened to it on the way home. He drove on towards Elio’s apartment.

It was 4:37 pm when he pulled in. He got out and took Archie out of his carrier and walked him and then went to the apartment building and sat on the steps of the apartment building. Archie sat beside him. Oliver and he looked at each other. “Now we wait,” Oliver said. He looked at his watch. 4:48 pm. He would be home soon and Oliver couldn’t wait.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _let there be storms_  
>  _and insanity in our_  
>  _passion that would_  
>  _destroy us and yet_  
>  _make our love_  
>  _eternal_  
>  \- parth
> 
>  _My mind said everything_  
>  _to make me doubt you,_  
>  _My heart just wouldn’t_  
>  _let me live without you._  
>  \- braxton.poetry
> 
>  
> 
> _he was like ___  
>  _the air_  
>  _after rain:_  
>  _i breathed him in_  
>  _i breathed again_  
>  _[i believed again.]_  
>  \- charlie gilbert

Elio exited Debate Club. He was going to bring his bike this morning, but didn’t because the weather had called for rain but it hadn’t rained at all. Elio let out a sigh as he got in his car. He threw his back pack on the passenger side seat and took off for home.

Tuesday Elio had called Liz when he had gotten home. She had said Oliver was there as if she didn’t know they were fighting. He had said that he would call Oliver later. And he had. But when he had, he went straight to voice mail. Elio didn’t want to text. He wanted to hear Oliver’s voice.

Traffic was still backed up and Elio sat back and looked out ahead. He would try to call again tonight. Even if he went to voice mail. He would try. They had gone without speaking long enough and the silence was becoming too much. He began to move slowly up the street. His phone chimed. Elio pulled it out. His heart leaped. A text. From Oliver. He opened it. It was a link to a song. Elio tapped it, heart pounding. He was curious to hear what it was. Soft piano music filled the car. He had never heard this song before. 

“Don't cut the lights, just take it slow, we’re moving fast, we’ve lost control, but I feel safe with you. Love is brave, but I've been scared I look around, see no one there and still feel close to you. Cause my life is like a bedroom door, don’t lead me in when you feel low, cause I might make a move. So what should I do in the darkness of you, when you light up my moon from July until June. What would I do if there wasn't a you? Would you sing about me like I sing about you?”

Elio’s heart thumped in his chest as he heard the lyrics. He sat in traffic, listening.

“You're my sunshine, you’re my rain. You're all I've lost yet all I've gained if I must tell the truth. Hello darkness, goodbye light, I'll kiss you close and hold you tight, if that's alright with you. I'm coming back, if that's alright with you. So come on back, if that's alright with you.”

Elio grinned and felt tears fill his eyes.

“So what should I do when I'm dark and I'm blue? When you light up my room from July until June. What would I do if there wasn't a you? Would you sing about me like I sing about you? Cause all I see are yellow lights, yellow lights, yellow lights. Meet me under yellow lights, yellow lights, yellow lights. We're burning through these yellow lights, yellow lights, yellow lights when I'm with you.”

Elio kept smiling, wiping tears from his eyes.

“What should I do in the darkness of you When you light up my moon from July until June. What would you do if I died before you Would you sing about me like I sing about you?”

The song ended and Elio put it on repeat. Oliver was coming home. That’s all Elio needed to know.

 

* * *

 

Elio pulled into his parking lot and his heart leapt. He parked beside Oliver’s Nissan. He got out so fast he forgot his back pack and had to go back and get it. Finally he got it and jogged into his apartment building and as soon as he turned the corner he saw him. Oliver. He was sitting on the steps. 

The moment their eyes locked gazes, Elio froze. His knees felt weak and for a moment there, he didn’t feel like he could trust himself to take another step. He leaned forward and put his hands on his knees. He was panting. His heart was racing.

“Elio!” Oliver said and he was jogging down the stairs and coming towards him and Elio finally walked, jogged forward and he threw his arms around Oliver’s neck as Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Elio couldn’t hold back the tears. He was so relieved. So relieved. 

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said.

“No. No. I’m... fuck, I suck!” Elio said. They didn’t want to let go. They finally did though, and Elio picked up Archie, who had been barking up a storm and leaned into Oliver’s chest. Oliver put his arm around Elio and they walked up the steps together. Finally they stepped inside. Elio walked in and put Archie down. He dropped his back pack to the floor and turned to face Oliver.

They pulled each other in and kissed. Elio pressed Oliver against the wall and then Oliver walked forward, pushing Elio against the wall and caging him in. They were panting when they came up for air.

“Let’s not -“ Elio began.

“No. Never again,” Oliver said. He kissed Elio’s forehead. “But we... we have to talk.” Elio nodded.

They slipped off their shoes and walked to the living room. Archie was already curled up in his favorite chair.

Oliver plopped down on the couch and he smiled when Elio climbed on him and straddled him. They settled comfortably.

“I’m so sorry about your uncle. How’s Liz?” Elio asked.

Oliver smiled and stroked his cheek. “She will be ok,” he said. “She’s still in South Carolina. She’s staying a few more days.” Elio nodded. Oliver took a deep breath in. “I need to tell you all about Spencer.”

Elio felt his whole body clench at the sound of the name. Spencer. “Alright,” he whispered. He looked into Oliver’s eyes. He, truly, wanted to hear this.

“I met Spencer through a mutual friend the summer after I finished university. It was right before I started teaching. We were set up and went on a blind date. He was... nice enough,” Oliver said.

“Nice enough?” Elio asked.

“Yes, Elio. Nice enough. There was no, attraction at first sight, although he wasn’t ugly but it wasn’t as if I was left gaping as he took off his bike helmet and his gorgeous curls shook loose. I wasn’t left helpless when he turned an angelic face at me and smiled. I wasn’t left speechless when he told me his name was Mr. Perlman and he taught computer science.” Elio blushed, visibly. He grinned. “Elio, you blew me away the second I saw you. Spencer was nice enough.” Oliver said.

“Ok,” Elio whispered.

“We started seeing each other more and more. We started dating. About a year and half after we had started dating he finished law school and he got a job opportunity for a firm here in Atlanta. He asked me if I would move to Atlanta with him.”

Elio nodded. “Ok,” he said. “So you were happy with him?”

“At that time we were only dating. We didn’t do anything like you and I, split the time between our homes. It was strictly, meet you here at this time and place. But at that time, I was actually thinking of moving closer to my mom. My dad had passed and she was all the family I had left. The guy I was dating wanted to move to the city where my mom was 40 minutes from. It seemed like a sign. So I said yes I would move.”

“So the decision to move wasn’t just to be with him?”

“No,” Oliver said. “If he had been offered that job in Florida or the Carolinas, even if he had gotten a job in Tennessee, it probably would have ended soon after. He just happened to get a job in Atlanta.”

“Ok,” Elio said. This was not at all what he had expected.

“So, I owned a place in Tennessee and he was renting so he moved two months before me and bought a condo in Buckhead without consulting with me and assumed I would just move in.”

“Wow,” Elio said.

“Yeah,” Oliver replied. “That should have been a warning bell, but I wasn’t going to burden my mom by moving in with her and the whole point was for Spencer and I to live together. So I moved in. It was then that I began to see how concerned by appearances Spencer truly was. He was all about the hair and beard products and the designer clothes and being in the right neighborhood and having the right friends.”

“That’s why you hate the whole designer clothes stuff?”

“I don’t _hate_ it,” Oliver said. “I just...”

“I get it,” Elio said sweetly. He leaned in and kissed Oliver.

Oliver smiled. “As time went on we grew apart. He was working long hours and weekends. There were plenty of days I would come home, cook and eat dinner alone and go to sleep before he came home.”

“Wow,” Elio said.

“Yeah. I should have paid more attention,” Oliver said. “I got lonely at home. I wanted a dog. It was a huge fight. Finally I got Archie,” Oliver said. “By then we had been together over five years and...” Oliver took a deep breath in and out and took Elio’s hand into his. “And I began to think about marriage,” he said softly.

Elio tensed. “Oh,” he said. 

“Elio, I was 30, I had been with him for over five years,” Oliver said. “It just _seemed_ like that’s what should happen next,” Oliver continued softly. He looked into Elio’s green eyes. They were wide and Oliver noticed Elio’s heart was racing. “Elio, I did _not,_ I repeat,” Oliver said, staring right into Elio’s eyes. “I did _not_ love him. I cared deeply, despite it all I had been sharing my life with him but I was not _in_ love with him. I just.. it’s where I was in life. And the thought of starting again with someone new at 30 when... when I had imagine myself married by then...” Oliver said. “It was a hard pill to swallow. So I told myself I’d do all I could do keep what I had and make it work than start again. Regardless of how not right it felt.”

Elio furrowed his brow and Oliver let it all sink in. Elio looked deep in thought. “So that’s when you had those bad Valentine’s?” Elio asked shyly. 

“Yes, baby,” Oliver said.

“Ok, go on,” Elio said. He still seemed tense, even though Oliver had called him baby. Oliver sighed.

“So fast forward two years and it was the beginning of summer. That would be our seven year anniversary,” Oliver said. Elio noticed how tense he sounded. “Spencer said he had bought tickets to Hawaii. Ten days.”

“Ok,” Elio said softly.

“So, in my head I was thinking, wow, Hawaii, we’re going to celebrate our seven year anniversary soon -“

“You thought it was a trip to propose to you,” Elio said. He wasn’t asking.

 “Yes,” Oliver said looking up at him.

Elio nodded. He felt weirdly out of it. Hearing his Oliver talk about hoping another man would propose to him while on a romantic vacation was... surreal.

“And did he?” Elio asked. “Did he propose?”

“No,” Oliver said. 

“Did you?”

“No, I did not propose to him, Elio. I did not. The ten days went by without anyone proposing to anyone else.”

“Were you disappointed?” Elio asked.

“I didn’t have a chance to be,” Oliver said.

“What do you mean?”

“We were on the plane ride back,” Oliver said. He was looking off to the side, not meeting Elio’s me eyes. “I had left Archie with my mom and Spencer spent so much time at work that I did the grocery shopping and cooked at home, so we were sitting there and I remember I told him we should pass by the grocery store on our way home because Archie needed treats and we were out of milk and other essentials,” Oliver said. Elio watched him intently. “And he just said, no need. It’s over. You need to move out.”

Elio sat stunned. “What?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said.

“What the fuck!” Elio said as anger surged in him.

“Needless to say I was stunned. I said nothing for a while. Then I told Spencer I was going to need time to find a place to live in. To give me a month and I would be out of his hair.”

“Right,” Elio said.

“He told me no. That he had met someone and he was in love with the other man and his lease was up in 12 days so needed be out in 48 hours.”

Elio’s eyes widened. “He cheated on you?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said he shrugged and gave Elio a dry smile. “It got ugly fast. He had me on his cellphone plan and told me I still had to pay him for it. He tried to keep Archie,” Oliver said. “Archie who I got for me and who he never liked. So I moved in with Simone and stayed with her until I bought my home. She was an absolute godsend. I hadn’t even been in my home six months when I met you.” 

Elio sat there stunned. “Wow,” He said.

“Yeah,” Oliver said. “Not the Hollywood romance you expected I’m sure,” Oliver said. 

“Why did you put up with so much of his shit?” Elio asked.

“I... I honestly even today I’m not sure why. It’s just where I was and like I said it seemed easier to stay and try to make it work,” Oliver said. “I’m not proud of it, Elio.”

Elio was angry. He wasn’t feeling jealous or heartbroken. He was angry. “And if he had proposed? You would have said yes?” Elio asked.

“Elio I told you about him. I really don’t want to go back and analyze the worst moment in my life,” Oliver said.

Elio furrowed his brow and got off Oliver. “I’m just asking!” Elio said feeling defensive.

“Well I don’t want you to ask!” Oliver said.

“Why are you mad? Are you still in love with him? Would you marry him now?”

“What?! No! Fuck sakes Elio! I just told you I never _loved_ him!” 

“Then why don’t you want to answer my questions?” Elio asked.

“I told you! I told you everything, ok! I told you everything in the hopes that we can move on because I do not wish to relive all that crap!” Oliver stared at Elio angrily. “Plus, since you seem to be a fucking expert at all this,” Oliver continued angrily. “You tell me Elio. If you were me, what would you have done different and better? Huh?!”

Elio looked away. “I don’t know,” he said honestly.

“Exactly. Life isn’t black and white, it is all shades of gray and humans are complicated and we do dumb shit like staying with shitty boyfriends for way too long because we hope to recapture the hope of what once was. Because it’s easier to stay, because sometimes the devil you know is better than the one you don’t.”

Elio looked at Oliver. He had never talked this much before. He seemed to be letting everything out.

“I’m not proud Elio. I’m not proud that I stayed and that’s probably the biggest reason I hate to even remember all those years I wasted with Spencer. He was an asshole. He didn’t care and we were never in love and I am not proud of the fact that I wasn’t a bigger man and left. I’m ashamed I was cheated on. He practically threw me out on the street. It took me months to tell my mother!” Oliver said. 

Elio stared at Oliver, eyes wide.

“I felt stupid and gullible and... and god I never want to relive any of that shit!”

Elio nodded.

“So you see!” Oliver said, angry edge back on his voice. “Nothing to be jealous of!”

Oliver got up and walked to the kitchen. Elio stayed sitting in the couch, at a loss for words.

“Now I told you all about my ex, tell me about yours.” 

Elio turned and looked back at Oliver. “What?” He asked.

“There must have been a man or two you dated. Tell me about your ex, or exes. You’re an incredibly good looking guy. You were in New York. I’m sure you had plenty of boyfriends.”

Elio felt his face warm. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Oliver was very angry and Elio didn’t blame him. He also knew and understood the anger wasn’t all directed at him. He still had a lot of anger unresolved from his experience with Spencer, which he obviously, wanted to stop talking about.

Elio looked at Oliver. “Well?” Oliver asked. He sounded annoyed.

“You’re my first real boyfriend,” Elio said softly.

Oliver was in the middle of lifting the bottle of water in his hand to his lips when he stopped mid air. “What?”

“You, Oliver,” Elio said softly. “You are the first ever, man or woman, that I have ever had this sort of relationship with.”

“I don’t...” Oliver shook his head. “You’re joking right?”

Elio felt a bit angry. “No!” He said. “Why the fuck would I joke about that?” He asked. Oliver looked at him in surprise. Elio took a breath in. He needed to calm down. “You’ll be surprised how much having to take care of a kid kills your social life,” Elio said. “Every weekend it was homework or watching Margaux. I mean, I ignore it all and go get drunk and hook up.” Elio bit his bottom lip. “But really, no 20 to 22 year old wants to date a person with a kid under three. Someone who can’t just pick up and go at the drop of a hat. Someone who has to make sure they have formula and baby food and diapers.”

Elio looked up at Oliver. “Someone who’s still living with their parents because buying diapers every 10 days and buying baby clothes every few months can add up when they’re a full time student and only have a part time job and suddenly going out and getting drunk takes a back burner. Also life is limited to school, home, grocery stores and Babies R Us and suddenly you’re just meeting less people.”

Elio clenched his jaw. “The last guy I called a boyfriend was a guy I met at 21. Margaux wasn’t even two. I gave up after that. I had no time. I wasn’t planning on you or us. It happened. It’s never just _happened_ before. This, being my only experience, I thought this is how it always was and the thought of you having this with someone else kind of hit me hard.” 

Elio couldn’t meet Oliver’s eyes. 

“You realize how far from the truth that was?” Oliver asked.

“Well I had no idea! You never told me all this before!”

“Just like you never told me this was your first real relationship! I didn’t know knowing about Spencer would be that big of a deal!”

They stared at one another. “Well, now you know why I flipped my lid,” Elio said.

“Well you didn’t have to,” Oliver replied.

“Again, how was I supposed to know?!” Elio said, a bit exasperated.

“Well how could you not know?!” Oliver answered shaking his head.

“Maybe because the last time I checked I wasn’t a mind reader!” Elio exclaimed. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want this. “We need to do better,” he said absentmindedly.

“You mean I need to do better right?” Oliver asked. “Since I seem to be fucking something up every other week.” 

Elio furrowed his brow. “I have never said that!”

“No but come on, it’s obvious you haven’t been happy for several weeks now.”

Elio closed his eyes. “Oliver,” he said.

“Elio, no, I can’t stand -“

“No, Oliver let me talk -“

“No I need to tell you -“

“Just, will you listen!”

“I love you!”

They both froze and stared at one another. “What?” Oliver asked

“What did you say?” Elio asked speaking over him.

“Elio, I -“

“Oh god Oliver! Me too! So much!” 

They were suddenly wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Elio, I love you so much,” Oliver whispered.

“I love you, Oliver,” Elio said.

“I love you more,” Oliver said grinning.

“I love you with all my heart,” Elio said, pulling back and looking into Oliver’s eyes.

“I love you with all my soul,” Oliver replied softly.

They leaned in and rested their foreheads together. “Can we... Please I don’t want to fight.”

“Neither do I, my love,” Oliver said. He took Elio’s face in his hands.

Elio grinned. He had never felt happier. Never felt lighter. “And you are my love,” Elio whispered.

They kissed. It had never quite felt like that before. Oliver felt the difference in their kiss.

“I want to show you,” Oliver said in a husky whisper. “How much I love you.”

Elio felt his heart race. “Yes, please,” he said softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the beautiful song mentioned in this chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> [Yellow Lights by Harry Hudson](https://youtu.be/fP3WPdhuGho) 


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _we are all_  
>  _destined to be_  
>  _a part of each_  
>  _other’s pasts_  
>  _but I want to_  
>  _be an exception_  
>  _and make_  
>  _this love last_  
>  \- nichomacus

“I’m so sorry about everything,” Elio said. He wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck.

Oliver smiled down at Elio. “I know. It’s ok,” Oliver said.

“I... I let my emotions run away with me. I didn’t understand,” Elio said. His words were rushed.

“It’s ok,” Oliver said in a soothing voice. It put Elio at ease. He nodded. Oliver kissed his forehead.

“I just wish I could take it all back,” Elio said once again. Oliver could see the pain and regret in his eyes. It broke his heart.

“Baby,” Oliver said softly. “It’s ok. Things happen, we get emotional and say things,” he said. Elio nodded. “I love you,” Oliver said.

Elio grinned. “I love you,” he said with a big bright smile on his face. Oliver loved the way his cheeks flushed slightly.

“We know this. We will not doubt this ever again. We will not make the same mistakes we made. That’s how we’ll grow as a couple and that’s how...” Oliver let out a breath. “That’s how we’ll make this last.” Elio grinned and nodded. “We will learn from where we’ve been.”

“Yes,” Elio said nodding still. “Yes I can do that. I will do that. I promise.”

“Ok,” Oliver said. They kissed again and Oliver pulled Elio’s hand down the hallway to the bedroom.

“I don’t ever want to go days without talking to you,” Elio said softly as they walked into the bedroom.

“We won’t,” Oliver said. “We won’t. We will be honest. Always.”

Elio nodded and smiled. “Yes,” he said.

“And on that note,” Oliver said softly, and pulled Elio to the bed. “I have something to tell you.”

“Ok?” Elio asked.

“Spencer bumped into me at the mall when we were Christmas shopping,” Oliver said.

Elio raised his eyebrows. “He did?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said. He looked at Elio’s face.

“So he talked to you?”

“Yes,” Oliver said. 

“What did he want?”  

Oliver swallowed. “He said he wanted us to get together and talk.”

“About?” Elio looked slightly tense.

“I don’t know, baby,” Oliver said. “We exchanged phone numbers and he called and texted -“

“Wait, you exchanged numbers?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said. “I, well I gave him mine, he’s called and texted I’ve not saved his number.”

“Why is he calling and texting?” 

“He just says he needs to talk and wants to do it in person.”

“Why?” Elio asked.

“He won’t say,” Oliver said. “Last time he called was the day before valentine’s and I told him I was busy and would call him back but I’ve not. And if you say so, I never will.”

Elio sat and pondered. Had Oliver said all this before today he would have been incredibly upset. He would have become irrational even, but now, knowing what he knew, although it didn’t make him happy, it didn’t upset him so much.

“I don’t know,” Elio said. It was the truth. “Maybe we can talk about it later? Or tomorrow?”

“Ok, my love,” Oliver said caressing Elio’s cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into Oliver’s strong hand. Nothing else mattered right now. They had talked and they had finally said they loved each other and Elio felt he and Oliver could make this last. They had a strong foundation and he felt things could only get better.

“I love you,” Elio said.

“I love you,” Oliver repeated.

The looked at each other. “I will never get tired of saying it,” he said with a soft smile as he kissed Oliver’s palm.

“Neither will I,” Oliver whispered and then leaned in and kissed Elio.

It was peacefulness and bliss. It was perfection. They began undressing each other. They had been apart too long and had not had enough contact these last few days and nothing could compare to right now. Their kissing and touching and coming together. This was their love. A deep connection that could not be ignored.

“Elio,” Oliver said pulling him close and looking into his eyes. “I have never, ever felt this way before. I have never been in love.”

Elio grinned. “Neither have I,” he said laughing softly.

He crawled on the bed, after kicking his shoes off and Oliver crawled on top of him. He removed his pants and boxers and then quickly took his off as well. Elio’s body was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As many times as he saw it, he would always admire it and cherish it. They kissed deeply, their bodies rubbing together. Elio lifted his hips, seeking friction against Oliver’s body.

He moaned as their bodies rubbed together, Oliver too, moaned softly as his lips traveled across Elio’s jaw. Elio pushed up and climbed on top. He kissed Oliver hungrily, biting his chin and down his neck. Elio crawled over and reached for the lube. He wanted on top. He quickly stroked lube on Oliver. It couldn’t be quick enough. Oliver grabbed his hips as he slowly slid Oliver inside.

Oliver held Elio’s hips tightly as Elio worked him in. “Fuck,” Elio whispered, moaning, whimpering slightly.

“You feel so good, baby,” Oliver said. 

Finally, once he was all the way in, Oliver sat up and held Elio, his palms rubbing up and down his soft back. Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck and once he had adjusted to Oliver’s body, he slowly started moving his hips. His moves were slow at first, barely there gentle thrusts. He was enjoying how it all felt, slowly stretching his body further. It all felt amazing to Oliver. There was nothing better than being inside Elio.

They kissed again and after a while Elio began to move his hips more deliberately. They gazed at one another. “I love you,” Elio said.

“I love you, too,” Oliver replied and kissed once more. 

Little by little, Elio moved faster. He tightened his body around Oliver, who moaned into Elio’s neck at the sensation of it. He leaned back against the headboard, hands still at Elio’s hips. He was wanting harder. Deeper.

“Baby,” Oliver said.

“Yes?” Elio asked.

“Can I...” he began but pushed off his seated position and pushed Elio down on the bed. He began to fuck Elio. It was hard and fast and desperate and Oliver couldn’t get enough. Elio did something to him. He made Oliver loose control and crave and want in ways he never thought possible. It all felt better than he could have ever imagined. Elio pulled him close, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He was lost in ecstasy but he heard as Elio asked for harder and faster and Oliver was more than happy to give it to him.

Oliver lost himself in the pleasure Elio was giving him and after a long while Elio came and Oliver came soon after. They lay panting, holding one another.

“So this is what Love feels like?” Oliver asked.

“Yes,” Elio said softly with a quiet laugh. “Amazing isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Oliver replied, pulling Elio closer to him.

 

* * *

 

There was no talk of Spencer that night. Elio and Oliver cooked dinner and laughed and held each other, kissed each other and told each other plenty of I love you’s to make up for all the times they had not said it before. Oliver stayed the night. He had his bag from South Carolina with him. Archie was already used to Elio’s apartment and was happy in his favorite chair.

The next day at school, Elio let Simone know Oliver was back. She noticed the happy way Elio was acting and she knew everything was ok. Oliver went home while Elio was at school. He called his mom to check on her and she was happy when Oliver told her he and Elio were fine. Liz said she was ok and felt useful helping clean out some of her brother’s things. Oliver was happy she was somewhat better.

Oliver went grocery shopping and his phone chimed as he was checking out. He checked it as he reached his car. It was Spencer.

I know you said you would call, was just checking in. Hope to hear from you soon.

Oliver didn’t erase the text this time. He left it and decided he would let Elio know about this one. He got home and began cooking dinner right away. He was making home made lasagna and wanted to make sure he let the meat simmer for a couple of hours.

 

* * *

 

“Mmmmm,” Elio said when he came home later on that day. “Smells wonderful.”

Oliver had been on the couch reading as the meat in tomato sauce simmered. He got up and walked to Elio. “Welcome home baby,” he said as they kissed.

“Thank you, baby,” Elio answered and Oliver took his back pack and set it down on the floor and put his arm around Elio as they walked to the bedroom.

“How was school?” Oliver asked and he listened to Elio as he changed. Once he had changed they walked back to the living room. Oliver checked the food and then sat on the couch, placing Elio’s legs over his thighs and giving him a foot massage.

Once Elio had filled him in on everything and Oliver had asked a bunch of questions, he took his phone out and showed it to Elio. “Check the texts,” he said and Elio looked.

“Oh,” he said. “It’s, um, Spencer?” Elio asked. The name felt foreign in his mouth.

“Yes,” Oliver said. “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“Do you want to hear what he has to say?” Elio asked.

Oliver sighed. “I don’t know,” he said looking at Elio who nodded. “I have no feelings at all towards him. No romantic notions of any sort.”

Elio nodded again. “Well, in my humble opinion,” Elio said softly. “I don’t know doesn’t mean no, so maybe you could give him a chance and see what he has to say. If you don’t like what you’re hearing you can get up and leave at any time.”

Oliver searched Elio’s face. “And you would be ok with that?” Oliver asked.

Elio tilted his head a bit and looked into Oliver’s eyes. “I will be if you meet him a public place and take me with you and introduce us.”

Oliver raised his eye brows, a bit surprised. “You want to meet him?” He asked.

Elio gave Oliver a smile which surprised him. “More like I want him to meet me. To know that there’s an us and I know about him and I’m aware you’re meeting him.” Elio looked down shyly. “I’ll leave you both alone to talk in private. But I’d feel good if I went with you.” Elio looked up timidly. “I hope that’s not too much?”

Oliver reached over and held his hand. “Baby,” he said. “You are the man in my life. Your feelings and happiness is my concern. Not Spencer’s. I’m more than fine with you coming and meeting him.”

Elio smiled and bit his bottom lip. “Thank you,” he said. He felt wonderful.

“Thank you for telling me how you feel.”

Elio beamed. He had never been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings!  
> We won’t be posting in the week coming because my birthday is coming up and I’m taking sometime to myself!  
> As always: thank you for continuing to read this story! It means so much to us that you’ve enjoyed it and we love bringing it to life!  
> So no new chapter the week coming but we’ll be back posting a new chapter March 21st!  
> Hugs to you all! <3


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _leave_   
>  _the pain_   
>  _in the past_
> 
> _but,_  
>  _carry the scars_  
>  _to the present_  
>  _as reminders_  
>  _of your bravery_  
>  \- poetry 131

Oliver had not called Spencer he had texted and told him he was free Sunday at 11 am. He figured he and Elio could grab lunch after he had spoken to him. His mother had said she wasn’t going to come home on Saturday like planned she was staying with her sister in law another week.

Saturday, Elio and Oliver had just spent the day together. It was Margaux’s weekend with Elio but she had a birthday party and Marzia was very friendly with the mom and the girls were having a sleep over so she was still with Marzia till Monday after school.

On Sunday, they slept in and finally got up and showered and dressed and took off for the plaza they were meeting Spencer at. It had a Starbucks and several stores around so Elio could shop a bit while Oliver spoke to Spencer. Oliver was driving.

“So, you’re ok with this still?” Oliver asked as they made their way to the plaza.

“Yeah,” Elio said with a genuine smile. “You should be asking yourself that baby,” Elio said, raising his eye brows. “He was an ass with you.”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “He was. He seemed different when I saw him,” Oliver said.

“Different how?”

“Not sure. More... human,” Oliver said. “Anyway, like you said, if I don’t like what I’m hearing, I can just get up and leave.”

“Exactly,” Elio said.

Oliver turned into the parking lot and they slowed as they drove through it. They parked as close to the Starbucks as possible. There was a Barnes and Nobles right beside.

Oliver got out and walked around to the passenger side and held the door as Elio got out. Oliver liked how cute Elio looked in a royal blue Boglioli sweater and jeans, tucked into his socks, of course, with his black Doc Martens. Oliver had a brown sweater that said ‘Quality Guaranteed.’ Elio liked it quite a bit, he had picked it out. He had black faded jeans on and some brown tie up ankle books. Oliver took Elio’s hand. He turned and faced Elio, stepping close. “He’s there,” Oliver said.

“Ok,” Elio replied.

“Ok, you’re sure you’re ok?” Oliver asked in a rushed tone.

“Yeah,” Elio said. He placed his left hand on the center of Oliver’s chest. “Are you?” Elio asked softly. He could feel Oliver’s heart beating a bit faster than normal.

Oliver took a deep breath in and out. “Yeah,” he said.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, my love,” Elio said sliding his arms around Oliver’s neck. Oliver leaned in and Elio held him. He kissed his neck.

“I’m ok,” Oliver replied and grinned at Elio. “I’m glad you came.”

Elio grinned back. “Thank you. I’m so glad I came too.”

They held hands and walked to Starbucks. Elio wasn’t sure what Spencer looked like, but looking at the people sitting outside, he was easy to pick out. He was the only man that looked around Oliver’s age sitting by himself. Elio eyed him as they walked closer.

He was good looking. He wasn’t as tall as Oliver. He seemed about Elio’s height. He was also thin but where Elio was lithe and graceful, he was more fit and muscular. He saw them approaching and Elio saw how his eyes wandered over him, up and down. He raised his eyebrows and stood up as they got close by. “Oliver!” He said with a friendly smile, his eyes never leaving Elio. He had a voice that wasn’t deep but boomed somehow anyway.

“Hey,” Oliver said, smiling back, one hand in his pocket, the other holding Elio’s hand. “Spencer this is my boyfriend, Elio. Elio, Spencer,” He said.

“Elio,” Spencer said holding out his hand and giving him a charming smile. “It’s wonderful to meet you,” he said.

“Likewise,” Elio said, having to let go of Oliver’s hand a moment to shake Spencer’s outstretched hand. He gave Spencer a friendly smile back.

“Will you be joining us?” Spencer asked.

“No,” Elio said shaking his head. “I’m just gonna get a coffee and probably go to Barnes and Nobles,” he said.

“We should all get a coffee,” Spencer said and they walked to the doors, Spencer holding it open. Elio and Oliver walked in, still holding hands. They stood in line. “So, Elio, what do you do for a living?” Spencer asked.

“I teach IT at John’s Creek High,” he said.

“Oh! That’s where you met?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah,” Elio said looking up at Oliver. They gazed at each other and grinned.

It was their turn to order and that took up some time. They stepped aside. Elio thought it would only be proper to continue the small talk.

“Oliver mentioned you’re a lawyer?” Elio asked.

“Yeah I’m a corporate lawyer,” Spencer said. “Boring stuff, really,” he laughed. Elio smiled back and he took a moment to look at him. His hair was perfect and beard perfectly trimmed. Their coffees came. “Should we sit outside or in here?” Spencer asked.

“Outside,” Oliver said and they walked out. The table Spencer had been sitting at was still empty and they walked over to it.

“Ok, baby, text me when you’re ready,” Elio said.

“Will do,” Oliver said. He kissed Elio. “Love you,” he said with a sweet smile.

Elio returned it. “Love you too handsome,” he said, gave him one last kiss and then turned and walked off to Barnes and Nobles.

Oliver watched Elio walk off. “You’re smiling,” Spencer said.

“Am I?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Spencer said chuckling. “You look happy.”

“I am,” Oliver said. “Very.”

“I’m happy for you,” Spencer said.

“Thank you,” Oliver replied. He let a breath out and looked at Spencer. “So you wanted to talk? In person?”

“Yes,” Spencer sighed. “I... I want to ask for your forgiveness over the way I was while I was with you and how I ended things.”

Oliver looked at Spencer, surprised. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, he wasn’t expecting anything, really, but he was surprised, none the less. “Why? I mean,” Oliver said shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I’m just surprised.”

“I know, I bet,” Spencer said. He looked down at his coffee. “I’m moving away. I got an amazing job offer in Houston and I’ll be leaving in two weeks and the thought of leaving here and probably never seeing you again and not asking for your forgiveness was eating away at me,” he said. “I wasn’t proud of myself, Oliver.” They looked at each other. “I cheated on you and then... the way I acted after. I feel awful. I am so sorry.”

Oliver was still a bit surprised but it was passing. “It’s alright,” he said. What else could he say? He was with Elio. He was himself. He was happy.

Spencer gave Oliver a sad look. “You know you didn’t deserve any of it. It was all me.”

“Well, in a way it was both of us,” Oliver said giving Spencer a sad smile. “We weren’t good for each other. We didn’t give each other what we needed. We existed together without truly being together.” He thought of how Elio filled his life with so much joy. “We just weren’t it.”

“No, we weren’t,” Spencer said.

“Are you still with him?” Oliver asked and Spencer knew who he was asking about.

“No,” Spencer said. “He cheated on me soon after. Shouldn’t have surprised me.” He chuckled. “But I did meet someone. Someone who makes me as happy as Elio makes you.”

At the mention of Elio’s name Oliver grinned. “He’s amazing,” he said. He thought for a moment. “With him, it’s like the sun is always shining in my life.”

Spencer smiled as he looked at Oliver. The joy in him was obvious. “You’re a lucky man then Oliver. As is Elio. You are a wonderful person and an amazing cook, so that’s awesome to have.”

They laughed. Oliver was pleasantly surprised at how at ease he felt talking to Spencer. They spoke of Elio some more, and Spencer asked about his mother and Oliver told him of the death of his uncle. Spencer told him after the cheating boyfriend he had taken on negotiations between his firm and another for a business and had met his current boyfriend.

“He walked in and I looked at him and it was like...” Spencer seemed at a loss for words.

“Bam!” Oliver said. 

“Yes!” Spencer exclaimed and they laughed.

“He was in a suit and tie and he just took my breath away.”

Oliver nodded. “When I met Elio,” Oliver said, remembering it all as if it was just yesterday. “He pulled into the school parking lot in his bike and he took off his helmet and shook his hair out and looked at me and smiled.”

Spencer laughed. “And you were done!”

“That’s all it took!” Oliver said. “I was a puddle on the concrete! I was a crazy mess. I couldn’t believe he had just swooped into my life and had turned it upside down and me with it!” He smiled and felt happy and light. It was true, the past had been hard and mistakes had been made, but life had moved on and there was no point in having any hostility or feeling any negativity towards Spencer. “So Houston?”

“Yes, so George is a corporate lawyer as well, and his firm is expanding out. It was started by two brothers and one is moving to Houston with plans of retiring in the next 10 years. He loves George but obviously two lawyers isn’t enough, so I’m going and we’re setting it all up.”

“Nice,” Oliver said.

Spencer smiled. “Yeah.” He looked at Oliver. “I’m glad you gave me this chance.”

“Me too,” Oliver said.

“Well, I’ve taken enough of your time,” Spencer said and they got up. Spencer put his arms out. They exchanged a friendly hug. “Hey, hows Archie?” He asked as if suddenly remembering.

“Good!” He said. “Elio’s daughter is the perfect playmate. They have lots of fun together.” They started walking to the parking lot.

“Ah good. Seems Elio has been good for both of you then.”

Oliver smiled. “He has,” he said.

Spencer nodded. “Ok, well, you got my number,” he said.

“And you got mine,” Oliver replied.

“Ok, this is me,” Spencer said pointing to his car. “It was good seeing you, Oliver,” he said.

“Good seeing you too,” Oliver said. He stepped back as Spencer unlocked his car and climbed inside. Oliver raised his hand and Spencer waved back as he drove off.

 

* * *

 

Elio was so engrossed in the books he was looking at that he jumped when he felt hands on his hips and sliding under his sweater. He smelled Oliver and turned smiling. Oliver gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello handsome. Find anything you like?” Oliver asked.

“A couple of things here and there,” Elio said smiling up at Oliver. He looked his face over. “So how did it go?”

“It was good,” Oliver answered, smiling. “He’s moving to Houston and said he didn’t want to leave before talking to me and apologizing for the way he had treated me.”

“Oh, that was unexpected,” Elio said. Oliver nodded, his arms around Elio from behind still. “And what did you say?”

“Not to worry about it. That that’s all in the past and that I was happy and in love and he shouldn’t worry about me,” Oliver said.

Elio grinned. “Oh... are you?”

“Indeed I am,” Oliver said rubbing his nose on Elio’s neck. “And I have you to thank for that.”

“Aw,” Elio said feeling all warm inside. “I love you.”

“I love you so much.”

“Shall we go eat? I’m ready.”

“Yes baby, let’s go.”

They held hands and made their way to the front of the bookstore to pay.


	53. Chapter Firty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _and when we look back,_  
>  _it is the days we remember_  
>  _that define us. the ones_  
>  _that took our breath away_  
>  _and the ones that inspired us_  
>  _to love a little harder._  
>  \- r.m. drake

Life after the the meeting with Spencer just resumed a normal flow. Elio found it much easier to be open and be himself. Oliver was receptive and understanding which in turn made it easier for him to be more open as well. A peaceful understanding settled between them. Life was great.

The week of Spring Break, Elio and Marzia split their time with Margaux. Oliver thought this would be a nice time to get away for a few days.

“Why don’t we go to Myrtle Beach?” Oliver asked. “It’ll be packed since it’s spring break but I really think Margaux will like it.”

And so they did. They packed up and took off on Oliver’s Nissan. They stayed for two nights and three days. Margaux had a wonderful time, it was obvious. The days away flew by, but they were able to enjoy a couple of days on the beach. Margaux asked Oliver to help her build a sand castle and Elio watched them together as they planned out how to build the best sand castle.

Elio smiled as he watched them interact. He was really happy by how well Oliver and Margaux were getting along. They had always gotten along, but it was heartwarming to see how much closer they were getting. From asking Oliver to read to her at night to sitting beside him on the couch and asking to cook with him as he prepared dinner. It made Elio even happier than he could have imagined. On the way back, Elio ended up driving and Oliver and Margaux played games of I Spy and such.

Once home, Marzia joined them for lunch on the day she was to pick up Margaux. Again, Elio just sat back and watched as Marzia and Oliver interacted. He felt happy about how the pieces of his life just seemed to be falling into place. After their late lunch and a slice of chocolate cake each, of which Margaux said she would take whatever was left over with her to her mom’s place, she knelt and told Archie she would miss him and see him soon.

Elio and Oliver walked them out and they waved at Marzia and Margaux as they drove off. They walked back into the apartment and began to clean up the dishes.

“The house always seems so quiet after Margaux leaves,” Oliver said.

Elio smiled at him. “Yeah it does,” he said. He always thought the same and knew it was because he missed his daughter and the thought of Oliver feeling the same warmed his heart.

Once the dishes were done, they settled on the couch. Oliver pulled Elio on top of him, holding him and rubbing his back.

“Mmmm,” Oliver said. “This is nice.”

Elio smiled as he rubbed Oliver’s chest. “It is.”

They laid in a peaceful quiet for a moment. “You know, you should speak more French to me,” Oliver said quietly. “Especially when we’re in bed.”

Elio opened his eyes and grinned. He lifted his head and laid his chin on Oliver’s chest. “What?” He asked, eyes sparkling.

Oliver chuckled. “Well, here I am, in love with a sexy man who speaks French -“

“And Italian,” Elio interjected.

“And Italian.” Oliver grinned and pulled Elio closer to kiss him. “Maybe you should teach me some French.”

Elio laughed softly as he pulled himself up and straddled Oliver. “Oh yeah?” Elio asked, settling on Oliver comfortably and smiling down at him. “What do you want to learn to say?”

Oliver grinned up at him. He loved Elio like this, on top of him. There was something sweet and sexy about it. Oliver looked upon Elio’s youthful face. It had an innocent air to it that made sexually charged moments between them even more intoxicating. “Touch me,” Oliver said with a grin. 

Elio grinned back. “Touchez moi,” he said in a husky whisper.

“Touchez moi,” Oliver repeated and Elio raised his hand and cupped Oliver’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“J’aime te toucher,” Elio whispered.

“What’s that mean?” Oliver asked softly.

“I love touching you.”

Oliver smiled. “How would I say, touch me here?”

Elio slid his hand down the side of Oliver’s neck. “Touche moi ici,” Elio said with a cute half smile.

“Mmmm,” Oliver said, reaching for Elio’s hand. “Touche moi ici,” he said and slid Elio’s hand down his body, past his navel and under his shirt.

Elio laughed slightly and leaned forward, lifting up and caressing Oliver’s warm skin. He kissed Oliver softly and he undid his jeans and slid his hand inside. Oliver was already half hard. “Here?” He asked.

“There,” Oliver whispered back between kisses. He gasped as Elio’s fingers wrapped around his hardening erection.

Elio kept kissing him as he began to stroke him. Oliver lifted his hips slightly, seeking pleasure from Elio’s hand. Elio squeezed him gently in return. Their kisses began to deepen. Elio pushed up, grabbing onto Oliver’s shoulder as he began to stroke Oliver more deliberately. Oliver kissed down Elio’s neck. It turned him on so much. He bit it and sucked it gently. He only left a small mark. Nothing too noticeable. He was getting better and better at it. He loved when they were out somewhere and he could easily spot the mark he left but it was something no one else would even notice. 

Elio was growing hard himself. He had his comfortable jeans on, they had a drawstring and stretch band. Oliver pushed them down. Elio lifted his knees and they were off quickly enough. Elio then pushed Oliver’s jeans down and off and soon enough, they were naked from the waist down. Elio pushed Oliver’s shirt up and Oliver loved how Elio’s baggy gray hoody looked on him, it was big enough that Oliver wore it from time to time. Oliver loved knowing he had easy access to Elio’s hard on. 

Elio moaned and their erections touched and they each wrapped a hand around them. Oliver and Elio began to move their hips in unison. There were soft moans and gasps as they found pleasure in each other. Oliver reached up with his free hand and slid it in the back of Elio’s head. He pulled him down and they kissed. Elio slid his hand up inside Oliver’s shirt and pulled gently on his chest hair.

Elio moaned louder. Oliver gently bit down his neck again. They moved faster, their hands becoming slick with their wetness against their skin. Elio loved the feel of Oliver’s muscular thighs trembling against his.

“Baby you feel so good,” Oliver moaned.

“So do you,” Elio moaned back. 

Elio squeezed his eyes shut as he nuzzled Oliver’s neck. He couldn’t believe how even this, felt so incredibly good still. He thought after a while, things like hand jobs would pale in comparison to them fucking, but they didn’t. They felt just as good and exciting. Anything sexual between them was charged with anticipation and emotion and lust.

Elio felt himself getting closer to orgasm. “Come with me,” he moaned. He wanted to come with Oliver. They were equals. He wanted them to always share and enjoy everything the same, to give and take equally.

“Yes baby,” Oliver said and their lips found each other again. They kissed then pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Their warm, moist breaths came in tandem between them.

Elio opened his eyes and looked deep into Oliver’s. They were close. Just a bit more... almost... almost...

“Oh fuck!” Oliver said in a whisper thick with emotion as Elio let out a guttural moan. Their bodies trembled as they orgasmed, their release coming in hot spurts between them, making a delicious mess. They laid there panting. They softly let go of their softening erections, wiping their hands on their shirt and hoodie which they removed slowly, wiping their abdomens clean as they caught their breaths.

They lay there, naked, blissful, satiated and at peace.

“I love this, Oliver,” Elio said sweetly, as he settled on Oliver’s chest. He let out a content sigh.

“What?” Oliver asked, although he knew what Elio meant. He loved it too. He just wanted to hear it. He was rubbing Elio’s back and shoulders and arms.

“Everything,” Elio said.

“Us, you mean?”

Elio furrowed his brow and tried to hold back a smile. “Eh, it’s not bad.”

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh softly. “No,” he said as he kept caressing Elio’s soft skin. “It’s not bad. Not bad at all.”


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i thirst a love that is_   
>  _not from here._
> 
> _and here you are,_  
>  _a celestial force,_  
>  _always filling my cup_  
>  _to the brim._  
>  \- nichomacus

After spring break life took on a faster speed. Elio and Oliver were very busy preparing for end of year exams, not to mention the Debate Club state tournament. They came in third and had a pizza party to congratulate the kids.

“You guys were troopers! You guys were amazing!” Oliver told them. “Next year we’re winning it all!”

There was a loud cheer and Elio clapped, smiling at Oliver.

The weather was also nicer and Marzia seemed busier than ever on sets. She seemed to almost work every weekend which meant Elio and Oliver had Margaux even on weekends that belonged to Marzia. 

“Thank you so much,” she said on a Sunday evening as she picked Margaux up. 

“Are you kidding me?! We had the best time!” Oliver said. Elio had passed out on the couch and Margaux and Oliver had been really quiet so as not to wake him. Archie had jumped up on the couch and was circled up right by his side, Elio spooning him.

“Daddy and Archie were napping so we went to Sonic!” Margaux said sliding on her back pack. They had stepped outside and Oliver was walking them to Marzia’s car. 

“Oh! Was that sneaky?” She asked Margaux in jest. 

“Nope! You snooze, you loose!” She said and opened up the backdoor and got inside Marzia’s car. 

Marzia and Oliver laughed and turned to each other. “You guys seem happy,” she said. 

“We are. Lots.”

“I’m glad,” she said squeezing Oliver’s arm. “Thanks again, this is my first full summer here. We moved here the middle of last summer so I had no idea the weekends would be this nuts!”

“Hey, seriously, don’t worry about it. I love spending time with Margaux. She’s such an awesome kid.”

Marzia smiled. “She loves you too. And Archie is the icing on the cake!”

They hugged and Oliver waved as they drove off. He made his way back upstairs. He sat on an armchair with a book and figured he would let Elio sleep another hour before waking him. By then it would be 6 in the evening and he figured they would have to see what they would do for dinner. Elio and he had originally planned to roast a chicken, but once Elio had fallen asleep, he had focused on keeping Margaux quiet so Elio could rest.

It was right before 6 when Elio stirred and stretched. Archie stretched as well. Oliver smiled and looked at them both, putting his book down. Elio suddenly came to and sat up. “It’s so quiet,” he said. 

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, Marzia came and got Margaux.”

“Ah, man, I missed it.”

Oliver got up and walked to the couch, sitting on the edge. “You missed it and Sonic. Margaux and I had fun.”

“What?!” Elio said grinning.

“Yup. All while you and Archie snored away.”

Elio laughed and stretched. “I’m starving,” he said.

“You know, I’ve been craving Philly cheese stakes lately,” Oliver confessed.

“Oh, let’s go to that place where we had our first date,” Elio said grinning.

“Yes!” Oliver agreed.

They were walking out of the door within 15 minutes. Since the weather was nice, they took Elio’s bike, plus the ride wasn’t that long. The sun was just beginning to set when they parked and they got a table outside just like the first time they were there. Once they settled they ordered a couple of beers and Oliver sat there, tapping the bottle nervously. He had been thinking a lot while Elio had slept.

“What is it baby?” Elio asked. By now he knew all of Oliver’s little ticks and habits and knew what they meant.

Oliver looked up and smiled at Elio. “Marzia said she didn’t know summer would be so busy since you guys moved here mid summer of last year.” 

Elio nodded as he sipped on his beer. “Yeah,” he said. “Which reminds me, my lease is up in August.” 

Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. “Right,” he said. “It’s a nice apartment.”

“Yeah,” Elio said with a small shrug. “I didn’t have the luxury of truly looking around. I knew I was going to be teaching at John’s Creek High and so that narrowed down where I needed to live. It was that apartment and one other and the other wasn’t going to be available until mid August so,” Elio chuckled. 

Oliver nodded. “Margaux likes it though?”

Elio shook his head. “You have heard her grievances about not having a yard.”

Oliver laughed. “I have!” He said. Elio smiled at him. Oliver looked right into Elio’s green eyes. “I have a yard,” he said softly. His heart was racing. 

It took Elio a second to realize what Oliver was suggesting and even then, he wasn’t sure he understood properly. “Yes, you do have a yard,” he said tilting his head to the side. He sat up straight. He looked into Oliver’s blue eyes. “Um, are you...”

Oliver grinned and looked away a moment. “God I’m so nervous,” he said. “But yes, I mean...” he bit his bottom lip and looked at Elio’s beautiful face. “We... we go back and forth already. Margaux is happy with us being together and she loves Archie and...”

“And she wants a backyard,” Elio said. His own heart was racing by now.

“And I have one. And I have the extra bedroom. I can put that stuff in storage and you can put Margaux’s bedroom set in there.” Oliver grinned when he saw how happy Elio looked. “What do you say?”

“I say that sounds amazing,” Elio replied.

Dinner was wonderful. It was maybe because they felt as if another piece of their lives was just seamlessly coming together, or it was maybe because as they reminisced about the past school year, they realized they had shared all their wonderful moments together.

They stayed way after they had finished eating and just talked and held hands. Finally they were ready to go. They got back on Elio’s bike and took off the opposite way from the apartment. Oliver didn’t ask or care where Elio was taking him. Life was perfect at this moment.

 

* * *

 

Oliver recognized the spot soon enough. He remembered coming here after the school dance they had chaperoned together. Elio stopped and turned his bike off. They pulled off their helmets.

“Just as pretty as the last time we were here,” Oliver said.

“I never told you how I found this place,” Elio said.

“No,” Oliver answered glancing his way.

“It was the weekend before I started at school and we had only been at the apartment three weeks and Margaux wasn’t sleeping well,” Elio recounted. “I was sleep deprived and stressed and worried about starting at a new school. So Marzia had picked Margaux up and I was home. Alone,” he chuckled and Oliver smiled. “And I did what I used to do when I needed to feel centered. I hopped on my bike and took off. I was riding back home and took a wrong turn and ended up here.”

Oliver looked out at the twinkling city lights. He thought back at what Elio said. “What do you do now? When you need to feel centered?”

Elio glanced his way. “I cuddle up to you,” he responded. He leaned into Oliver and laid his cheek on his shoulder.

Oliver grinned and felt as if he was melting. They began to kiss, softly at first, but after a while the kisses became more passionate.

“Yeah, we need to get home,” Elio said and Oliver nodded. They hopped back on the bike and Elio felt they couldn’t get to his apartment soon enough.

 

* * *

 

Elio and Oliver laughed as they ran up the stairs to Elio’s apartment. Elio fumbled with the keys and then finally got them working and they burst into the apartment. Archie barked at the commotion. They stepped in and Oliver closed and locked the door behind him. He grabbed Elio and kissed him hard. He pushed him against the wall of the entrance hallway.

Elio moaned into his kiss. Oliver pulled back and nuzzled his neck. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ridden my bike with a hard on,” Elio said laughing. He quickly pulled Oliver’s shirt off. He ran his hands up his body, rubbing his finger tips into Oliver’s chest hair. 

They kept kissing and undressing. They stumbled as they kicked their shoes off and undid their pants. Oliver sometimes couldn’t believe how turned on he felt with Elio. All the time. He had thought that maybe things would cool down, the burning desire he felt would ebb away slowly and maybe there would be nights where he didn’t feel so aroused. Maybe a night would come where he maybe would rather sleep... but it hadn’thappened yet. 

Elio pulled Oliver into the small kitchen and Oliver knew what he wanted. They had done this a couple of times before. “I need to go get -“

“No I have some, up on the cupboard only you can reach since you’re like 10 foot something.”

Oliver laughed and he went for the cupboard above the fridge. There was a bottle of lube. “Ready for it, were you?”

“Yup!” Elio said and practically jumped on Oliver. He pushed Oliver’s jeans and boxers all the way down. Oliver kicked them off and Elio began to push his boxers down, turning around. He leaned over the kitchen counter. Oliver didn’t waste anytime. He slathered lube on and quickly pushed inside Elio.

They both groaned. Oliver grabbed Elio’s hips, lifting them to the height he needed as Elio bent over the kitchen counter. “Fuck!” Elio cried out. He had told Oliver the angle of this position felt really good and Oliver was more than happy to indulge him and fuck Elio bent over the kitchen counter as much as he wanted it.

Oliver gripped Elio’s hips as he began to pound into him. It was always hard and fast when they were here. The way Elio moaned turned Oliver on so much. They were just careful to not have anything on the counter because last time a jar of tomato sauce had gone flying and it had been a pain to clean up. Not to mention the sauce had splashed on their legs.

“Don’t you dare stop!” Elio has said.

“I wasn’t planning on it!” Oliver had responded and they had kept going.

Oliver looked at Elio’s back now, he couldn’t go fast enough. Couldn’t get deep enough. It felt amazing. It didn’t take long for Elio to come. He groaned loudly and Oliver couldn’t hold back and came soon after.

Oliver’s legs were wobbly and he held on to Elio tightly. 

“Holy fuck,” Elio said panting.

Oliver chuckled. “Indeed,” he said.

After a moment, they got their bearings and got a bottle of water each. They eventually made their way to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed. They were still undressed.

Elio curled up to Oliver. “So I’ll have to be out of here by July 31st.”

Oliver nodded as he caressed Elio’s back. “Well, exams begin for us next week. We can begin packing slowly. Moving slowly.”

“Yeah,” said Elio sighing. He smiled and he settled on Oliver’s chest. “I’m so happy.”

Oliver turned and wrapped his arms around Elio. “Not as happy as me.”

“Happier.” 

“Impossible.”

“Well I’m glad it’s not really a competition,” Oliver said chuckling. 

They settled comfortably, wrapped in each other’s arms. “I love you,” Elio said softly as sleep began to take hold of them. 

“I love you too,” Oliver answered happily.


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Whether I had made up_  
>  _my mind or not,_  
>  _My heart had chosen you_  
>  _anyway_  
>  \- gemma troy

Once school was over, Elio and Oliver slowly began to move things from Elio’s apartment into Oliver’s home. They took their time since they had til the end of July.

“I can’t believe I have so many books,” Elio said after he and Oliver had moved in what seemed like a hundred box of books.

Oliver smiled. “Well, with us being teachers, I don’t expect anything less.”

Elio looked around. “I guess we’ll go through and whatever books we have doubles of we’ll put the other in storage?”

“Yeah, I guess?” Oliver said.

Elio grinned. He turned and wrapped his arms around Oliver. “I’m so happy,” he whispered. He put his chin against Oliver’s chest and looked up at him.Oliver looked down and caressed Elio’s face.

“So Margaux is with Marzia all week,” Oliver said.

“Yeah, Marzia took the week off,” Elio whispered. He began to grin. “Got something in mind?” Elio asked.

Oliver furrowed his brow and tried to suppress a smile. “Oh, just, you know,” he said.

“What?” Elio asked shaking his head and stepping back to get a better look at Oliver.

“Well in your apartment we had the kitchen, so we gotta find our spot here in our home,” Oliver said nonchalantly.

Elio was grinning widely. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan,” Elio said nodding.

“Yeah,” Oliver replied nodding as well.

“We may have to try and retry places, you know, for research purposes,” Elio said seriously.

“Right,” Oliver answered just as seriously.

 

Since Margaux was with Marzia that week, they emptied the second bedroom and moved in Margaux’s bedroom set. That was quite the workout. At the end of the day, Elio and Oliver sat in a warm bath, relaxing.

“We’ll order pizza when we get out,” Oliver whispered rubbing Elio’s skin and pouring warm water over him.

“Sounds good,” he replied.

They did just that and after eating, put a movie on. They ate and relaxed on the couch. Oliver didn’t quite notice the moment they fell asleep, he just woke up and saw the movie menu had come back on. Archie was no where to be found which probably meant he was in his bed in the bedroom. As gently as he could, Oliver reached for the remote and turned the tv off. He slid out from under Elio and checked the front and back doors and then walked over and carried Elio. Oliver loved this. He flicked the lights off and walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

Oliver laid Elio down on the bed. After getting down to his boxers, Oliver did the same to Elio and then got in bed with him.

Elio mumbled something and Oliver just held him and soon enough they both fell back asleep.

 

* * *

 

Elio blinks slowly as he begins to wake up. It takes him a moment to figure out where he was. He stretched and looked over. Oliver was still sound sleep. Elio turned and held him, began to kiss him softly, across his face, to the tip of his nose and lips. Oliver slowly began to stir.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed happily. He began to return the kisses.

“I hadn’t done that since I was a kid,” Elio said.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Fall asleep on the couch and then teleport to the bed! Seems my powers were just dormant!”

Oliver let out a laugh. “That’s amazing,” he said.

“Yup,” Elio replies as he rolls over on top of Oliver. He began to slip his boxers off. He then works on slipping Oliver’s off. It’s quick work. Their kisses have deepened significantly.

Elio kisses down Oliver’s gorgeous body. He bites and licks it gently as he makes his way down and then takes Oliver in his mouth. He sucks hungrily. Oliver groans, arching his back as the pleasure Elio is giving him courses through his body.

“That’s so good, baby,” Oliver says between moans as he slides a hand into Elio’s soft curls. “Your mouth is so pretty,” he says without thinking. He’s so turned on.

Elio slides him out and crawls forward, red lips shining, and begins to kiss Oliver deeply, his tongue pushing into Oliver’s mouth, exploring, leaving Oliver breathless. Elio begins to kiss and bite at Oliver’s neck. He moans as his skin fills with goosebumps, the intensity of Elio’s mouth has his mind fuzzy. He quickly turns to his stomach, heart racing and bends his right leg, sliding his knee up, closer to his body, opening himself up for Elio. Elio sits back, panting, looking down at Oliver’s perfect body.

He quickly reached over for the lube. He’s so hard, his cock throbbing in his hand as he strokes the lube on. He wants Oliver so much. He kisses across Oliver’s back, lips and hands all over Oliver and he begins to slide in. Elio knows, he will never tire of this, Oliver and him as one.

Oliver closes his eyes and just feels as Elio moves in and out of him. He moans in pleasure, curving his lower back, wanting Elio deeper and deeper. He wants Elio to take all he wants. Elio leans in, rests his forehead on the back of Oliver’s neck and kisses his skin between pants. He doesn’t slow down or hold back. He wants all this and more. He doesn’t ever want to stop. They come together and hold each other close, basking in all they’re feeling.

 

It’s so easy somehow, to just live together. Elio runs by the post office to do an address change and driving down the road to Oliver’s house seems so normal, as if he had always been doing it. They buy Margaux some pots and soil and on the following weekend when she’s back, Liz comes over and they all fill the pots and plant the flowers she brings. She had even bought Margaux a little watering can, it was pink with a yellow butterfly on it.

There’s talk of buying herbs for the kitchen. “They sell rosemary and mint and such,” Liz said as they cooked dinner.

“I always wanted them, just felt it was a waste with just me,” Oliver says.

“Well, it isn’t just you anymore, you got a whole family,” Elio says with a smile he can’t hold back. Margaux is in the living room singing and dancing with her karaoke machine. “Kid included!” Oliver chuckles at this.

Margaux turns 9 and Elio and Oliver go all out. They get her a trampoline and practically her whole class is invited. Marzia looked around the backyard. “She is so happy she has a backyard, Oliver,” she said.

Oliver just grinned and looked around at all the kids running around and laughing. Elio is blowing up balloons for some younger children that have come. He was twisting the balloon and making what looks like dogs out of them. Oliver didn’t know Elio could do that. He loved how he was still finding things out about Elio. He could happily spend his days like this, each day discovering something new about the man he loves.

 

* * *

 

The day after the birthday party, Marzia picked Margaux up. She had come earlier than usual and by the time Oliver woke up, Margaux was leaving, he heard the car doors shutting and Archie barking. He took a moment to stretch and rub the sleep out of his eyes. He slips on his sleep pants and gets ready to walk out the bedroom door. He walks down the hallway. He found Elio in the kitchen.

“What are you doing baby?” Oliver asked, coming behind him and sliding a hand under his shirt. He rubbed his lower abdomen. He loved Elio and he loved his body, every part of it, but there was something about Elio’s lower abdomen that Oliver particularly loved, he loved running his hand over it, his pinky trailing on the soft tuft of hair Elio has further down. Elio squirmed a bit and giggled. He always did when Oliver slid his hand along there, as if he was shy about it. Maybe that’s the reason Oliver like touching there, because of how Elio reacted.

Oliver kisses down his neck. “I thought I could cook you something,” Elio said softly. He caresses Oliver’s forearm. He turns his face and kisses Oliver’s cheek.

Oliver was in his sleep pants and nothing else. He pushed down on Elio’s boxers and shorts. “I think you’re over dressed,” Oliver said.

Elio chuckled. “Be careful,” he said. “I was going to make French toast -“

“Yeah?” Oliver asked as Elio’s boxers and shorts fell to the floor.

“Do you have -“

“Yeah,” Oliver replied, taking the lube out of his pocket.

“How did you know?”

“I heard them leaving, the car doors shutting and Archie barking woke me up,” Oliver said, kissing the back of Elio’s neck. He slid his nose up into Elio’s curls. He loved the scent.

Oliver dropped his pants and soon enough was entering Elio. Oliver wasn’t sure if the counters here were the same height. They felt as if they possibly were, but they weren’t worried about that right now. Elio’s cries were amazing. Oliver would fuck him here and only here as long as he would cry out this way every single time. Then Elio told Oliver to sit him on the counter. Oliver slipped out and sat him on the edge, his hips hanging off and Oliver entered him again, Elio leaning back. This was new, they had more counter-space here.

The bread ended up on the floor and so did the gallon of milk, but it was closed and so none spilled. When it ended, they had slid down to the floor and Elio was on Oliver’s lap, panting.

“Fuck, that was good,” Elio said panting. “But you know, if every time we’re home alone and you find me in the kitchen you’re going to fuck me -“

“I suggest you give yourself an extra half hour, at least, to accommodate for this,” Oliver said.

Elio laughed and turned and began to kiss him. He looked over and grabbed the lube off the counter. “The floor is feeling ignored,” he said grinning at Oliver. Oliver just laughed as Elio pushed him onto the floor and climbed on top of him.

 

* * *

 

Later on that day, Oliver and Elio were about to walk Archie when Samuel called. Oliver told Elio he would go ahead and gave Elio a kiss.

Archie and Oliver had just turned around and were beginning to make their way back home when he spotted Elio walking towards them. Oliver grinned at him and held out his hand. Elio reached and took it in his. He kissed Oliver’s shoulder and they began to walk back home.

“How are your mom and dad?” Oliver asked.

“Good. Good,” Elio answered and looked up at him smiling. Squinting a little in the sun. “They called because they knew Margaux and I were moving in with you so they just wanted to see how we were settling in.”

“That’s nice,” Oliver said giving Elio a kiss on the forehead.

“They, uh, they miss Margaux, you know,” Elio said. “When we moved I had mentioned going home for Christmas but, that didn’t happen.”

“Yeah,” Oliver said looking down at Elio. Elio was squeezing his hand.

“So... so my dad asked since we’re both off work, if we wanted to drive up to New York for a couple of weeks. Marzia’s parents too, they miss Margaux.”

Oliver looked down and he could see Elio was a little nervous about asking... the thought made him a little nervous too, meeting the parents of the man he loved.. but... why not?

“I would love to!” Oliver said with a huge grin.

“Really?!”

“Yes really!” Oliver said chuckling. “Why are you so surprised! I love you! I mean you know my mom and spend so much time with her. I would love to meet your parents, are you kidding me? To know the people that raised this wonderful man I’m so in love with!”

Elio hugged him and laughed. “Oh man, I can’t wait! I can take you to all the places I loved! It’ll be so much fun! The pizza!”

Oliver laughed. “I can’t wait baby.”

“And they know you have Archie! We can take him too, we don’t have to leave him with your mom!”

“Ok, baby,” Oliver said.

Elio looked up at him. “I love you,” he said almost breathless. “I love you too.”

He got up on his toes and kissed Oliver in the mouth. And just like that, another piece of their lives just seamlessly slid into place.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Maybe the boys didn’t have an Italian villa to spend a summer in, but it doesn’t mean they don’t deserve a magical summer..._
> 
> _There are two kinds of love in this world; one that makes you forget the life you live, and one that makes you want to live your life all over again._  
>  **Two Kinds Of Love**  
>  \- Lukas W.
> 
>  _How will you ever understand_  
>  _That your love isn’t just that fierce hurricane that swept me away_  
>  _But also the gentle waves_  
>  _That lull me to sleep_  
>  \- findingspringinfadingtrees

The days leading up to the flight to New York were a little nerve wrecking. Elio was a little nervous, as was Oliver. Traveling to New York to visit Elio’s parents felt serious, although they both were trying to act like it wasn’t, but it was. Oliver was very aware he was Elio’s first real relationship and flying over to New York, Oliver knew, was a testament of how serious they were. But... of course they were... they were living together... and even though it had only been a month, Oliver wondered why he hadn’t asked Elio to move in with him sooner. He slept better, he smiled more and he was over all calmer and happier. As was Archie.

When they landed and finally walked off the plane, Margaux was asleep on Oliver’s chest. He was carrying her because she was now too heavy for Elio to carry. Elio had their carry ons and Annella and Samuel got their first look at the man that had captured their son’s heart. 

“Oliver!” Annella said smiling up at him. The little look she gave Elio proved to him she was taken aback by his looks, as practically everyone with eyes was, but Elio also saw how her eyes softened as she took in the sight of him carrying a now waking Margaux. 

“Mom, dad,” Elio said with a proud and happy smile. “This is my boyfriend Oliver.” 

“Oh my goodness, you’re so much bigger than in your pictures,” Samuel said with a soft laugh. They all laughed. 

They walked to get the rest of their luggage and then made their way to the car. Margaux was awake now. 

“Oh we’re here!” She said. “Can we get some ice cream?”

They did as Margaux asked. 

 

* * *

 

Days in New York passed by slowly at first and then hurriedly. Oliver found the nights and early mornings, when he and Elio would lay in Elio’s old bed and softly talk about memories that Elio had of his youth the most calm times. Somehow, this became the defining moment of their trip, Oliver learning more about where Elio grew up and what made him the man he was up until the day they had met. 

“And then in junior year of high school,” Elio said pointing to some pictures he had on his wall. “I had my first thoughts that maybe I could be a teacher,” he said. 

“Oh?” Oliver asked. “I always sorta thought that you hurriedly picked it as a career because you had Margaux?”

“Well,” Elio said with a smile, looking at Oliver. “I mean, yes, I needed a career but, I started giving piano lessons to kids in the neighborhood for extra money and it felt really good when they learned.”

“Right, I get it,” Oliver said with a grin. 

Elio grinned back. “And now, living with you, and seeing how much  you  love teaching, it really has also taught me to love my job more. You inspire me.”

Oliver felt his chest warm. “Baby... I’m... I’m speechless.”

Elio gave him a sweet smile. “It’s true.”

“I love you,” Oliver said. 

“I love you more,” Elio said pulling Oliver on top of him. 

They kissed softly at first and then more deeply. Making love in Elio’s old bedroom was interesting. They deeply wanted each other, as always, but maybe it was the nostalgia around them, the quiet memories the walls whispered that made the place special and somehow magical. And sometimes when Oliver saw Elio in his old surroundings, he pictured the boy that was and then saw the man he had become and he couldn’t help but just love him more, and so their nights together were soft and tender and somehow more deeply emotional. They felt closer. They  _were_ closer and just like that, another level of intimacy was reached between them, seamlessly and without much effort.

Then mornings would come and they would steal a few more moments together and then the home would begin to stir and usually Margaux and Archie, who was having a great love affair of his own with Annella, were heard running and barking and then Oliver and Elio would get up and the day would be full of site seeing and just being out in the bustling city, which was so fast paced but in a great way.  There were countless places to visit and eat, and truly two weeks wasn’t enough. 

On their first weekend there, Marzia’s parents came to take Margaux for the weekend. Suddenly, Oliver and Elio were experiencing a second round of nerves. They knew Marzia had spoken to her parents and they had known Elio since he was a young boy and they had also known he also dated men. Oliver though, would undoubtedly have a hand in raising Margaux now, she was spending every other week with him and Elio. Oliver just wanted to make the best impression possible. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when Marzia’s mom hugged him and commented on how handsome he was and the deal was sealed when Margaux explained to her maternal grandparents how Oliver had helped her with her science project. How he had helped her build a diagram with a small bulb that helped explain photosynthesis. 

“And grandma Liz bought flowers and we planted them and she bought me my own watering can!”

“Your mom?” Marzia’s mom had asked. Oliver had nodded. “Well, when you come back next summer you  must  bring her with you!” She had said. “Her, Annella and I can have a wonderful time! Maybe we can arrange it when you can also stay with us some days.”

Oliver nodded. “That sounds wonderful,” he said, and truly meant it. “And of course you all have to make a trip to Atlanta!” 

“We went to the aquarium and we watched the dolphin show!” Margaux said with excitement. “And LEGO land was  so  cool!”

 

* * *

 

The weekend Margaux was with Marzia’s parents, Elio decided to take Oliver to the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. This was special to him. He remembered as he got older and started paying more attention to things like romance, he always thought that it would be a romantic place to spend the day with someone he cared about. Many felt the same way given the number of weddings and wedding photo shoots that happened there. 

The Saturday was stunning. The sun bright and the sky clear. It was a gorgeous blue, much like Oliver’s eyes. Elio almost felt as if the universe was handing him a gift in the weather. Oliver noticed how excited Elio was as they rode the train, holding hands. It gave him butterflies, really, seeing him so carefree and happy. Seeing him so excited about sharing things with Oliver. 

The day was probably one of the most relaxing days Oliver had had in a long time. There wasn’t a single worry in his mind and the scenery was remarkable. He and Elio strolled the gardens, never letting go of each other’s hands and shared thoughts and memories and ideas. 

“It was nice how Marzia’s parents mentioned inviting my mom and us coming next summer,”  Oliver said. 

“They’ve always been very welcoming,” Elio said. “Plus, they see how wonderful you are with Margaux, so, it’s a no brainer.” 

Oliver smiled and looked around, taking a deep breath in. “Do you feel...”

“Different?” Elio asked with a slight blush to his cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Oliver said turning and facing him. They wrapped their arms around each other.

“Yeah,” Elio repeated. “What do you think it is?” Elio asked kissing Oliver’s chest. 

“Hmm,” Oliver thought about it. “I think it’s just seeing where you came from, I feel closer to you.”

“And me showing you all this, I feel closer to you, like you know another part of me. Now I have memories of us in places I enjoyed going to as a teenager and we’re having a romantic day at a place I always wanted to bring someone I was in love with to.” A gorgeous smile spread across his face. 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile back. “Oh really?” He whispered. 

“Yes, really,” Elio replied in a soft voice. 

Oliver leaned in and kissed him a while. They then kept walking, holding hands. They reached a shaded spot and sat on the grass, Oliver leaning back against the tree and Elio sitting between his legs and leaning back against him. Elio let out a satisfied sigh. Oliver gently ran his fingertips up Elio’s arm. 

Elio’s arm filled with goosebumps. A soft smile spread across his face. “This is so romantic,” he said. 

Oliver kissed his head. He looked around and felt a warmth spread through him and he knew it wasn’t the day that was getting progressively warmer. He was happy. Content. At peace. 

 

* * *

 

They went and got pizza and then went home. Elio’s parents were out and so it was just them. They watched a movie and then went out for a stroll to walk Archie. Once back, Elio and Oliver felt spent. They showered together and then changed into comfortable clothes and Elio took Oliver to his living room where he sat on the piano. 

“Play me something magical,” Oliver said softly, the wonderful emotional warmth of the day still with him. 

Elio smiled and began playing Gymnopédie No. 1 by Satie, which was followed by Rêverie by Debussy. Oliver watched Elio’s long slender fingers move expertly across the piano. They were beautiful and Oliver was mesmerized. Once Elio finished the second song, he looked up at Oliver and smiled. Oliver smiled back and picked his hands up and kissed his fingers. 

They leaned in, their lips met and after some maneuvering, Oliver pulled Elio on top of him, so Elio was straddling him, his arms and legs around him, they kissed deeply. Oliver stood and carried Elio to the bedroom. 

Their kisses grew deeper and their hands roamed, ceaseless, seeking skin and pleasure. Once on the bed, and undressed, Oliver turned over on his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to give Elio everything he wanted. Elio had been nothing but an open book all these days in New York and Oliver felt as if Elio had peeled back his final layer and Oliver saw him for all he was and Oliver wanted nothing more than to give himself to  that  Elio. The one who dreamed of classical music, the one who thought a walk amongst cherry blossoms was nothing short of romantic, the one who was inspired my Oliver’s love for teaching and the one who had put his own wants and needs aside to focus on raising a child who now came to Oliver for help with her homework and asked him to stay with Elio while he read a bedtime story.

That Elio.  _His_ Elio. 

“God, I can’t believe your mine,” Elio whispered, voice thick with emotion as he slid inside Oliver. Oliver felt the way Elio moved in him felt new. It felt sure and deliberate and he took his time to truly please himself with Oliver’s body, all the meanwhile caressing and kissing him, attentive and sensual all at once. 

Oliver felt almost dazed with how good it all felt. Elio was in complete control and in charge and it was intoxicating. Oliver imagined, what it would be like next year when they came back and the walls whispered of these memories they were making now, of their lovemaking and soft moans and whispers and quiet I love you’s exchanged. Oliver knew he would never forget this summer for as long as he lived. 

 

* * *

 

They had fallen asleep, warm and tired and content. Oliver was stirred awake by the numbness in his arm and Elio shifted to let him move his arm. He soon curled into Oliver’s chest, Oliver softly caressed his back. The moon was bright and shining through Elio’s window, onto his beautiful pale skin. That night when Oliver first confessed his love secretly in the dark felt so long ago. He smiled at the memory. Who would have thought it would lead to this...

Elio kissed his chest softly. “What are you thinking?” His voice was soft enough it didn’t disturb the peacefulness of the moment. 

Oliver took a deep breath in. He turned his head slightly so his lips were close to Elio’s ear. He reached up and rubbed his soft earlobe. “Someone asked me what home was,” Oliver whispered softly into Elio’s ear. “And all I could think of were the stars on the tip of your tongue, the flowers sprouting from your mouth, the roots entwined in the gaps between your fingers, the ocean echoing inside your ribcage.”

“That’s beautiful,” Elio said as Oliver pulled back slightly. His hand had moved down along Elio’s jaw and his thumb was caressing his chin. 

“You’re beautiful,” Oliver told him.

Elio grinned and Oliver kissed his smiling lips, Elio opened his mouth and Oliver slid his tongue inside. Oliver was on cloud nine and he had no plans of ever coming down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Someone asked me what home was...” by ee Cummings.
> 
>  
> 
> [Brooklyn Botanical Garden](https://starfromphoenix.tumblr.com/post/184256183547/newyorkcityfeelings-brooklyn-botanical-garden)
> 
>  
> 
> [Gymnopédie No. 1 - Erik Satie](https://youtu.be/S-Xm7s9eGxU)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rêverie - Debussy](https://youtu.be/QRjllL-MP0U)


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Some people are hard to read_   
>  _Because they aren’t made of words_
> 
> _You can’t get mad at a painting_   
>  _For not being a book_
> 
> \- kate howell
> 
>    
>  _There we were_  
>  _beneath the stars_  
>  _breathing air_  
>  _catching feelings_  
>  _wishing this moment_  
>  _has no ending_
> 
> \- perry poetry

It was the last week of August and a day before Oliver’s birthday. The time in New York had been magical and Elio and Oliver had returned with a new closeness and a new joy and wonder to their relationship. How something could be scary because if felt so right was a fear neither had ever experienced and yet here they were feeling that, but they had each other. They were happy. In love. It felt perfect. 

There seemed to be a closeness now, an unspoken sort of closeness that truly could not be put into words even if they wished to. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and awoke only to smile as they gazed at blue and green eyes and throughout the day they had a serenity and peacefulness that was new and yet felt as if it had always been there, hidden, and they had unlocked it in each other. 

They would look at one another and somehow knew what the other felt and was thinking. A knowledge so intimate of someone else was something they thought only existed in love stories and fairy tales, but no, it was possible. It was true. They were living it. 

And so it was with this new found intimacy that Elio planned Oliver’s birthday. They had had a gathering the night of, a Thursday, with Simone and Elizabeth and Margaux, Marzia had been away for work a few days and she didn’t come back until that Saturday. She had picked Margaux up and now, the weekend was theirs. 

Elio’s heart thumped in his chest as he went through the checklist of everything. He wanted it to be perfect. To be unforgettable. He wanted it to be right. He let out a shaky breath as he rubbed his hands together and nodded. He sat down on the bed. Oliver was showering. He had planned it as such. This was all a surprise. 

He heard the sound of the shower stop and his heart hammered away. He clenched his fists. Oliver walked into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist and found Elio, changed out of his comfortable lounging clothes, in jeans tucked into his Doc Martens and a black t shirt. Oliver’s eyes went to the black overnight bag. “Surprise!” Elio said. 

Oliver chuckled. He had drops of water on his chest hair and shoulders. “Uh... what?!” He asked laughing. 

Elio walked forth. He slid his hands in his jeans pocket and walked right up to Oliver. “I am taking you away tonight. So, get dressed. I’ve already packed up an overnight bag. We will drop Archie off with your mom, she’s expecting us. We need to leave in 30 minutes.”

Oliver laughed and gave him a peck on the lips and began to get dressed. 

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Archie had been dropped off and Elio and Oliver were driving north. Elio put music on and they sang and chatted as they drove through the gorgeous forested mountains that led to Tennessee. Finally they reached their destination. 

“I’ve not been here in ages,” Oliver told Elio. 

“I know,” Elio said. “Liz told me.”

Oliver grinned. He looked around at the trees and breathed in the fresh air. He looked at the small cabin in front of them. 

“Come on,” Elio said and held his hand out. Oliver took it and they walked to the door. Elio felt his heart thumping in his chest again. He opened the door and stepped inside. He smiled and then stood aside and let Oliver in. 

The place was cozy. Very pretty. It was a one room cottage. There was a large comfortable bed, with a tub about 10 feet to the right. In front and nearest to the door was a small seating area with a large stone fireplace. Beside was a small rustic round wooden table and chairs and beyond that a small kitchenette. As Oliver looked around he suddenly noticed the book on the small dining room table. 

Elio grinned. He was pleased the room had been set up as he had asked it to be, he had sent the books ahead of time. He watched Oliver’s lips move as he read the page the book had been opened too. He smiled slowly and looked at Elio. There was another book on the coffee table and three more on the bed. Oliver walked over and read them and his smile grew wider and his cheeks grew redder. Once he finished reading the pages the books were opened to on the bed he turned to Elio. 

“I think those are the most romantic poems ever written.”

“I know, you’ve said just as much to me before. I’ve tucked each away and remembered.”

Oliver sank on the side of the bed. He had a look Elio hadn’t quite seen before, but it looked happy. Elio walked over and sat beside him. 

“I hope you like it. It’s not much -“

“It’s perfect,” Oliver whispered reaching for Elio’s hand. “Just like New York and our home life and you. It’s perfect.”

Elio felt a warmth spread through him as Oliver looked into his eyes. “Just like you,” Elio said. 

Oliver turned and faced him better. “I’ve lived my whole life never truly fitting in,” Oliver said softly. “There was always something you know,” he said letting out a little huff of air. “In school I was too tall. In high school I was gay. In college I wasn’t gay enough.” He and Elio chuckled. “With Spencer it didn’t work. I never quite fit. There was always something off...”

Elio bit the inside of his bottom lip. He knew the feeling all too well. “You fit with me,” he said softly. “You, we, fit in each other’s arms.”

Oliver nodded. “We do.”

And just like that, they felt closer and feelings only grew deeper. Elio leaned in and kissed Oliver. “I... I thought stories of feeling like this weren’t real,” he said resting his forehead on Oliver’s.

“I know,” Oliver said. “How wrong we were.”

Elio slid his hands forward and took a hold of the bottom of Oliver’s tee shirt. He slid it up and pulled it off. Oliver let out a shaky breath as Elio ran his soft hand across his chest. He leaned in to kiss Oliver again. “Does this make you happy?” Elio asked softly. 

“Immensely so,” Oliver replied, eyes closed. 

“Happy birthday baby,” Elio said. 

He kissed Oliver harder, his tongue sliding inside of his mouth. He slid off the bed and as quickly as he could, undressed. He stood in front of Oliver naked, and then pushed back on his shoulders. Oliver slid onto the bed, pushing the books aside. Elio climbed on it and got on top of Oliver. He kissed everywhere. On his neck and chest and stomach and then removed Oliver’s jeans and boxers and ran his hands up his strong thighs. Elio kissed them with adoration, both of them, not missing a spot. They were both achingly hard now. 

Elio slid off the bed and went for the overnight bag, bringing the lube with him. He climbed back on the bed and on top of Oliver who was gorgeous and naked on top of the sheets. They exchange a loving smile as Elio caressed his body. He poured lube on his hand and stroked Oliver with it. They had done this countless times. They were making love practically every night since they had moved in together. Elio had thought things would calm down once they were under the same room but they hadn’t. They had heated up more. Suddenly they had all this time and all this privacy and they were together constantly and it seemed as if their bodies were just drawn to each other. A simple caress to the chest or a kiss on the cheek somehow always led to more...

Elio raised up and kissed Oliver deeply. When he pulled back, he saw Oliver was holding his erection up for him and Elio slid down on it. Both of them groaned as Oliver filled Elio’s body. Oliver let out a shaky breath as he ran his hands up Elio’s thighs. He took hold of his hips, only to help steady him and Elio began to ride him. 

It was their favorite position really. Oliver was the one deep inside but Elio felt as if he was in control and he loved knowing all 6’4 of Oliver was all his and ready to please him any way he wanted. It was intoxicating for Oliver to look up at Elio. His chest and gorgeous smooth skin. His gorgeous cock rubbing on his abdomen as Elio pressed down on his chest and moved his body in the most hypnotic of ways. It was beautiful, the way Elio moved on top of him. It was a blend of too much and yet not enough as Oliver wasn’t the one controlling the fucking but it was so good he often only wanted it this way. 

Of course, in the end, when Elio had come all over his chest and had rubbed it into his skin, Oliver would flip him over and fuck him relentlessly until he came deep inside him. Once they had recovered, Elio would often turn Oliver on his stomach and make love to him or fuck him, depending on his mood. It was perfect. It felt balanced and perfect and they were so pleased with all they had and all they felt. 

Today was no different... except it was. Except it felt even better than any other time. Better than before when before had been mind blowing. 

“God I love you so much,” Oliver said, voice thick with emotion. “I love you so fucking much, Elio!”

“I love you, Oliver,” Elio replied as he leaned forward. He kissed Oliver and slid his tongue inside, tongue dancing in and out of his mouth to the rhythm of his hips. Oliver bent his legs, feet flat on the bed and lifted his hip for him. It felt incredible. Oliver’s hands were on Elio hips and he dug his fingertips in, wishing to leave bruises. 

Elio pushes up on Oliver’s chest and his hips slapped down on his body in a frenzy. Oliver felt dizzy with pleasure. He leaned forward and bit Elio, right bellow the collar bone and sucked hard until he left a mark. Elio let him. He even slid his hand in the back of Oliver’s hair and held him close as he abused his pale skin. It felt good. So good. Elio came soon after and Oliver flipped them around and fucked him hard until he came deep inside Elio. They laid there panting and spent and fell asleep, with Oliver not even bothering to slide out. 

 

Elio woke first. The room was almost dark, the sun was setting. Oliver was breathing gently on his shoulder. They had fallen asleep like this a few times and Elio wondered how he hadn’t been smothered to death by Oliver. He chuckled every time they awoke in this position. Oliver stirred. 

“Hmm,” He said and rolled over. Their chests were sticky and stiff. “Ugh,” Oliver said and rubbed his skin. 

Elio laughed and rolled over, kissing his shoulder. He reached for the lube as he pushed Oliver onto his stomach. Oliver was very awake now. 

Elio slid in with no warning, but Oliver had been expecting it. Elio held him tight. He kissed his back and gently bit around it. He wasn’t delicate but he wasn’t rough. He drove into Oliver deliberately, at a steady pace which satisfied both of them. 

“Fuck, I love your ass,” Elio said breathlessly. 

“It loves you, baby,” Oliver said between pants. 

Elio grabbed his shoulders and fucked Oliver harder. He felt Oliver tensing and then his body trembled around him as he came and Elio fucked him as deep as he could, left hand clenching Oliver’s ass and right hand on his shoulder. He exploded into him. His body shivering with pleasure. He kissed Oliver’s back and then laid his right cheek against him and they panted in unison. 

Elio slipped out and rolled to the left, landing beside Oliver on his back. They gazed at one another. “How about we try out that bathtub?” Elio asked. Oliver grinned and nodded. 

 

They filled the tub with warm water and scented bubble soap. The whole place smelled wonderful. Elio had ordered champagne and they had it now, on a rolling tray beside the tub along with some other snacks. Crackers and cheese and fruits and cold meats. It was enough to fill them for the night. They were leaving tomorrow at 11 am and Elio planned to take Oliver to a wonderful steakhouse on the drive home. 

The spout for the tub was in the middle, so they leaned at opposite ends and rubbed their legs together. Elio’s soft pad of this big toe had found Oliver’s soft cock under water and he playfully pressed it. Oliver gave him a look and Elio laughed and had rubbed his foot along Oliver’s thighs. 

They talked about all the things they loved to talk about. Books and music and movies. This was another wonderful thing about them, they had soon realized that apart from everything, they were such good friends. Their conversations never ended and they had no one they wished to share so much with. 

Elio looked at Oliver and gave him an adorable smile. “Has this been a good birthday, my love?”

Oliver gave him a gorgeous smile back and nodded. “This has been amazing. Thank you. So much.”

Elio beamed with happiness and Oliver loved how he smiled. The unbridled joy in his face made his heart flutter. 

“God, I love you,” Oliver said. 

Elio sighed. “I love you too.”


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Someday, someone will_  
>  _walk into your life and_  
>  _they will never walk out._  
>  \- ebn

The week after Oliver’s birthday, school was back in full swing. The beginning of the school year was a bit stressful, the change from the relaxing summer months to going back to school was a bit of a chaotic one. Elio and Oliver had their own ways of preparing and doing things, but they were respectful as always and gave each other the space needed. 

 

It was the second day of school and they were in the storage room between their classrooms. Elio was leaning back against the door that led to Oliver’s classroom and Oliver was resting his forearm to the left of Elio’s head. Elio licked his lip and looked up at him. 

“So you’re not sick of me yet?” Oliver asked with a half smile on his face. 

Elio shook his head no, his pink lips spreading into a small smile of his own. 

“We work together and live together. Debate club will start in a couple of weeks.”

“About that,” Elio said running his hands up Oliver’s chest.

“What?” 

“I talked to Chris yesterday,” Elio said softly. “I wanted to start a club for coding, try to get more girls interested. All my classes are mostly boys, I want Margaux to do and be anything she wants and I sometimes feel anything computer related is always geared at boys.”

Oliver grinned. “That sounds wonderful baby,” he said. “So, you wish to focus on that if it works out?”

Elio nodded looking up at Oliver. 

“I respect that. We can always do Debate Club together next year.”

“Any idea who you’ll ask to do Debate with you?”

“I’m sure Simone wouldn’t mind,” Oliver replied. He leaned in a bit closer. Elio looked down at his lips. “You’ll have to kiss me extra on Tuesday and Thursdays,” Oliver whispered. 

“With pleasure,” Elio said and pushed up on his toes, pressing his lips to Oliver. They kissed until it was time for class to start and then straightened their clothes and walked into their designated classrooms. 

* * *

 

Chris had indeed let Elio start a coding club aimed at girls which Oliver was extremely proud of. Elio was now busy on Wednesdays after school. It was the beginning of October and they had settled into their new schedule when Oliver drove to Margaux’s elementary school to pick her up. 

Wednesday’s were the time Oliver and Margaux had to themselves for a while on the weeks Elio and he had her. It was still warm so Oliver decided to take her for ice cream first. He had been thinking a lot lately about life and the future. 

They were sitting outside of a Brewster’s enjoying their ice cream when Oliver took a breath in. 

“Margaux,” Oliver started. “I wish to ask you something.”

“Ok,” she said perking up. 

Oliver swallowed, his throat suddenly a little dry. “Margaux, you know that I love you and I love your dad very,  very  much,” Oliver began. 

“Yes! Do you want to marry him?!” She asked excitedly. 

Oliver looked at her surprised. “Yes,” he answered simply. He did. He had been thinking of it and it had been clearer and clearer that Elio was the one for him. The one he was meant to be with. “Yes,” Oliver repeated. “What do you think about that.”

Margaux kept eating her ice cream. “I think if you love dad you should marry him. Then you can live happily ever after.”

Oliver smiled. Of course it seemed so simple to Margaux, and it truly was. 

“Would you be happy if you me and your dad became a family?”

“We already are,” Margaux said. “We have a house and Archie,” she smile. 

Oliver chuckled. “That’s very true,” he said.

They had finished eating their ice creams and walked back to Oliver’s car and started making their way home. 

“So when are you going to ask dad to marry you?” Margaux asked. 

Oliver took a deep breath in. “I’m not sure,” Oliver said softly looking out at the road. They stopped at a red light and Oliver looked at Margaux. She was nine and a few months now and it amazed him how much older she looked from last year. 

“It would be fun if you bake him a cake and then asked him!”

Oliver chuckled again. “Baked him a cake?” He asked. Margaux giggled and nodded. “What kind of cake?”

“Chocolate!” She said as if it should be so obvious. 

 

* * *

 

The weather turned colder in the weeks that followed and Halloween was approaching. Oliver had given great thought to the conversation that he had had with Margaux. He had, of course, asked her to keep it a secret as he wished to surprise Elio when he asked him. 

The weekend before Halloween, Liz had come over to have dinner with them all and Elio and Margaux had run to the grocery store to buy some last minute things needed for dinner. Oliver decided to talk to his mom.

“I wish to ask Elio to marry me,” he told her. 

Liz gasped and hugged her son. “Oh I am so happy! It’ll be so exciting! When will you ask?”

Oliver grinned at his mom. “I’m thinking of having maybe a very romantic dinner and maybe baking him a cake... or something like that.”

“Oh! Yes you can put the ring in a slice of cake or you can drop it in a glass of champagne! Oh how romantic!” Liz said. 

Oliver grinned and felt the happiness bubbling of excitement growing in him. There were times where still he couldn’t believe he was so happy and this was his life. Just two years ago he would have never imagined this could have been possible. 

 

The following weekend, Elio and Oliver were alone and Oliver was sitting on the couch, Elio’s feet on his lap which he was absentmindedly caressing. He was lost in thought about how and when he would ask Elio to marry him and how he would react. The bright smile on his face. Maybe he would tear up... 

“What are you thinking about?” Elio asked as he closed the book he was reading and slid closer to Oliver, leaning against him and placing his cheek on Oliver’s shoulder. 

Oliver gazed down upon him, stroking his cheek. “Just thinking of how happy I am and how much I love you.”

Elio smiled up lovingly at him. “I love you just as much,” Elio said softly. 

“We should have thanksgiving here. Margaux loves it when her and I cook together. She can help us decide with what sides to cook.”

Elio nodded. “Although it doesn’t surprise me, but, did you ever imagine that you would be such an amazing father figure?”

Oliver sat still and looked down at Elio. “Father figure?” He asked.

“Well, yes,” Elio said rubbing his chest. “You care for Margaux and teach her things. You’re a father figure.”

Oliver turned to face Elio better. “No, I never imagined me being a father figure to anyone, never mind being a good one. Just another way you’ve enriched my life in ways I never thought possible.”

“Well, I never thought I would ever feel so happy and comfortable with anyone that I wished for Margaux to spend time with them and be in the same house with them and look up to them,” Elio said softly. “So believe me when I say you’ve enriched my life just as much when it comes to my daughter who truly is the center of my universe.”

Oliver felt a warmth spread through him and pulled Elio closer. “I know she is baby,” Oliver said. “She’s the center of our universe. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

He felt Elio lean and relax into him. It would have to be soon, Oliver thought to himself. It would have to be very soon. Oliver wished nothing more than to propose to Elio and to live his life making it the best he could for his... family. Oliver smiled at the thought. A family. His and Elio’s. 

Elio pulled back. He kissed Oliver softly. “You make me so happy,” he said. 

Oliver kissed him back. “You deserve to be nothing but happy,” Oliver replied. 

They kissed softly again and then the kisses became deeper and Oliver felt Elio’s soft hands slide inside his shirt. “Should we go to our room?” Elio whispered.

“No, I want you right here,” Oliver replied as he softly laid Elio down across the couch. 

 

* * *

 

The following Monday, Elio had a make up quiz with a student during lunch. Simone found Oliver as he was walking out to the parking lot. “Want some company?” She asked Oliver. 

“I’m not... I can’t eat,” Oliver said. 

Simone’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! Is it ready to be picked up?” Oliver nodded. “Can I go with you?” 

“Okay,” Oliver said breathless. They got into Oliver’s car and they took off. 

The jewelry store was close by. “He has thin fingers,” Oliver said softly. “They’re so beautiful.”

Simone playfully punched him on the shoulder. “Do you have an engagement band as well?”

“No,” Oliver said. “No I only bought him one. We’ll have matching wedding bands though,” Oliver said. 

“Oh you’ve already decided that?” She asked. 

“Of course,” he said grinning. 

They parked in front of the jewelry store and Oliver and Simone made their way inside. The jeweler recognized Oliver. 

“Mr. Andrews! Let me go get your ring!”

Oliver nodded and tapped his fingers nervously on the glass counter. The jeweler came back and gave the blue velvet box to Oliver. He opened it and took the ring out and looked at thin golden band. It had three small diamonds on the top. 

“Aw I can perfectly picture it on him,” Simone said. 

Oliver felt his heart race with excitement. It was real now. He had the ring. It looked small and delicate in his fingers. It was perfect and beautiful just like Elio. He looked at the jeweler. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

The man shook Oliver’s hand and then he and Simone left. They got back in his car. He sat still for a moment and then looked at Simone. 

“I can’t believe it. I’m... I’m going to propose to Elio. I’m going to ask him to be my husband.”

“I know,” Simone said softly, rubbing his arm. “I’m so incredibly happy for you Ollie.”

“Thank you,” he said. He grinned at Simone. “I’m so happy,” he whispered. 

“Good,” Simone said. “Good.”

Oliver sighed. “Let’s pass by Dairy Queen. I’m in the mood for a blizzard.”

“Ok!” Simone said and slid her seat belt on. 

Oliver slid the velvet box in his pocket and laid his hand on it. He couldn’t wait to propose. 


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There reason is you_  
>  _It’s always **been** you_  
>  \- lorelie 
> 
>  
> 
>  _Just be with me,_  
>  _we’ll figure out the details later_  
>  \- perry poetry

Oliver turned the idea of the proposal over and over in his head. He thought of romantic dinners and weekend getaways and as all those plans kept turning in his mind, day to day life with Elio happened around him. 

There was the early morning rush of getting ready, made a bit more crazy on the days Margaux was with them. Oliver too perfected the art of French braiding. Then there were the soft quiet moments right before class began when the world just stood still for a few minutes as he kissed Elio before the start of the day. There were dinners made and walks with Archie and helping Margaux with homework and marking his pupil’s homework and then at the end of the day he and Elio laid in bed and talked softly to each other and Oliver loved that moment more than anything. 

Two weeks after picking up the ring, Elio came home with Margaux and she said she wished to go to the park. It seemed like a great idea.

“The Fall Day Festival is happening this weekend,” Elio said with a smile. “Remember last year when we went?” 

“How could I forget?” Oliver asked as he remembered going the day after he had met Margaux. He remembered how Elio seemed like a different man that day; a young father who had moved to another state to give his daughter the best life he could.

“Dad said I could get a kite!” Margaux told Oliver as Elio went and got a jacket for her. 

“Did he?” Oliver asked and the idea seemed suddenly clear and obvious. “Hey!” Oliver told Margaux. “I’m going to need your help with something,” he said with a huge smile. 

 

They ended up passing by Hobby Lobby for a kite and while there Margaux insisted on two and neither Elio or Oliver argued with her. 

They drove out to the park where the festival was happening. There were small carnival rides and a huge slide and booths with food and beyond was a large open field for kids to run around on. 

“I want to fly my kites first!” Margaux said as they exited the car. “You can each put a kite together for me! Please!”

Elio and Oliver got to work. Oliver walked off a bit and took the ring he had gotten Elio. His heart was racing in his chest and he could hardly breathe. Once it was set up he saw Elio kneeling down and talking to Margaux as if explaining to her how to make the kite fly. 

“I can do it!” Oliver heard her say as he walked back closer to them. 

Oliver was so nervous about it all. Nervous, but happy. This felt right. As much as the idea of a romantic grand gesture seemed like what most went for, a moment like this seemed right. Here, having a family moment with him and Margaux felt like the best place to ask Elio to be with him for the rest of his life. It was moments like this that cemented Oliver’s love for Elio. Day to day moments that he never saw himself sharing with anyone else. Day to day moments that made his life the best and most fulfilled it could be. Day to day moments that were made magical by having them happen with Elio by his side. 

“Margaux,” Oliver said. She skipped over to Oliver.

“Yeah?”

“Here,” Oliver said handing her the little handle to the kite. The golden ring was very visible. “So you’ll run with it,” Oliver said trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Yes,” Margaux said. 

“Ok when you come back, hand this kite to your dad, ok?”

“Ok!” Margaux said and took off running. 

Elio grinned at Oliver and they watched as Margaux ran with the two brightly colored kites climbing higher and higher up in the air. Elio wrapped his arm around Oliver’s waist as Oliver hugged him around the shoulders. 

“She looks happy,” Elio said. 

“Indeed she does,” Oliver replied. 

Margaux began running back and Oliver’s heart began to race again. Elio was right, Margaux looked extremely happy. She was grinning and her cheeks were pink from the running and the cool fall air. 

Elio began to jog towards her and picked her up and she laughed as he did so. 

“Here daddy!” He said handing Elio the handle of the kite Oliver had fixed. She wiggled out of Elio’s arms and jogged to Oliver. “And this one is for you!” She said as she handed Oliver the handle to the second kite and Oliver caught the glint of gold on there and furrowed his brow as he saw a golden ring tied to that kite string. The one Elio had put together for Margaux. 

Elio and Oliver locked gazes at the exact same moment. They both looked shocked. Oliver looked at the kite to make sure Margaux hadn’t handed Oliver the wrong kite, but then as he looked at the ring he realized it wasn’t the one he had tied. It was a completely different ring and larger than the one he had bought for Elio. 

“Elio,” Oliver said, still shocked at what he was seeing. Was this ring... for him?

“Oliver,” Elio replied as he glanced down at the band on the kite string he was holding. “What the... did you..?”

Oliver grinned. He couldn’t believe it. “You know how much I love you,” he said. 

“As much as I love you,” Elio replied. They had walked closer together. 

With trembling fingers, Oliver untied the ring and held it in his hand. He saw Elio do the same.

“Elio Perlman,” Oliver began. 

“Oliver Andrews,” Elio said softly. 

The looked into each other’s eyes. “Will you marry me?” They said in unison. 

“Yes!” They both said and they slid the rings on each other’s finger. They kissed and Margaux clapped as she skipped around them. 

“So you’re going to get married!” Margaux said. 

“Yes!” Elio said as he gazed up at Oliver. He couldn’t stop smiling and neither could Oliver. “I can’t wait!” He said as he slid his hands up Oliver’s chest. He was looking at his ring. 

“I can’t either,” Oliver said softly. 

“Can we get some funnel cake!” Margaux said jumping up and down. 

“Yes!” Elio said. He gave Oliver a quickly peck and they picked up the kites and walked back to the booths that had the food on the outskirts of the fair. 

 

* * *

 

After spending the better part of the afternoon out, they started making their way home. Once home, they all got to cooking together. Margaux always enjoyed that. Dinner was pleasant and afterwards they walked Archie. 

Once back home, Margaux said she wanted to watch a movie and Elio put one on for her. She fell asleep before it was over and Oliver carried her to bed. 

Once she was settled in, Elio and Oliver made their way to their bedroom. Once the door was closed, Oliver pulled Elio close and kissed him. 

“Happy?” Oliver asked. 

“That’s an understatement,” Elio said with a grin, kissing Oliver. 

Their kisses grew heated quickly. Oliver grabbed Elio around the waist, laying him on the bed and climbing on top of him, kissing down his neck. Elio slid his arms across Oliver’s shoulders, his right hand sliding up the back of Oliver’s head, into his hair and tugging at it as Oliver kissed and nipped at his neck. He ran his teeth down, over Elio’s collar bone. Elio moaned and pushed his body up, pressing his hips against Oliver’s body. 

Elio reached down and undid Oliver’s pants. He pushed them down, past his hips. He reached and stroked Oliver, who moaned into Elio’s neck. Elio then undid and pushed his pants down. Oliver kneeled up, taking off his clothes and then slipping Elio’s pants and boxers off completely. He kissed up Elio’s thighs. Gently biting Elio’s left inner thigh, which made Elio chuckle. 

Oliver flipped them over, Elio settled on top of him and looked down at Oliver. 

“When did you buy my ring?” He asked grinning. 

“Weeks ago!” Oliver answered.

Elio laughed. “Weeks? What took you so long to propose?” 

“When did you buy mine?” Oliver asked curiously.

“I picked yours up on Thursday! And here I am asking you this weekend.” Oliver rolled his eyes and grinned. “So what took you so long?” Elio asked again. 

“I was trying to figure out the best way to propose,” Oliver said. 

“Running circles in your head, I bet,” Elio said leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Oliver’s lips. “Over thinking everything, wishing for it to be perfect, crossing off items off your mental lists and -“

Oliver dug his fingers on Elio’s sides and began to tickle him mercilessly. Elio laughed and leaned down on Oliver laughing and gasping for breath. Oliver stopped and kissed along his jaw and then kissed his lips. 

“You love it. You love me over thinking,” Oliver said. 

“Yes and your lists and how everything needs to be perfect,” Elio said. 

“Just how I love your spontaneity,” Oliver replied. “When you bought the ring did you know how you would propose?”

“No,” Elio said shaking his head, grinning. He kissed Oliver. “No I just knew I would do it sometime this weekend,” Elio whispered, giving Oliver soft, slow kisses. “And then we were going to the fair and the kite thing...”

“It was perfect wasn’t it?” Oliver asked. 

“Yeah,” Elio said pushing up and grinding down on Oliver. 

They began to kiss again, Elio pushing up and reaching for the lube. He rubbed it on Oliver, covering his hard on and then slid down on him slowly, both groaning in satisfaction as Oliver filled Elio. 

Elio pushed up and Oliver held on to his hips as Elio began to slowly work his body up and down on Oliver. 

Oliver looked up at him, running his hands all over Elio’s soft skin. 

“So when are you gonna marry me?” Elio asked. 

Oliver grinned back. “Whenever you wish,” he said. 

Elio slowed his body down and looked down at Oliver. “Honestly?” He asked. 

“Of course, baby,” Oliver replied. 

“I always wanted to get married in New York. In the summer time.” Elio rolled his hips gently, looking down at Oliver with expectant eyes. 

“As you wish my love,” Oliver said. He pushed up gently into Elio. 

Elio moaned as he began to work his hips faster. He went at a steady pace, looking down into Oliver’s blue eyes, hands on his chest, curling his fingers around his chest hair. They continued for a while, taking his time and enjoying every moment of it. 

“I can’t wait,” Elio said, leaning into Oliver. Kissing him again as he kept moving his hips, faster now as Oliver pushed up harder, bending his knees and placing his feet flat on the bed. 

Oliver pushed up harder. Elio groaned loudly. Oliver gripped his hands around his hips, his fingertips digging into Elio’s skin, he knew he would have the bruises there tomorrow and he loved knowing that.

“I can’t wait either,” Oliver said between pants. He pushed up harder, looking up into Elio’s eyes as he felt his climax building. Elio’s was too, Oliver felt his body tightening around him. 

“Feels so good,” Oliver said moaning. 

“Yes,” Elio said. “I love you,” panting into Oliver’s lips. 

“I love you,” Oliver replied, kissing him.

They came together, softly kissing and panting on each other’s lips. They laid their a moment, holding each other. Once they could move, Elio slid off and Oliver got up and came back with a towel, softly cleaning him up. He returned and laid back down on the bed with Elio. They laid facing each other.

“So summer,” Oliver asked softly tucking a curl behind Elio’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Elio said. “Summer.”


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Live this life with me, and feel it all together._  
>  _Come and grow old with me._  
>  **Grow Together**  
>  \- Lukas W.
> 
>  _In your arms_  
>  _my anxiety sleeps_  
>  _where dreams_  
>  _of calms seas begin,_  
>  _the tranquility_  
>  _of knowing_  
>  _I am loved -_  
>  _my salvation._  
>  **In Your Arms**  
>  \- Michael Faudet 
> 
> _the only time i_  
>  _wasn’t yours_  
>  _was when i_  
>  _didn’t exist._  
>  \- parth

Elio stirred awake. The room was still pretty dark but the pale sunlight was beginning to come in, making the yellow lights on the headboard look a little more pale. Elio stretched and smiled as he pressed his body closer to Oliver. It was chilly. January was the coldest month but it was so nice and warm under the comforter and up against Oliver. 

Oliver took a deep breath in and slid his left arm around Elio’s waist, pulling him in even closer and spooning him. This was always their preferred sleeping position. Elio felt himself smile and sink into the bed and against Oliver. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. His wedding band felt cool against his warm skin. He glanced at it. It would still sometimes catch him by surprise, even now, even six months after the fact. 

His eyes wandered to the bedside table where a photo in a gorgeous silver frame of their wedding day was. He and Oliver had worn matching off white tuxedos. He smiled as he looked at the photo. The off white looked beautiful against the various shades of pink of the cherry blossoms. Elio remembered the clenching of his stomach when he and Oliver had posed like so many couples had in the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. That day it had been their turn and as they left another couple had began to pose. They had shaken hands with the groom and hugged the bride. Elio couldn’t stop grinning. 

There was a bigger one in the living room. Margaux and Archie were in that one. Margaux in a beautiful lavender dress, purple flowers in her hair and Archie with a bow tie. That was their family photo and it hung proudly on the wall above the piano. It was the first thing anyone saw the moment they walked in the door. 

The wedding had been in June, in the backyard of Elio’s parents’ home. Elizabeth and Simone had flown in with them. Marzia had gone a week ahead and was already there with Margaux. It was done in the early evening. The days and hours leading to it had been a haze but Elio clearly remembered the moment. ‘Elio Perlman, do you take Oliver Andrews to be your lawfully wedded husband...’ He remembered the look on Oliver’s face when he had said ‘I do’ and then Oliver had said ‘I do’ and then finally, the last piece of the puzzle seemed to fit into place. 

The honeymoon had been amazing. Oliver and he had driven to upstate New York. It was a beautifully scenic area they had gone to but they hadn’t left their room the first 36 hours. Elio smiled as he remembered how Oliver had called him husband that first time...

“Good morning husband,” came Oliver’s voice now against his left ear. Elio felt goosebumps forming as Oliver’s stubble gently scratched the sensitive skin on his neck. He chuckled as Oliver kissed and gently sucked on it. 

“Good morning husband,” Elio replied turning around and facing Oliver. “Last day of winter break,” Elio said with a sigh. 

“I know,” Oliver said caressing his face. “What did you want to do today my love?”

Elio furrowed his brow. “You didn’t have anything planned?”

“Apart from making brownies with Margaux, no,” Oliver said. Elio nodded and Oliver leaned in and continued kissing his neck. He worked his way down Elio’s body, his stubble scratchy in a nice way. He felt Oliver’s tongue lick across his right nipple and Elio moaned. 

Oliver kept going down until he slid Elio’s hard on into his mouth. Elio let out a satisfied breath as he closed his eyes and pushed his hips up. He moaned as Oliver’s tongue swirled around him. “Fuck, that’s good,” Elio whispered. 

Oliver came back up from under the covers and kissed Elio’s lips, his tongue sliding into his mouth. “Fuck me baby,” Oliver said. 

Elio grinned and nodded and reached for the lube. Once ready, he slid into Oliver. Elio ran his hands down Oliver’s back, his fingertips digging into his skin. Elio let out a satisfied groan as he found his rhythm. “You feel so amazing,” Elio muttered. 

“So do you,” Oliver replied. 

It was brighter now and their bodies warm. The comforter slid down Elio’s body and pooled behind his bent knees as he made sure he kept his thrusts at even intervals. He wanted to last. He wanted to fuck Oliver for as long as possible. Elio gripped Oliver’s hip, his left hand sliding across the small of Oliver’s back. He was making sure he was going in deep. He knew how Oliver liked it. Deep and steady. Oliver’s moans proved Elio was going exactly as deep and at a speed Oliver enjoyed. 

“So good,” Oliver kept saying. “You fuck me so good.”

Elio felt himself grin. “As your husband I should be the best at fucking you,” Elio said, panting. “At pleasing you.”

“You are, you do, so much,” Oliver replied.

Elio felt Oliver spread his knees further apart, pressing his chest down on the mattress and Elio knew what that meant. He gripped Oliver’s hips with both hands. He went in harder and faster. Oliver’s body trembled underneath him and it was intoxicating. Elio fought hard to stay in control. To keep driving into Oliver in the fast and steady way Oliver needed it now. Elio knew he was fucking him just right. He knew his husband’s body as well as his own now...

“Oh  fuck !” Oliver groaned as he came, untouched. Elio draped his body on Oliver’s back and held him tight as he stayed in deep. Once Oliver had calmed, Elio let go. He let his body and want and need for Oliver take over him and he held nothing back. He loved the noises Oliver made. They were needy whimpers and harsh pants and so perfect. Elio came deep inside Oliver. He fell upon Oliver, panting, spent and happy. 

* * *

 

They had fallen asleep again and then had rolled out of bed mid morning. Margaux and Archie were in the living room, she with a bowl of cereal and Archie curled up on her lap. He had taken to sleeping in her room now and Margaux loved it. 

“Morning dads!” Margaux said. It was something she had started to do after the wedding. It had just happened a few days after they had returned from their honeymoon and they had picked her up from Marzia’s. 

“Morning!” They said and Oliver set about to make something for he and Elio to eat. 

In the afternoon there was brownie making like Oliver had promised Margaux. She was becoming quite the baker and was picking up a lot from  both Liz and Marzia. Marzia was excited as she had many French recipes she loved to bake and to Liz,  there was nothing more grandmotherly than to bake with Margaux, whom she called granddaughter.

 

* * *

 

That night Elio and Oliver laid in bed. Oliver had one of the poetry booksElio had gotten him for Christmas in his left hand, the Michael Faudet one. His right hand was slowly caressing up and down Elio’s spine. Elio smiled softly and he gently kissed Oliver’s chest. 

“Read me one,” Elio whispered. 

“Flip four pages,” Oliver said and Elio reached up and flipped the book four pages for Oliver. Elio closed his eyes and let out a satisfied breath as Oliver’s gorgeous voice began to recite the poem. “Destined To Be Yours,” Oliver began. Elio smiled at the pause. Oliver always paused after reading the title to a poem. Elio found that cute. “It is in the quietest of moments, the silent pause found in twilight hue, when the sun slips behind the horizon, lost to a single purple pen stroke— I find myself thinking of you. How your eyes reflect the moon in mine, reminding me of a love greater than the universe— our destiny written in the stars.”

“Indeed,” Elio said softly. He wasn’t sure when he drifted off to sleep but he did. He woke sometime in the middle of the night. The lights had been turned off and he was warm and comfortable under the covers, Oliver’s left arm draped around his waist and Oliver’s chest against his back. Elio closed his eyes and sleep found him again soon enough. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver was jolted awake by the sound of the alarm on his phone. He reached for his phone and turned it off, burying his nose in Elio’s curls for a moment longer. He sighed as Elio stretched and they got out of bed. The morning was the usual craziness of weekday mornings. Margaux was back in school today as well and after they had showered Elio went to get her up as Oliver walked Archie. Oliver went and got dressed. By the time he walked into the kitchen, Margaux was eating cereal. 

“Oh! Margaux needs money for lunch!” Elio said as they passed each other. 

“Already added money to her account,” Oliver said with a smile and Elio grinned and kissed him. 

“Of course you did, thank you,” Elio said as he walked off to get dressed. Oliver walked to Margaux and quickly braided her hair as she finished her cereal. 

Once Elio was dressed and Margaux had brushed her teeth, they all left, all petting Archie and telling him to be a good boy and they would see him later. They passed to get pastries and coffee and Margaux got a cake pop. Once she had been dropped off, Elio and Oliver drove to the high school. 

“Well good morning high school sweethearts,” Simone greeted them. 

Oliver chuckled as he held the door for her and Elio, who had the coffees. “How was your break Simone?” Elio asked. 

“Too short, but alas, the youth need to be educated!” She said as she waved at them then walked to the teacher’s lounge. “Let’s try that new Mexican place for lunch!” She called out. 

“Yes!” Oliver said with a grin. He and Elio started walking up the stairs and when they reached the second floor landing, they bumped into Chris. 

“Oh!” He said eyes on their coffee. Oliver had decided Chris’s coffee stealing behavior stopped this year. It was one of his New Years resolutions. 

“Sorry,” Oliver said. “That’s for my husband and I.”

“Oh...” Chris said looking slightly disappointed. 

Elio couldn’t help but grin. “Hey, I’ll bring you some tomorrow ok?” He said. 

“Ok!” Chris said and seemed to perk up. 

They continued up the stairs and down the hallway until they reached Elio’s classroom and they stepped inside. Oliver watched as Elio opened the door to the little storage room and gave him a little smile. Once the door was closed, Oliver slid off his messenger bag, placing the bag of pastries down and once Elio had placed the coffees down and slid his black leather back pack off, Oliver grabbed him and spun him around, pinning him against the door that led to Oliver’s classroom. 

“Who said you could buy anyone coffee?” Oliver asked trying to sound serious. 

Elio rolled his eyes and grinned. “What’s wrong with that?” He asked. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Oliver asked, pushing his hips into Elio. Elio let out a soft breath. “What’s wrong is that the coffee thing is a totally flirtatious thing between you and I.”

Elio chuckled and ran his hands up Oliver’s chest. “Is that so, Mr. Andrews?” Elio asked. 

Oliver leaned in, lips as close as possible to Elio’s without actually touching. “Yes, Mr. Perlman,” Oliver whispered back. 

Elio licked Oliver’s top lip and then they were kissing deeply, Oliver pushing Elio against the door, running his hands up the side of his body. Oliver could feel Elio smile as they kissed. He felt him raise his left leg up. Oliver reached for it. He held it up as he pushed Elio against the door. He felt so damn good. 

“Baby...” Elio moaned softly as Oliver kissed right under his jaw. 

Oliver chuckled as he released his leg and stepped back. It amazed him still how turned on he was by Elio. The gorgeous dark curls and soft pink lips and that gorgeous neck. Sometimes when Oliver looked at him, it was like catching a first glimpse of him, on his bike in the parking lot a year and a half ago. 

They had eaten their croissants and had drunk half their coffees when Chris’s voice came loudly from the PA.

“Good morning John’s Creek High!”

Oliver sighed. He reached up and caressed Elio’s cheek. He tucked a curl behind his ear. “Have a good day baby,” Oliver said. 

“You too baby,” Elio said and they leaned in and kissed. They didn’t quite part and grinned and kissed again. A loud shriek and laughter from Oliver’s classroom broke through the moment and they finally pulled back. Elio gave Oliver one last sweet little kiss and then picked up his backpack. Oliver stepped back and put on his messenger bag. They reached for the doors leading to their classrooms. They glanced at one another. 

Oliver didn’t miss how Elio’s eyes drifted to the wedding band on Oliver’s hand as he held the doorknob. Oliver too, still did that, looked at Elio and down at his wedding band. It had only been six months, after all, Oliver thought, he was allowed to still have moments where he couldn’t believe he had gotten this lucky. 

“See you at lunch, husband,” Oliver said with a grin. He loved how Elio’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

“See you then husband,” Elio replied. 

They opened their doors and walked into their classrooms, ready to start the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to  say THANK YOU! Foremost to the awesome StarFromPhoenix for coaxing and allowing me to share and experience this amazing journey of Already Yours with her. AY wouldn't have been possible without her and her incredible talent. This experience was a first for me so it really means a lot, this story means a lot, the experience and everything that comes with it mean a lot, your comments and your enjoyment mean a lot. I've been happy doing this with StarFromPhoenix and it made us both all the more happier that we really felt you enjoyed it and in a way made you guys happy too. THANK YOU ALL MUCH MUCH MUCH. There are really no words other than THANK YOU. Take care you all! Be happy. Stay kind. Smile! 😊  
> \- opie1205


End file.
